


The Nymph

by Kitkross



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-08-06 23:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 31
Words: 115,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16397039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitkross/pseuds/Kitkross
Summary: Smaug was a plot. The god of the dwarves and goddess of the elves summon the cradle of creation to fix the rift between their races -Half elf half dwarf siblings Things go ary. No one expected both girls to be tied to the line of durin.The durin princes have many surprise for them when they discover they are one to each other and become soulbonded. But what if there is another...??Thorin can be a dick but what if he gave this a chance? But also what if this means no more baby's?No more durin heirs???All the problems on the road to the lonely mountain but there is always time for smut!





	1. Finding me in you

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: original characters and locations are my own creation but everything else is not!! Thank you Tolkien for this wonderful world!
> 
> This is my first fanfiction. I have no beta spelling and grammar are not my strong suite.please don't flame. I hope you like the story!! Will try to update regularly!

"I love you- I am at rest with you- I have come home.”. ― Dorothy L. Sayers

 

Prologue  
The Laying Low  
Yanmina stood before the starlight bed looking down with heavy intent in her eyes at the young woman who lay upon it. Soft blue and green scarves wound around their bodies flowing like water over land.Their long black hair fell over them like the finnest silk. The goddess ran a soothing hand down first one arm then another. The girls eyes were new starlight in stark contrast to the dark falling around them as thier breath slowed and became laboured. "It is time, they are beginning to wane." Galadriel spoke from the other side of the alter. " My Amara annym, My Annathia, souls of love. I have made you of my body and of my brothers body. Elf and dwarf" Malhau stood beside the goddess he called sister and watched the girls. " You are of us and we leave you lain low to preserve you until such time as the souls you are ment for have come to be and are ready. We do this in strong assuraity that with out these souls you will fade and die for you are made for them. You have a mighty purpose for our peoples and a mighty revenge to strike against shadows. Rest now beneath the sky and the earth" The world around them seemed to stop as they raised their power together into the night. They watched as the girls eyes closed and thier breathing evened. The flames of a million candels shuddering, lowering. Elrond and Elros came forward quickly as the quite power of their maker diminished taking her by the hand and leading her back to the wide stone steps.  
Thranduil followed silently behind effectively separating Yanmina and Malhau. No one saw the shadow move as Melkor also took his leave. The magic was to strong now but Melkor knew how to be patient. The girls, with the cradle of creation in thier very souls, would be his.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter one  
Finding me in you  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

 

The night at the burglars home had been to short for Kili. The road had never bothered him but the soft day bed he had rested on had been a luxury. The journey to fulfil their great duty, to reclaim Erebor, had been announced immidieatly upon his return home with the trading caravan. He had waited only half a day visiting with his cousin Destrus who brought the dried food they would need for the first leg of the journey. Nori had fallen gravely ill and their king had given his eldest son Destrus permission to take his place in the company.  
Together he and Kili prepared his and Filis things for the road while his brother was still out hunting. With time so short they had traveled promptly to the shire exchanging joyful smiles after their long absence and singing songs of Erebor with their cousin. Outside of one another, Destrus was their closest friend and long time co-conspirator. Destrus often scouted ahead understanding the brothers well enough to know how hard the previous months had been. Destrus often found himself in the role of comforter and good cheerer when one of the princes was called away by duty.  
They could hardly be pursaded to separation for so long more then once a year and usually escorted the caravan together. Even their uncle Thorin could not deny their skills were best used as a pair and never asked for more then that. They had most willingly agreed to share the smallish sofa, what with the shortage of space in the living areas of the hobbit hole. Destrus had simply lain his bedroll out in front if the fire and softly played his lute for his friends until at last they drifted off. 

Kili and Fili had held each other through the night, reassuring after so long apart that the other was close and whole, recomitting every detail they could catalog silently in the dark to memory. Eventually they dozed and due to the small size of the couch there was no remark when Balin found them tangled. It was no secret that the brothers were closer then friends or even siblings. They struggled to keep their deeper feelings in check never daring to speak of it. Not even when they drifted off to sleep in each others arms.  
Now they rode their ponies again as closely as they could scanning the tree line for fresh game as well as threats. Destrus, often rode close circles about them as he came to give his scouting report to their king. Next to his father Nori, Destrus was the best scout in Erud Ludin and took his appointment very seriously. With the exception of his time riding with Fili and Kili.  
While more reserved and soft spoken then the brothers, Destrus was filled with just as much mischief and many jokes were played on their kin during their ride. His long main of ink black hair hung just past his shoulders. He had a many beaded braids about a mouth that often lifted up in mirth and a cresnt scar just above his right eye from a fall he took trying to convince Kili he could fly. His twin scythe was sheathed on his back and his crossbow rested across his saddle as if a lazy after thought.  
This would be a grave misconception however because he was almost as spry and accurate as the elf like Kili was with his long bow. Those same hands could bring cheers and heartache on the Lute and he was often bribed to play through all of a festival.  
Kili simply couldn't help the warmth that bubbled in his chest at Filis easy deep laughter as the dwarves finally had a fresh set of ears in their burglar for all their songs and jokes. He felt it again when his brother praised him for the fat rabbit he took right between the eyes. "9 more brother and I will cook us stew thus night!" Fili grinned as Kili mounted his pony again. Destrus laugh rumbled in his chest as he told Fili he set his number to low and would be the company boy for the whole of the journey if he kept it up.  
Kili accepted the friendly challenge and surpassed it long before it was time to make camp along with a few good quail he was able to wager the meat away for in exchange for fresh fetching for new arrows.

With sated bellies Fili and Kili settled comfortably in a tree just above camp. Destrus waved from the shadows as they gave a low whistle signaling he could go now and eat his fill. They preferred to take their watches here as opposed to on the rocks below. Kili, it had been ridiculed over before, was said to have eyes almost like an elf for he could see a great distance farther then any other in Erud Ludin, and many quietly gossiped that he was more half dwarf then anything else. Perhaps their mother Dis had been bewitched and this was why the dark prince of durin was more slender and fleet footed and so natural with his bow.  
Fili couldn't care less. His little brother was part of his soul and nothing could ever change that. He would never allow anything to change that. 

Thorin sat away from the fire. He felt particularly restless on this night. He tried to reason it down to the start of the long awaited journey to reclaim Erebor but his mind would not accept it. Something was watching. Something was coming. That something ended up being trolls….

He could hear the ponies unease as they whined, feel the panic as he tried to reach the knife in his boot, tried to crawl. Kili grunted as the rocks beneath him butted sharply into his side but all that mattered was getting to Filis side. As he reached him he could hear Bilbo talking. Immediately he wanted to have his bow in his hands. No one was going to skin his Fili with out going through him first…what was the hobbit going on abo….ah! Parasites??? He had no parasites!! Finally realization dawned on them all. The hobbit was buying time.

Yanmina strayed from the stars. She had watched the world for many decades with no sign of the souls she waited for. Now however a spark lit up the night.

Kili finally managed to reach the knife in his boot and cut at the sac he was held in. He continued to lay prone and moved as quickly as he could to cut his brother free with out drawing attention. " yes! He's right! HUGE parasites!!" Kili echoed with the other dwarves as Bilbo continued to talk. Once he cut at the rough fabric around his brother he eagerly sought his hand, lacing their fingers together. He wondered at the way the fire shifted for a moment as their hands came together. His other hand pressed the blade hilt into Filis palm whispering " cut Dwalin free move slowly"  
Fili nodded and went to pull away. Kili pulled him back "I'll not be parted from you fee" Fili locked eyes with Kili and nodded. "Nothing in life, Nothing in death Kee."  
He turned away one hand still clinging to Kilis as he cut a hole in Dwalins bag and passed the knife along.  
The trolls decided enough was enough. Bert went to catch Bilbo as William strode over to reach for the dwarf king. Thorin had other ideas as he dug into the trolls palm with Kilis knife. The company scattered in all directions grabbing what the could to defend themselves as Thorin ducked and darted to Bilbo. He tackled the hobbit out of the way shoving the smaller man behind him while snagging a great burning branch from the fire.  
Fili and Kili stood back to back with their hip daggers raised swiping at and ducking Toms hands as they tried to find purchase on the swift young princes. Destrus rolled to them kicking embers from the fire up into Toms eyes sending him back and a way before taking off to help Baulin and Ori get free from their bags.  
Thorin sent the flaming branch up first at Bert then at William catching the latter in the eye driving the trolls back as Bilbo scrambled away. All at once the trolls seemed to stop dumbly as great tearing sound rumbled through the forest. "What is that" asked Tom indignantly shoving Bert to turn him around. A giant boulder was split down the middle. The dawn poured in.  
Fili suddenly found himself being pulled along by Kili. Tom the troll was trying desperately to flee the sunlight tripping up as his legs became stone. Kili held onto his brothers arm and ran. He did not stop until the trees began to press in around them. Fili followed, his eyes glued behind them. He could have sworn there had been a woman standing on the boulder?

His thoughts were wiped away instantly as kili stopped suddenly shoved him roughly against a tree. His eyes were wild and panicked. "What are you doing…wait..Kili…" Filis words were drowned out by a startled cry as Kili closed his eyes and smashed his lips roughly to his brothers.  
For a moment Fili lost himself to Kilis need. His hands found their way into dark hair. €I could do this forever€ The stray thought caight him off guard and he pushed Kili away.  
"We can't do this" Fili felt the pain in his voice more kennly then he was comfortable with. " your my brother Kee. Your my brother and this cannot happen."  
Kili looked down at the ground. His hands still held tight to Filis arms. He felt the sting in his eyes and heard the hitch in his breath as he spoke. " Fili you are my brother and I almost lost you. We have denied a deeper love our entire life. I am no longer willing to be less then completely a part of you. There is no wrong in a love that hurts no one"  
He looked up at Fili searching his eyes, tracing every line of his face and curve of his lips, fearing rejection but knowing what he felt was worth the risk.  
Fili looked for a moment like his heart might break. How could Kili say these things. They were kin, Thorins heirs, princes of Durin! It was wrong. It should feel wrong. So why did he feel like he could not breath now that their lips were no long touching.  
His skin was on fire and his heart was squeezing in his chest. He lifted a hand to Kilis face and stroked a single finger down the curve of his face. The tightness eased a bit. " we shouldn't…we couldn't" can we? He thought. He moved to pull his hand away and the pain in his chest turned piercing.  
"Fili I know you, I know me with you. I find myself whole in you. Find yourself in me brother." Kili moves his fingers slowly across Filis lips. " I love you"  
With those words Filis restraint fell away completely. He yanked Kili lips back to his own all need and teeth. Fili growing more sure ran his tounge along Kilis lips tasting slowly at first. Kili thrumed low in his chest and hesitantly parted illiciting a deep moan from Fili as his tounge suddenly and desperately explored the younger dwarfs mouth.  
Kili finally released Filis other arm and wrapped hands up in the golden tresses hanging free beneath his brothers braids. Fili slid down the tree Kili had pressed him against pulling Kili down with him. They paused in their progress pressing their foreheads together panting. "I love you Kili. Mind body and soul I belong to you brother." Fili and Kilis eyes shot open at these words. They felt a twin warmth spread down their right arms respectively. Kili sat back and they both released each other to roll their sleeves up. A sigil had wound down their arms a combination of each of their personal seals, the lion and the eagle, intricately entwined.  
Kili looked up at Fili in awe as a wide smile spread across Filis face. "A soul mark. It is meant to be" Kili said in soft reverence.  
"We CAN do this" Fili said the joy and lust in his eyes making Kilis pupils expand in surprise, " come here little brother I'll make you mine in every way."  
Kili yipped in surprise as Fili pushed him back onto the soft forest floor. The kiss hungry now, like Fili had been drowning. Hands found their way under tunics to trace the hard planes of battle molded muscle with calloused finger tips and nails. It took very little time for the contact to be to little and they parted to remove their tunics.  
Fili stared down at the gorgeous dwarf below him. A smattering of dark hair covered his chest and ran down to his navel in a manner Fili very much wanted to follow.  
Kili reached up and stroked the golden curls on Filis stomach traced them down and then followed that line back up and over the arch of his hip. Just finger tips. Fili had to close his eyes and breath. He wanted so much but he wanted Kili to set the pace. His Kili would have every thing he could give him. His Kili.  
He was lost to that thought when a hand started to rub against his hardening member. Kilis fingers swirled over the tip as he palmed the length of his brother through his trousers. Filis hands went to Kilis hips and he whined as he rocked against Kilis hand. Kili felt his own arousal harden into steal as Fili rocked against his hand. All he could think now was that he wanted to feel flesh.  
His hands deftly worked on the laces of Filis breeches as he set up. Fili was partially forced to his feet, felt his pants pulled away and he was neatly settled on Kilis lap straddling his beautiful baby brother.  
" Yours in every way my Fili, my one." Fili groaned as he found Kilis hand around his length stroking in a long languid motion. Another hand stroked his hair, his back, and his now bare arse then all the way back.  
Kili flicked his thumb over the sensitive vein and tip of Filis cock dragging it through the precum. Another groan as the he continued his minstrations on his brother.  
On a whim Kili paused at Filis slit and slowly pushed a finger between his cheeks. He rolled the digit around the puckered hole and Filis head dropped back. "Do you like that big brother?" Kili asked grinning. "Oh Alue yes" Fili rocked back on him.  
Kili dropped his hand to his trouser pocket and presented a small bottle of oil. He flipped the clasp open and tipped some out over his fingers, coating them well.  
"Have that all ready did you. Plan thus out?" Fili joked into Kilis ear running his tounge across the pale flesh of his neck. Kili chuckled. "Lets just say you won't need to till before you plow big brother."  
Fili paused at that but had no more time to reflect on it as Kili pushed into him. Fili hissed and Kili sat still for a moment his other hand still slowly stroking his brothers length, allowing him to adjust. Then he began to softly stroke his brothers tight passage.  
"More" escaped Filis mouth on a moan "More."  
Kili gladly inserted a second finger and began to scissor and stretch him. All the while slowly stroking.  
"My Fili you look so good flushed and slick" Kili practically purred. "Kili! You'll drive me mad …I..I am going mad!"  
Fili clung to his brothers shoulders now pumping into his hand as he tried to make his brother touch him deeper …harder. Then he whined. Kili had taken his fingers away and his hand all at once. Kili undid his own laces and pushed his breeches aside pulling his own impressive length free of its confines. Already thick and leaking he slicked it with more oil and brought Fili back close to him. With one hand he spread his brother wide and with the other he lined him self up with Filis entrance. "Look at me Amral" Fili opened his eyes and locked on to his brothers gaze.  
Kili pushed into him. "Sweet Malhau Fee! Your perfect!" Kili moaned as Filis hands grasped his shoulders in a bruising grip. Kili took a few deep breaths moving both hands to Filis hips. "Are you ok" he asked rubbing gently. After a moment Fili nodded and shakily said "more Annym, so much more."  
Kilis lips spread into a wide smile and pulled out slowly and before reseating himself deeply hitting Filis prostate hard. "Kili fuck!" Fili cried out and Kili moved again. He worked slowly in his brother at first but soon his thrusts were quick and hard. Fili kept pace with but still whined as his cock was now left neglected.  
"Soon brother. I'm going to spill deep inside you. Then you can bend me over like I've dreamed for so long."  
This admission spurred Fili on he ground his arse against his brothers hardness. He wanted to bury himself in his lean and lethal lover. On a cry Kili poured into Fili. They rode the aftershocks for only a moment. Kili rested his head on Filis shoulder unaware that the the other dwarf had already reached for the oil.  
Now slick and pulsing Fili stood and flipped his brother. €you will not need to till before you plow big brother€ Those had been his words. He took hold of Kilis hips and pulled him up. Wrapping one arm around his brothers waist to hold him there he lined himself up with Kilis hole and drove himself home. There was a loud gasp and breathless moan as Kili wriggled against his brother. Fili grabbed one of the smaller dwarves hips and a handful of his hair and pulled him back, arching his neck and seating himself even deeper.  
It was clear that this was a place Kili went on his own for pleasure often enough and there was no need to be tender as his brother had been with him. He set a brutal pace knowing this would not last long after the blissful torture if riding Kili. He kept his grip solid in Kilis hair and hip pulling him back against him roughly. His little brothers whimpers and moans as he worked within him could have brought him to oblivion with no other assistance.  
On a shouted Kili! Fili poured into his brother. Gently he released Kilis hair and sunk down over him trailing kisses on his back. Kili laid down on the grass pulling Fili with him. They rested there for awhile. Kili dozed on Filis arm as Fili whispered "I found me in you Kili heart and soul. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. Something precious and priceless

Bifur, Bofur, and Bombur sat down heavily together at Berts stone feet. Bifur stared up at the trolls slack face with disdain. Balin Dwalin Gloin and Dori moved closer to the fire simply staring at the huge split boulder. Oin knelt to finish helping Ori out of his sack before promptly turning to Destrus to dress a lash down his arm.   
Gandalf casually walked into the camp peering around at the state of things. His smile was soft but also somewhat worried. "Trolls so far down the mountain" he wondered aloud "how very odd this is indeed. Surely they must have a cave around" Gandalfs eyes moved about looking for a trail and then he added" Where is my burglar."   
He stared straight at Thorin who was glancing from kinsman to kinsman. He sighed heavily. "Destrus take Gloin and Dori and look for Fili and Kili. Balin Dwalin check the camp here for anything useful. Ori help Bifur and Bombur see to our ponies.Bofur you should help Gandalf look for this troll cave if you would. I will go and see if I can find our wayward burglar" Thorin nodded to Gandalf and turned to walk away.  
He could hear Balin rousing the dwarfs to their tasks. His fists were balled as he walked into the forest. He did his best to keep his face schooled an empty mask of annoyance, but his anger shown clearly in his eyes.  
After a good 2 yards in, a small voice caught his attention. "Are you looking for me?" Bilbo asked sounding down troddin. "I am so sorry I ran."   
"You have no buisness on this venture master hobbit. Go back to your soft bed and cozy hole. We've no time to spare on cowards and little folk who know nothing of battle."  
Bilbo hung his head and sighed. Then leveled his gaze at Thorin again. He saw the spark of anger flash in the dwarfs eyes when they met. He steeled his resolve against it.  
"I won't go home" he said, impressed with him self when his voice remained steady. "I should be resting in my warm bed, not terrified of…things" he hesitated, almost dropping his gaze "But here I am, with you..w..with your company and I would see your sadness ended. See your journey to the end. I do wish I had my handkerchief, the burning branch did catch my arm a bit."   
This brought Thorin to a new kind of attention. He only now noticed the way the smaller man was favoring his left arm, holding it gingerly.   
"I am afraid master dwarf" Bilbo said matter o'factly, looking a little pale " But a coward I am not. I only ran to find some water. For the burn you see…but it did not help as much."  
Thorin felt a pain in his chest. Bilbo hadn't fled. He hadn't hidden away. He had used his sharp brain and a quick wit to stall for the dawn. Thorin called this man coward, but he stood by a quest for a home that was not his. The injury he held to had not come from their foe, but from his own actions.  
He studied the man. His brown curly hair hung over light skin unmarred by hardship or time or worry. His clothes were a bit torn and dirty. A gash on his brow and angry red welt stood out stark and disturbing to the hardened dwarf king.   
With only a few meaningful steps Thorin closed the distance and took hold of Bilbo roughly. The smaller man let out a startled 'Ah' at the action but there was no fear. Thorin searched his face. The very next moment he took the hobbits mouth with his own more roughly then perhaps he ment to in his anger and guilt. No sooner then it had started he stepped away.  
"Get back to the camp. See Oin about your burn and your cut. We will not tarry here over long."  
Bilbo put a his fingers to his forehead absentmindedly, nodding clutched in the grip of shock. He walked past Thorin fighting a sudden urge to flee and dropped his fingers to his lips as he went. €what in the world was that? He thought. I might never understand these dwarves€   
Bilbo reached the camp and could do no more then sink to a fallen log close to the wise dwarf healer and sit shaking his head.   
"Oh my master hobbit got your first wounds of war." Oin stated, with a bit of pride that just made Bilbo shake his head more. "Let me see to you then."   
Thorin stood sentry still as Bilbo walked away. He had to concentrate to be even a little sure the man was gone, he made even less noise then Kili who moved like a shadow over land. Alone, he turned to lean into a nearby tree, his hands covering his face.  
What had he been thinking. What in all of Malhaus halls had possesed him to kiss that burglar. More importantly, why did he want to do it again. "Arrag! Alue spare me!" He grunted in frustration. He simply did not have time for this. He turned back the way he had come.  
Oin was digging in his bag when Thorin returned. He looked up and gave his king a smile and a nod as he reached out and took Bilbos wrist in his hand and streatched the arm out.   
Thorin stilled and stiffened a few paces away.  
His eyes glued to where Oins hand incircled Bilbos wrist. €mine€ the thought sprang upon him. He could not move to even respond to the it. That is until Oin began to spread salve over the burn causing Bilbo to wince and hiss. All at once Oin halted his motion to stare up at Thorin who could not remember even crossing the camp. He stood directly over the pair though much closer to Bilbo as if he would shield him.   
Oin simply cocked an eyebrow high at his king.   
"What is…erm.." He had to pause and stop himself from asking why he was touching HIS hobbit "I mean is it bad, will he..recover."   
"Oh aye, tis a shallow burn I'll wrap it with some willow bark and plenty of salve and his gash already stopped running. Probaly feel like he left the tavern to late though ey lad" Oin said patting Bilbos knee gently.  
Thorins eyes darkened but he only nodded and turned away. In perfect time Gandalf came from around the large split boulder. "Master Baggins! you are well yes?" Bilbo was staring at Thorins back and started when Gandalf spoke his name. "Ye..yes…quite well…thank you." Bilbo replied.

Fili pulled Kili close to his chest. "We waited far to long to do that my Kili." He said against his ear. Kili let out a soft mmm at the feel of the breath against his skin. "We shall make up for that and do it often. And in every way."  
Fili could hear the smirk in his little brothers voice as well as the lust. It sank into his body like hot silver.   
A branch snapping in the forest brought them both out of their warm embrace. They looked at each other as they rose to their feet. "The others…do you think their all right?" Kili asked righting his clothes. Fili stoped short his tunic in hand. "The others…what do we.."  
Kili could hear the panic rising in his brothers voice and reached for him. Pulling the right sleeve of his tunic up he held Filis arm out flush to his. "Look Fili. Sewn to our skins by Malhau himself. You are my one and I am yours. Our kin will rejoice in our joining."   
He grinned wide then "If not at the noise." Fili laughed a little. He was right of course. Finding your one was rare enough that honoring it was a most sacred law. He pulled Kili to him again and kissed his mouth gently.   
He stepped away and put his things to rights. "We must get back to them. You know how uncle worries." Fili said softly resting his forehead against Kilis.   
Destrus stood on the edge of the clearing for a moment. He watched the brothers in confusion. Of all the affections he had ever seen pass between them, this moment was new to him and felt to intiment. Unsure of just how private his cousins wished to keep this embrace he stepped out into plain sight. He cleared his throat and called "Gloin Dori I've found them" much louder then he needed to.   
Though they did not jump apart, they did turn to face him side by side. With hands still locked Kili smiled at Destrus. "Everyone all right" Fili asked. His face was unreadable but his voice had an odd joining of anxiety and joy in it.   
"Everyone is not all right you!" Gloin said as he came from the trees "some of us lost our Brandy bag but here we are looking for the two of you!"  
It was meant as a repremand but Fili and Kili could both see the relife on his and Doris face in turn at seeing them unharmed.   
"Say what are you doing out here so far anyway?" Gloin asked eyeing them suspiciously. Kili felt Fili tense and jumped in knowing his brother would be more settled if Thorin was conforted first.   
He reluctantly let his brothers hand go and said simply "I was sure that troll would land on us so we ran to get out of the way. But we seem to have gotten lost on that run and we had only just now found our path back in the light of the sunrise."  
They seemed to accept this easily enough. "Well c'mon then lets get everyone back" Dori said as he turned away. The others followed, Destrus only waiting to walk beside his cousins.   
"You have your up to something face on Kili" he said softly as they walked. "I do not have one of those faces" Kili replied indignantly. Fili chuckled "You most certainly do." Then added "But he is up to nothing this time Destrus but looking for sunflowers have you seen any?" Fili secretly ran a finger over the leg with the pocket that kept Kilis vial of sunflower oil. Kili almost fell down laughing and Destrus walked on confused.

They rejoined the rest of the company just after Gandalf and Bofur had returned. They were roucously welcomed back, Kili most of all, praised for his quick thinking.  
"You did well nephew. I am proud of you" Thorin said resting a hand on Kilis shoulder. "Yes yes well done prince Kili. Now if you all would, there is something you should all see" said Gandalf gesturing back the way he had come.   
The company looked from one to another, then one by one they set off. Fili and Kili walked more slowly then the others brushing their fingers together as they went.

They came upon a giant cave. The smell of damp stone and old meat drifted up from inside. "C'mon then in we go" said Gandalf handing a lantern down to Thorin. He studied the wizard very carefully. "You want to see what's inside Thorin..my friend" Gandalf assured him. Still Thorin did not move.  
Bilbo shook his head and took the offered light walking ahead into the darkness. Thorins head snapped in his direction his fists bawling once again. €is he completely daft?? He thought, Or does he simply disregard his life and my sanity all together!€ Thorin could not resist the urge to follow immediately after the hobbit. This was something that did not go unnoticed by Gandalf.   
He pursed his lips as the rest of the company filed in behind the king and the hobbit. This was turning into a very strange day indeed.

There were gasps when they reached the end of the tunnel. Meat jerky and biscuit tins lined shelves enough for months on the road. A rounded collection of weapons and armor was tossed along a wall. And chests glittering brightly in the lamp light were stacked 6 high in corners around the large inner room of the cavern.  
"Well then" Thorin said in surprise "lets just see if we can't restock our stores." The dwarves set about picking through the treasure. Some of them packed away all the food that they could while others set to work burying a few of the chests. None of the day to day shirts or pants or boots found within was worth anything even if it had fit them. Their plundering and packing took the length of the day.

Even their little burglar ended up with an elvan blade that was just his size. "Its called sting" Gandalf told him. Thorin found a few sets of throwing daggers, sheaths included, and gave them to his three nephews. Fili Kili and Destrus immediately sat down in a corner after starting a fire and began to clean and sharpen them. Fili also found a set if ebony arrows and gifted them to his lover whispering "almost as beautiful as my one..rightfully they should be his."  
Thorin did not sit to eat, but took the first watch at the cave entrance. Not long after he had settled in, and the last red of the sun was lost to ink and stars, Bilbos voice sounded behind him. He jumped like a child caught nicking a sweet.   
"Sorry! So sorry, I just thought…well you must be hungry…and I worried it would get cold before you came to eat." Bilbo said handing Thorin a bowl with sausage and tender potatoes.   
Thorin took it from him with a nod lifting a spoon full to his mouth. An involuntary groan escaped his throat as he chewed and swallowed the first bite. "Fili is a good cook" he said after he swallowed, " but he has never made stew this well over an open fire." Bilbo cleared his throat awkwardly. "Actually…Fili seemed a bit dismayed at walking away from his new daggers and Balin and Dwlain were a bit busy getting to know a barrel of ale they found." He paused just reminding himself of the silver pint tankard in his hand. He bent down and set it beside Thorin as the other man turned to peer at him. "I hope you don't mind but I decided to step in. Give them all a rest. So I tended the cooking and washing while Gloin cleaned Sting up for me. Ill have 'drwase' lessons now I'm told. I don't know what that is but it sounds mildly unpleasant."  
Thorin watched as the hobbit rocked back on his feet looking up at the stars and pursing his lips as if thinking very hard. " you…you made this" he said sounding rather shocked. Bilbo looked down at him confused. "Yes…is that alright? There are better suited cooks and candiers in the world I suppose but I like to think I'm at least capable at it…" he trailed off as he looked back up at the stars.   
The wind came through biting at them both and Bilbo gave a mighty shudder. This reminded him of his other parcel. " Thorin, I don't wish to over step .."   
"Then don't" Thorin interrupted him turning away to look back at the forest. Bilbo sighed. " your coat master dwarf" he began again " looked I thought a little worn and thin. I found this and I thought it might be suited to you."another pause then he continued.  
"I am aware you don't think much of me" he said a little more quitely and suddenly much closer to Thorins person, damn if he couldn't sneak up on the wind and not even know it, as he lay the coat down next to the man.   
"But I found it and you were with Fili and Kili and I was sure, with its appeal, it might be snatched up and I've seen you hunch on your horse in the colder rain. If it helps it does not have to be from me. Perhaps…perhaps Gandalf sent it out by way of me seeing as I was on my way already. This journey I'm thinking will test us all enough with out you catching your death along the way."  
Thorin sat silently unsure of himself and thankful for the dark so that none could see it. He finally went to turn to say his thanks but Bilbo was gone. Instead he turned to the coat. He could see by the glow from the cave behind him that the thick wool was a deep night sky blue. He ran his hand over its lining discovering that it and the trim was all white bear fur.   
He assumed it would be heavy as he went to lift it but thick as it was he found it nearly as light as his tunic. The fire from inside glinted off of gold inlay in the shape hammers and runes. Protection mantras often gifted to high lords on durins day. Even though the hobbit had already fled he found his eyes tracking the mans course back into the cavern beyond. It was then the dwarf king realised that he was in so much trouble.

 

Fili and Kili sat close to one another and farther from the fire then usual. In the good cheer it went unnoticed that the usually vibrant and excited younger dwarves held a more mute kind of joy then the rest of their kin. They sat listening to the songs that bubbled and rolled around the cave, drinking the ale more sparingly, and avoiding the bourbon all together. When it was time for their watch they got up quietly handing their bowls and cups off to Ori.   
They made their way outside wrapping new coats of lion fur and panther fur about them. Thorin was standing at the top of the tunnel, already turning to go inside. " it has been quite and I will send Bombur and Oin out to bring the ponies inside. There is enough room and I would rather we attract no more trolls this night."   
Thorin went to move past them. "Uncle …wait" Fili started then faltered. He knew they would have to be accepted, but they where Thorins only heirs and their soulmarking would assure they had no heirs themselves.   
Thorin turned and raised an eyebrow at his nephew. Waiting for him to go on. Kili knew how much Fili hated to let their uncle down and took his hand in the dark. "Will you sit a moment and talk with us" Kili asked   
He would make it ok that Fili could not do this. They were one and this would be his burden to take from his lover. Thorin turned to face his nephews head on. "Say what it is you mean to say. I am weary of this night."

"We have news uncle. Grand news indeed, though it is news that perhaps came at a worse time. Or at a needed one depending." Kili said unsure how exactly to actually say it now.   
Thorin gestured for him to go on, but before he had the chance Fili lost his composure completely. "Kili is my one uncle and I am his. We are soul branded and we can show you, we should have brought a light, but they are there. Malhau has forged our souls together with his own will. Uncle I love him I am sorry we will not give you grand nephews or nieces but I'll not be parted from him. I'll die first."  
Kili looked at his brother in pure shock and horror. Thorin continued to stare at him waiting patiently. "Is that all?" He asked at last.   
Fili had the good sense to look embarrassed as he meekly answered yes.  
"I am happy for you. I always had my suspicions. You have my congragulations. Just remember that there will be no horse play while you are on watch. I would like to sleep with out worrying we will be attacked in the dark because you are otherwise indisposed" Thorin said turning to walk inside again.  
Turning back he clapped his nephews on the shoulder walking away chuckling. Leaving behind two dwarves so stunned they could not have moved to swat a fly.

 

Thorin went inside with a large smile across his face. Everyone took notice. Balin called for silence. "Thorin, what is it, what's happened?"   
Thorin walked to the center of the ring of dwarves around the fire.   
"My nephews have become soul branded this day. A gift so rare. I can do nothing but be happy for them." The entire room, aside from Gandalf, looked very confused. " soul branded…" Dwalin said his eyebrows scrunching together, "who on earth did they…both of them? Its rare enough for one dwarf to find his one. both of them have fou…" he trailed off as a chorus of 'ah' and then a more committed 'OH' ran through the room.   
Gandalf smiled and nodded "very good a very good thing indeed." Bilbo continued to look from left to right in his confusion. "Come again? Who did they brand?" Durest patted Bilbos arm gently and explained that the maker of the dwarves had branded them as one and from here on out their relationship was to be regarded with acceptance and support.   
Finding your one was so rare it was of utmost importance it was protected. Their most absolute and sacred law. Bilbo nodded complete recognition following many minutes later. One by one the other dwarves went to their sleep. Bilbo stayed at the fire until only Balin Dwalin Thorin and Ori, who would be next on watch, remained at the fire.   
He excused himself to his bedroll which was someways back almost inside the alcove where the food stores had been. He picked up his furs to shake them out when a thunk behind him had him jumping.   
He turned to find Thorin straightening up from laying out his bed things…almost on top of his own. Thorin stepped closer causing the halfling to retreat into the alcove. Thorin placed his hands on either side of his head and for the second time since sunrise he kissed him.  
This time was far more gentle then before. Just lips brushing over one another. It was warm, Bilbo thought, like a summer breeze spilling in through the window in his study. Thorin pulled away just far enough to look him in the eye.   
"I do not dislike you master Baggins. I think it might be the very opposite. I am sorry for my mistreatment and for my carelessness" he said glancing down at the bandage on Bilbos arm. " I however cannot promise I won't do it again. I am not good at being easy with people. And I like the coat. I think I shall keep it, this gift from my hobbit. You have given me something today both precious and priceless."  
He turned away then to lay down leaving Bilbo in a state of complete shock once again. He stood there just staring straight ahead looking like there was no intent left in his entire soul. Only the sounds of Ori heading out take his watch had him spurring to action.   
He crawled into his bedroll noticing there was no way to lay on it without touching Thorin. He lay down on his side pulling his furs around him. He was so utterly spent that he was asleep in an instant and did not notice when Thorin turned and draped his arm over his side pulling him into his body in his sleep.

 

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
Meanwhile

Fili could not move. He wasn't at all sure if he could even breath. Kili was the first to stir. He blew out the breath he had been holding.  
"That went …not exactly as expected." Kili turned to him with a deviant kind of grin on his lips. "You stood up to uncle for me…it wasn't at all necessary in the end…but you did all the same." He got up and settled himself on Filis lap finally jarring his brother out of his shock.   
"I…I didn't mean to say it all like th." Fili didn't get to finish his sentence with Kilis tounge finding its way slowly to the back of his throat. Filis hands came up to fist in Kilis hair as he stroked his brothers tounge in return. He finally broke the kiss and leaned his forehead to Kilis cheek when he felt his brothers legs lock around him.  
"We can't." He said in a disappointed tone. "You heard uncle no screwing on watch duty. Little Kili."  
"Firstly brother as you found out this morning there is nothing 'little' about me" Kili whispered as he trailed kisses along Filis jaw. "Secondly uncle said no horse play…" kili dropped his legs and slid off and to the ground. He pulled the laces and cloth out of the way reaching to pull his brothers length, which was already weeping from the long day of pets and teases Kili had stolen in shadows when ever they were left alone long enough.  
" I promise I've never seen a horse do this." To punctuate his words he ran his tounge the length of his brothers shaft from hilt to tip. Fili groaned.   
"Don't forget to keep your eyes open" Kili whispered as he swallowed the tip sucking the precum clean. Filis hands gripped tight to the back if his brothers head just barely resisting the urge to push Kilis mouth down to the base.   
Kili moved down him slowly memorizing the taste and feel of every inch, mapping his brothers length with his tounge. When he finally had his brother completely taken in he hollowed his cheeks sucking hard as he pulled away.   
Fili groaned as Kili restarted his tortuous path back down only slightly faster then before. He continued this way until Filis groans turned into moans and pleas.   
The next time Kili reached Filis tip he closed his teeth gently over the vein just under the tip. He gently squeezed it and rolled it around still moving his tounge in circles over his head.   
Fili cried out and this time when Kili moved to slide his mouth back down Filis cock, Fili bucked his hips forward. Keeping all of his brother in his mouth, Kili began to suck harder. He moved more quickly now up and down Filis delicious length, bringing one of his hands up to cup his brothers balls. He almost leisurely rolled them in his hand and his pace alternately sped up and slowed down.   
"Madness…madness all…the days… of my life" Fili panted out feeling himself tighten "Kili! Kili! Kili!" Was the litany on his tounge as his younger brother swallowed him down and licked him clean.   
"What did you think of that" Kili asked quite pleased with himself. Fili pulled him in between his legs and leaned down to kiss him completely and properly. He hugged him close and laughed loud and deep so Kili felt it shake his whole body.   
"You are right my Kili, horses certainly do not do that."

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§


	3. A Pause to Celebrate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Been having the feels, less smut more fluff. Don't worry the smut will return. Please comment let me know how you are liking the story!!

Chapter 3  
A pause to celebrate

 

Thorin woke to a few things that morning. None of them truly expected or entirely familiar except the hard ground he slept on. The first two were smells. Both so very enticing. The first surrounded him, Bilbos scent was musky and earthy and somehow carried sunshine as it clung to the furs he was burrowed under. It made his mouth water.  
The second it took his mind a moment place but when he did it made his stomach growl. Someone was frying eggs and warming biscuits. He could also faintly smell rosemary and rabbit meat.  
Ignoring his stomach Thorin went to reach for Bilbo, something inside him soothed to think the hobbit had stayed by him through the night. His hand reached out beneath the furs searching…and searching…and searching.   
He stoped, his head clearing, and slowly opened his eyes. The space next to him was empty. Bilbos bedroll was still there but the furs were cold and tousled. Thorin frowned at the sight. Had he woken before him and been horrified? Or had he simply woken?   
Had he slept there at all? The thoughts disturbed Thorin more then he thought they had a right to but still they continued to come. What if laying next to him had been so awful the hobbit had simply forsaken his bed things all together?? What if he fled? What if…he was gone??  
Thorin rolled getting his feet beneath him quickly. He stepped away from the alcove, the cavern within lit faintly from the morning sun streaming down from the tunnle behind him.  
He stood stone still as a voice that had grown familiar to him floated around bouncing off the stone walls. Bilbo was still here…with the company at least.  
But where was he? Thorin let his eyes move, holding his breath, around the cavernous room. They fell on each face briefly. Ori, Balin, and Oin slept closest to the fire. Gloin and Dori sat up, back to back snoring loudly pipes still in their hands. Bifur Bofur and Bombur slept in their odd dog pile of sorts. Destrus was turned away on his side just off a ways from his cousins.  
Fili and Kili lay in a tangled mess of limbs in a sweet embrace that warmed his heart, though as their uncle he was pleased they were clothed. One of Filis hands held onto dark hair while other rested on a hip. The hand that clutched Filis tunic was the only part of Kilis skin that was even visible.  
It looked like the dwarf had tried to burrow under his smaller brother. Thorin was slightly concerned he might suffocate like that but knew Fili would never allow it.   
The hobbit was not among his kin. Where the blasted was he!? Before he could turn his question was answered as Bilbo greeted him on his way back from the tunnel entrance.  
"Ah Thorin your up. Good morning, or morning if Gandalf is about yet, rather not have that debate again. I hope you rested well. You seemed to. I..I mean..it appeared…not to say you don't… anyway was just taking Dwalin some breakfast."   
He rambled quickly on in this manner pointedly, Thorin thought, not looking at him. "I was restless you see so I went for a stroll. Had the luck to happen upon a grieko nest. Ugly looking birds truly. And I never want to hear one sing again but they lay their eggs in large clutches and they taste not to bad if you season them. I should get back to it I suppose no one eats like our company yes yes. And they'll be up soon. Back to the road!"   
Bilbo rocked back on his heels in a manner Thorin was starting to realize was a nervous and uncomfortable habit. He simply watched him trying to follow his hurried words. Finally Bilbo nodded with a "yup" popping the 'p' sound and walked past him back to the fire.   
Thorin followed him. "You went out into the forest and came back with breakfast?" Thorin asked. "Did you not think it dangerous" Thorin added keeping his voice level. Bilbo stopped tending the to the fatty strips of rabbit he had cooking on a rock to puzzle for a moment. Then he looked up at Thorin.   
" I did not go out alone. Drestus was awake also and thought fresh game might be Good, better to save the jerky, and I asked to come along." There was no barb in Bilbos voice. He realized Thorins anger was actually concern. The forest was a dangerous place and Bilbo knew better now then to assume otherwise.   
Thorins face softened. "You came back with breakfast. That is good then." Thorin walked back to the alcove and retrieved his new coat. He came back shrugging into it as he sat down on the stone floor leaning against a log that had been carried in the night before as a seat.  
"I slept very well last night master Bilbo. How about you" Thorin asked still keeping his face unreadable. Bilbo looked up at him. "I ..uh…that is …very well I think" he stammered. Thorin leaned forward as Bilbo came to hand him his plate. "Do I make you nervous little hobbit."   
Bilbo looked at him in surprise their faces only inches apart. Bilbo could not answer him and had the most curios urg to simply lean in.  
It wasn't until it looked like Thorin might begin to glower that Bilbo found his nerve. It was just lips, soft and his quiverd in an awful unsteady way, but he pressed them to Thorins. Gentle and longer then he thought he'd be able to with how it frightened him.   
When he did pull away He could not look at the dwarf. "Yes, king under the mountain, you make me very nervous, but here it is and that's that." Before Thorin could reach to him the rustling of the other dwarves began and Bilbo went back to his cooking. Thorin tucked into his food and pulled his coat close about him.

Fili and Kili had risen to 'Congragulations!' And 'its about time!' And general joy from their kin. They sat down to eggs and rabbit and warm biscuits and chilled ale. For a brief moment Erebor was not on the forefront of anyone's thoughts. There would be time enough to get back to it by midday.   
Bilbo stopped by the new couples place by the fire shortly to give them a parcel of fresh berries he had found by the river. He left them with a cheery "I forgot my handkerchief surly I can't have been expected to pack presents! Ill get you something soon." They laughed at him and Fili hugged his brother close pressing a kiss to his forehead.   
Bilbo did not stay at the fire though. Thorin looked so at rest, they all did, he didn't want to sully it with his confused and nervous energy. He began to pack his bedroll and furs. He belted on his new sword in mostly the way Gloin had shown him. It felt secure enough.   
He walked his things outside and brushed his pony. He had just finished and began to resaddle her when footsteps stopped behind him.   
"Are you going somewhere burglar" Thorin asked in his usual tone. Bilbo turned to him.  
"Yes I am. Its called the lonely mountain and it belongs to some good friends of mine" he said very firmly. Thorin stepped closer to him.   
" I meant no offense Bilbo. Why do you not join the feast. Thus is a joy more precious to our people then anything else in the earth or sky. And it happens only so often. For this Erebor will keep." Thorin took his hand in his.  
Bilbo stared down at their hands. Thorins nearly swallowed his up. " I wanted you to have the peace" he said simply.   
"Why do you think I could not be at peace with you there?" Thorin asked.  
Bilbo sighed. "I don't know what this is. I don't know what you want. You try to send me away then you kiss me. You won't look at me all day then you press me to a wall and hold me all night" Bilbo shook his head "I do not understand master dwarf, not why you dislike me so, not why you kiss me, not why you distrust me and my intent at every turn."  
Thorin saw tears on Bilbos face. He pulled the hobbit into his arms. He ran his hands over Bilbos back soothingly attempting to calm him.   
"I wish I could tell you, Bilbo, what is happening. All I can say is that you cloud my mind. I feel protective of you, desire for you, your nearness your voice…other… pleasant things as well. But I am a broken dwarf. Trust is hard to give. I could say I will not doubt you again but I am not a liar." Thorin pulled back so he could look Bilbo in the eye   
"I will promise to try and be better if you will promise to stay close to me. And if you'll let me do this."   
He placed another chaste kiss on Bilbos lips still soft but more sure then he had been so far. Bilbo came out if his shock much more quickly this time. He balled his free hand in the trim on Thorins coat. A steady and pleased sigh came away from Bilbo when Thorins lips pulled back. "Well yes, I dare say I don't mind that so much." Bilbo whispered.   
"And last night? Did you mind that so much?"   
Bilbo heard a hint of worry in Thorins voice. The smaller man actually chuckled. "Thorin I minded last night so little you could say not at all. I havnt felt so warm and comfortable since I left Baggend."   
Thorin just stroked Bilbos hair and kissed his temple smiling. He released Bilbo and let him go back to saddling his pony but he did not leave. Instead he waited patiently for the hobbit to turn and head back for the tunnel. Thorin set his pace to match and reached for his hand. He looked at him nodding to their clasped appendages obviously inquiring if it was acceptable. Bilbo only smiled and they walked back, hand in hand.

Kilis face was simply throbbing. Even though it was no unusual thing for the brunette prince to smile,for it seemed to be his natural state, none could deny that this morning he had smiled more then any dwarf in this room had in their entire lives.  
He had been woken, unwillingly, by Fili gently kissing just below his ear. Then roughly tickling him on his ribs when all the kiss did was cause Kili to burrow farther into his side. When he demanded to know why, Fili simply replied "the wee burglar cooked a feast."   
Kili had pouted and shook his head. Fili leaned down close to his ear and said "eggs, flakey biscuits, cold ale." Fili grinned and pressed his mouth right against Kilis skin before he added, very slowly,"fried rabbit strips. Trimmed with fat."  
Kili had groaned. How his brother had made every last one of these seemingly mundane words sound incredibly dirty he really would like to know.  
Instead he sighed and tried to adjust himself before rising. Fili caught him as soon as he was standing. For the first time, in full view of their company, he took Kilis face in both of his hands and kissed him completely. Slowly with care, but not necessarily gently Fili pulled him in. He demanded entrance with his warm tounge and Kili gave it to him gladly. Fili explored his mouth thourghly. His hands roamed to Kilis hair grasping firmly, almost painfully as he held him in place.   
The rest of the dwarves watched silently until at last the brothers came up for air. A loud chorus of 'whoops' and hollars and clapping erupted. If they hadn't been close enough together for Kili to feel the heat of his brothers blush as it crept up his face, he might have missed the words Fili spoke just for him. "I love you Kili, mind body and soul, I love you."   
They had just settled down at the fire when Bilbo brought them each a fairly large platter of sizzling food. He also gave them a pretty little silver bowl he had found in the cave, washed clean and filled with berries. He excused himself quickly though going on about handkerchiefs and proper presents.  
The brothers thanked him, Fili put a kiss to Kilis temple, and immediately started trying to toss berries at each others mouths laughing like dwarflings. Not long after, Thorin had stood and declared they would stay until midday. He then excused himself and left the cave to check on the ponies.  
The union his nephews had entered would be as properly celebrated, on the road as they were, as was possible. This brought on more cheers and more ale. Kili was so happy he hardly even swatted at his brother as Fili tried to sneak braids into his wild dark hair.  
They ate and drank their fill as company members made toasts and told stories of joining days past. Only once did Fili see his brothers happiness falter. Balin was telling the story of therathoron and anaclacces joining day in the great halls of Erebor.   
"It was truly a sight" Balin said. "The dawn found the horns of Erebor sounding from every balcony and parapet. All through the halls of the royal house you could smell the boars and elk roasting. Ale flowed freely and therathoron had put his best metal works to the task of filling the city with golden roses. There was haze and shine on every doorway,street and ally." Balin paused recalling it fondly.   
"Anaclacces was a most perfect queen. Beard down to here you know!" Dwalin exclaimed putting his hand at his belly.   
"Yes yes" Balin continued " she crafted two perfect battle axes out of pure diamond you know! It was the kings wedding present. And of course every one came to pay hommage. Even the elves."  
"Music went on for two days more thunderous then high peak storms. And the feast halls were filled to brim with well wishers." Dori added.

Thorin had only let go of Bilbos hand when they came into view of the company. He wanted nothing to distract from Fili and Kilis celebration and he knew returning clutching the hobbit certainly would. The only one to notice that Thorin made certain to pull the halfling down next to him at the fire was Oin who only nodded his head respectfully.  
Time past comfortably for the company until finally midday arrived. Thorin stood and waited for the chatter to die down. "I wish we could give you both forever. You have certainly waited as long to find your courage." The company laughed again. "Alas durins day waits for no dwarf. It is time."   
They rose to their feet packing the last of their things. Together they filtered out of the cave and mounted their ponies. Thorin, who usually rode at the front hung back to pace his pony with Bilbos. Fili and Kili rode side by side as usual. After the events of the last two nights the dwarves rode in an odd sort of silence for a time somehow feeling more connected.  
Fili watched his brothers face often during the silence. Something was strange and as normal conversation filtered back into their journey Fili finally spoke up.  
He reached over and took Kilis hand from the pomell of his saddle."Kili" he said quietly. It was enough.  
"It sounded so beautiful. Mother used to tell me of her and fathers joining day. All of the words are for dwarf and dwarfess. There are no words for us." Kili said quietly "I would not trade us for anything brother." He said quickly. "No one will talk of our day of joining, no speeches or splendor, no tales to pass down."   
Fili thought on this for a long while. He decided his brother was right. He wanted to claim him in everyway possible in this life and the next.   
When they stopped to water the horses he went to his uncle. "Yes Fili" Thorin said not moving his eyes from his work as he pulled his canteens free from his saddle bags. When Fili did not speak he stopped and looked up. Fili looked very serious. "Fili.."  
"We have no father, uncle, and our mother is far away." Fili said his voice somber. "When our journey is over I would like to tie myself to Kili in every way possible."  
Thorin nodded, understanding now why Fili was so serious. Thorin reached into his pocket and pulled out two plates. "I can't say I thought you would be exchanging them with each other when I forged them" Thorin said as he looked at his nephew with a soft smile. He had made them when he had come to the decision to make Fili and Kili his heirs. They were smooth black metal with a simple engraving. 'In this life and every life' Thorin placed them in Filis hand."Go make your proposition with my blessing."  
Fili bowed low to his uncle and turned away. He found Kili at the river bank. He stood in the shallows, shirtless, with his fish spear raised slightly above the water. He moved and Fili felt his heart swell as he came away with a fat catfish.   
"Well caught brother" Fili said getting Kilis attention. Kili turned, his usual grin back on his face. "You look serious brother" he asked puzzled as he made his way out of the river. "That is because serious matters require one to look serious about it." Kili stopped and cocked his head to the side. "And what serious matter has my big brother requiring the countanance"   
Fili caught Kili by the hand wrapping both of his around it. He bowed over their entwined fingers. "My heart, my soul, my one." He kissed Kilis fingertips and dropped down on to both knees. Then he began to sing.

I shed all earthly things,   
No glitter or gold shall I see.  
Not prince nor a king can I be,  
For nothing else would I breath   
If I could not be with thee.

I lay down my mantle,  
I lay down my pride,  
On my word as a Durin,  
I'll not leave your side.

Not for drink or for meat,  
Would I allow you to want.  
Not in sadness not in glory,  
Will you ever stand alone.

My Annym, my one,  
I come down on my knees,  
To ask you the honor,  
Of joining with me. 

 

With his song done he came up to stand again.   
"If you will have me in this last way, we will find our own words. We will forge our own mold in this life and the next. Kili, Annym, will you do me the honor of becoming my husband?" Fili went to his pocket and presented the promise plates to Kili.  
Kili could only nod. Fili took him in his arms and crushed him to his chest. "We will have splendor, my one, my dearest. And speeches. Our day will be so bright and glad the gods will take notice. And the tale will be told my Kili. For it will be the first joining day in the halls of Erebor in a century."   
Thorin and Balin came over to the couple. In the ways of their people, the heads of their household, being the eldest durins and in the absence of their parents, took the promise plates and fastened them into the young dwarves hair.   
Kili reached back to trace his with his fingers in reverence. Then his mischievous grin returned. "You purposed just to get something in my hair" he jested. Fili barked with laughter. "You caught me my Kili but you already agreed you cannot back down now face it brother you are trapped respectably."   
Kili shook his head chuckling. He found he did not mind so much.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§


	4. The Stormy Mountain Pass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are enjoying the story!! Comments are love!!

Chapter 4  
The Stormy Mountain Pass

 

The company rode for two days more on the tails of the joy found in the forest. It seemed that the wood had decided to bring them no more excitement, as if out of respect for the love found with in it, it would hold back its dangers.  
On the first day, the dwarves had decided they would have Balin make a new rotation. They would take turns escorting Mr.Bilbo about to forage. He was so good at it that not a single member had been hungry so far. This left their stores of dried meats completely untouched.  
"Its good" Destrus had explained to him " The mountain pass of azura lay beyond this forest. There will be no wild game or berries or roots there. Our travel rations will save us."  
Bilbo nodded as they walked in wide circles around the camp. Destrus gathered firewood with Gloin and Fili. Bilbo walked with them looking carefully for a lucky find of eggs or roots he could dig up. He also scanned now ,almost as constantly, for threats.   
It was during one if these searches Bilbo missed the frond of a dagger willow. His foot came down on the blade sharp leaves and he felt it sink in, deep. He pulled his foot away to quickly and suddenly, without any idea of what was happening, he was falling. His weight on the one had caused many other fronds to fall down around him.   
They caught on his hands and sleeves and pants and ears. He collieded with the ground, a cry of suprise and fear breaking the still evening air. Destrus dropped his fire wood and ran to his side. "Mr.Baggins! Mr.Baggins are you all right!!?"   
Destrus knelt, helped him sit up, and began to look him over. Bilbo sat panting, the fear starting to subside as he looked around and spotted the hanging fronds of the dagger willow. "I'm all right." He said shooing Destrus prodding hands away. Then Bilbo peered up at the tree.   
"Destrus..do we have any baskets." Bilbo asked standing to look up into the bowes of the tree. Destrus looked at him oddly. "Yes I suppose back with the ponies. Why do you ask?"  
"Would it be a bother for you to fetch one, my friend? I think it would be of use." Bilbo said stepping closer to the trunk. Destrus stood up and turned to go. "Fili Gloin stay with the wee burglar. He's requested a basket" Destrus said before heading back to camp.

Destrus crossed the camp to the ponies and started to look for one of the empty feed buckets. Thorin seeing him, immediately looked for Bilbo. When he did not see him he became confused.  
Thorin walked over to his youngest nephew. "Where is he" he asked the younger dwarf in a low, conversational tone. "Out in the forest still. The wee burglars a bit mad. Should have come back and cleaned his cuts."  
Thorin stilled and he held in his breath for a moment. Destrus,not realizing the distress he had just caused, continued to search through the baskets. "He is injured" Thorins words came out through clenched teeth. Before Destrus had a chance to react Thorin grabbed him roughly.   
"He is injured and you LEFT HIM out there!!" Destrus winced at the tight hold Thorin had on his arm but opened his mouth to reply. Thorin released him before he had the chance storming off in the direction his nephew had come from.   
"Its just scratches uncle! From a willow frond…he..he will be fine!" Destrus said loudly moving to follow his uncle, a half empty basket in his hands. Thorin scarcely heard him. Just outside the camp Thorin stopped and looked somewhat frantically from side to side, trying to deciren which way to go. His ears picked up the sound of voices from the east and he latched onto it.

Fili and Gloin watched Destrus go and settled their own wood piles on the ground. They wondered over to the willow being careful of the fronds trailing on the ground. Fili peered up into the branches. "Oy! What are you doing up there burglar." Fili asked watching Bilbo hoist himself into the branches.   
Bilbo barely glanced at him, stepping gingerly to the next bow. He tossed a small purple nut shaped thing down to Fili. "Try it" was all he said. Fili sniffed at it but it smelled like nothing at all.   
Hesitantly he bit into it. The taste of honeysuckle and brown sugar, walnuts, roasted almonds, and cinnamon filled his mouth. Fili looked back up at Bilbo in surprise. "What in Malhaus hunthall was that master Baggins!"   
Bilbo smiled to himself. He called down to Fili "here, for Gloin" dropping another nut down to Fili "they are called ambrosia beads. They taste like whatever is pure happiness to the one who eats it. When its ripe anyway. Don't go popping them to soon or to late mind you." He warned   
"That never ends well" he said more to himself as he found what he was looking for. A branch just thick enough to scoot down was over burdened with thousands of the little seeds. All ripe and perfectly so. He started his process as he heard Gloins voice carry. "How on earth did you discover such a thing. Fascinating…simply fascinating..wouldn't mind more of those..wouldn't mind that at all."   
Bilbo just smiled and started to pick the large bunches and carefully drop them down to the dwarfs. Fili and Gloin stood laughing and munching on a few of them as they caught their bounty from the air. Once the hoard had been emptied along with two more branches Bilbo shimmied back down.   
He joined the laughter and had a few himself, lemon and apple tart, sweet summer mead and chocolate. The laughter stopped as Thorin appeared. His face was contorted in anger and only grew darker when he saw the blood smeared on Bilbos clothes and limbs.   
"Are you all so incompetent you can't watch over one tiny burglar!! If you can't protect a wee hobbit in the woods how do you expect to stand against the orcs!! Or the dragon for that matter!!" His voice was thunderous as he grabbed Fili by the front of his coat and leaned in close to his face. "You are heir to the throne of Erebor and newly proposed! I expect better of a prince of durin. Your one deserves better in a prince of durin" Filis eyes turned cold and he sharply pulled away from his uncle. "Perhaps you should find your burglar a more steady pair of feet" Fili spat and started to walk away. Thorin grabbed him by the arm to stop him. "You have a duty to this company Fili don't walk away from me your place is here."   
"My place is with my brother"Fili said pointedly his eyes narrowing as he shrugged free again and left. Everyone was silent, not at all sure how to react. "Thorin" Bilbo started hesitantly "do you not think you may have been a bit harsh?"  
Thorin rounded on him. "I should have been harsher. We are on a journey of sever import and he is fooling around. And you!" Thorin stabbed a finger at Bilbo " gave me your word you would stay close to me. And yet again you wonder away and I find you wearing your own blood. Are you a daft burgler Mr. Baggins must I lash you to me to keep you whole!! Can none of you just do as your king commands!"   
Bilbo straightened as Thorins voice continued to get louder. The frown on his face deepened when Thorin declared himself HIS king. When the dwarf seemed to be finished and stood looking at him murderously panting, Bilbo reached over to the pile of nuts Gloin still held and picked one. He marched right up to Thorin, looked him in the eye and shoved the nut in his mouth.   
"I tripped over a frond I didn't happen to see covered as it was in moss and leaves. I was trying to watch for trolls and goblins and wolves. Truely trying to be more careful. But since it happened I was able to find the ambrosia. They are handy for filling bellies and healing wounds, when they are ripe. I rather hope yours tastes of the gold you care so much about and that you choke on it." With that Bilbo promptly walked away, the gash on his foot already closing nicely as he knew the others would follow.

Gloin stood awkwardly his arms full of the ambrosia beads still. He glanced around not wanting Thorins anger directed at him. "Erm…hmm..ahah…" at last Gloin noticed Destrus standing off a ways a basket in his hands looking wide eyed. "Ah! Very good my boy bring that here..yes good good" he said dumping the beads into the basket Destrus sat in front of him. "Just help me gather the rest then…very good"  
They finished their task quickly and left their king alone staring where Bilbo had walked away from him.

 

Fili went straight to Kili and grabbed him by the hand. He towed him away from the camp off into the woods. When it seemed they were alone enough, Kili pulled him to a stop. "Fili where on earth are you going. What is wrong."  
Fili could not answer. He turned wrapping Kili up in his arms. He closed his eyes and took deep breaths burrowing his face into Kilis neck and hair. Honeysuckle and cinnamon, he could smell it on his brother, it was an oil he used on his arrow fletchings. It made them sleek and flexible but also strong and true. 'they taste like true happiness' Bilbo had said.   
A strangled sob escaped Filis throat. "You deserve more then me brother!" Was all he could manage before his grife took him. Kili,though confused, held him tightly until his sobs began to subside.  
"I want nothing more then you Fili. No one is better made to suite me. Annym tell me what happened"  
Instead Fili pulled away and took Kilis mouth with his own. He needed to feel their love for one another, needed to feel the bond cemented beneath him again. Kili surrendured to Filis need and poured all the love he could into the kiss.   
Fili moved his hands to his brothers coat and pushed it down his arms until it fell away. Kili toed off his boots and unbuckled Filis belt then his own. They broke apart to throw their tunics aside. Then Filis mouth was on his skin his hands on bare back, tracing the planes of his shoulder blades like he would memorize them. "I love you Fili, forever, my one." Kili whispered reassurance over and over as Fili covered every inch if his neck, shoulder and back again with lips teeth and tounge.   
Kilis hands held on first at Filis shoulders then tracked low over his back and apart to settle on his hips. He pushed closer to Fili letting him know how hard the other dwarf was making him.  
Fili groaned when their shafts moved together causing sweet friction through their breeches. He left Kilis neck and dropped slowly down to his knees following the dip of his abdomen right down to the neat trail of hair he remembered wanting to explore the very first time. He trailed kisses over it gently following it left back over one hip where he sucked on the skin. He started to undo the laces as he moved back across.  
At last he freed Kili of the laces and helped him out of the pants. He tossed them aside returning to the path he was kissing over his other hip quickly.   
At the same time that he took Kili in his hand he bit down on the skin on the peak of his hip bone. This illicited a cry from Kili and a thrust that moved FIlis hand down his shaft then back up.   
Methodically Fili kissed his way down Kilis hip and, ignoring his brothers cock for the moment, made his way with his mouth to his balls. Kilis head lulled back and his mouth fell open in a breathless moan as Fili sucked his sack into his mouth one ball at a time. Slowly moving his tounge around them as he sucked long and slow.   
"Fili" kili groaned out as his brothers hand went back to its work on his shaft and his mouth continued to caress and suck.   
Fili pulled away rising up on his knees again. He took Kilis whole length, now pulsing, into his mouth. Kili moaned his grip resting on Filis shoulders tightly. He looked down at his proud brother, suddenly seeming so low and in need of so much comfort.  
The sight of Fili on his knees with his perfect mouth wrapped around his little brothers prick was, possibly, the most beautiful sight Kili had seen so far in his life. He couldn't take his eyes away as Fili bobbed there. The firm pace and wet tightness Fili set on him had him gasping.   
His fingers tracked up to tangle in Filis golden hair. His fingers brushed against the promise plate that held his braids secure. Suddenly Kili understood.   
He grabbed a hold if Filis arms and pulled him to his feet. He locked their mouths together and walked them backwards until he hit a solid tree trunk. His hands found their way in between them and quickly did away with Filis laces pulling his brother free.   
With a new haste he stroked his brother, kneeding his tip gently with his thumb. When their kiss became more moans then anything else Kili released him. His hands both went to Filis shoulders and he used the leverage to hop up and wrap both legs around Filis waste.   
Hurried lips nipped at Filis ear as Kili gasped out "Love me brother, the way only you ever can, or ever will."   
Fili needed no more prodding. He pressed Kilis back firmly against the tree, bracing him, and pushed into his tight arse. A strangled "yes..yes" came from Kili and then nither of them had any more words.   
Fili moved quickly thrusting in and out of Kili like their lives depended on it. For that moment in time it truly felt like it did. He kept one arm securely around Kilis waist to support him and one hand pressed against the tree.   
In and out he moved, so quickly and deliberately it was almost painful. That was ok. Kili liked just a little pain. The hand Fili had against the tree found its way into Kilis dark hair locking onto a handful and pulling it back so his mouth could resume its earlier work on his throat.   
Kili could not even catch his breath to cry out when Fili adjusted slightly and hit his prostate. He could only wrap his arms around Filis neck and sob soundlessly in pleasure. 

Fili felt his climax nearing and he turned and slid down to the ground leaning back against the tree. Kili sat up in his lap and rode him hard. Fili took hold of Kilis cock, weeping and neglected, and matched Kilis pace as he rose and fell. They came together on strangled cries.   
Fili let his head drop to Kilis shoulder as Kili wrapped him in his arms. Rubbing his back Kili gently shushed him. Fili pulled him close and whispered with a ragged voice "I don't want to lose you Kee, I can't bare the thought of losing you. Not for anyone."  
Kili put both of his hands on the back of Filis head and held him to him tightly. He turned his lips to Filis ear and told him "As long as you love me I'll be your platinum, I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold. I'll be your soldier and fight every second of the day for your dreams. Don't cry, we don't need wings to fly As long as you love me   
We could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke. As long as you love me, I'll never leave."

 

Thorin stood there dumbfounded. His mouth had the odd combination of summer mead,chocolate, mint leaf pipe smoke and vanilla. What in the hell had just happened??   
All at once the weight of what he had just done in his anger and fear fell upon him. He stood up straight and stared at the dagger willow in front of him. He had hurt Fili deeply and he'd had no right to. He huffed in exasperation.   
That damn hobbit on the other hand! Did he not understand? Could he not see how afraid Thorin was for him? How it tore at him to see him bleeding? What it would do to him to find him broken?.   
Thorin pulled his blade from its sheath on his back and hacked off every frond that dared to fall in his path. There were no songs that night at the fire and no stories.  
The next day found the entire company riding behind Thorin. At a safe distance, they discussed plans they had and jested at one another about Dwalins sullen cries over the ale being almost gone.   
Balin and Bofur rode next to Bilbo trying to draw him out of a mood foul enough to match their sires. Eventually they won him over, trying to teach him to speak the dwarven language. He found it extremely interesting and it did lift his spirits.   
Thorin, the great brute, had not said two words to him. Not in apology or otherwise. That was just fine. 'Let him brood' Bilbo thought to himself, 'hes already soo good at it.'  
Fili and Kili stayed as far away from their uncle as was possible. Fili had not told his brother yet what had been said, but Kili could see the strain and made certain to intercept any order that might have brought the two dwarves near each other.

That night when the time to camp arrived Thorin took it upon himself to escort Bilbo into the woods. It was an unpleasant hour and barely fruitful. Still he did well enough that his friends were pleased and rested with fat stomachs.  
Another cold and lonely night passed for the dwarf and his halfling. When Thorin had laid out his bedroll Bilbo had walked away and settled close to Fili and Kili. They both roused the next morning miserably to a miserable day. It was raining. 

The company left the forest for the azura mountain pass by midmorning. By mid afternoon they had unpacked all their most important supplies from their ponies and strapped them to their backs. The pass was to narrow to ride safely and to dangerous for the heavy loads on unsteady hooves.   
They walked single file, leading their ponies on their way. An hour or so later Bilbo made the uncomfortable mistake of looking down. Heights were no problem to him but this was like falling out of the sky. 'One misstep' he started to think but left the thought there as it was.   
They walked the whole day and far to late into the night in Bilbos opinon. The rain got worse the farther up they climbed. It gave Bilbo a wildly uneasy feeling. At last Balin, being the closest to him, called out "Thorin do you not think it would be wise to try and find some shelter!"   
No sooner then Thorin looked back to answer, did the first streak of lightning flash and the first roll of thunder shudder the ground. They all looked up to the sky.   
Bilbo watched as strike after strike of lightning streaked across the clouds. "Bifur, is there not something strange about the lightning" Bilbo asked the closest dwarf. He had to yell to be heard. It was only a second later his question would be answered.  
The ground trembled beneath their feet. 'Its more then that' Bilbo thought worried as he looked down. "Its breaking apart!! The ground is breaking apart!" He shouted. Sure enough it was.   
Thorin, Bombur, Dwalin, Balin, Bofur, Destrus and Kili found themselves suddenly sliding away. Fili watched in horror as it looked like Kili might slip and then he was out of sight. Oin, Gloin, Ori, Dori, Bifur and Bilbo had to fasten themselves as a chain to stop Fili from going over the edge after his brother.   
Balin pointed to the sky. "Gods above lads! Stone giants" he shouted. "We must be caught on their legs!" Oin yelled back. A moment later the dwarves caught on the other leg came back into view. Everyone was still holding on and safe.   
Thorins eyes searched for Bilbo. On the first pass he was relieved to see the hobbit well and firmly against the wall. He heard Kilis fright as he yelled Fili!!! "He is there Kili I can see him he is safe" Thorin shouted over the thunder.   
The next pass however Thorin saw Bilbo clinging fearfully from the edge. His heart nearly dropped out of his chest. He could not get to him. He could not save him!   
Then, between breaks in the giants stride he saw Fili. He had plunged his dagger into lip of the ledge. Swinging himself down, he took hold of Bilbo by the back of his coat, with his momentum he heaved him back up.   
He hung there a moment bracing his feet on the stone and gripping his dagger with all his strength. Oin and Gloin both reached down and hauled him back to the safety of the ledge.   
Balin was shouting to him again and pointing. Thorin saw the bare grey stone dip Balin had seen. He nodded and told his kin to get ready to jump.   
When the giant passed by the dip they bounded over. Bilbo was tossed and followed quickly by Gloin. Fili and Kili ran to each other wrapping their arms around one another. They buried their faces in each others shoulder. "Kee oh Kee if I had lost you."   
"I know Fee. I'm here I'm all right. Silver and gold Fili." Kili said breathing in the scent that could only be Fili.   
Thorin wasted no time either. He marched to Bilbo and latched onto him. Falling to his knees Bilbo actually heard him sob. "You FELL" Thorin cried "you fell and I couldn't…I couldn't." He thrust the hobbit away from him but did not let him go. "You could have died!!" He shouted.   
Bilbo put his hand on Thorins cheek. He looked into his eyes and saw the pure terror and helplessness. "I did not die you fool. So why don't you just say it already." Bilbo said much more quietly.   
It stopped Thorin. It stopped everyone. "You…you are in my heart" Thorin choked out. Bilbo only nodded and patted Thorins cheek again. "Now go apologize to your nephew." Bilbo said stepping aside.   
Fili watched in awe as his uncle allowed himself to be ordered about by the halfling. He stomped over to Fili and Kili. He even kneeled. "Fili can you ever forgive me. I had no right to hurt you like that. I was not myself but it is no excuse."

Fili reached out and put a hand on his uncles arm. "Only if we can find some shelter. Its starting to snow" Fili said looking up at the sky.   
So that is what they did.


	5. The Temple of Earth and Sky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a little late. I've had some personal stuff happening. This is all plot chapter I promise our brothers will be all hot a sweaty again by Ch.6

The dwarves split off into what seemed to be their usual groups. Balin, Dwalin, Thorin and Bilbo, for the dwarf had no intentions of releasing him, took up a loose semi-circle for watch. Gloin, Oin, Ori, and Dori went to collect the supplies that had tumbled about when they landed. Bifur, Bofur, and Bombur hunkered down on the other side of the loose circle, as secondary watch.   
Fili, Kili, and Destrus stopped briefly to check their arrows and knives. They all stopped to check on Bilbo. They nodded to Thorin, with whom all seemed to be forgiven, then they set out.   
Being the youngest and best suited for it they always got the job of scouting. That was just fine with them. They knew each others sounds and habits better then all the rest. They had spent most of their lives training and hunting and defending the trade caravans together. They moved as a unit around the steep mountain side.  
It was Destrus of course that found the cave. It was high up on the peak where the wet stone had slowly wound around the mountain in a spiral and the ground turned to snow. The clouds floated like mist around their feet and the sky was so clear the stars were almost blinding.  
Kili pressed himself close to Filis back, an arrow at the ready. This had always steadied Fili. It was right to have his brother at his back, watching over each other, moving as one.  
Destrus took point, moving slowly into the cave. The roof of the cavern had deep fissures in it that let the starlight stream in. He peered around at the odd little structure. The walls looked as if long benches had been carved into them.   
Streaks of deep silver and gold swirled through the rock face. It was breathtaking. Destrus touched a finger to the flowing line of a golden ore vein. It streached thin and spidery through the length of the small cave which he found warm to the touch.   
He stood frozen in awe of the wonder before him. He had the oddest sensation of coming home. Before he could puzzle over the notion it was gone. His eyes trailed over the room again.   
"Des?" Kilis voice called out with a hint of concern. Pulled back to himself Destrus shook his head clearing his foggy mind. "Yes sorry it seems safe enough. Send your arrow down to Thorin." He called back. He sat himself down on one of the long stone seats suddenly very weary.  
Fili and Kili exchanged unsure looks over their shoulders. "Best due as he says. I long for a warm fire and a dark corner to be alone with you in. And besides… there's so much …snow" Fili said the distaste clear in his voice.   
Kili chuckled and pulled a white ribbon from his belt pouch. Once it was securely attached to his arrow he raised his bow high, trying to account for the strong mountain wind he shot for the ledge he could just see was above the watch of their company.

Thorin heard the thunk as the arrow drove home in the side of the over hang. The white tails that flapped in the wind put a smile on his face. 'all is safe, come and settle tired bones.'   
He tugged on Bilbos hand as he called the rest of his company to come along. They wound up the mountain quickly enough until they hit the snowbank. It made him proud that though the halfling was obviously struggling he asked for no help.   
This did not stop him of course from picking the smaller man up. Bilbo gave the slightest noise of irritation but settled in none the less. The dwarves pushed through the snow at a slow pace.   
With no ponies their packs where horribly heavy. At last they rounded the bend to find Kili, shivering in the wind and snow with the biggest grin on his face.   
"Come come, see our wee cave of wonders!" He said waving them forward as he disappeared inside. The dwarves stood looking at one another curiously. A hard shiver from Bilbo had Thorin pushing past them all and straight in.   
Not far into the cave Bilbo gave a loud gasp that brought Thorin to a stop. He searched Bilbo for distress but the hobbits eyes were glued to ceiling. Thorin looked up with just enough time to be overwhelmed, before his company walked straight into him.

They had no wood for a fire but there was room enough for every member to lay flush against the wall which seemed to give off a gentle heat. As exhausted as they were Thorin assinged no one to watch. Even so, Bombur Bofur and Bifur took up the space closest to the cave mouth. Bomber sat his back against the wall and the other two dwarves settled in using his great stomach as a pillow of sorts talking softly amongst themselves.   
Balin and Dwlain sat side by side not far from Gloin and Dori passing a tin of pipe tobacco between them. Oin and Ori pulled a few tins of tack biscuits and jerky from a pack and passed them out before settling against the wall on the other side of the cave mouth. Fili and Kili lay with their heads together on one of the long benches carved into the back wall talking and laughing with Destrus who sat not far away. This left the east wall empty.   
Thorin left Bilbo with Balin to eat and smoke a bit while he laid out their bedrolls and furs. He was back in short order. He allowed Balin to keep his attention as they discussed how best to move on in the morning.   
At the first sign of the hobbit tiring however he went, took his long pipe from him, tapped it out and guided him to bed. He made certain that Bilbo understood his sleeping flush to the wall was non-negotiable. He stood with his arms crossed while he waited for Bilbo to scoot in and against the wall. Then he burrowed himself under the furs and right up against bilbo, their noses touching.   
Fili watched his uncle orbit around Mr.Baggins through out the night. He found himself smiling wide when he watched Thorin glower over the tiny hobbit when he tried to argue that he didn't need to sleep against the wall and ' Thorin you need the warmth as well!'. All of this was useless of course and the dwarf had his way in the end. He turned his head and kissed Kilis cheek. Kili smiled in his half wakefulness and turned into it.   
It wasn't long before Kili was on his side, head burrowed into Filis neck and hands clutched tightly where ever they found purchase. Fili felt content for the first time in days. At long last he to drifted off to sleep. 

When he opened his eyes it was to a dream. He was still in the cave only now he was alone. He looked around trying to see if there was danger. What he found instead was that the entire back of the cave was gone. A tall she-elf was standing in front of great stone steps. Her dress and hair were pure white gold. Her skin was smooth and so pale it was almost blue. Her eyes shone so green he thought they were emeralds reflecting fire light.   
She began to sing but it was either so loud or so soft he could only hear the tune it made. Almost like fine crystal tinkling against itself. She beckoned to him and started to descend the stairs. She stopped only to stare back at him. He was expected to follow.   
Instinctively he felt it. Where ever this she-elf was going Kili would be also. He moved. The fissures from the cave above followed the staircase down into the mountain. They illuminated the walls with dwarvin runes and elfscript.   
Written in tandem. How odd. "What is this place." Fili asked the she-elf "and who are you, where are my kin. Where is Kili." She only continued to sing, outwardly. In his mind he heard her voice, like wind chimes.  
'welcome master dwarf, to the Temple of Earth and Sky. Your kinsman are safe, still sleeping above, where they will remain until our work is done.'   
"What work elf-witch! Release me and my kin" he demanded.   
'shh that I cannot do. Calm yourself Fili son of Dis, heir of Durin, we mean you no harm'  
He stopped walking. "We..who is we. Where is Kili!"   
She looked back at him as she continued on. ' He is with her. He is waiting for his soul. Very interesting how that came to be. Not intended at all. It will make you stronger.'  
With panic starting to rise Fili made to catch up to she-elf. She had Kili. He must get to him.   
' Your questions. I will start at the beginning. Long ago, and as it should be, Elves and Dwarves lived in peace. They worked together to live and to keep harmony and connection within the earth and sky. This temple is in ode to that age. Built deep with in the protective mountain but also opened wide to the stars and air. The stories of your birth are inscribed on these very walls. The first of your kind. Their kind.'   
Fili looked around the viened walls of gold and quick silver at the runes and elvish letters embedded into the stone with new curiosity.   
'My name is Yanmina. Mother of elves.' There was a sharp intake of breath and Fili tried to back away. His arm struck the hot vein of quicksilver and it burned.   
"This is no dream is it" he said quietly.  
'No it is not. I have brought you here to give you a gift. One you will be thrice fortunate for.' At that she turned and pressed her fingers lightly to a spot on the stone wall in front if them.   
The wall slid away into the floor soundlessly. Bright light filled his eyes and he was floating. It was an odd sensation because he could still firmly feel his feet on the ground. The stone walls were also gone and he stood at the highest peak of the mountain in front of a rushing spring.   
Struggling to reconcile the conflicting feeling, it took him some time to notice the young woman in front of him. She sat on a large flat rock in the middle of the river. Her legs were folded beneath her gracefully. Sapphire blue and earthy green scarves were wrapped about her person. They covered her legs like paint and hung low just at the middle like a two side-slit skirt.  
They wound up crisscrossing her stomach and ribs before covering her breasts. The same scarves wrapped tightly at her forearms and tied off above her elbows where they were left to dangle just above the waters surface. Long smooth black hair rested over one shoulder. It shimmered slightly, like it was brushed with crystal dust. Her face was pale cream and smooth angles, with a generous mouth, tinged in blue and white around the edges. Large almost feline amythest eyes stared at him. Only three things then immediately struck home hard in his heart. The first was that he wanted this girl. Wanted to take her like he took his Kili, his one. With desire and intensity and focus. The second was that she bore their sigal in the very center of her forehead. The lion and the hawk. The last was that Kili was there. With her.  
"What…who.." Fili tried in vain to gather his words but they all failed him. "I don't understand." Was all he was able to muster.  
Kili was at his side in an instant. His hands were on Filis face and arms and torso, wandering. "I wanted to look for you but the she-elf said you would be here. That girl do you see her? She is wearing our brand. Brother how can she were our brand?"  
A voice from above them made them jump, back to back, and sink low to the ground. "Because she is of you. Of your souls. And of me, and of Yanmina. Elf and dwarf. I call her Nymph." Malhau stood in the sky, the she-elf from before at his side. The brothers stood in awe staring up at their maker.   
The she elf spoke again. 'The fall of the lonely mountain brought great sorrow to more then you know. We would heal the pain. Repair the damage like a salve to an angry wound. Our daughter, and her sister will be the stitch to that wound, just as they will be your key, and the knife point at Melkors throat.' The she-elfs voice grew cold at the last. Then warmed again. 'These precious hearts are our gift to you. These children of beauty and grace these nymphs of earth and sky'  
"How do you mean!" Kili asked looking from Goddess to God.  
"She is yours to love, to care for. Protect and grow with her and she will flourish. We are intent to see the line of Durin indure, though it will be much changed." Malhau said turning to return to the sky.  
Kili took hold of Fili with bruising intensity. "But we have our one!" He shouted "what will happen to the other if one of us if forced to choose the nymph!!"   
Malhau paused and Yanmina laughed daintily. "Dwarfling, did I say one of you would? She is YOURS" he said gesturing to both of them.   
Yanmina put her hand on her brothers arm and peered down at the dwarves. 'creation is a funny thing' she mused 'we reached out in time to find a soul to fit our daughters. We found them. It just so happened your souls had already chosen each other, and so entangled as you were, we took a peice of each of you. Your bond with one another will diminish in no way. It will only grow to make room for her.'   
The woman on the water looked up at the she-elf wide eyed. Yanmina nodded to her. 'dont worry child. Your destiny has come.' Yanmina gestured to the two dwarves and backed away.  
The girl took a deep breath and closed her eyes. It almost appeared she need to concentrate to find her legs. At last she stood and with careful steps made her way to the bank.   
She stood before them at last and raised her amythest eyes to level with their own. "My name is Amara," she gently placed a hand on each of their chests looking at them in turn "I am nymph and you are my Annym. If you should wish it I will go into the earth and wither and die. However if you would have me I shall love you until the end of our days."  
The brothers stared at her. Then at each other. For a long time they stood like that. No one moved or spoke or even dared to breath. Something inside both of them moved and they saw it in the others eyes.   
Simultaneously they turned to look at her. Together they took each of her hands in their own. "You are our one" Kili said. Fili followed with "Heart body and soul"   
The brothers finished the vow in tandem "Together we are whole one heart one love one life" they were lost now and could not see all of their sigals had changed to include a figure 8. The mark of eternity. Of the Nymph.

 

Destrus stood at the edge of the pool. He wanted to mistrust the She-elf but something inside him raged against his instincts. The girl with the opal eyes stood and moved forward across the water. The closer she came the more he remembered something…a feeling. Like a dream.  
Coming home. The opulesant ore in the cave above calling him home. It pulled at his belly as she set foot on the bank.   
She moved to him and placed her hand on his chest, just over his heart.   
"My name is Annithea. I am Nymph and you are my Annym. If you wish it I will go into the Earth and wither and die. However if you should have me I will love you until the end of my days."  
Destrus stared at her. He softly stroked a hand down her hair and face, like silk. She stood very still waiting for him to speak. He felt it. Kili had tried to explain what it felt like when his and Filis bond had forged itself. His words had failed miserably.  
He took her face in both his hands and kissed her tenderly. Resting their foreheads together he places his hand over her heart.   
"This is my promise to you, Let every woman know I’m yours. So you can fall asleep each night, Annym, And know I’m dreaming of you more. You always want to keep my gaze, Well you’re the only one I see. That’s the one thing that won’t change. I’ll never stop trying, I’ll never stop watching as you leave. I’ll never stop losing my breath, Every time I see you looking back at me. With this promise to you, It’s not a momentary phase. You are my life, I don’t deserve you, But you love me just the same. You are my life, my love, my only And that’s the one thing that won’t change."  
He felt the brand flare up on his arm. The wolf and the figure 8 for his Nymph. She had the same mark on her forehead now. For the first time Destrus truly took a breath. He was whole. He was claimed. He was HOME. 

 

Thorin started to wake in the cold. His hands sought out Bilbo and once again he found nothing. He set up groaning and shaking the sleep from his eyes. It didn't take him long to find what he searched for.   
Bilbo stood in the very center of the room turning around and around pointing and mumbling. Thorin stood up. "Will I ever wake up and find you actually still beside me." Thorin grumbled as he started over to Bilbo. "If you looking for the rations to take off wee burglar Balin sleeps with them."  
"What? ..no…I mean yes..I would stay and I'm not…." Bilbo continued to turn and point. Thorin made it to his side and reached out to halt his progress. "Hmmm" he mumbled still far to sleepy to follow a rambling Bilbo.   
"Thorin" he said more pointedly "I don't mean to alarm you…but I've think we've lost something"  
"Lost something" Thorin said flatly.  
"Well y..yes…three dwarves to a b..b..be exact." Bilbo stamnered.   
Thorin went stiff. He counted all of his company off in the starlight from above. He sucked in a breath. Bilbo was right. "GET UP ALL OF YOU!" Thorin roared. He pulled on his coat and belt and fastened his back sheath and the others came awake a jumped to action. In moments the inhabitants of the cave were on alert and tensed. "What is it Thorin where are the greasy gits!" Dwalin spat.   
"I'd like to know as well. Fili Kili and Destrus are gone." Thorin replied "now spread out and look for signs." They scowered the room and snow banks outside for over an hour. Dwalin, Balin, and Gloin came in from out side shivering and exhausted. "There's not one sign of life out there Thorin" Dwalin said sinking to the floor. "They can't just have vanished" Thorin said aggrevated.   
"No..no and I don't think they did."  
The whole room turned to look at Bilbo. He went bright red. " erm… there appears to be a door here…there's a rune? And I can feel air." Bilbo finished.   
Balin hurried over to look at where Bilbo pointed. "Soul love!" Balin shouted "that's the rune for soul love that is…and he's right this wall has give to it!"  
Thorin stormed over to them, clapping Bilbo on the shoulder. He reached up to touch the rune, just rune his fingers over it. It began to glow.   
Thorin pulled away and pulled Bilbo with him. The cave rumbled around him but there was no sound. The wall moved away falling into the floor below.   
There was a grand stone staircase. It went far down into the mountain but it was well let still with the starlight. They took no time to admire them or the runes or elvish or how it all seemed to glow with power.   
They rushed down the steps and through another doorway made of large white tree roots. There was a bright white light ahead. They could hear all three of their missing kinsman. However the sight that greeted them was one no-one expected.


	6. From Bed to Fire

The dwarves could not look away. The blinding light started to soften after a moment. They were in a large chamber filled with millions of candels. It was a ceremony room of some sort that much was clear. But why his nephews were standing in the center without a stitch, was not.  
He looked beyond them to the soft glow that filled the rest of the room. A vast bed of seemingly pure silver light hovered and upon it sat what looked like two Elflings.  
Slowly the girls rose, shed their scarves and it became clear they were not children. They beckoned to the dwarves and Thorin raged forward. He was stopped but had no idea what had done it.   
A soft "please" echoed from the women. Thorin smirked to himself. Fili and Kili were forged in their souls and Destrus was a strong proud dwarf. These elf-witches would not snare them so easily.   
A moment later his smirk turned in to an annoyed grimace as Fili and Kili stepped forward their hands still clasped. Fili steped up, taking Kilis other hand as well to help him up. As his heirs went to the woman on the right, Destrus was already in the arms of the woman on the left. 

 

Destrus stepped up to Annathia taking her mouth in an eager kiss. He was vaguely aware of Yanmina standing over them and his cousins next to him. As he wrapped his arms around his nymph though, he no longer cared.   
She sighed as he came to her and the sound was like satin falling on his skin. He stroked her back and moved his mouth to her jaw, tracing down the curve of her throat. He pulled her closer, and she opened willingly to him. "You are perfect, my life, My love" He said reverently.  
He layed her out, her legs splayed open over his thighs. He leaned down to kiss over her collar bone. He moved slowly his hands sliding across her torso to rest on her waist.   
She gasped as he kissed and sucked at her skin. He moved over the swell of her breast, teasing one pert nipple between his teeth. Soothing it with his tounge, he moved down further.   
He travled over the smooth plane of her abdomen, leaving wet kisses in his wake. He took his time exploring her. He mapped her skin and hips with his fingertips and eyes and mouth.   
Annathia could barely stand to take a breath. She watched him carefully, her huge opal eyes tracking his every movement. 'He is the perfect one's she thought as she shivered deliciously. 'He is the one who is gorgeous, who is strong, who is …Right'  
She felt herself arch into his touch as his slim calloused fingers disappeared between her legs. She wanted to lose herself to it but she needed desperately to catalog this moment away. And ,Oh! How he watched her!  
The caress of his fingertips was so perfect it was as if he had been carved out of time just for her blissful torture. His touch was just right, and somehow not enough all at once. 'more' she wanted to beg. Her voice would not follow her commands.  
The being beneath him whimpered as he played with her velvet crest. She was already dripping for him but he wanted to show her everything. His fingers moved slow circles in her folds.  
He loved how her eyes started to shine brighter, and actually shine as if a candle lit behind them, every time he brushed the nub at the very top.  
Slowly, he lowered his mouth to it and began to lap like a cat at its cream dish. She found her voice. "Destrus" she cried out, breathless and heavy. She felt him pull her wet clit into his mouth and suck. Her hips rose up of their own accord trying to follow the sensation. The starlight beneath her body pulsed and ebbed.   
Destrus moved his hands back to her hips. He held her gently but firmly in place as he continued to taste her. Wild strawberries and warm hazelnut, that was all he could compare her to. He carefully pushed his tounge inside her tight entrance. She fought against his restraint on her waste as she cried out his name again.  
He continued to prob her until her cries took on a pleading cadence. He crawled back up to her mouth, chuckling at the sound of protest she made, and kissed her until she was breathless once more.  
She stared up at her mate. Her face was flushed red and she couldn't quite meet his eyes. "I am ready for you" she said feeling the fear bleed into the pure arousal she felt. He placed his lips over her heart. He kissed it many times whispering "My one…My soul…My love"   
It steadied her. "I am ready for you" she said again with no hesitation. This time he took her waist and angled her hips up slightly. He made her look at him while he pushed into her.   
There was pain but only a little and then she fell. And then she flew. He moved in her with easy purposeful thrusts. He held her to him where their bodies met until he felt her begin to move with him.   
She reached for his shoulders and pulled herself up. Straddling him she rocked her hips. His arms wrapped around her back just in time. She arched back as she perfected her rhythm. His mouth found her breasts again as she moved .   
He began to pull her down into his lap harder and harder as she rose up on him. He was spurred on faster and harder as she cried his name out over and over.   
She felt it building in her center. It felt like molten lava in her very core. She burned hotter and higher as they flew together, hard and fast, gloriously being burned away beneath the stars.  
When she finally broke it was like being drained. The molten rock in her core tore through her body in blissful spasms. It ripped her apart and pulled her back together. Destrus pushed into her wildly through her orgasm. Somehow forcing the flames higher.  
It was still only his name. She had forgotten every other word in the world. He thrust into her once more and it was her name on his lips as he filled her up. 'I suppose then, there is that word still to' she thought as she fell against him. 

 

Fili helped Kili up onto the starlight bed. Kili took his face in his hands and kissed him fiercely. "Annym" he said and went to move past him to Amara. Fili watched them both in awe. Two souls. Kili put his hand on Amaras heart and dipped his head to find her lips. Two perfect souls and they were his.   
He went to them placing himself behind Kili. Kili leaned back on him when he felt lips on his shoulders. His eyes stayed on Amara. Fili stretched his hand out to Amara, and pulled her flush against Kili when she accepted it.   
She couldn't look away from the brothers as Filis mouth moved over Kilis skin. It made her shimmer and grow hot low in her belly.   
Sparks flew over her skin where ever either of them touched her. She wondered how she was not a roaring blaze since they seemed to be everywhere. Soft strokes from Kilis long fingers and Filis hand roaming up her leg and side.  
Kili let his fingers roam over her slender waist, and up her ribs. He felt her shudder and push into his hands as he reached her breasts. Filis mouth was still tuning a circuit of his shoulder and neck, biting and kissing.   
He felt her hands move to his chest and trace down, her brilliant amythest eyes never left Filis. All at once he found Filis mouth replaced with Amaras. Familiar rough fingers and traced his hips right down to his cock.   
Fili took hold of Kilis length with one hand and started to stroke Amara between her legs with the other. He had very little restraint in him seeing both of them pressed together. He turned against Kilis backside already hard and pulsing.   
It was a primal need in him, to claim them both, to take them and bring them weeping with him over the edge. He left Amara only long enough to pull one of Kilis hands down to join him in her satin purse.  
She felt Fili stroking Kili against her belly and it made her want to sigh with happiness. She found Kilis mouth again and he kissed her deeply exploring her as she moaned when Fili started to caress her. She ran her nails up Filis arm as he stroked Kili and had to grab hold of it when she felt Kilis adept little Digit enter her.   
She was stroked and petted until her legs began to shake. Fili took his hand away leaving Kili to tend to her as he moved to the side and took Kilis mouth roughly with his own  
Kili felt his brother guide each if the nymphs hands to their respective lengths. Replacing his hold on Kili with hers. Her fingers were soft and strong. They wrapped around him like a silk vice moving just the way Fili showed her. Kili felt a finger teasing at his puckered hole when his brothers mouth took him hard and demanding.   
He pulled his brother away by a fistful of hair and ran his tounge up the length of his neck to his ear and whispered "make me ready, Annym"   
Kili looked down at Filis cock as it throbbed against his abdomen. He leaned down, bracing himself with the hand that was not still stroking his nymph, and wrapped his lips around the tip just as Fili pushed a finger into him.   
Fili closed his eyes and moaned as Amaras hand and Kilis mouth matched their paces. He added another finger to Kilis arse. He felt Amaras focus starting to slip as Kilis fingers drove her close to the edge.   
He pulled gently on Kilis hair and Kili let him go his an audible pop. "Our little Nymph cannot take much more Kili. Let me ease her."   
Kili grinned voraciously at his brother and shifted so that Fili could pull Amara on to his lap. He rested back on his heels stroking himself as he watched her brace herself on his brothers shoulders.   
There was no time for Amara to feel pain. By the third stroke of Filis hard length inside her she had left this world for oblivion. Her orgasm coursed through her like liquid gold. Their lion took her hard and deep.   
Kili slipped behind the couple. Fili had to take hold of Amaras legs and lift her with him as he felt his brothers fingers slip into him, still slick with Amaras juices. Kili stroked his brothers passage with a practiced hand.  
In short order, Kili pulled his hand away and pushed into his brother hard. Their lion gave a mighty roar as Amara shuddered around his cock, and Kilis thickk length brushed his prostate.   
Fili had to work hard to reign in his release in that moment and he almost failed. Amara, so tight and soft and hot. Kili filling him up so perfectly, so deep.   
They worked in each other Amara and Kili tasting Filis skin on their lips as they alternately found each other between painting his skin.  
Fili pulled out of Amara, leaving her on the crest once more. "She needs you now brother" he said to Kili pushing against him one last time. Kili stopped moving and took a few deep breaths. He moved to the side as Fili eased Amara away laying her down on the Silver light. It seemed to reach for her, its misty tendrils twisting into her hair and around her limbs. Her skin was glowing beneath his fingertips.   
He pushed into her. It was different from Fili but every bit as heavenly. Amara moved desperately on him. Her nails bit into his shoulders and back as she tried to get more.   
Fili caught her wandering fingers and trapped them beneath his hands on Kilis hips. He pushed into Kili effortlessly still soaked to the hilt with Amara.   
She cried out wildly as every thrust of Filis pushed Kili hard into that deep spot. Kili nipped at her nipples and flesh as he gasped and groaned.   
Amara was lost. So very lost. She struggled in Filis grasp wanting to reach for him. She needed him. She needed her hands balled in dark chocolate hair and Filis golden hot skin against her.   
His name was a strangled cry on her lips when Fili pulled out if Kili. He was throbbing so hard it was nearly painful. "Lay back Kili" he said moving away from them.   
Amara moaned a breathless "Oh Kili" as she was settled on top of him. Fili ran his hands up over her back and shoulders and down her arms as he got comfortable on his knees behind her. One hand trailed down to stroke her leisurely above Kilis cock as it moved inside her. The other trailed down her arse to play with her backside.   
Here there was pain. It almost blinded her. She fell in to Kili trying to hide from it. He moved his hands gently to her face and lips over and over following every touch with a kiss. He kept up his thrusts inside her but they were gentle.   
Fili was careful with her. He played with her entrance, already dripping from their prior activity until she relaxed. He recalled his brother and how he readied him the first time. He mimicked it with her, and it didn't take long for him to feel her press against his hand in return. A few more strokes and he heard his name again. Strangled and desperate.   
She felt him line himself up and push in. Both dwarves moaned. They moved tentatively once. Then twice. Then Amara felt her own control snap. She rose up and sat back pushing them both deep inside of her. One of Filis arms wrapped around her midsection. Kili came up to meet her pushing into her more as he found Filis mouth over her shoulder. Both of Kilis hands settled firmly on hips as Filis other hand molded her breast.   
One hand found golden hair and wound in, the other Dark chocolate as the rocked in and out of her. She took them with her this time when her orgasm shot through her and they came deep to the sound of her pleasure.

 

The power that released when the 5 of them fell from their final crest shook the entire mountain. The candels went out and for a moment only the stars from the fissures and the odd starlight alter were the only light to be seen. Then there was nothing.

 

Down stairs the other dwarves sat uncomfortably. They had all woken in similar conditions. Comfortable beds, with their partner if they were present. Upon rousing they had each been called down stairs and introduced to their maker.  
Not a one ever saw this coming, as most only meet their maker after untimely demise and so not a single dwarf knew how to present the situation rationally.   
The only three that seemed at all comfortable were the newly mated dwarves, who had already met Malhua. If this hadn't been enough they also met the dwarves new mates. Destrus and his somewhat shy Annathia with the wide opal eyes. Fili and Kili attached now not only to each other but their willowy Amara with her quick wit and cool amethyst gaze.   
There was a fine feast set out before them and they ate heartily enough. Balin tried to engage the girls in conversation. He was awkward at first but came to fund he liked Annathias simple sharp answers and Amaras sure countenance.   
He thought it was a shame they had no access to their memories yet. A symptom from their long sleep. However their love was clear and that was plenty for him at the moment. He still found out many interesting things about them.   
Annathias dwarven manifestation of earth gave her dominion over animals and natural electrical currents. Her elvan half could call wind and water. Amara could move the earth and call fire hotter then any dwarves forge.   
They could both could channel starlight and heal. They knew these things instinctively. They knew they were brought to life simultaneously so nither was older though Amara seemed to take a protective role in their sister bond.   
They knew their general purpose but not the details. Not beyond bonding to their dwarves. They talked for a long portion of the morning before Balin finally decided Fili should wake Thorin and Bilbo.

 

Thorin was dreaming again. He was in a great golden hall. Before him was a shining diamond throne. A dwarf lord sat appeasing him.   
He knew the lord had said something of grave importance to him as he woke. He lay there trying desperately to recall it.   
Bilbo murmered something in his sleep and twitched. Thorin put his lips to the halfling and pulled him into his body. It was at that exact moment Thorin realised two things he felt he should have clearly remembered. One he was entirely certain of. He was wearing absolutely no clothes. Nither was Bilbo.   
The second he had to press on to be more sure but he found he was correct. They were in a bed. He sighed and burrowed under the heavy Furs. He didn't want to care why or how they had come to be here. As he woke his mind exchanged the groggyness for the cloud of lust he felt coiling in his belly.   
Bilbo moved against him, his fingers brushing his thigh in his sleep. Thorin began to stroke his way down the hobbits back when a knock sounded somewhere close. He all but growled and startled Bilbo awake. A little 'wha!!' Followed by a softer, sleepy but enthusiatic 'well…oh my' cane from his bed partner.  
"Sorry to wake you" Filis voice came from somewhere, "But my bonded and forged mates have prepared a feast and we should be back on the road soon."   
Thorins lustful mood turned sour. 'mates? Did he say mates? Plural? Dwarves did not have plural mates? Dwarves did not have mates…they had bonded..one soulforged bonded!!' Thorin tossed the furs aside to demand of Fili what he meant but he was already gone.   
He went to move away when Bilbo caught his arm. "I must go down and sort this mess out heart" he said trying tibturn away.   
"Thorin" Bilbo said reasonably "whatever is going on will still be there regardless of you going now or staying just….an hour…" Bilbos hand trailed beneath the furs and Thorins eyes went wide. " half hour" he said coming back to the bed "and maybe an hour after that…if you say please nicely"


	7. Lost without you

Chapter 7  
Lost without you

 

PAIN. There was pain everywhere Amara turned. It was sharp, jagged, teeth, and claws rending flesh. No, it was issesiant, pulling and forceful, and unrelenting sorrow. But that wasn't quite right either. She was warm, not burning, but comfortable.   
'How odd' she mused 'To feel so warm and comfortable and yet like the pain is so awful I could die.' This thought gave her pause as faces floated to her in the darkness.   
Gold filament tangled in her fingers like a lion mane. Drark chocolate brushed her face as the kindest smile pressed to her cheek. Piercing sapphire eyes and warm hazelnut next to them, seemed to call to her.  
'Am I dieing?' And then, 'I wonder who they are..so beautiful.' Her thoughts drifted away again and only the heavy darkness remained, a familiar place that seemed to big now. Then voices floated to her from far away….

 

Legalos watched the sun in the sky. A tall she-elf watched him from the ground, leaves caught in her flowing flaming tresses. Her brilliant ruby eyes followed a path from his pale grey ones, down his jawbone to his frowning mouth and back again. "What troubles you my Lord" Jade said, mimicking one of the silly courtiers his father continued to shove at him.   
He laughed, laying a hand on her hair stroking it. "I am sulking because it is my birthday" he said plainly. "And why, Enda, do you sulk on your birthday."

He smiled down at her and looked away. "Long long ago, on this day, I woke and turned 1122. I had planned a whole day of feasting and hunting with my friends. But the great Thranduil in his infinite wisdom decided it was not to be.…"

 

Legalos pouted as he entered his fathers throne room. He wanted to be gone from the high walls of his realm. This one day a year was supposed to be his! Free to run the mirkwood!   
His father stood sternly scowling at him, probably for his lateness, but at once Legalos could see nothing but her. Tall and slim her dark blue mourning robes clung to her figure like a glove. Every where about her was hair full of ruby reds and dark orange and burgundy with just the softest silver streaks. The long locks were gently waving down her person, adding to the illusion that it was living fire.   
Her thin eyes wore dark circles but the red irises were still very bright and very aware. Her hands were long and graceful, even gloved as they were. He stepped to her and took her hand, bowing low. "Father, you did not tell me you had company." 

"That is because I do not" Thranduil said shortly. "This is Jade a newly orphaned sylvan princess. Not high enough to sit at my table, but not low enough to turn away. She has come to us to train. She will be your guest and responsibility until she settles in." Thranduil waved them away. 

"I fell completely for that girl. these thousands of years that have passed gave changed nothing. And yet even on my birthday, she will not let me kiss her."   
Jade smirked at his pout. "Instead of pouting and sungazing, perhaps you should pick up your blade and claim her." She rolled away from him onto her feet. "You've pledged to her but the deal is unfulfilled. You must best the lady in all her choosings to be worthy, little prince, and you have not bested her in swordplay."  
They had made this deal, at Jades insitance, for she knew as long as Thranduil lived they would be denied. Legalos had trained hard the next 2000 years in preparation of claiming her. She had trained twice as hard in effort to block him.   
Now she stood before him, captain of the guard challenging the prince, on the one day a year he was allowed to set himself to the task. "Go prince and make yourself ready."   
Legalos stood up and moved very close to Jade , their bodies pressing together. He leaned into her, lips so close they almost touched. "Melme, I was ready the day I set eyes on you"

Jade closed her eyes a breathed deep. He smelled of falling leaves and sunshine that filtered through the trees. Her heart jumped in her chest. She called on her willpower to not lean in that last little inch. Instead she looked him in the eye and smirked. "Stop making me wait then." 

She spun on her heel and Legalos reached his fingers out to comb silky strands of fire as she walked away from him. Once out of sight of each other, they both fled to their quarters to gather their things.

Jade perched on the branch of a mirkwood fur. This clearing had been witness to every forbidden word, and every secret challenge the prince lost, for 2000 years. Anticipation coiled inside her as she watched Legalos enter the wide ring of trees. His long blonde hair was caught away from him face, and flowed down dark green armor. Gold inlay flashed at the seams as the sun caught it. The late afternoon air was warm and heavily scented with apples and honey.   
He looked for her as he set his bow aside. He would not need it this night. Even he knew it had been a lucky shot last fall, when he had bested her in that challenge, but he had rejoiced none the less. His dual short swords were sheathed to his back. He'd had them made to imitate hers exactly except for the color. Where Jades were a dark forest green on the blade, his ran a deep cerillion blue.   
Their weapons complemented each other. Jade looked down at her own armour, the jeweled color matching his blades, just as hers matched his. It had always been their own little joke. A moment they could have in front of all the world, with no one the wiser.  
"Its unlike you to be late." Legalos called out to the clearing. She struck. It was fast, and to anyone slower then her Legalos, lethal. He parried, the blue blade flashing in the dimmed light beneath the trees. "I am never late." She said smiling.   
They both lowered their swords and moved apart. Slowly they started to circle. "Melme, what should become of us if I fail today." He asked coyly. He was relentlessly trying to break her will. "Then we should forever be parted Enda."   
He swung, she parried. "You could break my heart like that?" He asked a soft frown on his face as he leaned in over their crossed blades.  
She sighed ad she spun away. "Ill be right here ever patient." Another strike, another parry. "And if lord Thranduil forces me to marry?"   
They danced away again. "Your mine, forever, I'll never leave your side." She said plainly. She allowed him a few more failed strikes before she tired of his games.   
She ducked under his next swing and caught his legs up. He jumped easily enough and tumbled over her ad she slid to the edge of the clearing, landing on one knee. He looked up at her knowing the game was over. "When your ready come and find me." She said over her shoulder as she slipped into the woods.   
He was after her in an instant. Both blades drawn and held low. He could not fail today. He followed her every step, and peppered her with strikes and jabs. She moved like the flame she embodied, far faster then any other elf he knew.   
Hours later he decided it was time to change his tactic. He flung one of his swords deep into the earth below them. Lifting himself higher into the trees he waited. Sure enough she came. He dropped down knocking one of her swords away in her surprise. The other pinned her hand and sword against a tree trunk.   
She sighed. "This love will be the death of me" she said, almost sadly. "And why is that" he asked her solemnly.   
"Because by another years time you will be sold off to some witless she-elf and your trick to capture me left you with no free weapon with which to best me." She said looking down trodden.   
He kissed her then. It was full of all the longing and heartache they had both suffered these many many years. She went to protest and then she felt it. A soft pin prick in her back. When they broke apart Legalos lifted his other sword, no longer stuck in the ground, into her vision. The smallest fleck of red from where he had pricked her.   
"I think I have finally won." He said carefully.   
"Oh…Oh!" She cried. They came together, the kiss even more entangling then the first. Their weapons clattered forgotten to the ground.   
Legalos lifted her up in his arms as she cried out in delight. He set her back to her feet one hand cupping her face. "Melme, you must say it."   
She sighed and ran her long fingers over his face and chest. "Enda, my prince, you have bested me in my final challenge. You are free to take me, and love me, just as you like" she just barely finished when her feet were out from under her. He ran with her to the empty watchtower on the eastern hill.   
She laughed with him as he ran, trailing light kisses along his jaw. His hands tightened on her, whispering soon. They reached the tower and he pulled her inside. The dark came around them for a moment before he lifted the roof away allowing the stars to fall in as they began to twinkle in the last fading purples of the sky.   
"This night and every night, to every dawn for all our days, Jade of the oaken realm beyond the reach of the wood, my beautiful sylvian heart, they will be ours and ours alone."   
He reached out and undid the clasps that held her armour in place one by one, his eyes never leaving hers. He stood back when he had stripped it away, leaving her bare breasted in the early starlight. Her hands were shakey with anticipation as she reached out to reciprocate.   
When his armour was off she took a moment to skim fingers over his smooth chest and placed a single kiss on the cream colored skin over his heart. He wrapped his arms around her and heart to heart they said together "Ni anne- myself ana tye -esse silme on i vow -o eternitime, I give myself to you in starlight, on the vow of eternity."

The starlight seemed to seep into them as they sealed their vow, their souls joining in earnest. Legalos kissed Jade softly once more, before slipping down, his hands caressing down her sides as his mouth trailed over her skin.  
She was fire. Every place his lips brushed, or fingertips touched came alive. She felt him stroke down her arms, and ribs. Rub at her legs and back up to grasp her hips. Their eyes met as he placed a kiss just over her womb.   
"One day you will carry my heir." He pulled the waist of her leggings down and kissed a little lower. "But first we must know each other and the pleasure of our love"   
She gasped as the night air touched her now fully exposed, and again when he parted her velvet lips with his tounge. He sucked her clit into his mouth sucking only for a moment. Then his tounge was stroking her. When her legs began to shake, he eased her back to a high stool. She hooked legs over his shoulders. "Legalos!" She cried aloud.   
It was so much more then shed dreamed. Her hands tangled in his hair as his long fingers joined the work his mouth was doing. She truly thought he would simply stroke her to insanity when he gently plunged inside.   
He took his time petting her and tasting her. She was exquisite in every way. He brought her over her first crest feeling her go taunt like a bow string.   
He rose, shedding his pants and stroking himself once, twice as his she-elf watched. She sat, spread wide for him, flushed and covered in a sheen of heat and need. "Melme" he said placing a hand on either side of her hips. With one thrust he seated himself deep with in her.   
She quivered. He pulled out of her almost completely and repeated the action. Her body bowed up to him. And again he pulled away almost slipping out. Again a single hard deep thrust. Her legs locked behind his waist.   
He kicked the stool out from under her and pinned her to the wall by both her hands. His fingers tangled in firey tresses and pulled exposing her strong elegant neck.  
He held her there his lips on her throat, moving slow and hard and deep. "Enda Enda Enda" she cried with every thrust. He felt her go taunt again and let her hands free as he took her mouth. He quickened his pace now pumping into her hard and fast. The fingernails of one hand dug into the wood above her head as the other found purchase wrapped around his shoulders. Her moans were swallowed by their deep kisses until she tore away from him. Her head fell back in a victorious cry of "legalos!" As she shuddered, feeling him empty into her as she climaxed.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤Before¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

The introductions had not gone as planned. Fili glared at the back of his uncle's head. Destrus strode next to him grumbling. After all had been said and done the morning after their bonding, Thorin had found himself overruled. The nymphs, or devious elf witch snares, as his uncle called them accompanied the dwarves.   
However, truly fearing they were untrustworthy, Thorin had limited their access to the girls. Though all five sat impossibly close together at all meals and breaks, at the moment Kili was walking close by Amara and Annathia. Only one of them was allowed to accompany them at a time.   
Fili often looked back, as did Destrus, searching for hazelnut and amythest. He often felt joy and pain war in him over those days. With Kili walking beside her, he saw laughter. When it was him he heard it, that soft tinkling of bells. It made him warm. Then he would see his brothers eyes, full of longing, or Amaras facited purple that seemed to dull as the day dragged on, and his stomach began to feel like gravel.  
Thorin had no trouble over the next few days ignoring the toll this obviously took on the nymphs. The blue parlor to their skin darkened as they became slowly deprived of the precious energy of their mates. However they made no outward protests.  
At night Amara and Annathia would simply sit holding hands and huddled close until their bonded returned from watch. Then Destrus would simply sit down beside them and pull Annathia into his arms.   
Amara would be helped up by Kili, with a kiss to each finger as he did so, and lead to their bedrolls. Thorin watched in distaste as Destrus wound long strands if Annathias hair around his fingers, kissed across her face and wrapped heavy furs around them holding her close. He could barely stand to look at his nephews at all.  
Fili and Kili naturally laid down together first. Fili flat on his back head propped on his bag. Kili would rest his head on one shoulder, one of Filis arms around his middle, Kilis body pressed tightly to his side. They would beckon Amara to them, and she would lower herself and stalk panther like up the length of Filis body. Then settling her head on his chest her body filling in the space between Filis legs. Kili would scoot his face in until they were nose to nose, fingers intwined.   
Fili would pull their furs about them, snake his arm under them and into Amaras hair, and they would be asleep instantly. It made Thorin feel sick. It even became a new sore spot between him and his hobbit.   
All of this made the next 4 hours of Thorins life fairly unbearable. They had hunkered down in a cave. He had scoffed, Bilbo had chided, and in the end Thorin had sat up for watch all alone. This of course placed them on opposite sides of the cave when the goblins had chosen to open their door.

They were falling again and briefly Thorin had to wonder why it seemed they found themselves falling so very often on the journey. He in fact could never remember tumbling so often in all his life. Then his musing was over as they all landed hard, or rather most of them.  
Once again, he sighed, as he could not count his hobbit amongst the rabble. "Is everyone all right" he grunted out.   
"No sire" the words came almost meekly from Annathia. "Bombour has broken his leg, and somehow slept through it. But I can mend it."   
Thorin was across to her in an instant, smacking her away from his kin. Just as quickly Annathia found herself in Amaras arms, Destrus and his cousins firmly in front of them, enraged. "You've no right to touch her!" Destrus screamed his fists balled. "You'll not do it again." Fili said calmly, his short swords drawn. "She was only trying to help" Kili said his bow trained right at his uncle.   
Balin stepped in pulling Thorin away. Bofur was beside Bombur as soon as there was space.   
Bombur started to groan in pain. Bofur looked pleading "can you help him lass, truly can you help him?" Annathia, though shaky, nodded and with help moved forward. "Y..y..yes" she said trembling. "I …I can repair the bone and close the wound. H..he will not be in pain."   
Bofur lowered a hand to her cheek, pausing when she flinched, but still gently touching the bruise he could see in the dark. "He shouldn't have done that. He has suffered more then most and wants nothing more to happen to his people. He is a hard man to eek trust from. But he shouldn't have done that. I am sorry. Please help my cousin."  
Annathia nodded wide eyed. She laid her hands on the leg with the white exposed bone. She closed her eyes and concentrated. Destrus came and dropped behind her, his hands resting on her shoulders. A soft silver light slipped from her skin in long whispy tendrils.   
Amara watched her sister from the safety of Kilis arms as Fili stood in front of the little group, swords still drawn. One finger brushed down his spine and he turned to look as the silver light wound around the bone and seemed to stitch through the skin.  
There was a sickening crunch as the bone slipped back to its proper place. Then skin closed with nothing more then a faint silver line that was softly warm. Annathia wilted back into Destruses arms. "He will be fine now" she said softly, sounding weak. Bofur kissed her hand with a wide grin, patted Bombur on the head and went to fetch a water skin.  
He didn't get the chance. The sound of skittering brought them all up short. The next thing Thorin heard was "GOBLINS!!".  
They were surrounded in seconds, crowded into a vast underground cavern, and stripped of their things. Unsteady rope bridges and rickety scaffolding was everywhere. The platform they now stood on seemed to be the worst.   
The two nymphs crowded together near the edge of the group. Actually falling to the ground when the ugly, fat goblin king came to the landing. He was adressing Thorin when Annathia noticed his fine coat. She dragged it close and pulled it on under her cloak.  
The ugly goblin was dancing about when she reached Kilis bow and arrows, Filis coat ,with its many daggers and knives, and sword sheaths. She passed those to Amara who put the coat on and stashed the weapons. Rings,packs,twelve gold chains. Two silver toy horses. And many small trinkets from travelers less fortunate much earlier. You see, nymphs enjoy shinny things.  
Next, Destrus crossbow, dagger belt, Thorins bracers, his sword. A loud thudding came about as the butcher approached and the girls joined hands and steadied themselves. 

 

The butcher was dead, the goblin king was close behind him, and they were running. Destrus carried Annathia. Amara,Fili, and Kili were pressed close in the center. The dwarves managed to commandeer several goblin blades and after many uncertain encounters, they found sunlight.   
Thorin knelt watching the sun begin to rise when Annathia, pulling a scowling Destrus along, put a hand to his temple. He felt the warmth spread and his many cuts fade away. He turned to look her in the eye when he saw it. Oins scholoary sigil, twinkling gold and a single sapphire, hanging from her neck. He saw 6 others, his coat, his sword. "What…"   
"Sire…" Amara said cutting him off. "I do believe I've found something of yours…." She turned looking slightly down hill. Still very confused, he pushed past Annathia for now. He was beside Amara in a few short steps. There was Bilbo, turning round and round, seeming very lost.   
Thorin was on him in seconds. "You damned hobbit" he was muttering as he immediately started searching him for injuries. "I constantly tell you stay close to me, for my sanity Bilbo, for my peace, you are to kind and gentle, and I am sure every moment you will abandon me!"   
He stopped his hands finally on Bilbos face. "And I am consecutively wrong. You are a strong and intelligent creature with wits and an even temper enough for us both" he kissed Bilbo softly over joyed to find him yet again alive.

Fili stared hard at Amara. Something was off about the woman but he couldn't place it. When she felt his eyes on her she turned around to stare back at him. There was a spark of mischief in her eye that was so similar to Kilis it took his breath away. It wasn't until that slow smile spread across her face that he saw it.  
Poking out from just under her cloak. The soft golden fur of his lions mane coat. He went to her purposefully. Kili had to catch his balance as Fili spun Amara about fully. He kissed her in pure joy.  
"You sneak, you little minx, you wonderful beauty. Next to our Kili I knew you only picked me for the coat!" He jested. His hands pushed the folds of her cloak aside and it was clear now why she looked so off.  
The natural state of her sleek scarf wrapped body was skewed by at least half the company's belongings. Thorin watched as the little nymphs began to release their burdens. Their belongings were sorted back to themselves amid cheers and thanks.   
Kili stroked his fine bow like am old lover come home. Then he stroked his real lovers each in turn, like a compulsion. Annathia made her way to Thorin. His fine blue coat and sword and other things, as well as an old amulet he recognized as his fathers, which she had found among the pile far below theirs. All of these were folded neatly in her arms.   
Thorin huffed in annoyance. He hated being so wrong. He watched her as she walked, inwardly taken aback that she met his eyes the entire time. She laid them all down a few feet away dipping her head respectfully.   
He sighed and caught her hand. "I Thank you for the return of my things. You are both braver and kinder then I gave you credit for….much like my hobbit I suppose. I am sorry for striking you."   
She only dipped her head again and was back to Destrus side. In unanimous agreement they decided it best to move on immediately.

 

It was getting dark again as they found a place to camp. Thorin stopped them from setting a fire and ordered all to bed immediately. They would only stop a few hours.   
They didn't get that much. Amara sat straight up in the dark pulling Kili with her, attached as they were and startling Fili awake.   
"You should sleep nymph" Thorin said quietly from not far away. "We will be moving soon." Her jeweled eyes found his in the dark. They were wide and it made him uneasy. "Get them up now." She said, desperation clear in her voice. Her next word left no room to argue. "Wargs!"  
They were up and running again. Even with the head start Amara had given them they could hear the snarling behind them. Kili fired arrows in rapid shot, but there were to many. Thorin saw the cliff ahead. With no where left to go he ordered his men into the trees.   
The wargs snapped at their feet. He saw Fili pull Bilbo up behind him. Kili and Amara already above him. Something bright flashed by his face and a loud whimper sounded from the ground.  
He looked up to see Annathia with a small hoard of throwing daggers all her own. She had buried it in the eye of a warg. "Well were up here, now what will we do" Balin yelled to him.   
"You will die" 

It was Azok. "First your kin! Then you oakensheild!!" He smirked at Thorin from atop his great white warg. "Rip the trees from their roots!!!!!" More wargs raged forward. Annathia lifted her hands to the sky and called down wind. A thrashing torrent surrounded them whipping large rocks and sharp sticks from the ground.   
It pushed them back but not enough. Amara saw it when Thorin surged forward. She moved as well but Fili thinking she lost her grip in the falling tree took hold if her. She wanted to stay with him and get lost in his touch. Thorin was going to die.   
Instead as Thorin cut the throat of the first three wargs, she turned and kissed Fili hard. She took hold of the front of his coat pulling him hard into her body.   
Then she flung him. Back and away safely into Kilis arms. She sped swiftly down the tree. She would reach him. She would save him.   
The shattering crack silenced every other sound in the forest. It all seemed to stop as Thorin turned. A giant grey wargs about was inches from him. Something seemed to be very wrong with it.   
There was a small fist almost buried just above its nose. Deep fissures seemed to radiate out from this one spot. Blood began to ooze up and spill over as a loud yelp and great whimpers escaped. Then nothing. Silence was all around them.   
Amara followed her momentum into a roll that brought her gracefully to Thorins other side. She rose to stand with him. "Are you all right, sire" she asked quietly, a calm fury in her voice.   
Thorin could only stare at her, realizing now that the slight woman was in fact quite lethal. He felt his respect for her blossom. "Yes I am unharmed" he finally managed. 

"How touching. Kill them both." Azok urgered his warg riders forward again. Amara turned a cold gaze on the defiler. "You will NOT harm my family!!" She moved in front of Thorin. He found he had to step away as the heat rolling off her body became to intense.   
She came down into a crouch and placed both hands firmly to the ground. He heard her mumble but couldn't make out the words. Only that her soft wind chime voice now sounded more like the steady path of a good blade across a wet stone. Dangerous and satisfying.   
They all heard the cracks before they saw them. Great fissures tossing the wargs and their riders about. More then a few disappeared completely beneath the earth. More took their place.  
Every dwarf however was focused now souly on Amara. A great brilliant light now erupted from her skin like she had become a fallen star. White hot and shinning. Red bubbling rivers began to spill over from the cracks in the ground.   
The forest burst into flames in front of them as she called the molten lava from beneath the earth. Azok was pushed back again and forced to retreat.   
Though the flames remained the molten rock slowly subsided cooling instantly before it could reach her or Thorins feet. She rose shakily to her feet. The light dimmed and recessed back into her skin.   
She had just enough time to turn before she collapsed into Thorins arms.


	8. The Stalking Shadow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Shatter me belongs to Lizzie Sterling  
> Comments=love  
> Thank you so much for all the kudos!!

The dwarves had no time to reach Thorin or Amara. The eagles arrived with Gandalf as Thorin had sunk to his knees. Now however safely on the ground Fili and Kili held her close. She beamed as they lavished her with affection.

"I am so sorry I threw you my Fili. Are you all right. Oh Kili he is so heavy with all his metal did it hurt you?" Her hands roamed them as quickly as theirs stroked her. Thorin crouched not far away watching with a new respect in his eyes.

Bilbo stood, one hand on Thorins shoulder, watching as all of his new friends assured themselves that once again they were unharmed.   
Destrus followed Annathia about as she timidly checked every dwarf over. She left very little for Oin to do. He sat back and lit his pipe instead softly cheering the girl on. It seemed to Amara that she and her sister had finally been accepted.   
It only made the attention from her lovers the warmer. Gandalf insisted however that they move on. The orcs would still hunt them.   
They ended up in the home of a skinchanger named Beorn. He was nice enough as a man. They all made note to avoid him however, as a bear. He fed them and urged them to sleep.  
Amara fell into a deep sleep quickly despite the ruckus the dwarves made around, and about, her. The three mates had taken the secluded stable on the very end. Feeling a little safer then they had in weeks, the brithers had stripped themselves bare and washed themselves down in the water trough. Fili stood staring at Kili as he wrung his hair dry in the soft moonlight that came in through the window.   
He went and caught his brother up in his arms. He held him tightly. "We are thrice blessed. We will have to make a large bed in Erebor." He said softly his chin resting on Kilis shoulder. Kili chuckled. "And what would we do in this large bed" Kili chuckled imitating his brothers voice.   
Fili pulled back in mock annoyance. "Oh I imagine we would leave you to burrow in the pillows while Amara and I did regular and deviant things to one another. Perhaps with chocolate. It tastes good and the color would stop her from missing you terribly."  
Kili scoffed. "You could not accomplish half the deviant things that body needs without me and you know it." They both laughed at that and Kili turned in Filis arms his hands winding up to Filis neck. "I want to feel you." Kili said, though Fili could feel his firm need pressed against his leg without the words. "I always want to feel you." Fili responded, pressing closer. Kilis eyes closed." Should we…wake her?" He asked not at all sure. "No she is exhausted." Fili paused pressing his fingertips to Kilis jaw. "I imagine our lives will sometimes pull us away anyhow and we should all be understanding that sometimes it will just be two souls. I think we need that."   
He dropped his hand back to his brothers shoulder, and ran them both up and down Kilis back. "I would trade nither of you for anything. But it was you and I that began this. We need to know each other alone also, and you and her, and her with me." His brothers cock twitched and he moaned.  
"What" Fili asked delighted but confused. He hadn't moved. "I was just imagining …watching…you and her…" Kili twitched again. Fili looked at him in pleasant surprise. "You enjoy this idea." Fili leaned in close to Kilis ear. "Of watching me run my hands down her body." He eased Kili back against the stable wall, hands beginning to roam. "Oh that tight starlight body"   
He wrapped a hand around Kilis length and moved it fluidly. "Watching my fingers dip between her legs. Hearing her whimper my name , Fili oh Fili, over and over while I stroke her." Kili had both hands balled against the wall. His head was back and he bit his lip so hard it bled. It was no use.   
Fili continued to talk against his skin. Stopping to kiss or bite occasionally. His hand working Kili over. He had him panting and nearly screaming.   
Fili turned Kili around pulled his hips back towards him. He lowered himself to his knees and continued his story. " you would watch while my hands brought her to fall over and over. Until she begged me to take her." He pushed a finger inside as he said this, then two, then three stretching him in earnest. "But no…with my hands sated it would time for me to taste."   
Kili was entirely unprepared. So lost in Filis words and touch, he actually cried out in shock when something soft and wet caressed his stretched hole. Fili ran his tounge around it. Making the spot drip. " you would sit by and watch me lap at her, so soft, so wet." His tounge dipped inside. Kili gasped.   
Pleased, Fili did it again, and again taking the time to stroke the inside of Kilis hole slowly with each pass. Fili did not relent until Kili was begging. "Yes..yes" he said rising to his feet "I think she would sound something like that before" he let the words hang as he lined himself up and then buried himself to the hilt. Kili let out a strangled "Fili! Oh Fili" and ground his hips back into his brother.   
"Yes we covered that you would hear that" Fili said teasingly. He ran his hands down Kilis back and grabbed at his hips. "I would hold onto something little brother" Fili said pulling out as he said it. He yanked him back on him quick and hard and Kilis knees almost buckled.   
Fili set a hard pace. He had missed the feel of his brother so tight and taunt. The sounds he made as he worked in him. When he felt the coil tighten in that similar way he took hold of Kili. His strokes were punishing. All talk of voyeurism had gone and it was just the two them lost in each other.   
They came hard together. They slumped there for the longest time. Fili stayed put firmly in his brothers arse. Occasionally pushing up into him while he held him in his lap. This pulled little 'ahs' and 'ohs' that made Fili chuckle down in his chest.   
Eventually they rose, washed again and bedded down with their nymph to rest.

In the next stall over Thorin held Bilbo very close."My heart" he whispered,over and over. Bilbo stroked his arms. "I am not going to die Thorin…or abandon you."   
"That does not make you vanishing in the middle of danger any easier."   
"I always unvanish" Bilbo countered. "Now when are you going to tell me where you learned to suck like that." He asked turning to look Thorin right in the eye.  
Thorin looked away. "Well you know…I was a young dwarf prince once…and well I had many people who saught favor. Surely you…being so inclined have.." But Bilbo shook his head. "No one Thorin, aside from my self obviously. Only you."  
Thorin stared at him wide eyed. "So you have got to stop running down fallen trees Mr.oakensheild."Bilbo started to ramble again "I…I want to do more, and I shalnt ever get the chance if you go about dieing either…" Thorins mouth cut him off his tounge tracing Bilbos lips.   
"We could do more now." He said against Bilbos mouth. We would already not be the only ones coupling. I could show you now"  
Bilbos hand was already rubbing Thorin through his breeches. "More then" Bilbo said softly. He swallowed Thorins moans up with another kiss.   
Thorin made quick work of their clothes. He travled feveredly over the hobbits body until he reached his cock. Thorin had him lift his legs to his shoulder as he teased at his cock. He rolled his tounge over the leaking head and took him into his mouth. He started slow and built up to a decent pace. He loved the sounds Bilbo made as he sucked on him. He waited until Bilbo was practically bucking into him and then moved a hand to his balls.   
He played with them, carefully moving lower and lower. Finally he started to play with the hobbits little hole. He let his other hand take over the hobbits length as his mouth came down to lick at the puckered entrance. He lapped at it, wanting it good and lubricated, before he began to finger and stretch him.   
He put his mouth back to Bilbos cock as he pushed a third finger in. He was pleased when Bilbo didn't tense or pull away. He gave a few more passes with his mouth before he leaned back. He looked down at Bilbo who was panting. "I will do my best not to hurt you. But if something does not feel good, you must tell me" Thorin said lining himself up. Bilbo nodded.   
Thorin pushed in carefully and Bilbo swallowed his length up greedily. They both groaned. Thorin tried to stay still, to let Bilbo adjust, but Bilbo was having none of it. He bucked against the dwarf. "Take me, king under the mountain. Take me much faster then soon" Bilbo said in a breathy moan. Thorins restraint broke completely. He grabbed Bilbos legs and lifted them higher on his shoulders. He moved fast and deep. "Now this" he said panting "is a hobbit hole I can live in!" Bilbo laughed loudly. It soon turned into a cry as Thorin found a spot so deep inside him he thought he might burst.   
Thorin found the strength to move even harder against him. Pounding his prostate making him cry out over and over. Faster, Thorin moved, the heat and tightness around his cock drove him to find a new strength. They were both crying out when Thorin emptied into him and Bilbo poured out over his own stomach.   
They fell back to the bedrolls and furs and were soon asleep.

The next morning the dwarves woke to Annathia setting a large meal out. "Beorn says we must eat quickly. He has prepared new field rations which I have packed, and a loan of ponies." She bowed as Thorin approached. He stopped and looked at her. "Thank you nymph. You can look at me..I will not hurt you again." 

"It is not that sire…it is..just.."   
"Out with it girl I've not all day." Thorin said pointedly, but kindly.  
"Well sire…you and your…um..Mr.Baggins are a little loud. Louder then the princes. Though maybe not as vivid…" she trailed off, a scarlet blush flaming over her skin.  
Thorin turned abruptly away. "Yes…um…" he could literally think of nothing to say. Instead he went to eat. Bilbo joined him shortly thinking his face looked odd and saying as much. "Its nothing Bilbo. " he saw Bilbos face fall as soon as he said it and reached to him before he could leave. "You were perfect. I enjoyed myself immensely, and if you are amiable, would do so again and again" he smiled lovingly at Bilbo when the mans face lit up. "Then what is it?"   
"Well you see…we may have been overheard…" he continued on quickly when he saw the color draining from Bilbos face "but its ok because…"  
A cry from the far stable pin cut him off. Thorin tore away from the table. It was Kili crying. Fili stood in the corner shaking and white. Kili was kneeling in the center of the pin clutching the nymph to his chest. When he saw his uncle his tears began to flow and panic welled up. "She won't wake uncle!!! And she's cold!!!"   
Thorin was unsure what to do. Kili looked back to Amara stroking her hair out of her face. "Fili…what did we do!" Kili whined.   
"I…I don't…surely…we..I" Fili looked frantically about until his eyes found Annathia standing behind the other dwarves. He lunged at her and fell to his knees holding pleading hands up at her.  
Annathia took both of Filis hands in her own and pulled him back to his feet. She lead him to his brothers side and put his hand over Amaras heart.   
In a calming voice she reassured them. "She is not dead. She has returned to our deep sleep. She was far to weak to use as much power as she did in the woods. But Thorin would have been killed." She looked at the older dwarf pointedly. " she can be moved but she needs constant contact with Fili and Kili." She stroked Kilis hair softly "she will wake again little prince." She rose then and went away to arrange for a horse.

 

They set out towards mirkwood that afternoon. Fili and Kili rode a large horse with Amara placed securely between them. They were none thrilled about the crossing close to the elvan stronghold but there was no time to go around. Beorn had warned them that the orcs were close behind. They rode on to the eastern edge. 

 

They had just reached it when a single orc scout crept up on them. His only arrow missed the dwarves but hit Amara in the shoulder. Kili had ended him with his own arrow right between the eyes. They fled into the mirkwood. 

 

PAIN. she was sure it shouldn't be here. Though she didn't know where here was. 'Where are the stars, where is the sky and the earth' nothing but blackness. She felt empty. Almost as if she had been content here once but now it had been ripped away.

She hugged herself close wishing she could remember. She began to sing to herself, she used to sing to someone else when …but who?…when it seemed like the darkness would drag on forever. Shinning opal floated into her mind….another…Annathia!! Where was she.

'I pirouette in the dark  
I see the stars through me  
Tired mechanical heart  
Beats til the song disappears'

She felt something coming, even darker and she felt fear.

'Somebody shine a light  
I'm frozen by the fear in me  
Somebody make me feel alive  
And shatter me  
So cut me from the line  
Dizzy, spinning endlessly  
Somebody make me feel alive  
And shatter me!'

The strike was fast but she was faster. She rolled away. There was a man before her. Only he wasn't a man. He stood tall like a man. A brtaul but yet handsome man with dark charcoal hair. Black armour hid hard muscle and there was an obvious strength to him. His own darkness coiled around him, as if it was a part of him that had been cast aside.   
He grinned at her but there's no warmth to it. 'come with me little nymph. You'll never have to be alone again. Not even here in the dark. Together we could cut away all that opposed us. You would be more then a queen. You would be a goddess.'

It felt wrong…he felt wrong. She cringed away and ran.

'If only the clockworks could speak  
I wouldn't be so alone  
We burn every magnet and spring  
And spiral into the unknown'

 

She heard him thunder and roar behind her. 'you'll join me Amara!!! Or you'll die and ill take your adorable little sister!!' 

His blade struck at her again. She raised her hand and watched the blade go straight through. How odd there was no pain. She rolled away again taking his blade with her. 

'Somebody shine a light  
I'm frozen by the fear in me  
Somebody make me feel alive  
And shatter me  
So cut me from the line  
Dizzy, spinning endlessly  
Somebody make me feel alive  
And shatter me!'

Gold and chocolate flashed in her mind again just as she reached where the darkness seemed to end. 

'get back here you little chit' Melkor bellowed.  
She wanted to cry as she pulled the sword out of her palm.   
'If I break the glass, then I'll have to fly  
There's no one to catch me if I take a dive  
I'm scared of changing, the days stay the same  
The world is spinning but only in gray'

She turned and settled the weapon in her other hand dropping into a fighting stance.  
'Somebody make me feel alive  
And shatter me!'

She moved to charge when the Shadow God came back into view. She was startled back however when a large lion and giant hawk exploded into being in front of her.   
The lion paced in wide semi-circles about her letting its roar be heard. The hawk screatched loud as it flew circles diving whenever Melkor moved to close.  
As the God was forced to retreat the hawk came to settle within arms reach of her and the lion lay down at her feet. She would swear its purr sounded like a gravely chuckle. She felt a pull at her. She closed her eyes and felt herself return to sleep. And again …the PAIN.   
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤After¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Legalos quietly lifted himself onto an elbow and looked down at Jade. She slept so peacefully. He stroked a finger down her cheek…then lower across her collar bone and over her arm. He lay his palm flush against her outer thigh and rubbed it softly.   
She sighed in the gentle waking. Rolling into him she lifted her arms to his neck and pulled her body flush to his. "I will always fear this is a dream first" she whispered. He kissed her softly nibbling at her lower lip. " then perhaps I'll need to remind you every morning that I am real." He started to kiss his way down her body following hands that were already starting to pet soft moist flesh.   
Her hands went to his hair as she started to laugh urging him down, just a little quicker. They both stopped instantly. They listened hard. Their eyes met. Legalos was dressed a moment later. He pressed a dagger into Jades already gloved hand. He kissed her hard.   
"Watch the north east ridge Melme. I will return in a moment with our weapons."  
As promised legalos was not gone more then a few minutes when he returned. He slipped her blades into their sheaths and settled his hands on her hips.   
His breath tickled her hair over her sensitive ear when he asked. "What comes"  
"Many..dwarves. And..something else. Something with a dark shadow."   
Together they went off to meat the company.


	9. Body but not soul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for not posting last Sunday life for a little busy! I'm going to go ahead and post an extra Ch. And next Sundays cause Christmas! Happy holidays all!!

Chapter 9  
Body, but not Soul

Legalos sent the call out and it was no time at all before the dwarves found themselves surrounded. Kili clutched Amara close to his chest as Fili stood in front of him,swords drawn, and Thorin behind equally prepared.   
Legalos held his bow ready, aimed straight at Kilis head. "Lower your weapons or the tall one dies." When none of them moved he let an arrow go just above the brunette dwarf and it buried in the tree, taking a few chocolate strands with it.   
They all turned at the solid thunk and Jade saw her opening. She tumbled and came up gracefully, under Filis short swords, rising on one knee her blade resting on his throat. "Swallow dwarf and you'll not speak again."   
She did not need to say it loudly, Fili saw the deadly intent in her eyes. Like blood rubies. He only stared at her. "Do not be stupid. We will kill you all where you stand."   
Fili lowered his swords, hesitantly, and dropped them to the ground. The other elvan guards began to search the dwarves. Legalos circled them.   
"So tell me, what are 13 dwarves doing trespassing the woodland realm, with hostages" the prince asked, eyeing what appeared to be a slight elfling girl standing in their midst. "Tell him nothing!" Thorin demanded.  
Kili pulled Amara tighter to himself as Fili was thourghly removed of his weapons. He had tried to make himself small, to hide her, until the she-elf moved to take his bow.   
Jade stopped staring down at what appeared to be an elfling child, unconscious, in the dwarfs arms. She narrowed her eyes and reached for the girl. She quickly found Filis hand around her throat.   
"Touch her, or my brother, and I'll rip you apart with my bare hands she-elf" Fili spat.  
Jades eyes widened at the way the elfchilds hand tightened on Kilis coat as the tension rose.  
"I'll take her." It was the other hostage. Jades eyes moved. "Please" Annathia said softly "she is my sister. I will carry her."   
Kili nodded and Fili let go of Jades throat. She straightened and waved the girl forward. Something was off but she wasn't sure what. She watched as Kili handed Amara off to her sister. She ended up taking some of his hair with her when they parted. Aside from a wince, the dark haired dwarf didn't seem to mind.   
She looked at Legalos, carefully circling, his eyes continually coming back to her. She stepped away as Fili shrugged his coat off and covered Amara with it before he was shackled.   
Jade felt uneasy. Strange dwarves trespassing with strange children. Being so caring and gentle. Her lovers eyes suddenly carrying a caution when they lit upon her that had never been there before. Her keen eyes playing tricks on her? She could have sworn there had been 16 bodies.   
She slowed her pace just in time to fall to the back of the unit when Legalos ended his circuit. They walked side by side trailing fingertips.   
"My lord" she said drawing out the syllables in a way that had him fighting a blush. "My lady" he said shooting a mock stern look in her direction.   
They walked on in silence until just past the gates. Legalos pulled Jade off into a shadow and kissed her deeply. "My soul was afraid Melme when that scum put his hands on you. I know…." But he trailed off when he saw her eyes were shifted away. "They won't see.." He said hesitantly.   
"Hmm" her eyes finally came back to his. "No I don't imagine…I must be very tired I think. I could have sworn" she said distractedly. Legalos ran his slim fingers down the side of her face and kissed her forehead. She swallowed. "I could have sworn something brushed past me." She said, more stable now.   
"Melme, go and rest. I will deal with taking the dwarf drabble to my father and then I will come and wake you." He was still running fingers over her face, and now through her hair. "I must see to the other dwarves that they get properly placed" she mumbled, her concentration wavering.   
"Let someone else do it."   
She stepped away from him. She smoothed her own hands down her hair, upper body and the short hangoff skirt of her armour. "I am your captain of the guard prince Legalos." She stated more stiffly, "It is my responsibility and I would see it done."  
He moved to step to her again a new little pout on his lips, but his eyes had the shine of pride. He had a strong mate. "Very well" he walked away from her to prod Thorin along.   
By this point Thorin was relieved to miss counting Bilbo amongst his kin. He wasn't sure how but the burglar had given the uppity elves the slip. He would not be caged. He was pushed along as he heard Fili, Kili and Destrus rage against their cells. He, and Annathia carrying Amara, were led away. Much father up from the twisting and winding cell blocks where his kin were held, they were marched.   
Up great meandering staircases hewen from the trees they seemed to be inside…or alongside? Thorin could not tell. At last they arrived in front of great ashen grey doors made of tree roots, tangled together in their knots.  
Legalos pushed them open and proded Thorin inside. Much more kindly he ushered in Annathia. They stood now in a great hallowed out place where clearly two separate tree trunks had grown together. The pale white ash, and dark cherry split apart creating the walls of the grand room.   
The oak floor was polished golden and starlight slipped in through every crack and cranny. A tall elf that looked almost a duplicate of the prince sat on a grand throne of sliver and red. Mighty stag antlers sat upon him for a crown.   
He only raised an eyebrow at his son. When his cold eyes shifted to them, Annathia knew why he was only a close approximation of the prince. The prince knew love.  
Thranduil stared at Thorin and a hard thin smile crept over his lips. It made his skin crawl.   
Annathia gazed about the room. Most of the conversation escaped her.   
She found herself slowly drifting towards a nearby starbeam. Her sister twisted in arms. She pulled her tighter. Her heart began to thunder. Her eyes roamed the room again.   
The ceiling was a mass of tightly wound roots with what appeared to be sigils carved out. These flowed down to meet perfect white ash on the right, and swirling dark cherry walnut on the left. Simple looking stars and a other shapes continued down the walls. Across the golden oak floor the night sky was painted.   
It was done with such fine lines of silver that if she had not been searching the room she would have missed it completely.  
"Yes chain him there, Legalos you may leave us"   
This brought her up. Panic climbed from her stomach to her eyes. Thorin watched her still so completely that if he had not seen how lively she could be, he would think she had been carved out of marble. "Annathia" he croaked out.  
"This is a bad place, sire, we should leave" fear dropped so heavily from every word he was certain they could both drown in it.   
Thranduil walked to her. "Ah little nymph, I've made you such beauty, surely one of you could be happy here." In her shock, she gave him no resistance when he took Amara from her arms.   
"You….you…know..how?" She stamnered

"Dear child, I was there at your conception, your birth, I witnessed your little deaths, I stood at your mothers side at your laying low." He lay Amara out, flat on her back, on a long table. "I know all about you, all about her. I also know this room can sustain you, without that filth you've been tied to."  
He stroked thin fingers over Amaras sleeping face, an arm, one slim leg. He looked hungry. "I also know that she is the stronger of the two. And since you both wandered in, I have no use for you" his cold eyes fell upon her again. She found herself tied and removed.   
Thorin tried to lash out but he was shackled firmly to the wall. "Get away from her!" He screamed. He only found himself backhanded.  
"This sweet child is a gift"Thranduil hissed out, sounding like the snake he was "wasted on Dwarves who nither care or appreciate her. But I will. I will break this silly soul bond, I will bed it out of her if I must, she will give me sons. Not your whelps, not your mudrutting disgrace to the ideals if princedom. But a great house, a great king." He considered Thorin then. "But perhaps you will watch, perhaps it would help, having dear old uncle along for the ride."   
He clapped his hands and a smallish wood elf came from somewhere behind his throne. The girl looked young still, for an elf, and rather battered. Thranduil sat himself down on his throne and the girl went immediately to stand between his legs.   
With no hesitation, no prompt, she bent and moved aside his robes. She pulled his pale white organ from his pants and began to stroke it. Thranduil did not even look at her. He stared at Thorin, icy eyes fixed on him and a smirk that made Thorins blood boil.  
He grabbed the girl by the hair and yanked her head forward. Her mouth wrapped around him and she bobbed there obediantly. Thorin could only watch as the elf king started to pet her head, like a cat. He moved from her head down her back to her round little ass. His other hand grabbed her hair again and pushed her more roughly down on his cock while he tore away her skirt.   
He spread her and harshly pushed two fingers inside her puckered hole. Thorins anger turned into a deep swelling rage. A strangled cry of pain and fear came from the elfgirl but it was muffled around Thranduils engorged member still filling her mouth. After a moment more he removed his hand and pulled her roughly from him.   
Her turned her around and pointed at Thorin. "Laseli, look at that disgusting dwarf there. His pretty little niece will be waking soon. He needs to be ready to great her with me. Go use you hot little mouth. Use your raw little ass. Make him ready."   
Tears rolled down her face but she only nodded. Thorins eyes grew wide as she walked purposefully forward. Thorin found himself trying to burrow into the tree trunk he was chained to. She kneeled and her hands went to the laces at his waist.  
He tried to pull away from her but he had no where to go. "I am so sorry" she whispered as she pulled him free of his trousers and set herself to work. 

Thranduil sat stroking himself lazily as Laseli worked Thorin over. She was masterful now that she had been broken in. Broken. He turned his eyes to the nymph. He had disagreed with Yanmina all those many years ago. Yes the shadow was a problem, but this weapon should have been tied to an elf. Much wiser and better suited to it.  
So he had built his cage and bidded his time. Legalos would come to understand one day. He stood and strode to the alter. He pulled aside the scarves that wound about her torso and kissed a path from one nipple to the next.   
Even in her restorative sleep he felt her stiffen. By the time she woke it would be to late to fight him.  
He worked his way down as he heard Laseli turn and bury the dwarf inside her, heard his rough cries of no. Thranduil felt himself harden more.   
He stroked between Amaras legs. Until he saw her start to stir. "Laseli, chain the dwarf to the chair." He barked.   
She was actually relieved for once to be dismissed so soon. She had successfully brought no one to their fall and that usually meant a beating later. She stood and pulled the chains tight on his wrists and forced him to a tall chair. She chained him down again and bowed away apologetically.   
Thranduil picked Amara up off the table gingerly. "She is almost awake. It is only right that the first touch she feels is family." A dark grin spread over his face and Thorin began to struggle again in earnest.   
"You can not make me do this! She belongs to my nephews!! She is their soul! It is sacred!"   
"Oh it will be to easy to make you do this little king with no mountain. We will start tonight. And before you die here, you will be as broken as Laseli. You will watch the nymph give birth to my sons and know that you helped bring her to this downfall. She will hate you all by my side. And the cradle will be mine."   
He rested Amara against his chest and over his shoulder, spread her wide. He reached down and stroked Thorin a few times, keeping him hard despite his angry cries to the contrary. Then he slowly lowered Amaras arse down onto him. He pushed down on her hips until Thorin was buried to the hilt.

Pain once again. And voices. Drifting over the darkness. The stars came back slowly and then all at once. She cried out, and it was not into inky nothingness. Its was louder and echoed back to her. Her eyes came open just as a tall white haired elf on his knees pushed her legs open. She had no time to ponder what was happening before he bore into her, rough and unpleasant.  
"NO, NO ! KILI! FILI!" Amara screamed it, her memories rushing back instantaneously. She heard a familiar sob behind her and realized someone was buried deep inside her there as well. Her eyes closed and her heart broke as she placed the scents and sounds at last. Thorin was inside her. With this elf.  
She tried to struggle but only one arm would reply to her commands. It balled and struck uselessly at the elf. The other still held an orks arrow.   
Thanduil moved hard and deep forcing her back against Thorin with every thrust. He laughed at them louder every time they screamed no, stop, or called him some colorful name. " try to enjoy it nymph, thus is your life now!" He said cheerily. She screamed again and grabbed at his hair pulling roughly, ripping some out at the roots.   
He squeezed at her exposed breasts painfully. She beat against him when he raise her legs more making her rise and fall on Thorin more fully. Thranduil moved his hand up to the arrow when she tried to pull her legs away from him to pull herself off of Thorin. He ripped the arrow from her shoulder.   
Her blood poured down over her and Thorin making them both slick and causing her to to tremble. Thranduil only threw his had back and laughed, and quickened. Amara and Thorin were both sobbing when the dwarf and the elf found release. Amara was left to fall to the ground as Thorin panted apologies over and over.  
"You will be mine little nymph.the cradle will bend to my will" Thranduil said as he towered over her. She swallowed the sobs rising in her chest and looked at him defiantly. "You may forcibly take my body, but you will never have my soul."   
Thranduil kicked her hard and laughed when she whimpered. He turned and left Thorin straining against his chains to reach her. He walked away instructing his guards to lock them away with the others.

Annathia sat in shock in her cell. Destrus had called and called to her with no reply. She only shook her head. Fili and Kili talked in reserved whispers. They were afraid. It wasn't until Thorin was dragged past their cells, looking half alive that her tears finally fell.   
Fili had to strain to keep any kindness in his voice. "What happened Annathia. What is going on! Where is our mate!"  
She sobbed harder. "It was a star cage! He knows us, he plans to take Amara." She choked out. Several words in dwarven, that Annathia could not make out, erupted from Fili in that moment.   
Jade stood pressed to the wall, hidden in the shadows between torches. Why had the elf child been locked away? What did she mean by star cage? And how could she think the king would take a child. Mostly, why did this upset the sungold dwarf into such a rage. Had he said mate? Had he said OUR mate?   
It wasn't long before she watched a high guard carry the other girl to a cell just across from the brothers. He lay her on the stone bench inside. She was covered in blood and her face was streaked with tears.   
The guard locked the gate securely and turned away not looking back. Legalos found Jade then and took her focus completely pressing her against the stone hard roots of the wall.   
"I miss you Melme. Come back to me." His hands had already traveled down to move her leggings aside. He stroked her giving her no chance to rebuke him. "I give you leave captain" he whispered hotly against her ear, kissing down from tip to lobe. She buried her face in his shoulder and his fingers dipped inside. "Enda!" She was breathless again. "Legalos this stairwell, we will be seen."   
He turned her around and nudged her knees apart with his own. "Then I will be quick, then whisk you away to my quarters where we can terry." He said easing into her dripping folds from behind.   
Her consent came as an appreciative moan. "But someone will hear" she protested, though there was no willpower in her. " then be quite" was all he said as he pushed into her hard making her whimper. He leaned over her wrapping an arm around her waist. He quickened his pace with her held against him. Her hips rolled back to meet him as she felt the heat build.   
His other hand undid the two clasps at the top of her armour plate and she spilled out into his palm. The arm around her waist adjusted slightly and she felt his fingers begin to rub her clit and his other hand rolled and teased her nipples.   
She tasted blood in her mouth as she tried not to scream at her peak. He rode her through it relentlessly. His strong arms held her firmly against him as his fingers played her and his hard thick length moved in and out of her.   
Again and again he felt her rise up and felt her fall pressed against the wall. She briefly noted that the dwarves had all stopped talking. One last time she felt her back arch so violently she wondered how her spine didn't snap in half. She felt Legalos empty, deep inside her, and it stoked the release higher. She did cry out now but managed to strangle it so it would not echo.   
He moved once, twice more, panting her name. He pulled out of her and helped her right herself. They straightened their things, he reclapsed her armour, and kissed her softly. "Come to my rooms. The shift will change here in a moment. Come and we can celebrate the stars from my balcony with wine and sweets. And our own secret company."   
She sighed and smiled at him. "I will see you soon Enda." She walked away up the stairs.

It took a moment for the dwarves to make out the slight form the guards had deposited in the cell as this one had no light around it. Fili and Kili stared hard at the cell door across from them. "You don't think…" Kili said panic edging his voice. "Surely, if it was..if she was, she is alive surely.. Could it be.." Fili had to swallow hard. 

Amara lay fighting to open her eyes. The sounds floating to her across the stairwell washed over her skin. All thick honey, warm fire, home. Where was the gravely laughter? The hint of mischief? Her lion, her hawk? Her voice was so rough and hoarse she wasn't sure how anyone heard her. "Kili? Fili? I can't find you."

Cries flooded the dark. They were here. They where both here. Joy filled her up. She cried out as she fell from the bench and pulled herself across the floor to the cell door. Rage and pain and longing filled the hallway. The dwarves set hopelessly for the next couple of hours. They listened to her pain. Intermittently they also heard strangled cries and apologies from Thorin whom they could not see, but could hear. 

Amara had finally quited when she felt something reach out and touch her. She let out a startled cry. Something covered her mouth and all at once, she was staring straight at the soft brown eyes of Bilbo Baggins. 

"You mustnt cry out. There are still guards about. Can you stand? Because I can not carry you."   
Fili rose to his feet again hearing Amara in distress and pressed his face against the bars of his cell. "Fili!" It was an excited cry, low and whispered but it caught his full attention. "Fili can carry me ill be strong enough to walk soon."   
Bilbo nodded and unlocked her cell, helping her to step just outside and sit comfortable against the wall. He was to Filis cell in an instant. He made certain not to stand in front of the door as he unlocked it. Fili was a blurr as the door swung away.  
He was already to Kilis door when Filis arms wrapped around Amara. Kili joined them and one by one she was surrounded again by the familiar company of the house of Durin.  
Destrus crushed Annathia to him as she began to cry anew and lead her to her sisters side. They clasped hands and kissed fingers. Annathia set about healing the arrow wound.   
"Thorin" Amara chocked out when her wound was gone "must get to Thorin." Fili stood and they walked down the dark corridor. Bilbo came pacing back "he's here! He's right here! Come come."   
Bilbo had already unlocked the cell and was on his knees Thorins hand clasped in both if his. "He needs help!" Bilbo cried leaning over him kissing his lips gently before turning pleading eyes to the rest of their friends. "He needs help!!"   
"Fili, set me down." Fili moved forward and settled her on the ground. She kept a firm grip on him with one hand. The other trailed over Thorins chest up to his face. She began to hum, her whole body vibrating with the effort.   
The dirty cuts disappeared, and Thorin stirred taking his first easy breath. Amara retreated into Fili who stood looking confused and angry. His hair brushed over her face as he gently swung his head back and forth as if trying to understand a very difficult question.  
Thorin came around at last and Bilbo buried his face in his chest sobbing gently. He eased the hobbit back and sat himself up. He could not look at any of them. He turned away. "Next time let me die" he said in sorrow. Amaras hand found a fairly large pebble on the floor and she chucked it at him, hard.   
"I forgive you Thorin Oakensheild for being made a victim at my side. This was Thranduil. And we will end him. Do you hear me?? I FORGIVE YOU Thorin Oakensheild!!"   
Fili yanked her from the floor up into his arms. He was fuming now. Kili watched confused as red whisps of light began to roll off his brother. The floor splintered. Rage flowed over the other dwarves and wrapped like a blanket around Fili Thorin and Amara.   
Fili reached for the neck of Thorins shirt and pulled his face level with his own. Thorin could only nod.  
Annathia pushed her way through dragging Destrus as usual to get where she wanted to be. "Kili!" She said panic clear in her voice. "This is very dangerous! Your brother has somehow channeled Amaras power. He's not made for it. It could rip him apart! You must stop him!"

"But why? What has happened?" Kili asked stating in wonder at the fury barely leashed in front of him. Annathia sighed sadly and lay her hand on Kilis shoulder.   
"The connection that opened when Fili gave her the strength to heal Thorin allowed him access to her memory. It appears that Thranduil, defiled her and..and…" Kilis eyes narrowed on her dangerously. "And what" he asked calm anger dripping.   
"And forced Thorin to help."   
Kilis vision went black for a moment. Then he was with his mates. He pried Amara from Filis grasp and put her behind him. "Fili! Fili!" One hard smack to his brothers cheek had Filis eyes focusing on him. "We will fix this. But if you don't give Amara her power back you will leave me all alone. You will take both of you from me!"

Kili leaned in and kissed Fili, pouring love into him. One hand held Amaras tightly but the the other tangled in Filis hair. He kept up the caress until the red light slowly recceded from Filis skin. Fili hit his knees and Kili and Amara followed him down.   
Amara snaked her way between them. They all held each other until they light came back to her skin. "We can't stay here." Bilbo said pulling Thorins face back to his own. "We will be discovered." Thorin pulled Bilbo close and nodded.   
Fili picked Amara up and held her close to his body letting her feel his heart beat. Kili turned to his uncle and clasped his hand. "We place no blame on you Thorin. As she forgives so we will forgive also." Then he walked away to join Fili.


	10. A New Dawn

Chapter 10  
A New Dawn

Jade stood on Legalos' balcony waiting in the cool night air. Her sheath dress glittered in the moonlight twinkling with starlight gems. Her long red hair was captured by a crystal circlet with a small red ruby, and a small deep blue sapphire dotting her forehead.   
Her feet and arms were bare. She closed her eyes and leaned into the crisp wind as it whispered over her, setting her hair to dance as flame around her.  
Legalos entered his rooms silently ready to shed his princely duties once more. He stopped at the sight of her, unable to breath. She burned red and white hot in the starlight. At last he found his voice again. "For all the stars in all the skies, I'd give them away for a moment with you."  
She turned and smiled at him "how about we leave the stars where they are, to watch, while we have forever?"she asked as she walked to him. He took her immediately in his arms and dipped her low kissing her heatedly.   
"Then I will try not be jealous when they worship you" he said against her lips. The music floated up from the great halls below and he brought her back up, moving them together in slow circles.   
They danced in the starlight as they talked and laughed. After a while Jade let her hands work on the buttons of his velvet robe. Her cheek rested on his shoulder, his arms rubbing her back as they slowly spun.   
She eased the robes down his arms and stroked back up and rested her hand over his heart and on his chest. He let the robe fall to the floor and his hands went to her back once more. They continued to spin.   
It happened slowly. Light kisses, tastes, gently wondering hands. They enjoyed feeling each other, skin to skin. Soon the only thing either of them wore as they danced was Jade, who still had her circlet. His hands stroked up her back and into her hair.  
He grabbed great handfuls, feeling the silk and strength of it, letting them fall as he wandered up higher. He ran fingertips over the bright silver, before they met at the gems. She dipped her head and he raised it off. He set in gently on a desk close to his bed.   
He sat down on the clean silver sheets and held a hand out to her. She took it and he helped her settle on his lap. He kissed at her neck and shoulder where she wrapped her arms around his neck. "You are so beautiful" he mummered against her skin. "My Melme" he rocked his hips and smoothly entered her. "My Jade" he said rocking again. She gasped and her hands tangled in his hair.   
He moved slowly in her, no urgency, no need to rush. He simply enjoyed being surrounded by her. She leaned into his hands kept a gentle pace with him. The heat a slow burn in her veins.  
His hands stroked down her back and to her sides. He wiggled his fingers against her ribs and she giggled, tried to jump away from him in outrage. Instead she found herself pressed belly down on satin silver sheets.   
Legalos laid a top her settled again between her legs. She was calling him a fowl something or other when pushed into her again lips pressed to one sensitive ear tip. "Beautiful, tight and perfect. My mate, my Melme" he whispered to her as he moved still slow, almost agaonizing. She gasped over and over, moaning as he leaned back pulling her hips up and finding his way deeper.   
Hands storked downward over shimmering skin as he hummed her name like a prayer. Over shoulder blades and the dip at her waist, over the soft skin of her arse. He squeezed her his fingers splaying out and tracing the curves. Up and down as He moved in and out. One hand moved back to her hips. The other teased her arse cheeks apart and gently began to play with her.   
The touch has light, circling and teasing. The same fingers slipped between them occasionally. Finding their way underneath her to get themselves in her sweet juices before tracing their way back. She balled her firsts in the closets pillow dragging it to her.   
She shoved it beneath her chest giving herself more leverage. She quickened the pace. He swore softly as she sped up on his cock. He moved his other hand to her hips and pulled her back against him. He matched her now, in and out harder and faster. It wasn't enough.   
He lifted her, bringing her up with her back securely held to his front. He cupped both of her breasts in his hands, kneading. "I need you" he said gasping. She tangled a hand in his hair and he moved in her hard. "So deep" she moaned out as he moved with purpose now. Fast and punishing they both fell to their pleasure.   
Sometime later they woke and ate and took more time to explore with hands and lips. They were laughing sprawled on his wide bed sharing sugared cherries, when a highgaurd threw his doors open. He ignored Jade and saluted his prince. "Your highness you must accompany me immediately. Tragedy has befallen the woodland realm!" 

 

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤MEANWHILE¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

 

The dwarves had found an abandoned courtyard to settle and wait in. Bilbo used his fascinating skill to disappear and find them weapons. Amara set firmly pressed between Kili and Fili. She stared at Thorin. He stared at her.   
Pain and sorrow and shame in their eyes. Thorin spoke at last. "He was so very wrong little nymph." They all looked at him. "You are brave and proud. You belong with the house of Durin tarnished and tattered though we may be. The only children placed in your belly will be by my kin. They will know Erebor. And every dwarf will stand by your side in love and debt. You are cherished and honored. You are my niece now. You are my kin. And you will be avenged."   
Laseli moved then from the shadows. "You mean to kill him" it was a squeak and it made them all jump. Thorin was on his feet.   
"You do don't you?" She asked flinching.   
"Do you mean to stop us?" He growled  
"I mean to help you." 

Bilbo returned then with stolen blades from the drunken guards. He looked from Thorin to the small elf girl. Thorin bowed "then we are at your service." The other dwarves looked from Thorin to Laseli confused. "She has as much right to absolution as we" he stated calmly as he took a sturdy blade from Bilbo.   
"Amara can you fight" Fili asked pulling back to look her in the eye. She nodded. "I am Durin. I have strength enough for this." She ran a hand down his chest and one down Kilis cheek. "My soul is whole enough for now." Kili closed his eyes for a moment then rose and helped her to stand. She left them and went to Thorin wrapping him in a tight hug. "Forgive yourself sire. All will be right"   
"I will forgive myself when that rat bastard may not hurt another soul again." He said through gritted teeth.   
The brothers looked into each others eyes as Thorin helped Amara choose her swords. Their hands found each other now needing reassurances. Their lips locked bodies pressed tight they breathed into each other not wanting to part. Oin cleared his throat as he stood impatiently with short swords in outstretched hands.   
They took them and Oin laid a hand on each shoulder. He nodded to them and walked away. 

"Come this way, the servant passage is empty and Thranduil is still in his throne room." Laseli motioned to a passage on their right. 

 

Thranduil paced his hall, sat, paced again. He had sent Laseli for more wine nearly an hour ago. He would have to remember to punish her later. He detested being made to wait. He heard the scuttling from the door behind his throne and sighed heavily in annoyance. "Did you insist on making the wine yourself you insufferable girl" he grumbled.   
She came forward bowing low offering the silver goblet up to her king. She trembled. "So sorry sire there was a delay with your delivery." She explained, a tremor in her voice. He narrowed his eyes at her. He snatched the cup from her hands and kicked her cruelly away.   
His personal guards shifted uneasy with the display but said nothing. He drank deeply as Laseli lay motionless at his feet. "I hope it is to your liking" she whispered, holding her hand to what she was certaun must be a cracked rib.  
"Yes, not to …debilitating" came a rough voice from his right. Thranduil stood quickly, to quickly. Thorin, the dwarf scum, came into his view as he found himself falling. His limbs locked up. He couldn't move.   
"Laseli, you stupid little chit! What have done!" His screams of outrage echoed off the walls as his guard sprang into action to late. Their lives ended all around him as the dwarves filed into  
the hall.   
Annathia helped the girl sit up. Laseli looked him in eye, burning hatred clear on her face. "Don't you remember everything you taught me? Brindelroot?? A tasteless paralytic…it was in my drink the first time you…you…." She couldn't finish as the anger washed over her. 

Amara stepped out from behind Thorin. She touched Fili and Kili as she passed them. She knelt by Thranduil, the brothers firmly behind her. "You have been found guilty and unfit by the Gods this day Thranduil king of the mirkwood. I am your punishment." The words sounded so sweet they made Thorins teeth hurt. She ran her hands over the kings face, tearing away his glamor. Hard bone and scared sinew were all that were left of one half of his face. "Erebor belongs to line of Durin" she said as her hands continued down. "The beauty and wealth of the lonely mountain belong to line of Durin." She brushed his robes aside and tore his trousers open finding his pale organ and grasping it firmly.   
She looked at Fili and Kili who nodded their consent. Thranduils eyes whirled in confusion and panic as she began to stroke him. Heat poured out of her hand. It built and built from uncomfortable to painful.   
"I BELONG to the line of Durin" she said venom in every word. "All that would seek to defile that claim shall be burned away and the world will be cleansed if it" pure lava spilled out of her palm. It dripped over the edges and Thranduil could only scream as his cock was melted away to nothing in her hands.   
With this action completed she steped away and went to Kili where he stood arms waiting open. Annathia stood with Laseli and helped her to walk. "You have been judged by the Gods this day Thranduil and have been found lacking and unworthy!" Annathia spat, as Laseli plunged her dagger deep into his chest. Annathina raised her arms and hummed.   
The small creatures and birds from the trees around them scurried down. At her urging, they began to peck and chew at his face. Laseli pulled the blade away and struck again and again leaving her and the nymph covered in sprays of blood.   
When the elf stopped screaming at last Annathia ordered the animals away. Laseli slumped back to the ground in a heap of tears. Destrus moved quickly to Annathia turning her away and into his arms.   
Thorin looked from Thranduils corpse to Amara and grimaced. "Never argue with her" he said pointedly looking a Fili, while he turned somewhat green.

The doors flew open. Legalos stood in shock. His eyes tracked from his fathers body to the dwarves and the small elves in their arms. Then they fell on Laseli. "What have you done…"   
His hand tightened on the spear in he held.

"What have you done!!!" He roared and lunged  
forward. Laseli threw herself in his way.   
She was kicked to the ground again but this time by complete accident. She found her feet wincing at the pain. Annathia tried to go to her but Destrus held her fast.   
Legalos stood above the girl in horror. "I won't..let…you" she said through struggling breaths. Amara stepped forward.   
Legalos staggered back. "We saved you" his eyes were wide with hurt and betrayal.   
"I know you truly believe that elf prince." Amara said her voice low and even. "I can understand your pain. And your confusion. We were righting, what seems to me, many wrongs done. It won't change that he is your father. You may do as you please with me." She bowed and raised her hand to Fili and Kili who tried immediately to protest " I will not fight you. But my family" she gestured at the dwarves "go free" the other dwarves tried to argue now to.  
"You expect me to just let you all go. My kin are dead. What do you mean your family. Your an elf child " Jade pulled on his arm before he could continue. "Enda look at her face." Legalos shook his head his usually calm temperment shaken. "Yes my prince look at her sigil. Look at her face."   
Reluctantly he studied her. His eyes traced the triple sigil slightly glowing on her forehead.   
"What are you" he asked sternly. They stood there tensely for a few hours retelling their story. 

Legalos looked at the small elf on the floor. "Laseli, is that true, what he did to you?" Legalos felt a new rage inside him when she confirmed it. He stiffened. "Gaurds. Give our guests proper royal guest chambers. See that they are well tended. I would speak with them more in the morning. Settle Laseli here in a proper room in my household and See to it she is mended and cared for. Get someone to clean this up" he scoffed motioning to his father.   
"Should I arrange a pire for this evening sire"  
Legalos turned on him. "That…thing will not be burned. Not in my kingdom. Put that filth in the ground where he belongs" he snarled. He stormed away Jade on his heels. 

They were back on the happy balcony of his rooms only this time it seemed clouded with shadow and pain. Legalos fell to his knees. Jade went to him wrapping her arms around him. He softened at her touch like butter to a flame.

"My father is dead" he mumbled. "Your father is dead yes" she repeated back to him.   
"He was not who I thought he was Melme. I can not mourn this man."   
"Then I will simply be here with you until you are ready to rise my king." Legalos looked up at her shock on his face again. "A new dawn a bright dawn" he sighed. Then he stood abruptly and carried her off to his bed again. 

 

Dawn streamed through the cracks in the walls as Thorin sat at the end of the bed. They had indeed been given a nice room. Their things had been returned to them and Bilbo was happily running a bath. Singing was coming from the room off to Thorins right. The joy it brought up in him was beaten down by the guilt and shame.   
Bilbo came back into the main chamber, shirt in his hands. "Thorin surely your not coming to the tub still dressed. That won't do." Bilbo crossed to him and reached for the laces of his shirt. Thorin stopped him. "I…I can't.." Thorin could still not even meet his eyes. "Of course you can, made out of boulder or not I'm going to shine you up, you'll feel a great sight better I think." Bilbo finished trying to move past Thorins hands again. "Don't you listen boy! I said can't!" Thorin raised his voice as he struggled past the tears he felt burning his throat.   
Bilbo stepped back. "Can't…or won't… I thought I was in your heart Thorin..thought that meant something. There are plenty of rooms if that has changed. I will go."   
Thorin fell to his knees his hands clapping over his own heart "your in my heart…that is why I can not" he cried "forced or not I betrayed that heart. And my nephews…I hurt their soul.   
He made me….he made me enter her Bilbo…he made me spill inside her and I could not stop it!" He roared out his grief slamming his fist against the floor. Bilbo stood and waited until he had quieted.  
"Look at me" Bilbo said sternly. "Thorin LOOK at me." Finally he did. "Do you want…to be WITH Amara" Thorin shook his head. "Ok do you want to be with anyone else"   
"No, not in all my years" Thorin said almost shrill through his now sore throat.   
"Ok then its settled. I am yours and you are mine king under the mountain. Naught shall change it. Now sit still." Bilbos hands were at his shirt laces again. Thorin stopped him once more. "I don't deserve you." Bilbo just chuckled and slipped free finally untieing his shirt. "You deserve a great many things Thorin Oakensheild I am just best of them." 

He pulled his shirt free and led Thorin into what he had called a 'quaint little bathing room.'  
It was almost the size of the bedroom. A large marble tub deep enough for him to sink completely into sat in the vast majority of it, steaming. Bilbo who had already finished undressing, kissed pleasantly along Thorins jaw as he undid the laces on Thorins pants and tugged them away.   
Thorin could only stand there slack jawed. Bilbo left him to sink into the warm water. He turned and laughed at him still standing mouth wide. "Come here you great brute. " Bilbo said splashing a bit of the lavender water at him.   
Thorin finally snapped to. He smiled sheepishly at Bilbo and stepped away from his clothes.   
He sat heavily down in the warm water on a bench that seemed to run around the inner lip of the tub. Bilbo floated over to him with something white in his hands. Thorin raised an eyebrow.   
"I read somewhere it is expected for a royal consort to bath their partner after a great battle." Thorin chuckled. "While I wouldn't call that a great battle so much as a public service, I suppose it would be rude to say no. Royal consort?"  
"Well what would you call me?" Bilbo moved the soap lower over his chest. "Surely you wouldnt introduce me to extended family as burglar" he worked the soap into his midsection with soothing pressure. "Or concubine no I won't be sharing definitely not" he ran arousing circles over Thorins thighs. "I'm sure you won't just say lover, bed warmer…Speacil sex friend." His hands covered in suds wrapped around Thorins length. In that moment Thorin felt heat coil not just in his groin but build in his arm. As Bilbo began to stroke him, he at once realized that Bilbo did not mean to stay with him just until the end of his journey, he would not go away with Erebors reclaiming. He meant to stay.   
"Shut up Bilbo" Thorin growled deep in chest. He pulled the hobbit close to him parting his legs. In one swift movement he was deep inside his hobbit. He moved once in and out, and groaned as the burning in his arm subsided. He nodded to the startled man in his arms. Bilbo looked at the arm Thorin rose above the water. A long blue rune sigil of the wolf, entwined with a smaller rune Bilbo recognized as the word half was branded on his skin.   
Thorin pulled back and pushed into him again. "There are only a few names I would use for you Bilbo."   
Bilbos eyes came back to his. He shuddered at the look in Thorins eyes, finally full of understanding.  
"One. Only. Bonded." Thorin puncutated every word with the hard thrust of his cock. Bilbo groaned, snaked his arms around Thorins neck and kissed him. "One…bonded" Bilbo murmured as Thorin moved in him. He hooked his legs around Thorins middle. "Love" Thorin growled in his ear.   
Bilbo wimpered and clung to his new bonded. Thorin moved in him steadily grasping his shoulders tightly pulling him down into every thrust. "This is all I want Bilbo all I could every dream of" Thorin slipped a hand between them to grasp Bilbos length. He rubbed it gently pulling moans and whimpers from the little hobbit in his arms. "Every sound you make is heaven. My hobbit" he rocked with Bilbo in his arms and brought them both to their fall. The room echoed loudly with their reunion.

Destrus thanked the tall elf that had escorted them to their room and shut the door. His own silent rage was still bubbling inside him. Annathia looked about as she stood next to him. "Its big enough…do they think we need so much room to simply sleep? You could house the whole company in here"   
Destrus pounded his fist into the door and made her jump. He leaned against it and small angry tears began to fall. Annathia looked at him in worry. "Destrus…my Destrus…what…"   
"You" he said banging the door again. "I called you Annathia I called you for hours." His voice was pure agony. "I thought you had died." He turned and crushed her to him. "My Annathia my soul my little nymph…my warrior my lover my friend" she stroked his hair and sighed at him. "I am sorry…the elf king was not wrong to say my sister is stronger then me." She wilted a bit in his arms.   
He pulled back from her to look at her fully. "You are as strong as her, you are just more fleeting like the earth you call upon. Like gold flowing down into the mountain. I was afraid" he said at last touching her face gently. He kissed her and she clung to him.  
He was inside her in the next moment, and she was calling his name. He took her there on the floor still covered in the elf kings blood. His warrior. His soul. His lover. He covered her in the softest kisses while drove into her.   
She shuddered at the cold floor on her back but after a moment the sensation was gone. The fire was around her. Her glow escaped her skin and wound tightly around them both.   
It licked him and she felt his shivers, tasted his skin. The smell of earth and leather filled her heart as his long hard cock filled her body.   
It was tender, and full of their mutual need to feel the other alive and well. Their sigils burned. For the first time Destrus felt Annathias power open to him.   
All at once he could feel himself moving inside her the way she did. Feel her need to tighten around him like a vice, feel the pressure build. He felt his own fingers graze over her arm. It astounded him.   
She crested, bowed up into him and it was to much. He buried himself inside her deeper, riding her orgasm to his own end.

Fili carried Amara,despite her protests, to their room. Kili walked beside them patting the hand he held as Amara complained. He nodded when he felt it was appropriate and winked at Fili whenever he glared over at him.  
Alone in their room, Fili placed her down lightly on the bed and went to run a bath. Kili carefully pulled the scarves away from her battered body. The wounds had all healed but the bruises remained. He shook with a new rage when her slowly pulled her lower scarves and skirt away.  
The blood that streaked her legs was clearly not from the arrow wound. He felt her hand in his hair. "My love…" her voice shook "My Kili…"   
He raised his eyes to hers. She reached for his hand and tried to pull it between her legs, tried to kiss him. He pulled free. "No " he said plainly when the tears started to fall. "No you are hurt"  
"I am ugly to you now. Defiled" the word came out strangled and defeated. "You" Kili said pulling her chin up between his thumb and forefinger "are perfect. To me. To Fili. You are ours. And you are hurt. I will not hurt you further." He pressed his lips to her hair and turned away to check on the bath water and Fili.  
"I don't feel like yours…" she whispered to the dark.   
Fili turned when his brother entered the bathing room. He had filled the giant black marble basin with the warm lilac water. He pulled Kili close to him. He held him for a long moment breathing in his scent.   
"With out you Kili I think we would all just fall apart" he said letting him go and pulling his tunic off. "Get in the tub and I will get our little nymph. Is she ready?" He asked toeing off his boots as Kili tossed the last of his clothing into a corner. "Yes..be gentle brother our girl is not well just now"  
Fili only nodded as he watched his bother slink down into the steaming water. He turned as Kili started to backstroke and went back into the bedroom.  
He found Amara sitting nude on the bed where Kili had left her. The remains of silent tears still shone on her face. He gently picked her up again, knees over one arm head resting on his shoulder. "My beautiful love. What should we do with you my poor sad love" he mused as he carried her.   
He stepped up to tub where Kili was waiting and stood at edge while his brother mussed with his belt and laces. Kicking his pants away he walked down into the tub with his precious burden.   
The water was warm on her skin. Almost as warm as Filis skin pressed against her. She listened to the brothers talk for awhile. Kili would stroke her hair often. Eventually he swam away. He rounded laps about them in the deep tub. 

Amara turned her now deep blue lips to the golden skin of Filis neck and began to suck. He chuckled and shushed her. Anger bubbled up and she pushed forcibly out of his arms. Kili tried to intercept her but she ducked under the water and swam away from him.   
Kili watched her in both awe and confusion. "I think she's angry brother." Kili said treading water. Fili watched her as she clung to the side. Watched as the blue tint on her back got darker.   
He sighed "No Kili..I think she is starving." Kili gasped in recognition.


	11. SoulKissed

Chapter 11  
Soulkissed

Fili swam to her, ignoring her swats and sharp words. He pulled her into him and silenced her with his rough mouth. One hand tangled in her hair as the other slinked down her slick torso to hold her tight to him. Her struggling calmed and she gave into him gladly.   
Kili swam small circles about them finally settling on the side of the tub. He watched them both in profile. Her pale white and blue skin a stark contrast to his brothers bright gold.  
"Your perfect" Fili said against her lips. "You do belong to us" he kissed her jaw below one ear. "You are a part of our everything" he kissed her in the same spot on the other side. "You are essential to our happiness."   
He pulled away to look in her eyes. "We worry. After what happened…we thought you would need time." Fili frowned as the blue started to encroach upon her amythest eyes.   
"Take what you need from me" he pleaded. Her hands pulled his down between her legs almost frantically. "Touch me" she begged "make me feel you"   
Fili acquiesced to her request gliding back with her to the edge of the pool. He ran rough hands down, over shoulders, the swell of her breasts, two pert little nipples. He stopped here as he found her mouth again, playing with them until she tugged on his wrists impatiently.   
He skimmed over a tight stomach. Over sliky wet thighs. He hooked one leg over his arm, his other hand stroking her. He moved in lazy circles both in and out of her. His lips tracked over skin when he wasn't leaning back to watch her. She pushed against him her eyes pleading.  
"Fili" Kili said panting as he stroked himself. He had been right, watching the two of them was pure joy. "I think she would beg if she could find her voice" He said huskily.  
Fili looked over at his brother, his eyes falling to his hand moving over his thick cock. Then up to his face where he saw the mischief that rightfully belonged there. He remembered their night in the horse stall then. His eyes caught his brothers spark.  
"Well I should help her find her voice then Kili." Kili only laughed at him and shivered in his pleasure.  
Fili leaned in and began to explore the same path his hands had with his mouth had. He left small bites along her shoulder and down her collar bone. Tasted her nipples as he rolled his tounge over them, sucking softly.  
He left a trail of wet kisses down her midsection and over one hip. Then slowly moved from the knee hooked over his arm up her thigh, his lips barely a whisper as they touched.   
She felt his tounge wash over her clit and head tilted back, a long groan escaping to fill the room. He sucked at her his fingers still stroking her inside. He explored her until she was crying out on her crest. "Fili oh Fili please!!" It echoed loudly. He came back to standing. The blue had recceded from her eyes. They sparkled again. "As you wish my nymph."  
Her head lulled to the side to see Kili now stroking himself furiously. She reached her hand our to him and he clasped it to his chest just as Fili filled her. "Please I need you both" she said gasping. Fili pulled her close to his chest picking up her other leg.   
Kili moved behind her and wasted no time. He plunged into her and her body instantly pulled taunt between them. They held her there, rocking gently through her orgasm. As she began to come down her shine spilled out of her skin once more.   
She grasped firm handfuls of chocolate and gold filament in her hands. "You belong to us" Fili said against her ear. Kili nibbled on her shoulder, moving in and out in time with his brother. "We belong to you" he murmured against her skin.   
Heat seemed to explode out if all three of them when the brothers emptied inside her. A few more thrusts and their nymph screamed out in pleasure as she peaked one last time.

 

Out side their door a very stunned elf stood in shock as scorch marks erupted out from under the door leaving the wood black and knarled. He promptly turned and walked the other way.

 

Legalos had kept his chamber doors firmly locked late into the day. He lay in bed watching Jade as she played with a sunbeam that dotted his sheets. He stroked her inner thigh. When she looked at him, his far away smile was genuinely back in place.   
"What is going on in your head Enda" she asked. He only lowered His head and kissed the inside of her naked thigh. Then a little lower, and a little lower still. He did not look at her again until he had placed a kiss on the fine bright red curls between her hips.  
"You are beautiful Melme. Strong, fierce, passionate." He kissed her again dipping his tounge in to taste the sweet dampness he had left there only an hour past. " you are everything I could ever need." He lapped at her again. " no food" he said lifting himself up to crawl up her body, one hand preceding his mouth as he left a soft wet trail up to her neck. "No water" he lowered himself between her thighs. She laughed at him and opened willingly to her mate. "What are you doing Legalos" she said as she smiled wide at his teeth grazing her neck.   
She felt him just enter her. Her head lulled back, she was still so sensitve. Thus was to be expected after nearly six hours of his lavished affections. "Look at me Jade" his voice was suddenly very serious.   
She raised her head and met his eyes. He sank into her as smoothly as water fills a glass. It was everything she had not to close her eyes and focus only on that one sensation.   
"Jade Greenleaf, I ask you to be my queen." He stroked into her again. "You are my mate, and now I am the king of the woodland realm." Another slow thrust. "Be my mate in every way" and another a little faster. "Stand with me, my equal." Again he stroked faster, and faster again. "What say you?"   
She lay beneath him stunned, in pure pleasure, she parted her lips to respond but all that escaped was a moan as he rocked in her over and over. They were both on the edge already. "What say you!!" He panted out grasping her hips moving furiously now towards his fall.   
It was at the mutual crest when Jade finally cried "Yes Legalos! Yes!" She felt him empty again and he pulled her close. "Once more for me my sweet" he asked falling to her, his hands tangling in the flames of her hair.  
She breathed deeply trying to regain her breath. She gave up on the idea and gasping said "Yes Legalos, my love, I will be your queen."

 

The dwarves gathered together in Thorin and Bilbos room. It was the largest by far and held an adjoining sitting room. They chatted amongst one another as they slowly filed in.   
They had all pilfered the pillows and blankets from their own accommodations. Not a single dwarf had been comfortable sleeping with out the others near by.  
Bilbo made himself busy rearranging and making their friends comfortable. He had immediately settled Fili, Kili and Amara into his and Thorins bed. The little nymph looked miles better then she had but he could still see an unhealthy tinge of blue to her skin.   
Thorin often stopped his busyboding whenever he walked by to close to his large chair by the fire. He would pull Bilbo into his lap, the hobbit struggling half heartedly against him, and kiss him deep and slow. Destrus and Annathia, who are settled at his feet against a large mountain of pillows would snicker and clap.   
Eventually someone would knock, Thorin would roll his eyes in mock annoyance and let his bonded go. His smile returned soft and bright as he went on telling Annathia thrilling tales of escorting the caravan or the tragic years of Destrus young life.   
Amara sat perched on Kilis lap in the large bed, which she had insisted Fili push out into the living space. Fili lounged next to them casually braiding her hair. Kili snickered as Amara swatted Filis hands away and made certain to undo every other braid his brother successfully locked in her hair.  
At one point Fili growled at Kili. "If you don't stop mussing my hard won victories I will hold you down and braid your entire head!"  
Amara went very very still. Almost as if she had become a tortoise she turned so slowly you would almost miss it if you weren't watching. Of course being the three of them, the entire room was.  
Fili found bright amythest eyes on him, so wide with fear he sat bolt upright. "Amara! Amara!! What is it love what is wrong!!" He cried panic in his voice. Kili leaned over to look from Amaras face to Filis worried expression. "Oiy what's happened" Kili asked.   
The next moment he found Amara wrapped around his head. Kili called out in surprise as he suddenly found his mouth and nose buried between her legs, her arms firmly shielding his hair. "You will not do that to the Kili!!" She cried out, and Fili could only stare at her. "He is free and beautifull. A fountain of happy chocolate. My fountain of happy chocolate" her eyes narrowed on Fili. "I will UNBRAID. YOUR. BEARD" she was breathing heavily by this point.   
Filis hand unconsciously went to his chin and he held up his other hand to calm her  
"Ok pet..I won't..I promise not to braid his hair. Now please, please come down before you suffocate the poor lad" Fili looked down at Kilis somewhat purple face but found he was slightly less distressed then Fili thought appropriate.  
The entire company erupted in laughter. Eventually all the dwarves were settled into the room and quite fell over them. Thorin chuckled when he noticed Amara had a tight hold of the hand resting over Kilis side as they slept.   
Bilbo settled in Thorins lap in the great chair pulling a soft fur blanket about them. "I love our family Thorin." He whispered. "Please tell me though that they will sleep in their own rooms at Erebor" Thorin chuckled again as he felt Bilbos hand sneak beneath his shirt to settle against his skin.  
"Ill lock them all in if I have to" he grumbled as he felt Bilbo tracing small circles. 

 

Kili woke slowly. A small body wiggled against him. He could still smell the lilac in her stardust hair and he pulled Amara closer. He could feel the tension in her body. Feel the heat.   
He could also feel her hands. The fog cleared from his head as her deft little fingers tugged intently at him. He opened his eyes to a dark empty room accented only by dim shafts of twilight.   
Amaras head was buried in his chest breathing in his scent. He tangled his fingers in her hair and pushed into her touch. Half moans escaped his hoarse throat, dry from such a deep sleep.   
He rolled bringing her to settle a top him. They needed no build up this time. He slipped into her. Her head stayed clutched against his chest, arms beneath his shoulders clinging. His hand stayed in her hair, the other gently pressed to the small of her back.   
Fili stood silently in the door way. Thorin had sent him to wake them. He itched to join them instead. Watching them, so tender, he want to bury himself in Kili in that moment. He gave them time to be alone. His hand found himself and he stroked slowly.   
The three stayed like this for sometime. Kili and Amara rocking against one another, Fili silently enjoying the sight while he stroked himself. Then Kili saw him. Their eyes met and Kili smiled wide and inviting.   
In a swift movement he had Amara flat on her back, still moving tenderly in and out. He spread her legs farther apart when he widened his knees . Fili gladly accepted the invitation.   
He shed his tunic and pants and stood at the end of the bed. He pilfered Kilis pocket for the sunflower oil before pulling Kilis pants off the rest of the way. He greedily slicked his cock before joining them on the bed.   
He took his time playing with Kilis little hole. Making it slick as his brother moved in Amara. He heard the little nymph crest twice, before he stopped stretching Kili. He lined himself up with the other dwarfs tight little entrance.   
He sighed as he sank into his brother after a few moments they were thrusting in sync. Their panting and quiet moans were the only sound that filled the room. Hands gently wandered. Mouths painted skin in kisses. When they finally fell together its was a slow long singular fall.   
Fili released himself from Kili and stretched out on the bed beside them. "I don't know how you bare it. " Fili said staring at his brothers face laying groggily on Amaras chest.   
"What's that brother" Kili asked smiling and kissing at Amaras breast. "Just…watching…that was pure torture."   
Kili laughed at him. "I just like to watch you work brother, this is far more fun, but you are just as alluring to watch while making love, as you are when you smith, or fight. Think of it as my hobby."   
Fili scoffed at him. "You are nonsensical. Why watch" he asked sliding a hand over his brothers rump slowly, "When you can do."   
"Because sometimes watching helps you appreciate what it being done." Amara answered. They both turned to look at her.  
"What I would happily watch the to two of you for hours. My handsome mates." She giggled at their faces. "Her depervation has injured her brain Fili!" Kili said shaking his head. "Indeed, I am scared all over and your not handsome, your pretty" Fili teased tugging at Kilis hair.  
Kili scowled at him. "Did you need something"   
"Actually" Fili said starting to rise, "uncle sent me to get you up. Come and eat."   
Kili sighed. He didn't particularly want to get out of bed, but he did as he was bidden.

 

Thorin stood in the doorway of the great hall where his kin,save Fili Kili and Amara, now ate. The prince, or king now, sat in a great chair across the room conferring with all manner of lower elves. The She elf nodded to Thorin when she saw him staring.  
"Master dwarf, would you care for more ale" a small voice next to him startled Thorin. He looked away from Jade to the smallish elf on his right. He did not recognize her at first.   
She stood, with a great silver pitcher, in a long green robe of soft velvet. Her hair shone a bright white gold in the candle light. Her face was completely unmarked.  
It was her sad grey eyes that Thorin finally recognized. "Laseli. You should be resting"   
She smiled at him wanely "sir, I feel more well rested then I have in a century. I am properly kept in his highness household now, I requested to tend to you and your people during your stay."

"I should be serving you" Thorin bowed to her. "It was because of you my people are free from that…that"   
She placed a hand on his arm "we freed each other" she said plainly. "Now more ale"

Fili settled Amara and Kili at the table while he got them plates. They ate in jovial conversation. The dwarves praised Amara for her beautiful new braids, only 6 of which had survived the whole night.   
They stayed at the table until night fell again. Fili held Kili in his arms while they watched Amara and Annathia chat animatedly next to them. At long last Legalos and Jade made their way to their table.   
"I am very sorry I have kept you waiting" Legalos said bending gently at the waist. "My realm has been found in a bit of an upheaval. But I have made my oaths and righted all that I can. I hope you will rest a while with us. Was there something wrong with your rooms?" He asked pausing.   
"We are just accustomed to being close at hand" Bilbo answred for Thorin, "and beg my pardon but my friends were recently caged and harmed within these very walls…"   
Legalos face turned downcast. "I deeply regret my part in that action. Your bravery and loyalty to one another healed my people of a great sickness. In thanks I would like you to be guests of honor tomorrow evening, when I crown my new queen."   
Thorin looked at his people. Many still look bedraggled and exhausted. "I suppose one more day of rest cannot hurt us…" 

"Wonderful! We will prepare supplies for you upon your departure and escort you personally out of mirkwood safely." With that settled Legalos kissed Jade sweetly on the hand and bowed away.   
Jade watched him go, and turned promptly back to the company. "Forgive him, he's been very busy. I was wondering if I could borrow your girls master Thorin."   
Hands holding spoons stopped mid air, conversation died on half spoken words and suddenly 16 pairs of eyes settled on her with unease. She actually took a step back. She folded her hands in front of her.   
"I only wish to get to know them. I seek to understand. I assure you I will return them in perfect condition."   
Amara and Annathia looked to each other. Their silent communications were as apt now as Fili and Kili were with one another. The began to rise. All three of their dwarves were on their feet in an instant.   
"No Fili, stay with Kili I would like to know this new queen. On my own. I will be fine." Amara touched a hand to each of their faces and kissed their cheeks. Annathia stood tall and simply shook her head at Destrus pushing him back to his seat. 

 

Jade led the girls through the halls, to an open balcony. Large cherry blossom trees hung over the white marble banisters. A large blanket and many many pillows covered the ground.   
Jade mentioned for them to join her. They settled in as the moon began to rise. "I am truly sorry for your hardships little ones." She said brushing at her skirt. "I hope we may move past it?"   
Amara took Annathias hand in her own as they sat. "My Lady, we hold no grudge but to the one who now buried and gone."   
Annathia nodded and patted her sisters hand then began "do you understand what we are?"  
Jade could only shake her head.   
"We are a combining of your people. But we are not halfling. We are more pure our father and mother both being Varadie. We are a perfect blending of essence. We are peace bringers, healers, keys, and weapons."

Jade thought about that for a moment. "You brought peace to me." She said finally. "And if you stand with the sons of durin you will unite all the dwarf kingdoms. Long has the mirkwood been shut away from the world." She said sadly. "I would very much so like to see my people free again. I think together we could accomplish this. Together we might right the wrongs of the past. What say you? Will you join me now and on the morrow in friendship?"

Both nymphs smiled at her broadly. "We have never known another woman" Annathia said grinning widely "I think you would be a fine one to start with. Friendship" Annathia chimed loudly. "Friendship!" Amara giggled out with her. 

All of them laughed, Jade felt her heart sing. She had her mate now, a kingdom, a kingdom! She thought widely. And these two most facinating nymphs. She studied their odd pale white and blue skin. Their hair looked like the night sky above them. Such beautiful jeweled eyes.   
They spent many hours on the balcony. Jade taught them some elvish. She told them stories and lore from the great woodlands if old and the smaller race of Sylvain gypsies she had been born into.   
The girls showed her the small miracles they had learned they could conjouer. Annathia summoned birds to sing majestically from every parapet. She also summoned a wind and formed it into a fleeting dance partner. It swung jade about to upbeat music the birds chipped from high above.   
Pub dances and jigs, had made laughing until her sides hurt. Amara grew a circlets and necklaces and rings of pure white and deep blue flowers right from her hand. They were dripping in the sweet smelling petals. She also called up dancing flames that spun about, hanging in midair or twirling around them.   
All of this delighted Jade but her new little friends had one final suprise for her. They asked her for a single drop of blood. Jade pulled her dagger from her belt. Pricking her finger gently she let the blood fall into the joined hands.   
She felt the hum more then she head it. She watched the silvery light filter out of them through their skin. Whispy strands of pure starlight coiled about them. It rise higher and higher into the sky.   
The split apart into two solid columns. High on the wind Jade started to pick up voices. Voices she had not heard in over 2000 years. Tears began to shine in her eyes as she looked skyward. Two small pinpricks if light grew steadily brighter.   
Even if they girls had not spoken in their odd wind chime descant she would have known.  
"There…those are your parents my lady, mother placed them perfectly side by side, they have watched you all this time, they are proud"

 

Fili paced their room. He could feel the tug of Amaras power. Why would she be using it? He stopped to consider this, then started pacing again. She wasn't calling him.   
Kili sat in a chair off to the side lounging. He was trying very hard to ignore his brothers unease but he was very certain it would drive him mad. He watched his brother stop at his place by their fire place and hunch down to start sharpening his short blades again.   
Then he watched him toss them down once more, rise and resume his pacing. Kili had enough. He stood and placed himself directly in Filis way. "This rug is two quarters of a inch thinner then an hour ago brother" he said crossing his arms. Fili scowled at him.   
Kili only shook his head. "She is fine. We would feel it now if she wasn't. You know this. So please stop doing this to your self." Kilis eyes were pleading. Fili only made to move around him.   
"No! No..I don't think so!" Kili grabbed him about the waist and pulled him back to stand in front of him. "If you won't listen to reason I shall just have to distract you."   
"Distract me?" Fili said looking at his brother with a hard glower. "Yes" kili said nodding as if he had made up his mind. He pulled Fili away back into the sleeping area. He took his time relieving Fili of his tunic, belt boots and pants.   
He even made a bit if show of removing his own drawing a chuckle from his brother. He took the time to kiss Fili thoughly, aporeciating the warmth of the others skin.   
He made Fili lay out on the bed flat on his belly. He settled comfortably betwen his legs. He dabbed oil into his palms and rubbed them warm. He started first on Filis calves.   
He worked the tough muscles out of the knots. By the time he had moved past his thighs Fili was no longer pouting.   
Kili worked on his back kneading with his knuckles, palms and fingertips. Fili began to moan as the knots disappeared. The sounds went straight to Kilis cock. He kept his work up while he hardened and twitched against the curve of Filis arse.   
Leaning over him so close they pressed together, Kili began to rub his shoulders. Fili pushed against him. His own length had grown hard feeling Kili pressed against him. Kili grunted in want. "Brother" Filis gasp was low, and hot with need.   
Kili ran a hands back across the oily planes of Filis back. Fili felt him jutt against him, hard and throbbing. Then one oil slick finger entered him. Kili had turned his hand so that he caressed Filis balls as he gently as he fingered him.   
Fili let out a long breath and buried his face in the blankets. Kili added a second finger moving slowly. "Ah Malhau!" Fili grunted pushing back on Kilis long digits.   
Kili took his time, not out of neccesity, but the sheer desire to feel Fili squirm and buck in his hands. He had pulled Filis hips up off the bed now and wrapped his free hand tightly about Filis length. He stroked it while he stretched him.   
It wasn't until Fili started to sware at him in dwarven that Kili finally entered him. They both groaned deep at the feeling of being connected once more. Kili moved in him hard and deep. He stroked him still. He was urged faster by Filis cries of "more brother more!!"   
He hit his peak first crying out in joy and he came deep inside if Fili. He only waited a moment before pulling out of him.  
He turned Fili over to his back. His mouth was hard and hot on Filis, also fleeting. He moved down him so quickly that there was not time to make out the individual heat of any one kiss to his skin. He left a trail of live fire in his wake. He took Fili into his mouth and felt his brother arch into him.   
He worked quickly, all Fili could think of was how tight and wet and perfect his little brothers mouth was. His hands held onto Kilis dark hair as he was sucked dry, and licked clean.


	12. The Horizon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone had good holidays! Please comment if your enjoying I love getting to know my readers!  
>  Happy new year!!

Chapter 12  
The Horizon

 

Both dwarves were fast asleep when Amara returned. She placed a gentle kiss to each temple as she watched them sleep tangled up. It made her smile. There was so much love. After the night spent with Jade she also carried hope.  
She left them sleeping and went to wash up. She thought for a moment that the prospect of going back to the road, leaving all this crisp and clean luxury behind, might be dreadful. Then she shook her head against the thought.   
Home would not be here much longer. It would leave the mirkwood with two dwarves who lay slumbering in the next room. Being that they were dwarves who preferred to be underground in their mountains, their rooms lacked the spawrling balconies open to the air.   
After being outside Amara found her self feeling a little lost. She trailed her feet in the water thinking for a moment. A soft smile came to her lips and she raised her arms above her head. Eyes closed, she pictured the night sky. She felt for that place of heat inside her and drew it out. She took a single deep breath, puffed out her cheeks and blew.  
Billions of stars flowed out and surrounded her in the soft light of the room. They floated about her like a tiny little star system all her own. Feeling pleased with the result she slipped into the great tub and swam in the stars reflected on the lilac surface.

 

Dawn came and went again and Legalos was informed that all the dwarves had once again retired to Thorins great room and locked themselves in. He frowned at this, but understood and left it at that. He chose instead to walk the star hall at the far end of his holdings.   
Upon the dwarves acceptance of his invitation, he had brought it up to Jade that they may be more comfortable here. After the happenings in the throne room he did not even wish to step foot inside.   
He had felt more and more disgraced as he had tried to clear out his fathers things. Ledgers upon ledgers of his fathers fall in depravity after the death of his wife had been burned. He banished the thoughts.   
Today was about his mate. He walked the star hall checking that every surface gleamed. His mothers great chair had been brought and sat in the highest place of honor. The afternoon sun shone upon it now, as the moon would later.  
The pure crystal throne cast small rainbows across the room. Dark blue sapphire, shining emeralds and purple diamonds dotted the chair. A fine red velvet cushion served as the seat. He ran fingers along it. Recalling childhood memories of his mother holding him and singing him songs. He thought fondly of running through her crowded court. How she would scoop him up and settle him with her on this very seat.   
He gave a sad smile to the skies and walked away. He meandered his halls restlessly. He had been ordered away by wise elf maidens and dress makers insisting he would only distract the princess for getting ready. Told in no uncertain terms to stay away until the moon began to rise. 

Thorin watched his kin rest as he held his hobbit. Erebor called to his blood, but he was also greatful for this time. He had found he liked being awake to feel Bilbos hands wander him in his sleep. He enjoyed the simple time they spent together. They would eat with the company then retire to their room.  
Bilbo would drag him to the giant tub and insist on washing his hair. He sighed realising he would probably be putting larger tubs in the royal rooms at Erebor. Small price to pay.   
They never left the thing without Thorin finding himself buried in the hobbit. He had never understood why bonded always seemed tied together. Now he realized it was because they were in a way.   
The need to touch Bilbo, to feel him alive, to claim him, was an insatiable call in his very make up. Go to long without air, he thought, you start to suffocate. After that, they would retire here to the sitting room and talk about everything that sprang to mind.   
He had also come to find he like Bilbos fussing. Wether it was over him or his kin it was fascinating to watch. It was the devotion in it. It seemed utterly limitless.   
It was at this moment Thorin realised Bilbo was no longer asleep. His hands were not idly wandering. Rather they seemed intent on something.   
Thorin not wishing to discourage him continued to fang sleep. That is, until he felt Bilbo finally accomplish his goal of swallowing him whole.   
Thorin bucked into him at the unexpected heat. He had to breath in fast and heavy hisses to keep from moaning out loud. He felt Bilbo hesitate and reached for him. He put an encouraging gentle hand on the back of his head.   
Thorin had to shove his other hand into his mouth as Bilbo went back to what he was doing. The wetness and the heat had him rising out of his chair.   
Bilbo licked and sucked at him, mimicking what he recalled Thorins mouth doing on him. Teeth gently grazing the tip. Hallowing his cheeks as he sucked up from the base. Keeping his tounge moving like Thorin was his very favorite lollipop.   
As unsure as he had been when he made this decision, he thought now that this was exactly what the dwarf was. He thourghly enjoyed his taste, his muffled sounds as Bilbo sucked him off. They way he bucked up into him.   
It took longer then Bilbo had expected but at last he had another first with his bonded. Thorin groaned and panted as Bilbo swallowed his seed. Then he almost cried when Bilbo licked him completely clean.   
He pulled Bilbo into his arms and hugged him tightly. "I'm not complaining, but where on earth did that come from" Thorin whispered. Bilbo chuckled.   
"I've been wondering what it was like to do that since the morning after we met the nymphs. When you showed me how."   
Thorin kissed him softly."and it had to be in a room full of my kin?"   
"Apperantly so."   
"Go back to sleep love." Thorin said pulling his head against his chest and resting his chin there. 

 

Legalos stood outside Jades room pacing. He had been sent away three times. The moon was starting to rise finally. He stalked over easing his hand to knock when the doors opened wide.   
Jade stood before him in sleeveless silk robes of deep cerillion blue. It had heavy crystals embedded in it in the shapes of the great stars of old.   
Ancient elvish travled over her arms, and shoulders softly glowing silver in the faint light. The two nymphs, who had been called earlier, stood on either side of her. They were wrapped in fresh scarves now, of deep green and flowing silver. Their pale white skin showed in criss cross patches up their legs. Their ragged skirts had been replaced with dark black cloth that dipped down to an elegant V between their legs. A mixture of elvish letters and dwarven runes ran a long its edges in a dull gold.   
Their long hair spilled over their bare shoulders , the stardust glittering in the candle light. They looked like lethal cats perched beside his mate. He got the impression a deep bond had been forged between these wild women and his graceful mate.   
He offered her his arm. She reached out and wound her own through his and they were off.

 

The dwarves had been seated at the front facing the crowd. Thorin sat stoicly as usual, with Bilbo at his side glancing about and point at things talking excitedly in a low voice. Destrus was on Bilbos right staring hard at the great oak doors.   
Fili sat at Thorins left trying fruitlessly to keep Kili still as he all but jumped about in his seat. Balin and Dwalin sat behind their royal family next to Gloin and Oin. Aside from occasionally elbowing the scowl off of his brothers face Balin sat peacefully. The whole rest of the lot fidgeted. They were not used to being gawked at.  
Which was precisely what was happening. The entirity of the woodland realm was either present, or represented. The trusted nobles sat to the right of the coronation throne, while the line of durin was seated to the left. The rest of the attendees sat in perfect little rows.   
Every eye was focused on the dwarves. The sheer amount of confused chatter nearly drowned out the skillfully played harps and flutes. At last a tall black haired elf stood at the front of the assembly. He began to talk about the well loved house of Greenleaf, but not a one of the dwarves could focus on it.   
The long winded elf was cut short by the opening of the great oak doors. Legalos escorted Jade down the long blue carpet to crystal throne. The nymphs walked behind her silently, both winking at the astonished faces of their mates and kin.   
The music floated over the hushed crowd now as reverent words in old elvish floated by. The moonlight poured down over Jade. It reflected off her dress and lit her from behind through the crystal chair.   
Millions of moonbeans floated around them. Heavy wisps of starlight rose from the nymphs as the ceremony began to draw to a close. Legalos took his place just behind her throne. He watched curiously as the nymphs clasped their hands together.  
They kneeled before Jade the black cloth of the skirts pooling at their feet. Drawrven runes came to life over their bare arms and backs. The starlight swirled about them feveredly.   
It began to pool in the middle of their hands and condense. With a final flash the light flared down softly. In their hands was a crown of pure silver starlight. Red droplets flecked through the wirey frame which looked like many silver leaves reaching high to the sky.   
A single brilliant diamond was flanked by burning green emeralds in its very center. They rose and turned. "We the children of Yanmina and Malhau bless this coronation and this queen. With this gift we offer friendship and a true wish of happiness and prosperity."   
They stepped forward and Jade gracefully went down to one knee. They placed it on her head and wrapped their arms about her, each kissing a cheek.   
Somehow the moon shine brighter down on the trio. Three tiny stars fell then and landed neatly on the top of the crown and cooled there, and a wind chime laugh filled the room.   
Legalos stepped forward taking her hand and holding it high. "The star blessed queen of the mirkwood!" He said loudly. A chours of cheer erupted from the sea of elves.

 

Shortly the crowed dispersed and the nymphs and their dwarves united again. Destrus bowed low to Annathia before sweeping her up against him. Kili had no such patience. Dragging Fili behind him, he caught Amara up immediately.   
"You look amazing" he said on a loud gasp, pulling her this way and that. He examined every rune on her visible body. Spining her around, he did it all a second time. He would have started on a third but Fili scooped her up off her feet. "You are beautiful." He said simply. She beamed and hugged him. He sat her to rights again. Thorin took her hand and kissed her fingers. "Simply radiant little nymph." 

The dwarves grudgingly enjoyed themselves. Thorin, Bilbo, and his heirs with their mates ate at the high table with the new queen. They danced, and even played a few of their own songs. When the moon peaked high in the sky, Thorin called his kin to retire.   
They settled once more into the large sitting room. The dwarves wrapped themselves in familiarity as they talked of moving on at dawn. They drifted off to one final rest in the comfort of the mirkwood, with plans of reaching Erebor on their lips.  
Thorin was the first to rise when the sun broke over the horizon. He carefully wrapped Bilbo up in their blanket and placed him back in the chair. The road was a difficult place and he left his bonded to as much rest as could be offered.  
He stepped out to find his way to the great hall to fetch food. However, just outside his door he found a large silver cart piled high with dishes far more suited to the dwarven company.   
He also found 16 perfectly arranged packs. All freshly stuffed with supplies. On a sigh, he admitted to himself that perhaps THIS elf was not entirely awful to have as an ally, tentative though it might be.  
The smell of hot meat and steaming potatoes woke Amara immediately. She untangled herself from Fili and Kili with far less grace then usual, leaving them to grumble in an unwanted wakeful state. In that moment she could not care less.   
She had not tasted meat in many sleeps. She stood blocking Thorins way into the sitting room staring down at the cart. Thorin cleared his throat. She hardly looked up at him before her eyes were back on a fat coal baked rabbit.   
Of all the things she got from Malhau, Thorin thought, it had to be an appetite. He chuckled at her. "Go ahead girl" he said through his laughter.   
She had snatched the whole thing up and was seated cross legged on the bed in less time then Thorin could have blinked in.  
The brothers were jostled once more and looked up at their little nymph, a rabbit leg inches from her mouth. Kili gasped at her sitting up quickly. "Where in this garden lovers palace did you get that!" He said in half envy, half shock. She paused on her way to take another bite and turned protectively away.   
"Hey!" Kili cried in hurt and betrayal, "Fili she has a rabbit!" Fili leaned around him to see the little nymph. She did indeed. "Amara….where?" She jabbed a finger in Thorins direction and both their heads whipped around to see the cart.

Thorins booming voice filled the room. "Up! eat, we leave before the sun hits mid morning." The brothers tripped over each other to get out of bed. If Bombur got his weight under him first they would all surely starve.

With full bellies, and full supplies, the company of Thorin oakensheild was safely escorted to the edge of the mirkwood. It was an uneventful hike, spent in unease for all but the hobbit, the two nymphs, and the queen.   
They walked together chatting easily. Making promises to come and visit. At the very edge of the last brace of trees they stopped. Goodbyes were exchanged, and mates returned to their dwarves. 

The wide river flowed steadily next to them through open rolling hillside. Hand in hand, Thorin and Bilbo lead the company north. The excitement to be moving towards Erebor once more all but rolled off the dwarf.   
Combined with the revived health of their nymphs, and the general revitalizing rest they had taken, the joy was infectious. Bilbo found he rather enjoyed Thorin in such a cheery mood.   
They talked easily, as if still shut up in their sitting room in the mirkwood. Once or twice Bilbo even swore he heard Thorin make a joke. Most surprising of all was the lack of scolding the princes received when they took up their mischief making.   
He had not seen the brothers and their cousin so completely comfortable since before the terrible mountain pass. Bilbo watched them huddle now at every water break, smirking and plotting.   
As the day went on, and Bilbos thoughts were left to wander, he grew restless and agitated. Occasionally even pulling his hand from Thorins. Mind you he was always very quick to put it back, almost instantly regretting the loss of contact. At last Thorin could stand it no more and pulled Bilbo to a stop letting Balin and Dwalin walk past. He could see the thoughts plaguing Bilbo. "My little Hobbit, my only, what troubles you."  
Bilbo smiled weakly at him. "We should keep up." He replied tugging Thorin back into step. They kept moving but Bilbo felt the dwarfs heavy stare on him. He sighed.   
"Trolls have tried to eat me, I have fallen off of stone giants, my love has tried to send me away," Thorin grimaced at this "orcs tried to kill me, elves took my family prisoner and hurt them."   
Thorin squeezed his hand. "It has been awful."   
"That is not the awful part. The awful part is the fear, that I will lose any of you." Bilbo said staring at his feet. "All the rest has been exactly what it needed to be. The trolls cave was our first kiss….the mountain gave you courage to love me, the nymphs allowed you to do so with out the guilt of ending your line. The orcs made me brave enough to stay."   
Thorin raised an eyebrow. "And the elves?"   
Bilbo chuckled "well now …the elves had that amazing tub…" Thorin shook his head at this.   
"And we bonded. Exactly what it needed to be. The danger ahead frightens me far more because at last I have something to lose" Bilbo ended softly. Thorin only walked on in silence rubbing a thumb across his bondeds knuckles.   
It wasn't until the moon was high that Thorin sent Bofur and Ori to look for a decent place to camp. The company settled in a small low meadow with a gently sloping beach down to the burn. Reeds and river grass hung out over the glassy surface which sparkled in the waning moon.   
Trees dipped low on the other bank sporadically. Fili couldn't help feeling a little exposed. He sat with a deep frown as he watched Bilbo and Kili try to teach Amara and Annathia to fish with a net.  
"Annathia that's cheating!" Kili cried when he noticed her hum. "You can't just tell them to go into your net! Its about patience and skill and timing." Filis eyebrows furrowed together at his little brothers words. He wasn't known for a single one of those qualities. 

"You don't have to eat ours then Kili" Destrus said smiling widely at his nymph. "You do good work my love." She smiled brightly at him.   
Amara on the other hand was glowering. Her net remained woefully empty. Bilbo thought idly that it probably had to do with the fact that the water right around her feet seemed to boil a little more with every fish that willingly settled in her sisters net.   
He didn't dare say anything though. He wasn't sure how Kili still stood so close to the girl with out blistering. Kili and Destrus continued to banter back and forth. Bilbo eventually happy with his catch left the cold river to sit with Fili.   
He broached no objections when Fili took his net from him. "Tis a good catch master Boggins" Fili praised the job well done and set about the task of cleaning the 9 fat catfish the hobbit had rangled.  
Bilbo leaned back into the gentle wind. Jasmine and lavander floated up from somewhere and the cat tails by the river bank laughed in the breeze. "One day we will do this with our children" Bilbo said quietly. He met Filis eyes with a similarly shocked expression.  
"Bilbo?"   
"Fili I rightly have no idea where that came from. I'd thank you not to repeat it."   
"I wouldn't know how to explain it if I did. Whose children are you planning to steal?" Fili asked somewhat appalled.   
Bilbo just stared at him. Unlike many other middle earth races, children could be carried by either hobbit sex. This had not been the shocking part of the thought however.   
Thorin already had two heirs, both of which stood a fine chance at producing sons and daughters. He had realized he had no idea if Thorin had any desire for children of his own. Aside from that, he had never heard of a hobbit being with anything that wasn't a hobbit.   
"I…if we…if he" Bilbo swallowed audibly "I am not sure if its possible between a hobbit and a dwarf, but I am able to bare them."   
Fili regarded him with yet more shock. "Does uncle know this?" He asked at last.  
"I truly have no idea." Bilbo looked down at his feet again.  
Filis head lulled back with a great howl of laughter. "Oh our Mr.Boggins you will truly keep our king off his center. For always. I mean that."   
It was at that moment, Dwalin came to fetch Bilbo. It appeared they had a very serious problem.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤Mirkwood¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Jade paced the long hall. Her coronation had been exceptional. Full of blessings and dancing and friends. Saying goodbye to Amara and Annathia had been exhuastingly difficult.   
Truly every moment since her mating to legalos had been a thrilling, terrifying, marathon. She should be sleeping. She paced the length of the hall again. The pulling sensation in her belly frustrated her.   
This feeling of dread was going to rot away her happiness. She stopped and picked up a verli root, started to munch on it. Tried to focus on the simple sweetness, the way it mixed with earthy hazelnut undertones. Tried to enjoy the happiness the little delicacy usually brought her.  
She tossed it back down in annoyance and defeat. Another lap about the room. The starlight crown which had felt so light the night before seemed to feel impossibly heavy on her head.   
She removed it with care and sat it on the pedistol to the side of her throne. She brushed her fingers over the little stars. The warmth that still burned there did bring a small smile, but then she was turning away again.   
Legalos watched her from the door way with concern. He waited patiently, hoping she would come to him with her troubles. When it became clear she was determined to simply walk herself to death, he went to her.  
"Melme, what troubles you so" he said against her ear, wrapping his arms about her midsection. She leaned against him for a moment her hands resting over his. She let herself melt into the definition of his warm body. It was so nice here, so right.   
She pulled away and was on the move again. She worried at her lip with her teeth now as she walked. She simply couldn't explain the feeling pulling her apart. Legalos' frown deepened.   
"Even honey will turn to sand if its left to sit to long" he said quietly. She stopped walking. She let out a long tired sigh as she rested her head in her hands. "Talk to me" he asked worriedly. 

"I have a feeling" Jade said without looking up.  
"A feeling. What feeling distresses my queen so"  
Jade looked at him finally. "Like we should not have let them go. Or, should go with them  
Like we have sent them to death and peril. We need….I need to go and see they are safe!" It wasn't exactly this, she knew, but it was as close as she could get.  
Legalos considered her carefully for long moments. "You are set to this."  
"Yes…my king" she dipped her head to her mate.  
He simply looked at her, his face unreadable. She started to feel a new kind of panic. At last he placed a single finger under her chin. "Name your regent my dear. We will leave at sun up."  
He kissed her softly, and saw a kind of peace settle on her features. She smiled into his palm as he held it to her face feeling her breath come easier. "I must go and make preperations. Please Melme get some rest."   
She nodded as he left her. The tightness in her chest easing a small bit at the relief of being on her way soon.


	13. The Land of Lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love getting your feed back! I decided to give you an extra chapter this week to celebrate the new year! Happy 2019 guys!!

Chapter 13  
Land of Lust

 

Thorin groaned at the pounding in his temples. His head rolled to the side trying to escape the light dappling the back of his eyelids. It was far to hot here. Hot and wet and sickingly sweet smelling.   
"Bilbo I think he's starting to wake." A tired soft voice spoke somewhere to his left. Bilbo was here somewhere. His hands reached out searching on their own desire.   
The movement was regreted instantaneously. He groaned again rolling onto his side. "Bilbo" he whispered. The whimper was so truly pathetic that Thorin actually curled in on himself.   
A heavy sigh and someone was pulling at him. "Its all right Thorin I'm here, I'm right here. We must get some water into you" Bilbo pulled Thorins head to pillow on his thighs. "Your going to be all right. Though next time you drink that much I'm letting Fili give you that solid right hook." He chastised.   
After a while of the hobbits gentle nursing Thorins grumbling slowed. Annathia leaned over him, pushing her nearly inexhaustible healing abilities to work. Thorin sighed as he was left against a tree with the promise of Bilbo returning with food.   
Tentatively, Thorin decided to open his eyes. Once he did it was to splendor he had never seen. A forest unlike anything he had ever heard of spread out before him. The roots of the trees stood almost a mile above the dirt all around them. Large ferns and flowers in every color bloomed in every foot hold.   
Above him, birds sang like happy flutes, and rain fell in what looked like a constant torrent. However it had such a long way to go that it was more of a gently mist by the time it reached them. It hung over every thing like a silver coating.   
He thought at first that it was the mist that made everything shine. That was, until a soft wind blew things about and the sun entered his little resting place. It bounced off the leaves of the ferns, and flowers, and even a few leaves that had fallen to the ground.   
He gasped audibly. The mist wasn't reflecting onto the forest. He reached a hand out and touched a single fern frond. It bent easily enough but it was so very smooth, like the thinnest glass. The color a bright emerald, and and just as clear as one.   
No, the forest was reflecting into the mist, like a giant sculpture of precious gemstones. He looked up again. Giant birds with thick beaks and feathers in every bright color were flying about.   
Their happy flute songs floated around them and they cast a kaleidoscope of colors about every time they flew through a rouge sunbeam. They were reflective and opalesnt as well. It took his breath away.  
Bilbo squatted next to him. "Its the same with the tree bark further up" he said handing Bilbo a small bowl of jerky and potatoes. "I don't think there is enough light here but if you climb, its a brilliant sight"   
He looked at Bilbo. His face was cast in rainbow lines making his honey eyes shine like struck gold. "How did we come to be here?"   
Bilbo sighed again. "Now that is a story. Eat your food it will help."

Thorin did as he was told, staring expectantly at Bilbo the entire time. Bilbo shook his head. "Very well, we were having a rather pleasant first night back in the wilds…."

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤Before¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Thorin sat brooding again digging through his pack. He was disturbed by the concern Bilbo had voiced. Having his family had always given him a reason to be brave, he had never considered losing a single dwarf.   
He found a large bottle of the elvish wine from the feast in his bag. He pulled the cork free with his teeth and started in on it glowering. 

A few hours later and he had found the bottle in Dwalin and Balin bags as well. He was in a right state by the time Dwalin went to fetch Bilbo. 

Bilbo walked into camp searching out Thorin with his eyes. Fili gave him a one armed hug in thanks for the fish he's given him in exchange for handling the cleaning. It was the wrong action.  
Thorin was mostly on his feet. Staggering he gestured, enraged at Fili. "Do you not have enough blessings! Your pretty brother! A tight nymph!" He bellowed "You must move on my hobbit! You must try to take my one!" There was betrayal in the words.   
Bilbo and Fili could only look at each other in confusion. Thorin sobbed "I understand, I do truly Bilbo, he is young and quick and no great brute. Go on then add another to your harem little prince!" 

Fili stiffened next to Bilbo. "I want to hit him"  
"Don't…hit him…Fili.."  
"I'm going to hit him"   
"Fili!"  
"Oh fine!!!…..can I stab him?"  
"Fili Durin" Bilbo scolded. Fili only sulked then.   
"Dwalin what has happened."   
The older dwarf sighed "strong elvish wine. I am afraid he is very drunk"   
Thorin turned and wondered off into the night. Bilbo had half a mind to let him. Instead he shook his head and tutted starting after him.  
He followed Thorin a bit away from the camp. They had crested two hilltops before Bilbo stopped and slammed hit furry foot down. "Thorin Oakensheild you come back here…"   
Thorin stopped walking but he did not turn around. Instead he stood silhouetted against the sky hiccuping softly.   
"Thorin what on middle earth is the matter. Do you truly think I would forsake you. That my heart is so fickle simply because I am not a dwarf??"  
"No" Thorin said softly distress still obvious in his voice. "Thorin I choose you. My heart chose you. I didn't know it was possible for me to have a one. " Thorin had slumped to the ground and Bilbo went to him cupping his face. "Now that I have a one I plan to honor him" he kissed Thorin softly, "Fili is no great brute to be sure, but that doesn't matter, because you are MY great brute and ill keep you thank you very much."   
Thorin hung his head "I don't want to hurt you if I die I don't want to hurt you at all."   
"Well that is simply not up to you is it. We do our best together. Now c'mon lets get up." Bilbo tried to pull Thorin to his feet but the dwarfs arms locked around his waist.  
"Stay with me" Thorin said burying his face in Bilbos midsection. "Ill stay with you under our furs my love now get up." Thorin felt Bilbo tense just then. "Thorin…get up…get up now." There was a marr of serious concern in Bilbos voice.   
Thorin staggered back to his feet and turned. Before them was, what Thorin could only say, was an army. It stretched back over the open plain like a great snake. All red and twisting in the shadows.   
"Bilbo … do they have"  
"Elephants…." Bilbo finished.  
They turned, Thorin clinging to Bilbo trying to make his wine addled mind clear. Together they staggered back to the company.   
Fili Kili and Amara sat by the fire, Filis mates trying to reason with him. The others sat in a loose semi-circle around the camp. Annathia rose and approached Thorin and Bilbo ready to offer aid.   
Thorin snapped his hand around her wrist quickly and pulled her low to the ground. "Amara the fire please" Bilbo gestured for her to snuff out the flames. "Pack your things!" Thorin hissed "stay low and move quickly we must leave this place."   
Annathia stayed in Thorins grasp not wanting to startle to dwarf with the effort it would take to get her arm back. 'They might not get him off the ground again' she mused.   
They left the little camp a moment later. A clean break they hoped. It wasn't soon enough though. 

 

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

"The patrol came right through us, we were forced east again, ended up here. Things were ok for an hour or so, until another regimen was deployed. We were scattered. Annathia and I tried to track the others but after you collapsed…well your very heavy my dear…" Bilbo finished.   
Thorin handed his bowl back to Bilbo and put his head in his hands. "I am so sorry Bilbo."   
"Good…apology accepted…can you stand my love" Bilbo asked. Thorin raised his eyes at the sincere tone of his ones voice. "Thorin I kind of expected you would need time to accept that I am in this and probably a great deal of lecturing the moment you called me your one. I am prepared for it. Now please, can you stand"  
Thorin shook his head and heaved himself to his feet. "Bilbo, you were very right." He kissed the hobbit tenderly. "Of all the things to come to me on this journey, you are the very best." 

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Fili and Kili walked tensely through the jeweled fauna. Amara was only a few steps away, listening hard. The heat had covered her body in a sheen of fine sweat. Kili watched as a glisting bead rolled down her bared back over the runes that still shown there faintly.   
He shook his head, his brother giving him a sympathetic glance. Fili was having a hard time as well. They had been so free to disappear during their stay at the mirkwood. To slip away and taste and touch and have.   
To be so close now and alone, made it hard to balance their need to ensure the safety of their kin. Amara to was having difficulty. She kept finding herself turned back to them. Tracing the planes of Filis well defined arms, as the heat had him removing his coat and tunic, with her eyes. Like wise mapping the planes of Kilis beautiful face.  
They pressed on trying to keep their mutual focus. A few more paces, a few more unsteady breaths. "By Mahals beard would the two you come here and kiss me already!" Amara shouted, stamping her foot in frustration.   
There was no happy grin, or jest or stalling of any kind. Her dwarves were on her in a matter of seconds. Kilis mouth took her over as his hands swept up her back tracing over and over. She felt Filis lips on the tip of her pointed ear as rough palms splayed out on her midsection pulling her back into his body.  
Fili worked down her neck while Kili kept her mouth until she could not breath. Her head rested back on Filis shoulder. She watched happily from there as the brothers found each other next. Their hands still petting her, she watched their tounges dance and felt Filis groan rumble through his chest into hers.   
They came apart at last, foreheads resting together. They stayed this way, feeling more settled at the physical contact. "Ok…" Amara breath out "ok..we have to find the others"   
The brothers could only nod at her. They split apart and walked on. Kili still found it hard to keep his eyes from wondering. They floated from jeweled leaf to jeweled leaf.   
They glided over the pure decadence the odd light turned Amaras skin into. Danced over the sparkling light the glass-like ferns reflected on his brothers bare, sculpted chest.  
He licked his lips, gulped his water down and tried not to think about bending Fili over, Fili bending him over. Amara riding him as Fili held him down in his lap, his throbbing length buried inside Kilis arse.   
Kili shook his head and sighed in exasperation. They all three turned and spun low. Carefully Amara crept to Kilis side. Fili ran a hand down Kilis arm trying to sooth him as he scanned the forest.   
Kili saw it. A mans shadow, he thought at first. Until he realized it WAS the man. His skin was almost polished ebony. He was bent low over their foot prints.   
"There" Kili said pointing at the man. "And there's another" Fili said gesturing to the right. Amara pulled at Kilis fingers "we can't stay here" she said. As she spoke a dart embedded itself in the tree behind them causing fractures to spiderwed out on the glassy surface.   
Kili looked up and saw stardust hanging from the dart. They had almost hit Amara. He began to tremble with rage. Amara reached out to stop him when he pulled his bow. He only turned and kissed her hard before he rose.   
"No!" She cried but it was to late. Their contact had opened her power to him and he had taken it. He notched and arrow to his ebony bow and hit the offending man between the eyes. Thin blue smoke began to billow from him.   
He moved with a sped he had no to right to. In a matter of moments the other two heathens had perished falling from the cloud of smoke with their throats cut. Then Kili was before them again. He felt his control start to slip and panic welled in him. 

"You have to help him through it Fili" Amara said softly. Fili stepped up to his brother and pulled him close. He placed both hands on Kilis face. "I'm right here Kili look at me touch me" The thin blue smoke rolling off of Kili billowed a bit as Kili hesitated. Fili pulled him down instead settling him in his lap and taking his mouth.   
Kilis hands came to Filis bare shoulders and his instinct switched gears, from panic to please. Every where his fingers touched Fili, sparks flew from his fingertips. Thoughts rushed his mind. Fili, his big brother.  
His tempered blade, hard steel forged in hot passion, and loving skill. Then the thought became more clear. Fili was hard steel beneath him now, and he was the hammer.   
Amara sank to the floor her knees to her chest, reaching into Kili with all her strength to take her power back. She watched still, in fascination, as Fili explored their mate.  
Fili pulled on Kilis hair, ignoring the contact burns he was getting from the sparks falling from Kilis fingers. His brothers hands traced his chest and abs as Fili kissed his way down his throat.   
"Kili, give Amara her power back" Fili said against his skin as he marked his shoulder. But Kili couldn't hear him. His blood was pulsing in his ears as the unfamiliar energy urged him to touch, to pleasure, to satisfy. 

Kilis hands were at the laces of Filis trousers. Fili had to catch them. "Kili give it back" Fili urged again. Kili only wimpered and rolled his hips. "I need you in me Fee"   
Fili closed his eyes a moment, then pinned his little brother to the ground. He rubbed their cocks together through their clothes. "You want this?" He asked moving both of Kilis wrists to one hand and pinning them above his head.   
Kili panted and wiggled his hips into his brother a little harder. Fili slipped his free hand down and pulled Kili free of his confines. Stroking him gently, He nudged Kilis tunic out if the way with his nose. Lips and tounge explored Kilis midsection.   
"Give it back" Fili said nipping at his skin. Kili struggled beneath him arching into his hand. Trying to break his hands free. "Keep going Fili its starting to work" Amara encouraged feeling the first tingle of power coming back to her grasp.   
Fili moved lower teasing the sensitive head of Kilis cock. "Fili!! I need you! I need to please you!" "You a very pleasing to me" Fili said smiling down at Kilis length. "Give Amara her power back." He simply lay there giving kisses to Kili until Amara nodded at him.   
"Continue my lion" she urged. Fili went back to sucking on his little brother. Kili went back to begging. Fili kept a slow pace on him despite the hard steel protesting sharply in his groin.   
All he wanted was to give Kili exactly what he asked for. First he had to make certain he would survive it. "Please Fili I'll do whatever you ask!" Kili moaned. Fili let his cock slip from his mouth. "Lift up little brother."   
Grunting Kili lifted and Fili used his free hand to pull his pants away and unlace himself. He pulled himself out stroking a few times. He made sure Kili watched each slow pass. The dwarf beneath him gave a strangled gasp and rolled his hips up again.   
Fili put his mouth back to Kilis cock. His hand dipped down to spread his brothers hole. "Oh Fili…please" Kili could not keep still as he moved against Filis fingers. Fili rose up and withdrew his hand. He positioned himself at Kilis tight little opening.   
Fili pushed in only a fraction, just past his leaking head. Kili whined. "If you want more, give it back." Kili struggled against him again wanting to force Fili deeper but his brother was stronger.  
"Give. It. Back." Fili demanded once more. It was instant. No whimpers of protest, not a gasp or a moan. It was a cry. It tore from both his lovers. At its peak, Fili pushed deep inside Kili taking him down to the hilt. He held his brother snugly against the ground with one hand.   
His brothers legs wrapped around him and his lower half lifted off the ground. The angle had Fili pounding his prostate. "So tight..my Kili so perfect." He groaned as his hand rubbed over Kilis slim waist. He wrapped his free hand tight around Kilis hard cock and matched his strokes with his thrusts.   
"Cum for me baby brother" he panted as Kili clenched around him. "Your so damned tight" he hissed as Kili rocked down on him feveredly "cum for me Kili!!" At last he did, in long roped sprays that fell over Filis hand and chest, as well as his own belly. It was very soon after that Fili followed spilling his hot seed deep inside of Kili.

 

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Destrus moved forward, quick and quiet. He reminded himself not to panic. Annathia was a warrior in her own right. She was fine. 'damnit why did I let go of her hand' he scolded again. He watched as the small patrol moved away down below him.   
He moved back and whispered to Dori "I think they are moving on."   
"Good that's very good we need to find Thorin."   
Balin said. Bifur Bofur and Bombur nodded in agreement. They waited patiently until all signs of the patrol had gone, then started down.   
They had picked up Bilbos trail just before and hand promptly destroyed it when the patrol came by. Now they picked it up again. Somewhere ahead of him was his nymph, his king, and his friend. He focused solely on moving forward.


	14. They will find you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Speacil chapter post to celebrate the birthday of the man who makes all hobbit fanfiction possible because it is his creation that we host our stories in!! Happy Birthday J.R.R. Tolkien and I hope you guys enjoy the chapter!!

Chapter 14  
They Will Find You

 

Thorin pulled himself to his feet. His legs felt shaky and his head throbbed painfully, but he could move. Annathia watched him with concern, but did not interfere.   
"Do you need more time Thorin?" Bilbo asked resting a hand on his bondeds shoulder. Thorin only shook his head and winced. "Nothing for it then" Bilbo patted him gently, "lets get to our kin."   
Thorin stared at Bilbos back as he turned and padded away. It always moved him, deep to his core, whenever Bilbo talked about their companions as though they were unquestionably, his family. Especially after Thorin had been so ill-tempered.   
He started after his hobbit, Annathia at his side. They walked uneventfully on edge, searching out signs of their kin. Thorin felt his heart tumble between pride and dismay at Bilbo taking the lead.  
He should be ahead, assuring his bonded saw no danger, but in his current state he would only bring it more quickly. After many hours of searching with no sign Annathia pulled at Thorin urging him to rest.   
Reluctantly the dwarf sat down heavily. The sun seemed to be much higher as the cascading color around them had shifted.   
The awe consumed him, so much so he did not notice Bilbos departure. It was Annathias unease that drew his awareness.   
"Littlest nymph" he grunted pulling on her fingers.   
"Its nothing. Just..something has changed here. This forest is sick, something has turned it dark, we should find our company and be gone." She fidgeted with the scarves on her legs. He looked about again with a new confusion.   
This forest had less shade then most grooves he had visited. It was all light and color even far beneath the massive trees where the sun could not reach. Where was this darkness?   
His search was cut short by a startled yell. He was on his feet and moving as quickly as the nymph.   
Bilbo, where was Bilbo?? His eyes sought wildly about as he staggered along. He saw nothing at first in the chaos of reflective light. Then at last, the wine red glint of waist coat that was unmistakably Bilbo.   
Thorin felt his heart stop. Barreling toward the hobbit, dragging their war spikes and heavy red drapes, six large elephants. The stampede was tearing large jagged slices of glass and gemstone from the surrounding plants.   
They caught up in the drapes or got flung about and tossed aside. Even with all his strength Thorin would not reach Bilbo in time. He flung himself forward regardless. Determined to be with his only in the end.   
He arrived at Bilbos side just in time to wrap his arms around him. He steeled himself in preparation for impact with the pounding steps of the heard.   
He waited, and waited some more. Nothing came. No pain, no cries of anguish. Just Bilbo huddled against him. For a moment he thanked Malhau that it had been so quick. Pulling away slowly, he was about to rouse Bilbo from his crouch, and lead him into the great hunting hall of his maker when he paused.   
The forest still surrounded him. His body still ached fiercely when he moved. He swivled to look in front of them, towards the great elephants.   
Instead, it was the frightening sight of his niece Annathia that was presented to him. She stood, feet braced apart, arms out stretched. The black skirt and scarves blazed alive with dwarven runes, these trailed over her bare back and shoulders until they disappeared, over taken by the pure silver light emanating from her very pores.   
This was unlike the usual whispy and gentle healing light Thorin was used to. This was burning, as if the heart of the star was trying to free itself from her very skin. It poured out of her eyes and fingertips. Flowed from her lips like silver smoke .   
It even dripped from her hair like a fine rain. The elephants were simply gone. The path of destruction ended less then an inch in front of her feet. The trio stayed, suspended in time it seemed, Thorin and Bilbo held in awe and confusion, the nymph standing over them with heavy breaths seemingly blind behind the light.  
This time, the light did not seep back into her skin, slowly or otherwise. Thorin watched, eyes tinged with fear, as it simply went out. Like a candle being snuffed in front of him. At the same moment she crumpled to the ground.  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

 

Fili and Kili were still wrapped in their embrace when the sounds of another patrol reached them. Fili pulled his brother in for one more long kiss and disentangled himself. They were both half dressed when he noticed Kili had turned from him and stilled.  
"Kee we must dress quickly. They may not be far off." He stepped behind his brother arms wrapping around his waist and lips settling on one bare shoulder. His eyes found what Kilis had.  
In the grass, bowed low over her huddled knees, Amara lay unconscious. "Kili finish dressing now" Fili instructed as he went to his little mate. He lifted her close to his chest.  
He glanced at Kili only once to be sure he had listened. Then he bent to check her heartbeat, her breathing. All was in tact. "She is only overexerted. She will wake to us again." He said to reassure himself as well as his bonded. "We must be more careful in the future not to take or use her power. It weakens her."   
Fili left her settled more comfortably long enough to finish setting himself to rights. "Kili take my pack, we will switch off carrying her. We must find the others now." His brother nodded shouldering Filis pack and notching an arrow in his bow.   
Fili lifted Amara and stalked low to the ground. The patrol passed them by, taking no notice of the trio. At last they found a trail. Many dwarves boots had come this way, in a gentle circle through a shallow clearing.   
Amara twisted in Filis arms. They stopped long enough to switch. With Amara settled and Kilis pack slung with his own Fili drew his daggers. 

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Thorin searched Annathia for a pulse. She was breathing and he took that as a good sign. Her heartbeat was easy and constant and allowed the dwarf to let go of the breath he had been holding.   
He collected Bilbo to him, kissing him chastly. "Are you well?" He asked looking the hobbit in the eye. Bilbo nodded and took a few deep breaths climbing to his feet. Thorin gently rolled Annathia into his arms. Bracing himself in the hand Bilbo placed at his elbow, he lifted himself and his small burden up.   
"We must get her to Destrus. I don't know how long she can stay this way." Bilbo nodded in agreement and gestured northeast. "We had been going this way when we lost them" he explained. They set out Bilbo watching Thorin for any sign of faltering with his precious fare.   
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Destrus saw the glint of Filis daggers first. He crouched low and prepared to alert the others until he saw the golden glint of his cousins braids. Kilis voice echoed to him next and Destrus let go a sigh of relief.   
He whistled once, long and low, then twice very quickly. He saw one golden, and one dark head snap around. Then he heard the answer. Two quick, one long and low.   
They rose together and Destrus saw Kili lifting Amara higher on his chest. His face turned worried but Kili only smiled at him. He waved the brothers into the small clearing where the dwarves had sat to rest.   
Fili put his daggers away and settled down next to Gloin taking Amara into his arms. Kili took a moment to stretch his tired limbs and sore back before he made space next to Fili.   
Glancing around Fili asked "where is Annathia?" Destrus hung his head "with uncle and Bilbo. We were seperated." Kili laid a hand on the dwarfs arm "we will find them"  
"Or they will find you" came a familiar voice. Twelve pairs of eyes quickly focused on their king. Destrus could not move fast enough to take Annathia into his arms. He cradled her gently, her head settling against the crook of his neck.   
"Thank you" He said to his uncle as he walked away to settle near his cousins. Thorin only nodded as he looked around the clearing. Every dwarf was accounted for. He felt Bilbos fingers curl around his own and smiled. Tugging the hobbit along he settled near his nephews, quietly informing the company that they would make camp here for the night.  
"How is Amara" he asked Fili as he situated Bilbo right across his lap. Ever since the happenings at mirkwood he had been loath to separate from Bilbo. His affection for the hobbit was shown very often and very public and Bilbo was constantly put off balance.   
"She will wake. Her heart beats and she twists in my arms. This was an accident" Fili stared back down to Amara" Kili he…unintentionally I mean….we all need to grasp a deeper understanding of this bond uncle." Fili looked back up at Thorin his eyes very serious.   
"Your mates are very powerful.I understand now why Mauhal choose the line of Durin for his daughters." Thorins eyes went soft watching his nephew. "I am not naive enough to think we will not require their power for this journey, or that there is clearly a dark force set after them. And we will face it. We will be their shield to this world as they battle in the next Fili, and we will keep them."  
Thorin went quiet pulling Bilbo closer. "What becomes of us then Thorin" Kili asked stroking Amaras hand.   
"Then? When the great halls of Erebor are reclaimed. When the darkness is banished from the light once more. We rebuild. You are crowned proper princes, we prepare for your joining days. And with luck, their powerful gifts will be used to bring joy, to heal our people, and I imagine to play our diplomats. They have our dwarvish pride, but they also have an untainted opinion to the rest of the world."  
This made Kili smile. "We will have the most unique joining day in history. If we didn't have to write our own words before, they are certainly never meant for three!" He laughed and it drew chuckles from all of the nearest dwarves.   
Bilbo hmmed in Thorins arms. "What are you pondering little hobbit" Thorin asked him softly. "I'm just realizing how little I know about your culture." He commented.   
"You may ask me anything you like." Thorin replied preparing himself for a very long conversation. Bilbo only looked at him for awhile.   
"When are you allowed to ask someone to join with you? What are the rules?" He asked at last.  
Thorin regarded him for a moment. "I am the king" he said at last "tradition requires I am the one to make a proposal. But beyond that there are no hard and fast rules to the asking. A gift with the sigil you are claimed by is a requirement mostly for royal blood as well, though most abide by it."   
Bilbo remained silent when he finished, not looking up from his lap. Thorin finally pulled his face up to look at him. "I never made a claiming plait. I believed any chance at love had vanished for me long ago. There are great forges at Erebor Bilbo. I won't dishonor you by asking before all the proper respects can be paid to you. But do not misunderstand. I mean to ask you."   
Bilbos face split open with the largest smile, as red bloomed over every bit of his head and neck.  
"I am only sorry we will never have children. You strike me as someone who is grand with them" Bilbo faltered at this and Thorin heard Filis chuckle rattle in his chest.  
"I am missing something" Thorin stated looking between his hobbit and his nephew. "Little Bilbo" Fili said through tightly controlled laughter "is a proper royal mate uncle that's all"  
"Fili" Thorins voice got darker thinking Fili was offering Bilbo insult. Bilbo quickly took Thorins face in his hands pulling his gaze from Fili. "I…I am able, as a hobbit I mean…I can bear children" he stammered out "now let us all get some rest for Alues sake!" With that Bilbo tucked himself into Thorin securly.  
Thorin sat in shock as Bilbo snuggled against him. Fili lost his control on his laughter, his brother joining him after hearing Bilbos confession. "I'm sure you'll give us many more cousins won't you uncle Thorin?"  
"If my bonded wasn't trying to rest" Thorin grumbled at them "I would give you a proper lesson in dwarvish wrestling."   
They laughed a little harder at that. Fili lifted an arm and snaked it around Kilis shoulders tucking him close. He resettled Amara so that her contact with both of them was easy. Resting his head on the top of Kilis they slowly drifted off to sleep.  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Annathia shifted restlessly, her head pillowed familliarly in her sisters lap, a hand stroking her stardust hair. She was cold. She could scarcely recall ever feeling cold.   
The chill here nearly picked to her bones. Amaras voice carried strong and soothing as always through the dark. Amara always sang to her when she thought they would only see dark forever.   
She rescued her over and over again from the empty shadows. The inky unending detachment that always filled her. She felt life around her, powerful, pulling ebbing, beckoning to her. Yet the darkness continued to hold her and would not let her wake.  
"The stars keep you and hold till we meet. Till warm breeze and moon beams may find you my sweet. In the old ways you walk sweet, in the old tounge you talk sweet. Like honey and wine sweet like lavander and lye.  
I've no story before and my end will come after. Like water I flow from destinys lips. I am as forever and never without, tale to be told on a long mountain trip.  
The stars keep you and hold till we meet. Till warm breeze and moon beams may find you my sweet. In the old ways you walk sweet, in the old tounge you talk sweet. Like honey and wine sweet like lavander and lye.   
My heart is unbroken my spirit is whole. Born hot as earth heart and soft as the sky sings. Like archer like dagger like sword fierce and fine. Like sweet wine and sleep furs and home fire by night.  
The stars keep you and hold till we meet.Till warm breeze and moon beams may find you my sweet. In the old ways you walk sweet, in the old tounge you talk sweet. Like honey and wine sweet like lavander and lye. "  
Amaras song came to an end and Annathia felt the tears she could not shed here. "What is it sister" she asked turning to reach for Amaras face. Annathia was the one who could not bare the dark and it worried her to feel her happy heart so heavy.  
"I long for lion and hawk." She said simply. "I belong with golden warmth and dark soft humor not here set upon by shadow and pain."   
"Sister we have been here always. There is neither pain nor shadow here. There is nothing. Nothing but you and I. That's all we have ever had." Annathia stared hard at Amara her eyes pale and confused.  
"Yes, this is your first waking here your memory is lost to you. This is not our safe virgin bed Anna. This is our prison and our war grounds." All the time she continued to stroke Annathias hair. "We know love deep and true. The touch and taste of laughter, the sun and the moon."  
She paused shifting her feet beneath her. "We are beautiful and whole in their eyes. Strong and right in their arms. We are made of stars and earth Annathia but we will never belong to the dark!"   
Her hands came up to catch the blade in both her palms as it curved over her aiming for her belly. She heard Annathias scream but held her focus steady.   
"Do you hear me Melkor. Neither she nor I will ever belong to you. We shine to brightly." She felt the familiar heat rise. Her shine rose behind her eyes and under her palms. The shadows wrapping around the long blue black blade tore away as if woe to find the touch of the light that would follow the heat that rose up the shaft.   
Starshine replaced the rotten sheen and Melkor was forced to release the hilt and stagger back. She swung it down spinning the tip up by the flat. One hand followed its momentum down to the leather and slim white fingers wrapped around the hilt.   
She steadied the long sleek sword with the hand that remained on the flat of the blade. Fluidly she followed this through spinning to face the dark god.   
She felt Annathia rally behind her. Regardless of what else she could recall, Amara was a part of her and where she might lead, Annathia would follow.   
Melkor pulled his second blade and the dance began. They circled regarding each other. Melkor charged a faint, a stab, a slash.   
Where he did Amara gracefully blocked, side stepped, or tumbled away. They went on this way with Annathia keeping herself, unarmed as she was, in a low crouch always behind Amara. Always out of reach.   
"You can dance as well as any but I will take you. Or I could take her."   
He focused on Annathia. "You are clearly most in need. Littlest nymph…gentle child…lacking such love."  
Amara lunged now seeing her chance with his focus deviated. She drove her blade clean through his leg. Black blood oozed out of the wound.   
He screamed and she pulled free and rolled away. Once again the black blood burned away from her starshine where ever it touched her skin. Melkor turned back to her. She swung her sword back to ready and they resumed their dance.  
Annathia shrank back as they circled. Something he had said stabbed at her heart. 'littlest nymph' someone had called her that before?   
Belonging and joy and sharp steel gray flooded her. Hard won respect and acceptance. Love. She could find no face in the dark but there was feeling and color.   
In her distraction and retreat Melkor found his opening. She felt him sieze her by her shimmering hair and panic gripped her chest. "NO!" she cried and instictivly turned and flat palmed his chest.   
Her light welled up in her hand and starshine took hold of his heart. It speared through the rotten black muscle as if to sew a wound but no knot was left in the silver strand.  
He released her in a shout of fury and she fell to his feet. She did not however find herself alone. When her opal eyes went searching, steel grey eyes leveled with her own.   
A great black wolf stepped up to and over her. That was not all. A large golden lion flanked the wolf pacing a circuit behind her sister, always making contact, and back to the wolf's side.   
A great hawk came to hover at Amaras shoulder giving her a soft buck from his beak before screeching proudly.  
The wolf's lips peeled back in a dangerous growl as the shadow god kneeled in his own blood. In another moment the wolf, lion and hawk were after Melkor. He retreated and they pursued tirelessly.  
Amara took the wolf's place crouched over her. "Are you all right Annathia" but the girl only stared wide eyed at her. "You were magnificent" Annathia said reverently.   
"Yes well you injured him just as gravely, now close your eyes and gather your strength. They are waiting for us."   
They wrapped each other up in their arms and took many deep breaths. Once again they drifted away from their endless dream.


	15. In to the Darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading my story! It is finished and I am completing editing I am trying to find all my spelling errors but please be kind! I love comments and kudos! Finished chapters coming soon!!!

Chapter 15  
Into the darkness

 

Amara began to stir. Reaching out with her power she took stock of her surroundings. The air was moldy and rotten. The ground beneath her hard stone. She noted how cold she would be if she did not carrying forge fire in her core.   
She sensed Annathia near by and felt her shiver. It took much longer for the nymph to be able to find her sight. Longer even to realize she still clutched a long silver blade in her hand.   
She sat up, her head swimming a bit and pulled Annathia close to her side. "I can sense him" Annathia whispered "I know him but where is his name"   
Amara shushed her gently "He will come back to you, your dwarf, and he will fill in all the cracks and holes and despair. Your joy is Destrus, son of Nori, cousin to Fili and Kili," and more softly still "My Kili and Fili."  
Together they shifted their attention to the blade. The flat was a shimmering starshine white. A simple engraving of graceful lines flowed over its flat in a dark blue black, ending just at the tip was a star. The razor hewn blade edge was a deep inky black.   
They sat, so truly engrossed in the weapon, that the completely missed the small girl they shared their space with.  
"Tis a fine blade" she spoke quietly. The voice was beautiful beneath the rasp of disuse. They both snapped to attention peering at the shadows.   
"I'm sorry I didn't mean to frighten you. I've been alone so long. It was nice to see a new face." The owner of the voice slid forward out of the shadows.   
Amara and Annathia sat in utter shock. It was like looking upon an inverted mirror. Jades bone structure, her eyes, though not ruby red but a bright teal. Her long hair just as faucted and alive but deep turquoise and sapphire.   
Her skin was almost translucent likely from a complete neglect of the sun. The beauty of the queen they had just parted from stared at them. A hard and muted sadness. She was smaller then Jade, but just as tall.   
"My name is Apatite. Daughter of Aralandi, daughter of Jadesandi, daughter of Korsandil, Queens of the Sylvian Elves of the west." She bowed her head to them. "You are the daughters of our all mother. I have long dreamt of your awakening."   
"You…you know us" Amara asked hesitantly.   
"I know many things. I was sent away to the east when I was very young to be trained in the ways of verlithrandi before I was taken prisoner because I know many things"  
"You are a wizard. They are rare among elves." Annathia said in awe. Amara shifted to put Annathia farther behind her.   
Apatite lowered her eyes. "I would be a wizard but I never made it to my elder. I won't hurt you. I was kept in the house of Elrond at your making. I was put to sleep on tales of the greatness you would do. The wrongs you could set right."  
Apatite hugged her knees in close. Amaras eyes were drawn to the length of chain around her slim ankle clanking softly. "I cried at every death you suffered over the many attempts to give you both life." She continued.  
"Deaths? We have never died" Amara stated harshly.  
"But you have little nymph. You were mourned and celebrated many times before the mighty Malhau and our gentle mother found the souls of the durins sons. Then Melkor sent the awful dragon down upon their house. And set after them the wretched orcs."  
Amara and Annathia watched the girl shudder all the way up to her pointed ears. "Smaug? He…SENT Smaug?"  
Apatite nodded. "He told me about it when he first put me here. The fire worm was to lay waste to all of Durin. But Thorin and his two sisters survived. And then the pale ork, but Thorin sent him running. And the prince's are born."  
She smiled so warmly. "Kilis first smile was for Fili. And Destrus enjoyed riding dogs."   
Annathia stared at her entranced. "You speak like you witnessed it."  
"In a way I did. I saw it here." She touched a hand to the blackened spot just between her eyes."it is why he desired me. And why he punishes me for I can not control what I see. And I rarely give him news happy to him."

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Bilbo gently extracted himself from Thorin, neccesity requireing him to seek privacy. He left the clearing, crouching low how Fili had shown him. He had to walk a bit to find a spot hidden enough.   
He was almost back to the clearing when he heard whispers. He ducked low behind a root peeking just around it with a clear but concealed view of the clearing.  
At first he saw nothing and began to curse his growing paranoia. Every member of his new family was still and resting peaceful. He searched them again confusion setting in. Every dwarf was sleeping. No one was on watch.  
The blue haze about them became more and more clear the longer he watched. At last the shadows moving about them became clear as well.  
He could not make out the words they spoke but their actions were loud and clear. They roughly tugged and tossed the dwarfs up and hauled them away. They were only grudgingly more careful with the two nymphs.  
He ducked back behind the tree root his mind racing. He had to do something. But what? His hands patted himself desperately as if to pull an answer from a pocket or a purse.   
They stopped at his waist coat and fingered the tiny ring with in. The answer, indeed, was in a pocket after all. He pulled the ring out and admired it for a half beat before slipping on to his finger. He rose from his hiding place and moved to follow the shadows.   
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

 

Jade and Legalos moved swiftly over the rolling hills. A wood owl soared close by, ready to ferry news back to Laseli, who they had placed as regent in their absence. Following the dwarves path was easy, open plain left little option when covering ones tracks.   
They reached the meadow and burn by late afternoon. "They left in a hurry" she commented "but I see no real sign of a struggle. A wound though possibly?" She leaned over what she would come to learn were Thorins foot prints.   
"Or consumption" Legalos replied lifting one of many empty wine jugs. "Dwarves…should not drink so much I think"  
She went to him taking the bottle. "I packed these for them. I thought it might be nice once they were home…"  
"Clearly they celebrate early and often" he stepped around her pressing a kiss to her temple. The cold golden circlet that brushed his jaw as he did so, the only visible sign of her change in station.   
"Now this is odd. Why did they not keep north? Surely a straight line is an easy enough direction" he scanned the field ahead of them looking for meaning in their detour.  
"Unless they decided being trampled was not in the best interest of their quest." Jade walked away with purpose. The tugging returning to her belly with fervour. "These tracks…are elephants. From the jeweled forest."   
She did not even look back at her mate as she set off at a run. "Jade no! That place is cursed. We must not travel there!" Legalos moved to stop her and she tumbled beneath his hands.   
Clearing the rock ridge at the end of the valley she looked back. "Our friends have been forced to that land. I will not leave them to die. Will you stand with me Legalos? Will you fight with me still or has blind love taken your desire to see through what is right!"  
She did not wait for him to answer because she did not have to. She turned and ran knowing his foot falls would come just behind her.  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Thorin groaned as he came to on the cold black stone floor. He rolled to his back feeling the immense amount of energy it took. He exhaled taking stock of himself quickly in his head. He noted he was not injured or removed of any of his personal belongings, his weapons remained in holsters.   
He had just started counting bruises, in order to catalog new ones, when his heart shuddered.   
"I've been trying to wake you for hours" Bilbo said quietly. Bilbo! He turned ignoring the tiredness in his bones. He was clearly in a cell, again. Bilbo somehow, was clearly not in a cell again.   
"You said in your home you were not a burglar my little hobbit." He said pulling himself right against the door seeking Bilbos fingers. "And yet I am always in a cage and somehow you are never captured."   
"I'm very sorry, if it will make you feel better I will be sure to be caught this very next time."  
Thorin actually chuckled at him. "As woe as it is that you making me feel like a lass with all the rescuing I think I prefer you free from harm or leverage." He stroked fingers down the side if Bilbos face.   
"You save me plenty mighty dwarf. But I am a burglar now, for all intents and purposes, and you are in my bubble of fortune. I know you are awake and well and now I shall go and find a key."  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
Fili sat staring at the bars. Caged once again. Kili sighed and went to kneel between his brothers legs. Smiling up at him he rested his chin on one of Filis knees. "At least we are locked away together this time."   
"How is that better Kili we've not seen or heard from any jailer or our kin in hours so we will likely die here…and then Amara will…but at least we two die together?"  
Kili shook his head. "Bilbo is not in a cage. I feel certain of that. I think cages simply repel him at this point. He will come for us. We will find Amara. No one is dieing." Kili began to rub at Filis legs. "In the meantime. We are very much alive. Very much alone. Very much together."   
Fili stared at him in shock. "Now? You want to mess about now? In a cell?"  
"Maybe if you could put a shirt on…though doubtful even then, I could try to keep my mind from wanting you. But if your going to sit there and pout all tossled and gorgeous and …well…you. And I'm going to still be sitting here breathing…I'm going to be thinking about taking you…against this wall."   
Kili gave him his very best smile as he moved up his calves and petted his groin suggestively. Fili tried, he would give himself that, but he had never been able to say no to Kili. Especially when he was on his knees.  
Fili groaned as his cock started to harden at his brothers touch. "Well I suppose if there isn't much else to do but wait." Kili wasted no time on his brother changing his mind. He lifted him self up to take Filis mouth as his fingers untied the laces of his trousers.   
Fili sighed into the kiss as Kili began to touch him. Ghosting strokes sent spikes of fire through his veins. Just finger tips were gliding over his shaft. The palm of Kilis hand would press, just for a second, down over the head as moved over and around Fili.   
The attention got the desired affect. Fili was on his feet tugging Kili close to him. He moved to Kilis neck with teeth and tounge. Kili hissed as Fili marked him and tilted his head invitingly.   
Fili explored the offered skin excitedly. Enjoying the taste and smell that was distinctly Kili. All the while Kili continued his slow undoing of Fili with his hands. While one continued his soft adventure with Filis ever hardening cock, his other hand now traced over the curve of one hip.  
Feather light he made a circle of it. Inside curve of Filis thigh, over one hip, back and over the swell of his ass and back to his thigh again. Occasionally he would stray to Filis stomach. Pressing fimly here, his wandering hand traveled over well defined muscle that rippled beneath him.   
Kili loved that feeling, how responsive his big brother always was for him. Up farther to tease roughly at nipples. All at once Fili found himself shoved against the wall.  
Kili made a slow wet trail down his naked chest as he eased Filis legs open. The time for teasing was past them. Kili went to his knees again taking his brothers tip into his mouth. He sucked hard moving down just enough to make Fili give a raspy cry.  
He released Filis cock from his lips letting his tounge linger. It rolled circles on the red weeping appendage. Kili smiled as Fili tried to push forward. His hand on his brothers hip held him still and Fili whined.   
Kili moved into him again letting his tounge wonder over more of Filis length. "I love the way you taste" Kili murmured his breath washing over the sensitive tip. He swallowed him again.   
This time all at once knocking the air out if his brother. The switch from light a fleeting to possessive and fast made Filis legs shake. The hand Kili had been petting him with moved down to spread Filis cheeks.   
He dipped into Fili, feeling himself ache as he pushed past the tight ring of muscle. He kept his finger moving fast and shallow as he worked on Fili with his mouth.   
As Fili started to relax and press down onto him he pushed two more in and scissored quickly. He was running out of restraint. He waited until he felt the telltale tightening in Filis balls before he pulled his mouth off and his fingers out.   
He was on his feet, his mouth on Filis before he could finish saying please. He swallowed his brothers begging up as he pulled himself free from his own trousers.  
Pulling one of Filis legs up Kili lowered himself. His other hand took hold of Filis neck holding his lips firmly against his own. He pushed into Fili catching his moan as Kili found himself surrounded.   
Keeping with the mood Kilis thrusts are slow and deep. He trapped Fili against the wall stopping him from doing anything but being sweetly, maddeningly, lovingly fucked.   
Fili wimpered as Kili whispered words of love against his skin. He throbbed painfully after being abandoned so close to cumming. It was offset by the forcefull rhythmic pressure Kili was applying to his prostate.   
"My shiny golden love" Kili whispered trailing kiss after kiss over his shoulder "my perfect tight hot brother. I love you long after our days are spent. I love you long after legend fades. I love you."   
Fili cried out and arched as he came near again. Kili lowered his mouth to his collar bone as it became exposed. He sucked at the spot and bit down, marking Fili as he had marked Kili earlier.   
"Turn around and bend over" Kili said tuning his lips over the soft flesh of Filis neck.   
"Wha…what" Fili opened his eyes. It made Kili groan to see his eyes so blown wide with lust and want. He pulled himself out and stepped back. "Turn around" he said accompanied with a twirl of his finger where Fili could see clearly. "And bend over.   
Fili grunted in impatience but did as he was told bracing his hands against the wall. Kili smacked him on the arse playfully and pushed back in. His hands settled on Filis hips and he gave a single hard thrust.   
"Tell me what you need brother." Kili said rubbing his hands over the other dwarves hip bones. "I need you." Fili said pushing back on him. Kili pulled one hand back and hit him again. "Ah ah…no moving" Kili said enjoying how this made Fili squirm. "How do you need me Fili."   
"Kili please would you ju"  
Another smack made Fili gasp and arch. "How Fili. Tell me how you need me"   
Fili closed his eyes. "No" he said deciding he liked Kilis little game. Kili raised his hand and spanked him again. "No?"   
"No " Fili gasped out "another." Kili obliged. With every hit, Fili jerked forward and Kili pulled him back. It was a small quick movement and it made Kili pulse inside him. When Fili was welted and red Kili jerked him back hard. "Tell me now" he said pulling at Filis hair.   
Fili only shook his head. Kili tutted at him. He settled both hands back on Filis hips and pulled out just enough for Fili to notice. "Tell me." He demanded.   
"No..no" Fili said trying to push back but Kili held him still. He pulled out a little more and Fili let go a strangled cry. "Kili please!!" Fili groaned again. "Yes brother" Kili asked stroking his hips with his thumbs.  
Fili panted. "Hard..and fast. I need you hard and fast" Smiling triumphantly Kili slammed into him. His thrusts hit Filis prostate like lightning.   
All the older dwarf could do was moan. He moaned Kilis name, and praises to Malhau for his perfect little brother.   
Then he just moaned. Kili left him with no breath for air, yet somehow the brat was laughing. "Yes Fili…yes my strong Fili," he said joyously, pumping away into Fili leaving him boneless.   
The laughter died away as Kili felt the heat surge tightly. Somehow he moved even faster at the end Filis name the only thing he cared to let past his lips.   
Fili came with him coating the bench beneath them with long white ropes. Kili poured out inside him as Fili called out his orgasm. Kili trailed soft kisses down Filis spine as he pulled out of him.   
Fili turned slightly lowering himself down on to the bench beside his mess. He glared at Kili. "I will get you back for that. Spanking me like a Dwarfling."  
"You seemed to enjoy it." Kili said as he retied his laces. Fili started to shake his head smiling before he stoped eyes fixed on their cell door. His eyes went wide and Kili turned confused.  
Fili covered his face with one hand shaking it back and forth. Kili how ever broke into a very large grin. "Mr. Boggins!" Kili cried clearly overjoyed.  
The hobbit however looked anything but. In fact he looked horrified and confused. A shiny set of keys dangled from his hand an inch from the key hole. Bilbo however, upon reciving Kilis greeting stood up looked at Fili and turned and walked away.   
Kilis face turned confused. "Where is he going?"   
"Anywhere we are not I imagine. I can't imagine how long he's been standing there." Fili responded. It was now Kili realized he was laughing. Kili went to sit next to him. "He will come back..won't he?"

 

Bilbo was most definitely not going back there. He unlocked the other six cells and handed the key to Dwalin. Thorin looked his bonded up and down. "Bilbo what is it."   
"Nothing I'm fine" he replied very shortly, as he began to pace. "You walked past their cell only to send someone back you are not fine."   
"Thorin do you know what I am prepared for?" Bilbo asked turning on him. Thorin raised an eyebrow at him. Bilbo took a long breath and huffed.   
"Very well…bad weather, good weather, trolls orcs wolves wargs. Most things that want to kill me. Mist things that want to kill you. Not eating Bofurs cooking, dragons. Having to remind you that you are prideful and stubborn and it doesn't matter because I love you."   
Thorin nodded raising an eyebrow at his hobbit. "I am ..quite glad for that." He said reaching for Bilbo. The hobbit stepped out of reach quickly shaking his head. "No!"   
He paced again and came to stand in front if the dwarf. "Do you want to know what I am NOT prepared for?" Thorin gestured for him to continue.   
"Those…two playing …say smutty uncle…in front of me …while we are ..are..in ..peril!!! I do not need to see your nephew…spanking …your nephew when I am trying to get them out if a cage!" Bilbo went back to shaking his head.   
Thorin stared at him confused. "Why was Kili making Fili say my name during sex?" Bilbos eyes nearly came out of his head. "WHAT?" Bilbo stared at him in shock.   
"You said they were playing say smutty uncle..I would like to know why…"  
"No…no that is not what that means…that is also not the point!"  
"Well if that's not what it is then what were they doing." Thorin asked.   
"Thorin…" but Bilbo didn't get a chance to continue. Kili was there now and explained the entire scene. Thorin regarded Bilbo for a while before yanking him to his side. "We should press on we must find the nymphs."  
Thorin kneeled down to place a chaste kiss on Bilbos mouth. Quitely he said "I am sorry you had to see that…all though it presents intriguing ideas I would very much like to explore. Later." He gently placed a finger on Bilbos lips and winked at him before rising and following after his kin.


	16. Meet Thy Self

Chapter 16  
Meet thy self

 

Legalos crouched low, rubbing a broken glassy leaf between his fingers. The dwarves had been here. Well at least one dwarf and the hobbit. He could guess easily enough the dwarf had been Thorin.   
"The tracks come this way Eda" Jade said walking back to his side. Legalos rose from his crouch casting his eyes at the destruction before him once more. The tracks belonged to the elephants of Dorthonion.   
What he could not make sense of, was the sudden stop of their path. As if they had simply vanished. He gave a passing glance at the scorched earth at his feet. This also puzzled him. It had clearly been such an intense heat as to melt away the fauna in its immediate vicinity. However it was so completely contained.  
He turned and grasped the back of Jades neck firmly turning her to him. He took her mouth, claiming her with pride and devotion. When he pulled back he ran a gentle touch over her red wetted lips. "You will always amaze me. You were right to have us off in such haste. I was so consumed in duty and happiness, I fear I was indeed blind to the danger our new friends are facing."   
He traced her features with his hand lovingly. "Hope would be lost without you Melme."   
She sighed leaning into his palm on her cheek. "Come my Legalos, haste is needed" she said pressing a last kiss to his hand.   
She turned and lead him to the clearing she had found. "I think they rested just there" she pointed. They moved to the very edge of the clearing but both hesitated to enter. "Something is not right here" Jade said taking Legalos hand in her own.   
It was a comfort to be able to touch him. To claim him. It eased the pull she still felt. The horribly uncomfortable feeling that something was gravely and truly wrong.   
"Yes…just there" Legalos drew his hand through the air. Jade followed the movement and gasped. A fine blue dust floated through the air of the little glen. "Dream pollen!" She cried.   
Both elves backed away. "Legalos, if they rested in that grove they did not get up and walk away on their own." Jade began to circle the clearing. Legalos followed her lead searching the ground intently.   
At last Legalos called to her softly. "Look just here" he pointed to several small foot prints "it must be the little hobbit. There is more to him then meets the eye." Jaded nodded in agreement.   
"Well we will have to thank him for it, he gave us a trail to follow." Jade drew her bow and notched an arrow. "Then let us follow it swiftly" Legalos agree, pulling his bow as well.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
The dwarves spent minimal time checking each other over. They all understood with out question, the first priority would be finding the nymphs. Their new kin had become invaluable to them so quickly.   
If they did not know better, they themselves would swear they had seen the lasses grow from infancy. "Which way did we come in Bilbo and could you see which way they took Amara and Annathia?" Thorin asked hoping to find some bearings.   
Bilbo shook his head. " I know we came from that way," he said pointing behind him "but they took the girls separately." Thorin nodded and asked "did they break away before or after they put us in cells."   
"Before definitely before" Bilbo said already starting off down the hall. "I can't say for certain with out seeing it but I can probably find the hall!"   
Thorin sighed. One day he was going to lash the damn hobbit to his person. Until then there was nothing to do but follow him.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
It had taken more time then Jade would have cared for despite the hobbits movements, but at last they had found a trail. They had walked over the blasted thing so many times. It was near genius.   
With their prisoners knocked out solidly for at least half the day, they had not needed to transport them quickly. Even with the back breaking effort it must have been, dragging the dwarves had very nearly erased their foot prints.  
Now they stood outside the stronghold. It rose above them, a solid block of light green Jasper. Veins of pink, gold, and even dark blue spiderwebed here and there.   
The walls were thick, that much was obvious, but they also appeared nearly translucent. They could see the movement of shadows in the outer corridors as almost perfect outlines. The farther in the body, the softer the detail of their shadow became.   
They watched for a few hours at least but only once, when the outer guard switched, did they see an exterior door open.   
"We shall have to wait for the guard to change again." Legalos whispered folding down to the ground gracefully.   
"That will be hours" Jade lamented. Legalos only nodded at her. "Will you try to eat." He pulled the lambnas bread from his pack. She shook her head at him no. "Will you sleep then Melme"   
She shook her head no again and he huffed.   
"I shall just have to entertain you while we wait then." Pulling her to her knees behind the large stones on the ledge where they hid, he made a show of sighing heavily. He removed his bow and quiver and lay them to the right.   
Jade watched him somewhat weary, as he removed his belt and unbuckled his back sheath, setting aside his short swords. His pale grey eyes found her ruby gaze.   
She sucked in an audible breath, the unbridled desire in his eyes catching her off gaurd. He kept her gaze as long slim fingers untied the laces of his green chest plate.   
He sat the armour aside, and moved to the ties of his tunic. He pulled the laces at his neck slack, eyes never leaving his mates. He lifted himself forward on his knees pulling the tunic over his head.  
Jade found herself less then an inch from him now. His arms came down on either side of her as he droped the tunic to the ground behind her.   
"Breath Melme. It is only me." The words whispered over her skin like feathers. His hands ran down her back, over the ridge of her hips, to the bottom clasp of her body armour. One at a time he flipped them open. His eyes never leaving hers.   
He pulled the armour free and let muscle memory unbuckle her shoulder pauldroun, and relieve her of her bow and quiver setting them off to the left. His repeated the actions with the laces on her tunic, pulling it away.  
She shivered at the feel of her hair falling down over her shoulders feeling suddenly over sensitive. She felt familiar pressure as he pressed at the small of her back.   
He pulled her flush to him. His warm mate, his perfect mate. His smile was slow and soft before he took her mouth. She felt it melt into her soul. He softly stoked the heat in her as lips moved along her jaw, up and over the point of her ear, down the satin curve of her neck.  
He took his time studying the hollow of her throat, feeling her bare skin pressed to him. His hands mapped her shoulder blades down to her hips pulling her forward more to straddle his lap.   
He held her to him tightly, hands gripping her hips pressing her to him. Her thoughts now jumped between his lips and his plain arousal pressing into her center stopped only by their leggings.   
His mouth found the swell of her breasts and sucked and bit just hard enough to draw a moan from her lips. He continued pushing her hips down onto him, rocking back and fourth.   
"Legalos" it was a breathy whisper as her need welled up inside of her. Her finger tips wove into platinum hair as she held his lips to her skin. They stayed this way for a moment, holding each other as his mouth traced a path from one breast to another.   
Finally he let one had fall to the ties at the front of her leggings the other easing her back to the ground. Laces untied he moved the cloth aside, following it with his mouth as he peeled it away.  
Hot breath ghosted over her center as he rose back over her. He nuzzled the bronzed curls that lay between her hips. His tounge found its way between her folds lapping at her wet heat.  
He alternated between his mouth working her center over, and his slim fingers. Either suckling at her wet clit, or pressing slow circles and maddening strokes to her center while his wet mouth explored the inside of her thigh.   
She was barely able to draw breath by the time he stalked back up to kiss her lips again. He explored her delicious mouth excitedly as he freed himself from his leggings. Supporting himself on one arm, he pulled away to look at her.   
His other hand smoothed over one hip, across the small of her back and down to grasp the cheek of her arse firmly. He lifted her slightly up off the ground this way as he trapped her eyes with his own again.   
He rubbed against her center pulling another gasp from her lips. Then he slowly sank into her. Making certain she felt every inch, making sure the pleasure reached those beautiful ruby eyes.  
His favorite thing in the whole world was to watch her as she reveled in their pleasure. He was certain he would never tire of it, or find a sight more precious to him. So he took his time. Long deep thrusts were accompanied by slow lips that travled her jaw and neck.   
She wound her arms around him, clinging to her lover as if losing the contact would stop her heart. Feeling her desperation he cupped her face in his hands. Soft lips found her ear. He began to whisper to her between each gentle brushing as he moved in her.   
"More then ithil ben elena stronger then aurë ben gwathren, i na- i conviction -o nin mel an cin." He sat back on his heels pulling her with him. Gasping as he settled even deeper with in her, he continued "Farther then i lost an rest, haer i bottomless undine gaer, i na- i depth -o nin mel an cin." He pushed into her as she rocked over him, his hands in her hair,holding her to him as she peaked, fell, rose again. Jades body was slick and taught as a bow string.   
He let her quicken and slow the pace now as she desired still holding tight to her. Still he whispered. "More then i ennin -o i undiying lands, before anand begins a after i ata -o i ambar are spent, i na- i cuil anand -o nin mel an cin." She arched into him and his hands slid down to cradle her shoulders. Pulling her down on to him hard now, with every rise. " All things in nin emel peng na cin, guin- a bel- an cin, are naud bui cin, are nún -o cin. Most beloved most worshipped, most neccesarui na nin faer. Im mel cin!"  
The last word was a cry as he came deep into his mate. Her name was a whimper on his lips as he pulled her back to him, resting his head on her chest. The words echoed back to her in her mind and she could not help feeling strengthened and comforted.   
'More then moon or stars, stronger then sunlight or shadow, that is the conviction of my love for you.  
Farther then the lost north shore, beyond the bottomless undine sea, that is the depth of my love for you.  
More then the years of the undiying lands, before time begins and after the days of the world are spent, that is the life time of my love for you.   
All things in my heart bow to you, live and die for you, are bound by you, are born of you. Most beloved most worshipped, most neccesary to my soul. I love you'

They rested briefly in each others arms before they dressed. Legalos retrieved a piece of lambnes from his pack and pushed it into her hands. She could not refuse his pleading gaze as he did so.  
She settled back against the stone to eat as Legalos peeked over the ridge. "It will be time soon. Finish eating and we will make our way down." She nodded and made ready. 

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
Thorin let out a mumbled curse. The difficult thing in the end had not been finding the nymphs. That had been straightforward enough. Bilbo had indeed recognized the hallway immediately.   
Their reunion had been joyous. Annathias memory had returned quickly enough once placed in the arms of her dwarf. Both the king and his hobbit had conveyed heart felt gratitude for her rescue of them.   
No, certainly the trouble came after. The dungeon they were in was a blasted maze. The girls had found yet another elf. A seer on top of that!  
The uppity she elf kept tsking at him. Bilbo of course had immediately went to the tiny creature. She was bruised and some what frail looking and it tugged at his little hobbits heart.   
So now of course, they had yet another stranger amongst them, that he could hardly leave behind. That would have had Bilbo at terrible odds with him. He truly hated upsetting the smaller man.   
They walked cautiously through the odd structure. Amara had attached herself to Kili, hands gripping his upper arm as her face buried into his shoulder. It tore at the young dwarf prince terribly. He was certain she was crying.   
Having no scabbared of her own, Fili was now carrying the odd sword they had found her with. Kili watched his brother and the odd looks he cast at their little mate, while Fili watched for threat to them both. Kili decided he did not like this place as he tried to comfort his nymph.  
He kept thinking something was deeply wrong here. Shadows moved behind the green tinted walls like sickly ghosts. All the light seemed to be fighting to escape the oppressive darkness that weighed heavily on the halls.  
Beyond that, Kili thought, for as long as they had been locked away, as far as they had wondered, not one gaurd or gate keeper had been seen. Yet he still felt strongly like they were, even now, being watched.  
The thought sent ice down his spine. Thorin called them to a stop. It had been almost a day wandering about, and while the dwarves had slept, the poor hobbit had been awake now for nearly three days.   
While they could not give him a nights rest in this place, Thorin made it very clear he would sit a while and catch his breath. So ignoring all protests, the hobbit was picked up, settled on the dwarf kings lap and tucked into his great furry coat, next to Thorins heart.   
Kili pulled Amara free of his arm, and tucked her into Filis side. He sank down cross legged facing them. Pulling her legs into his lap, he began to rub her feet. It seemed the right thing to do at the moment.   
Fili lifted an eyebrow at him but Kili only shrugged and smiled. "Ill do yours next if your jealous" Kili joked at him. Fili snorted in return startling Amara. For all her strong heart, in this place held safe to the lions side, it seemed her courage had fled. The shadows made her heart flutter dangerously in her chest. She just managed to keep her breathing steady.   
She could not however fight the tears or jumping at the loud noises. This place seemed perpetually silent. Lifeless. She shared Kilis opinion of dislike to her core. Fili ran gentle fingers down her jaw. His bright smile was all the apology required and she returned it gladly.   
The break was short lived and they were up again. Moving into yet another labyrinth. The little elf tsked at Thorin yet again as he turned right. "Its not a good way to go" echoed through the halls. She was right of course.  
It happened so gradually no one but the little seer noticed. Of course since no one but Bilbo was listening to her, it was to no avail. Kili looked up suddenly startled. The stop was so sudden that Fili nearly walked himself and Amara into his brother.   
"What is it" Fili asked concerned, leaning to glance around Kilis taller frame. "They are gone! The entire company! They were right there"Kili pointed to the solid wall in front of them "and now there is just a wall!" 

Just ahead of them Balin turned back to see the two princes and the nymph stop abruptly. "Laddies best keep up!" He called back, Dwalin and Ori stopping as well at his voice. The brothers and their nymph only stood talking and gesturing oddly. Balin took a step toward them before he heard Ori cry out.   
Turning back he saw clearly why. The corridor in front of them was now empty. "Ah! No good to be left behind. They must've turned down there somewhere. Get the others and we will look for the hall." Dwalin grumbled as he patted Oris shoulder. He didn't get very far before he heard his brother sigh heavily.   
"That could be a problem" Balin lamented, "it appears we have lost our princes." 

 

The rest of the company carried on with out notice of their missing members. So focused on the maze about them, Thorin pushed on. Apatite stumbled and fell to the floor, weak from disuse and starvation.   
Oin and Gloin stopped to try to help the poor elf, hefting slight arms over each shoulder to help her walk. They knew it would only upset their poor burglar if the tiny thing was left behind.   
"Won't due to cause a upset, here you go lass" Gloin said softly as she got to her feet. Oin faltered clearing his throat. "Was this not …a straight hallway a moment ago?" He asked looking up at the towering wall of jasper that rose before them. 

The seperation of the company went on until Bilbo and Thorin found themselves alone. Bilbo stood with a comforting hand on Thorins shoulder. He had tried to run after Destrus and his nymph. Thorin had turned to suggest another rest when they had seen it.   
Their companions had vanished. Destrus and Annathia where the only two left and their progress had stopped several feet down the corridor. Thorin had started back to them at a run. It had not mattered. In a mere few seconds, they watched as the two turned left down a new hallway, and a few seconds after that the hallway vanished.   
Thorin had fallen to his knees, Bilbo darting to his side. "We will find them Thorin. We will find them all…somehow..I swear it!." Thorin seemed entirely incapable of answering him. 

 

Fili took a tight hold of his brother. Turning him around he dug leather lashes out of his pack. "You tie this to yourself" he instructed already fastening the other end to his belt. He fastened the second to the belt of Amaras skirt and to his belt on the other side.   
"Little soul…I know you are tired but we may need to fight, can you do it" he asked Amara. She nodded and took her sword from him as he drew his other. Kili readied his bow and they started down the only hall left to them.   
The carved jasper walls around them soon gave way to smooth polished glass. It was a slow transformation. At first just peices of glass embedded deep in the gemstone. It built up and up to large swaths of the walls being mismatched pools of reflected light, to thousands of their own faces being shown back to them.   
Every now and again, Kili would glance at the walls and swear his own face was laughing at him. Once of twice Fili, swore to himself his reflection was casting ominous glares at the other two reflected images.   
Amara however, did what she could to avoid her reflection, as everytime she looked upon it, it faded a bit more. She pressed more closely to her dwarves as the hallway ended. Here there was no more jasper, only mirror polished glass, above below and all around.   
Fili shook his head, looking about. "Lets see if we can find a door, perhaps its hidden." When Kili didn't respond Fili took him by the back of the neck and pulled him close. Laying his forehead to his lovers, he looked him hard in the eye. "We are together, all three of us. Nothing can hurt us if we are united. I need you brother" Kili nodded closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.   
He straightened himself and stepped closer to the glass on his right. The three spread out along the wall, as much as the leather straps tied to them would allow. They began gently tapping at the mirrors below, and in front of them.   
Kili concentrated as best he could, but he was sure of it now. His reflection was laughing at him, never straight on, but he could still catch it clearly enough. As his frustration got worse he began to make out whispers.   
'dont really need you do they' it floated to him like a bad wind. An unbidden ache started in his chest as he glanced at Fili and Amara. He saw the soft smile Fili gave her as he showed her how to tap on the glass properly to see if it was hollow.   
'would they really notice? If you stayed with us. Would they care'  
Kili shook his head unsure if it was a gesture to rid himself of the voice, or to answer it. 'all you've ever been to Fili is a responsability. Of course he accepted you as his one. Can't have mothers precious baby not getting his way…what will happen when he's had enough of you' the voice asked again.   
Kili stopped glaring hard at the mirror. "Fili loves me" he whispered. 'then why is he not by your side' it hissed.   
Kili looked to Fili again. He had Amara in his arms, lips locked to hers, but there was no sense of invitation. They did not turn as they usually did, to be in view of him. They seemed secret and unwelcoming in that moment.   
Kili turned back to his reflection. The laughter was no longer only on the edges of his vision. He sank to the ground pulling his knees to his chest. His reflection surrounded him, laughing down on him from all sides. 

Fili tapped along his section of wall. Frustration knawed at him as he ignored how his own eyes seemed to scrutinize him. As if to size him up.   
'you can't protect them' he huffed at the voice, to familiar with the fearful thought to realize it was not in his head.   
'leave them here and you can go on in your life, no need to worry about them anymore.'   
That stopped him. He looked about. It sounded like his voice, but he would never leave his heart and soul to die. There was an enemy here.   
He pulled his swords free from their sheaths once more. He made slow circles scanning the area. All he saw was several reflections of himself. "Show yourself" he demanded. It seemed his enemy was all to willing to oblige.   
He watched as several of himself stepped away from the reflective wall and circled around him. All with blades of their own drawn. All with his same fighters stance. They laughed at him mirthlessly. Fili narrowed his eyes and braced for the first strike. 

 

Amara moved along the wall cautiously. She was afraid to touch it. She used instead the small dagger Fili had gifted to her. The metallic click made her cringe. She wanted so much to stop. To run back to Fili and Kili. To be wrapped in a safe embrace.   
Her reflection stared helplessly at her as she stopped before a wide panel. This Amara was almost crying, or had been. She felt badly for the nymph, she looked so pale and tired. She reached a finger tip out and gently touched the surface.   
The reflection did the same. Where their fingertips met was so very cold. She watched in silent horror as the nymph in the mirror turned dark blue, then horribly black. She meant to scream as she began to vanish but it only came out as a gasp.   
She looked wildly around for Fili and Kili. When she found them, she found them entwined. She looked away, back to herself. The shock of what she saw had her staggering back. The shadow god clutched at her.   
Worse yet, her reflection clung back to him. 'they only take you out of duty, little one. Their maker said it must be so they abide. Look at them.'   
She did, their embrace was strong, passionate and undistracted. 'they could be happy if only you let them go. They could be spared. Come be my only, you can be free and never disappear. I will sustain you gladly'   
Amaras eyes darted from her reflection clutching at Melkor, and her mates. She studied them hard a heavy sadness in her heart. She was nearly ready to give in when she searched Kili once more.   
Something was wrong. Her eyes drank him in. Same strong legs straddled the lion, a lean waist, strong stubbled chin, and beautiful chocolate eyes that smiled brightly with every ghosting touch.   
Then she found it. His hair. This Kili had his hair all braided. Not quite tied back, so they still hung down in messy falls about his face, but braided none the less.   
Kili hated braiding his hair. Fili could maybe get him to hold two or three, but even those usually quickly shook out. She turned hateful eyes on the shadow god. "You cannot have me!"  
She screamed and brought her sword down on the mirror in rage.


	17. The Rising Shadow

Chapter 17  
Rising of shadow

 

Thorin had kept a tight hold on Bilbo as they navigated the corridors. "No wandering about burglar..I'll not have you misplaced as well" he had grumbled. Bilbo could hardly have argued.   
He stared now at the confusing room they found themselves in. Polished glass on all sides of them. Across the walls and ceilings, spiraling up in twisted pillars, and crashed together in a sculpted throne. It might have been beautiful, Bilbo had wondered to himself, if not for the long shadows.   
They stood before the great chair, back to back, one of Thorins strong hands still grasping Bilbos wrist firmly. The shadows twisted about them. Slowly Bilbo felt Thorins hand loosen on him.   
"Thorin, I do not think we should be here" Bilbo mumbled. When Thorin did not answer Bilbo turned to face him. He tugged on his arm trying to garner his attention. "Thorin!" Bilbo cried.   
Thorin turned on him. The look on his face a mixture of horror and sadness. Bilbo moved to take Thorins face in his hands but Thorin pushed them away. "Who are you" Thorin shouted.   
It took Bilbo a moment to realize that Thorin wasn't shouting at him. Thorin lifted his sword in both hands and began to slash at the unseen foe. "Thorin!" Bilbo called the dwarf again but he would not be heard.   
He turned from Thorin, franticly searching for a way to aid the king. What he found in front of him, however, had all thoughts of assistance banished from his mind.  
Tossed about, mangled, broken bodies, of his friends. His family. 'it was your fault' a whispered accusation came to his ears. He stumbled back and away. 'if you had watched, been a diligent friend you could have lead them out. If you had been unselfish you would have mapped the way. Now they have perished. It is your fault.'   
Bilbo brought his hands to his ears and whimpered. The whispers began to take on the voices of Kili, Fili, and Destrus. The cadence of Dwalin Balin and Bofur. 'why did you let us die. Why did you betray us. Why did you lead us to such folly!'  
Bilbo sank to his knees. 'So' he cried out in his mind 'this is how my heart is to shattee. Trapped away from the light by the broken bodies of those I could not save, those who trusted me though I am indeed unworthy.' He sat alone on the cold polished floor, rocking back and forth alone with his misery as Thorin fought his unseen foe.

 

Annathia stared straight through Destrus as he tried to break her gaze. She had not looked away from the large polished surface of the arched wall. Silent tears rolled down her cheeks and soft hiccups tore from her throat.   
She walked forward as if in a trance. Her body was completely ignorant of his grasping touch. She stood only feet from the reflective surface of the towering wall now. Destrus watched paralyzed as she seemed to sink away from him in grief.   
Before him, as she stood before the empty mirror, Destrus watched on in horror. He was losing her as she began to slowly fade around the edges.   
Meanwhile, Annathia was transfixed. Above her, in place of the previously empty mirror, towered the dark God from her dreaming. Her sister stood, stripped and wrapped about his lithe body like a living ribbon.  
Amara beckoned to her, smiling in a twisted joy as Melkor gently stroked her. Her sister nymph paid no heed to the broken and bloodied dwarf at their feet. However for Annathia, it was impossible to deny. Shaggy black hair was matted and clumped, but still she recognized it.   
Her dwarf, her Destrus, destroyed and gone, Amara claimed by shadows, and now Annathia was truly alone in the dark. Melkor hissed above her and kicked the lifeless body away from him. The dark sound wrapped around the nymph as she slid to the ground in tears.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Jade stalked carefully down the empty corridor Legalos dependably at her back. They had managed to slip in between the shifting of the guard only having to snap three necks at the door.   
It only made them more wary. The bodies had been odd, solid as any man in the immediate contact, but bursting into shadow and melting away once the snap of their necks had sounded.  
The cells had been easy enough to find, and more then enough evidence was left behind to tell them the dwarves had been there. They carried now in their packs more then one small trinket that had been left behind, including the pocket picture Gloin carried of his family.   
Legalos had tucked it carefully into a pocket under his armour to protect the fragile glass inside. She raised her hand in signal to stop. "We are going in circles" she hissed frustrated.   
Legalos ran a soothing hands down her arms. "Breath Melme. Close your eyes and focus. Your intuition has brought us this far. I trust it, now you must also."   
She leaned against him and closed her eyes. She drew in deep slow breaths searching with her keen ears. After a few moments huffed in frustration. "There is nothing!" She cried.   
Legalos turned her in his arms. Slow fingers stroked down from her hair,over her eyes, across her cheeks and over her lips. He kissed her gently. "Did you feel that my heart?"  
She nodded but her smile was fleeting. "But that is not what I meant!" He kissed her again shushing her gently. "If you can feel me then there is something, which is a far cry from nothing. Now try again."   
She huffed. A small part if her wanted to flick him on the nose for sounding so very wise. Regardless, she controlled her breathing once more. She had just began to reach out again when she felt it.   
It tugged at her. The pull in her belly, the awful nagging and nawing at her gut. That was not all though. This new tug pulled at her heart. It pulled in a very clear way as if to map out their path. She gasped and turned to her right.  
The corridor had not been there before, she was sure of that. She could not however deny how right it felt. She set off with Legalos trailing behind her. They stopped many more times like this.  
Jade standing still, Legalos offering a soothing touch, while she waited for the pull in her heart to guide them. She was grateful for it. As sure as she felt she kept looking for the comfort of the sun.   
The darkness in the halls felt oppressive as she walked them. How easily it had seemed the light passed through this place from outside. Now she was here she felt cut off and suffocated.   
Hours passed in this way, halls appearing, doors vanishing before them, walls seeming to simply melt away. It ended abruptly in a room like none she had ever seen before.  
Floor to ceiling looked as though it had been coated in the glassy surface of a lake. Immune to breeze, and stone, and touch of any sort it lay frozen in place. An almost perfect reflection.   
It echoed oddly as if voices were being filtered in from some faraway place. The elves stood side by side locked in fascination. Legalos stiffened beside her and said quietly "Something is wrong with this place, the light is more muted here then anywhere else, the torches light should be reflecting but something smothers it"  
"As if we have found a dark heart frozen in the final moment before death" Jade said softly back. A moment later the glassy surface started to crack. Long spiderwebs snaked their way across the surface of the walls and beneath their feet.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The glass in front of Amara cracked loudly as her sword made contact. The impact seemed to ripple out from the single point of contact, through to the entire room. Gentle waves spread out first, followed by cracking so loud it was like thunder.   
The glass fractured breaking apart the images. The laughter taunting Kili began to sound disjointed. He looked up just as Fili narrowly blocked another slash. The many Filis surrounding him suddenly became splintered. Almost as if their peices of themselves no longer fit together. The hurried whispers of doubt became hushed in their ears.  
Black water began to drip from every slash Fili had landed, the same as the laughing Kilis towering above his brother, and the Melkor grinning horribly at Amara. All this became visible to the each other.  
They had but a moment to spare glances at the torments of the others. A wailing sound emitted from the walls and they claped their hands to their ears in pain. 

Bilbo and Thorin did not have time to see the cracks as the crept over the glass room. In fact it wasn't until the black water welling up from the pile of bodies in front of him was nearly lapping at his toes that he even began scrambling away.   
This put him, of course, in the path of Thorins now all to visible foe. The long sweeping shadow that held the resemblance of a winged snake like man curled about him. Thorin surged forward intent on cutting his enemy away from the hobbit. He was frozen in place when his progress brought him in to view of the black and bloodied pile of his kinsmen.   
Bilbo shrank away from the shadow, toward Thorin. He shook violently but he stood in front of his love sword drawn. His bravery only had to last a moment before they were both brought low by the moaning. 

 

Annathia looked up, her vision blurry through her grief. The image in front of her seemed to crack and melt. Behind her Destrus gasped as she slowly reappeared to him. Then he cried in outrage as the picture in the mirror became clear as well.   
He had reached her just as the wailing began. The cracks spiderwebed out under their feet, over the heads and right through the arched mirror. The black water spilled down from Melkor and Amara like a thousand veins being sliced open. Covering their ears they stared in horror. 

 

Jade and Legalos fell to their knees clutching their ears. The wailing and cracking was awful. It echoed around the room as if sounded had suddenly found its escape. It continued until the fractures met in the center of floor and ceiling.   
Once more the air was silent and still for a few short seconds. The room its self suddenly came to life again. The glass exploded outwards reads a the center of the room. Thousands of shards of fine glass sailed through the air.   
The once seemingly empty space was extremely full all at once. Glass and black water, and dwarves and nymphs and the hobbit and elves. All in alarming states of differing distress.   
Apatite was the only one who seemed unphased. Her eyes fell on her sister. When Jade finally looked up at her, the legs face lit up with a smile akin to the sun.   
Chaos erupted. The dwarves were on one another, joy and relife mixing equally. Thorin did not even look at Bilbo before he snatched him up. He dragged him along to check on each of his kin.   
Fili and Amara where at Kilis side in a heartbeat. All three poured out heartbreaking apologies to each other. Of course they all three talked over each other so anyone listening could be sure not one of them heard a thing.   
It didn't seem to matter as the three were lost in the taste and touch of one another not a moment later. Destrus pulled Annathia against him. "We will not lose each other" was all he said as he pressed gentle kisses over her face and held her in strong arms to his chest.   
Legalos stood pulling Jade with him. Apatite made her way through the company to them. She walked carefully avoiding the worst of the glass with her bare feet. "I knew you would come! I am so glad you heard my message." She reached out for Jades hand.   
Jade watched her in shock. "You…you died." She whispered. Apatite shook her head. "No I was taken. Taken by shadow on the road to Lothlorian. I have been here."   
"If that is true then why did you only now call for my aid!" Jades voice rose and she gripped the smaller elf hard on the shoulders and shook her.   
Apatite only reached up and patted her arm. "I did not have the strength. Not until the nymphs arrived and leant me some of their stardust. It is very powerful. The closer your came the more I was able to call out to you. From here."   
She laid a hand over her own heart. "You are my sister…my twin in almost every way. You may not have my talent for magic but that does not mean it is not in you."   
Legalos stiffened. "Can you lead us out if this place." Apatite nodded at him. Legalos ran a hand down Jades long hair once more and left her to go to Thorin. "Mirkwood offers aid." He said plainly going to one knee and looking the dwarf in the eye.   
"We havnt time right now for treaties or debates. I fear if we tarry we will be swallowed by what ever evil it is that makes its home here."  
Thorin looked ready to argue. Bilbo pushed closer to his side and he nodded at the elf king. His people needed to get to safety. "What do purpose"  
"The seer. She lead us here to you, she can lead us out as well."   
Thorin narrowed his eyes but nodded. "Everybody up" he called. The company pulled to him like magnets. "Oin, Annathia, everyone is well?" His two best healers assured him the company was ready to travel. He turned his gaze on the small she elf. "Lead on then seer"  
She smiled at him brightly, as of he had given her a sweet. It irritated him and growled, pushing Bilbo behind him. She only tsked at him again and walked forward.   
The place where Amara had struck was now an empty open panel. Apatite stepped through, avoiding the remaining broken shards that clung to the frame at the bottom. After a moment she popped her head back through and beckoned them.   
Jade and Legalos crossed the room first. They bowed through the archway followed closely by the nymphs and their dwarves. Thorin pulled Bilbo along behind Gloin and Bofur. He stopped briefly and began to reach down to swipe away the jagged broken glass in the corner.  
A loud tsk floated back to him and scowled. He pulled his sword back and replaced it in its sheath. Then he picked Bilbo up, knees cradled over one arm, torso held fully to his chest, and stepped through.   
He continued to carry a the halfling as the marched down the corridor. It seemed to Bilbo that, aside from the nerd to reassure that each member of their family was unharmed, they had all returned to barely looking at one another.   
The new she elf seemed to pick up on this as well. "It is called shadow self" she started to explain as she navigated the maze. "The mirror seeks out your deepest fear, your most vulnerable insecurity, and attacks it. The nymph is very strong. Exactly what I expect from the courage of a lion and the power of the hawk."   
She talked easily, as if her audience was really listening to comfortable story. "You must forgive each other now for any weakness, understand we all have fear inside us. It is how we are designed. You will need each other and the loving bond you've built before the end of your quest."   
They walked on in silence from then on. Each member contemplating not only their own dark secrets, but what they had glimpsed of the others. At last, Apatite exclaimed loudly, knocked three times on a solid wall, and stepped out into brilliant sunshine.  
The dwarves barreled out of the prison, never so happy in their lives to be free of the earth. They broke for the tree line. Spurred on by the time they lost and a fear of being taken again they nearly reached the edge of the forest before they were forced to stop and rest.   
"We should camp for the night" Legalos suggested "your people are exhausted and Jades sister will not make it much farther with out care."   
"I don't like it" Thorin grunted "but I suppose there's not much for it, rested as I am I can not carry Mr.Baggins much farther and he has been up far to long and his feet need tending."   
Legalos nodded a left Jade to tend her sister as he took watch. Oin set about tending wounds. Thorin was adamant that Annathia regain her strength refusing her starshine. She looked somewhat grateful as Destrus pulled her back into his arms.   
A short while later Legalos moved to stop the dwarf and his nymph as they slipped away. Thorin stopped him. "Let them go, they are in need of each other. Annathia was diminished before we were taken, and if what they saw in that room was anything like what I….." He could only look away before he continued, "It is not careless hormone driven need. It is, as I have come to understand in my limited time with them, the most efficient way of …healing them of the energy depervation."   
Legalos gave him a questioning look. Thorin nodded. "Yes it was a hard earned lesson I'm afraid. Their dwarfs energy seems to be as essential to their survival as food or water. We nearly lost Amara not long ago due to my meddling. I try now to have faith in their good judgement."   
Still unsure but having no argument to raise against it Legalos could only return to his watch. He watched Jade with her sister between his scans of the forest. He supposed he could understand after all. He had abandoned an entire people to be in her arms. A company of thirteen would be nothing to him. 

 

They walked just far enough away from the company to avoid the eyes and ears of the other dwarves. Annathia took her time taking in the jeweled forest around her. She could tell the sun was setting as the light dimmed.   
The bright rainbows became dull greens and reds and blues slicked over by silver. They still sparkled but it was in a sharper way then when filtered by the bright sun.   
The moonlight made things sharper here. The forest fluttered in the constant mist. It was,she thought, as if the night sky had been laid out on the forest floor clouds and all. It took her breath away.   
Destrus pulled her to a stop and wrapped her in his arms. His kiss was far from soft as he claimed her mouth. The image of her vanishing passed through his mind and his embrace became crushing.   
"You are mine" he said as hands tracked down her back. "You are mine. No one else's. You will never leave me. Do you understand?" He pulled back briefly to look her in the eyes. "Do you!?" He asked his voice rising in panic and frustration. She nodded at him, tears coming once more unbidden, to her eyes.   
He crushed her to him once more. His teeth and tounge finding the soft flesh of her throat. The heat coiled in her quickly as she gripped at his tunic. "Take it off" she begged him. "Take it off I need your flesh"  
He was only to happy to oblige her. He shrugged his coat away and undid his belts. Dropping his crossbow atop the pile with careless ease. Annathia watched him with hungry eyes. Licking her lips as if she would swallow him all up.   
He pulled his tunic and undershirt away in one gesture. He found her lips on his bare stomach before he had lowered his arms. His fingers fell on softly glittering hair. He gasped as her warm wet tounge tracked over his stomach. She moved quickly up his torso visiting the dips of his muscled chest as she went.  
He hissed as teeth found and teased his nipple. The same teeth quickly found his neck and she proceeded to mark him as rabidly as he had done her.   
Her hands went hurriedly to the laces at his waist. Her mouth stayed busy on his neck, soothing the bite with soft kisses and licks and fresh nips along his collarbone. She pulled him free of his breeches grasping him firmly.  
She felt his groan rumble in his chest as she sat upon him with desperate strokes. He was silken iron in her hands for only a few short moments.   
The next instant she found her back pressed against the hard amber of a tree trunk. He pulled her skirt aside roughly, lifting one of her slim legs aside, one strong hand holding it up beneath the knee. He pushed into her molten center.  
His mouth took the swell of her breasts as her hands tangled in his hair. There were no words now as he stroked into her. They needed none. She stared up at the silver green towering above their heads, as she moaned with his movements.   
Alive, they were both alive, he was a live and she was with him. That is how they moved against each other. Alive and powerful and overflowing with this simple need.   
The forest simmered around them. A private canopy as in tune to their driving desire as their own bodies. She seized around him as he rocked into her through the bursting hight of fire that flooded her insides.  
He held her there pinned until the pleasure burned down and began a new ascent. She whined as he pulled away though he did not leave her long.   
He dragged her with a gentle force from the tree and pulled her down to the forest floor with him. He kissed the breath away from her body once more before he flipped her effortlessly.   
On her hands and knees he took her again. Sinking into her he clasped one hand around a hip and one gently around her throat. He lay himself across her back. Like this he worked in her so that every moan fell first upon her ear and hers alone.   
He pulled her roughly against him by her hip and before long his hand left her throat to roam over her breasts. He teased at them hard until both nipples stood rough as mountain peeks.   
She cried oyt, the howl matching the wolf of his sigil as his hand slid underneath her breasts. His fingers curled around her side, digging into ribs harshly as he came inside her. He continued his rough thrusts until they were both truly spent.   
He pulled her back against him as he sat back hard onto the ground. "I can't …I won't lose you. You may not leave me. " he panted against her ear. "No …it is I who cannot lose you…I love you so dearly." She wrapped both hands around the arm still slung about her chest.  
"We cannot lose each other I love you as well"

Fili Kili and Amara had to restrain from fleeing the company. They took measured careful steps away and into the brush. They had talked briefly on what they had seen in the room as they put distance between them and their kin. Only just enough.   
Kili was the one to decide they had reached their destination. He had taken Filis hand in a bruising grip as he turned to kiss Amara in a dangerously hard manner. She clung to him gladly. Fili ran rough fingers beneath his brothers tunic.   
"Kili…we belong to you and you belong to us." Fili spoke. It had dawned on him that his brothers fear was frightening to him. He longed to show him he was just as much their everything.   
"We need you Kili." He said as he pulled the tunic off. He felt his brother relaxing into his touch as he settled his mouth back to Amaras. Fili took the time to remove his own tunic as he heard the familiar sounds of Amara finding Kilis sleek length.   
He returned one hand to the younger dwarfs back rubbing circles as the other pushed Kilis pants down further. He could feel the movement of Amaras gentle strokes.   
He let his fingertips slide up the side of Kilis thigh and circuit his hip back to front. Then he dropped it down. He ran them softly over the head of Kilis cock drawing another deep moan.   
Fili smiled to himself as he dropped his hand lower to play with Kilis sack as Amara continued to work her slim fingers over his little brothers length. He pushed himself against Kilis backside letting him feel the effect his noises were having on him.   
"This is what you do to me Kili." He said in the other dwarfs ear. He took Kilis hand and rubbed his fingertips over the wet heat between Amaras legs. "To us. You set us to burn hot and hungry. We would be lost with out you."   
He felt Kili press back against him and the friction made him groan. "You want me truly?" Kili asked, the doubt bubbling to the surface. "Both of you"  
"We would have it no other way my heart" Fili heard Amara whisper against Kilis skin. "Please" Kili pleaded. "Please I don't want to be left behind"   
Fili pulled his hands away, and pulled himself free. Grabbing both of Kilis hips he lined himself up and pushed gently into Kilis entrance. The pace was slow and torturous but he forced himself to keep control.   
He lowered them both to a stone that jutted out of the ground. Amara followed them going to her hands and knees. Fili watched her over Kilis shoulder as she wrapped her lips around Kilis swollen length.   
Fili wrapped both arms around Kili pulling him snuggly against his chest as he started to move up and into him. He watched Kili slide his fingers into black strands as Amara moved on him.   
As his cries grew louder, Fili watched Amara pull away. She pushed her skirt aside and guided Kili into her hot center. Fili felt Kili tighten around him as he was buried in their little lover.   
Fili picked up his pace now. Bouncing Kili up into the nymph with every thrust as she rolled her hips over him.   
The showred him with kisses as they worked him above and below. Fili let his head lull back as Kili contracted around him. Spurred on, he imagined, by Amaras orgasm as he felt her fingers tighten around his wrist where she had latched on.  
They gave Kili no mercy as the gave and took their pleasure. Fili set his pace to match Amaras rolling hips as he thrust into his brother. He flicked his thumb over one of Amaras nipples where it came into contact between Kili and herself. She made a delightful sound and they had to adjust their rhythm once more.   
He felt Kili find his balance between them at last. He pushed back hard against Filis length and thrust up powerfully into Amara. It took no time after that for Fili to come undone inside his brother. He chuckled as he heard Amara begg Kili not to stop, not yet…right there, yes.   
He continued to hold Kili, though he was long empty, as he thrust into the nymph. He shuddered in blissful after shock as Kili moved, tightend around him as he spilled into her.   
The three lovers rocked gently beneath the silver glow of the forest as they rode the end of their high.


	18. Stay with me

Chapter 18  
Stay with me

 

The absent parties returned, flushed and happy. Entagled once again in soft touches and obvious adoration. Thorin smiled at his nieces and nephews in gladness but ordered them to bed immediately. 

Bilbo was cradled against him, already snoring softly as Legalos came to rest beside him. "It is odd company we find ourselves keeping, is it not."   
"I can not say I would have chosen elves for friends." Thorin shifted slightly his eyesbrows pulled together as he watched Bilbos face. He sighed as he watched the tension leave his hobbit as sleep settled completely. "I also cannot say I regret it."   
Legalos smiled slightly. "It will certainly not be boring." He pulled at his pack, and dug in it for a moment. Finding what he was after, legalos turned to Thorin. "You dropped this, in your cell. I came upon it while we tracked you. I am uncertain if it is important but I thought you might like it returned."   
Thorin looked at him confused but reached out his hand. Legalos dropped a silver braid plate into his palm. It was a small thing that brought a large smile to his tired face. Upon the smooth plane of the bead, was the durin family crest.  
"It must have fallen off while I was escaping. At the risk of sounding ungrateful, can I ask, why would you worry yourself over such a small token while unaware of its significance." Thorin asked as he rubbed his thumb over the plate lovingly.   
"You can not see them here." Legalos replied gesturing skyward."but the second most important thing in my life is but a single point in the vastness of the sky. It shines with the purest light yet even to my keen sight it is small."   
"The second most important thing in your life is a star? A single star?" Thorin asked confused.  
"It is the soul of my mother. She was kind and courageous and honorable. I miss her dearly."   
Thorin nodded solemnly. "I can understand that, so if a star is the second, what is your first priority in this life king of the Mirkwood."  
Legalos looked lovingly to the other side of the fire. "She has hair like a living flame, eyes as red as summers sunset and a laugh that sounds like bells. And she bests me at everything." Legalos chuckled softly. "I call her wife, I call her queen. She also has a soft spot for dwarves."   
Thorin laughed heartily at that. "Aye that's wise and fortunate."   
Legalos smiled as well then added "So you march towards a dragon"   
"I march towards my home" Thorin retorted.  
"That just happens to have a dragon" Legalos shot back. Thorin huffed and settled his eyes on the fire as well. "It has a wee pest problem yes. We will fix it. Did you come all this way to stop us elf king" Thorin asked, "are you afraid"  
Legalos paused for many minutes before answering. "I am a king now..I imagine just as you would that any danger to your people would be cause for fear."  
Thorin did his best to mask his amusement falling back on his diplomatic training as best he could. "I apologize for any trouble."   
"I accept" Legalos said, the laughter clear in his voice. "And I did not come to stop you. We came to help you. Jade feels strongly about your company. She would see you all well and happy in old age. Demands it in fact." Legalos turned to look Thorin in the eye, his voice remaining light, but his eyes holding the fire of devotion. "So I will choose to stand by her. There for the Mirkwood will also stand by you."   
Thorin was genuinely caught off guard. "Your coming with us."  
"Yes. My regent makes my army ready. They await word."  
Thorin stared hard at the blonde elf in disbelief. Legalos simply sat smirking at him. "Odd company we find ourselves keeping." Legalos repeated.  
It took a few moments more for Thorin to regain his composure. He pulled the little hobbit in his arms closer. His eyes were drawn once more away from the elf and down to his lover. "I am thinking…not as much."   
Legalos waited to see if Thorin would elaborate on his words. Instead he looked up and asked "How did you know. When you found your mate. She is not a woodelf she is Sylvain. I cannot imagine she would be considered suitable. Not a logical choice for a prince. How did you decide on her, knowing your duty."   
Legalos considered Thorins question carefully. "For two thousand years I have watched her. Learned her heart, and her mind. She sees like no other, moves like no other, thinks like no other. " Legalos felt the heaviness in his heart lift as he described Jade to the Thorin.   
"Every thing she was told could not be done she has accomplished. She was risen to the stars with more grace then light itself. Watching her dance in the silver stars is an honor of which no one is truly worthy. I am half convinced, should she ask it of them, the Valnor would reach through time and space and wipe away heart ache, just to be graced by her smile."   
Legalos sat and praised her voice, her blade, her bow. Describing in detail her quiet contemplation of self and her discipline to each art. He spared no detail of her precisen in defense or the grace of her heart in mercy.  
"But all of that mattered not" he said in finality. "One day two thousand years ago, I was called to my fathers throne room. An orphaned Sylvain princess with hair like wild flames and ruby eyes struck with grief was placed in my care. I stepped into her gaze and I was whole. There would be no one else for my heart."   
"It was no choice at all" Thorin finished for him. "I have been coming to understand that we may be more a like then I knew." The two kings sat in silence once more. However this was a silnce more heavy with understanding then had been held in many ages.

Jade sat close to her twin studying her carefully as she attended her wounds. She watched teal eyes, so much like her own, drift about from sight to sight. They searched over dwarves, and glittering leaves. Lingered on shimmering petals, stared lovingly at the dance of the flames.   
They roamed Jades face just as often as Jades searched Apatites. The smaller elf was far more battered then she gave away. Jade cleaned a thousand cuts and tenderly navigated the deep bruises that covered most of her body.   
The worst and most recent were her poor feet. The glass had nearly ruined them. All the while the woman chatted at her.  
"Your coronation was breath taking. I wish I could have stood beside you." She was saying now. "And the gift from the nymphs! So fitting. I'm glad I was allowed to see it."   
"Where have you been" Jade finally chocked out. Sadness and anger and pain flowed through each word like an angry serpent. "All this time I have been alone. I thought I was the last of our people. Why did you not…why"   
Apatite stared at her waiting calmly for Jade to get a handle on herself. "Mother was the first to find my…talents." She began. "She knew I could not stay with our people that I must be trained."   
"Yes I know that." Jade snapped.   
"Then you know I was sent first to Elrond. To be properly tutored. I learned many things there. But I always watched you from a far. Like the lady of loriean I was blessed and cursed. To see past, present, and possible futures."   
Jade nodded. "Yes…you are a seer. This I know also." Apatite smiled at her. "When I came of age. Elrond sent me on my way to Lothlorian. Only the elves are not the only ones watching the paths of Destiny. " a shiver rocked her slight frame and she pulled the blanket around her shoulders tighter.  
"Shadows came. They hounded our footsteps for many moons. Half the score of elves sent with me fell ill. A mysterious sickness that stole the light from their eyes. Many more simply did not wake in the morning."  
Apatite closed her eyes, a small protection from the fear the memory brought with it. "I knew by the fourth night what was hunting my party. He came to me in the sweetest dream. But even I, young as I was, knew him for the evil he is. Melkor tried to tempt me from my course willingly."   
She opened her eyes, the tears spilling at last as she held Jades gaze. "I refused him. I wanted to go home, go to my beloved sister." Her voice trembled as she spoke, fear and sadness changing the sweet melody to a soft and muted pitch "Be with her as we grieved our Ada. I tried to wish my magic away so many times. Begged him to seek someone else."   
Jade sat in shock as Apatite gathered herself in. Fragile arms wrapped about herself, rubbed at a chill she was not sure would ever fade. It was a small comfort she had exhausted over the dark long years of her life but she called on it again as she continued.  
"But of course seers are rare…and he came for me. With teeth and claws and screaming. I was taken the fifth night, pried from the cold hands of the elf maiden who had cared for me since my appointment to Elronds household."   
A deep breath broke the spell of despair as Apatite straightened again.  
"I was chained from that day to this. I have been in darkness trying to find the light. I have seen it through you but never again with my own eyes until today. I have not nearly enough control over any of my magic to wield it efficiently for to long a time."   
"Then how is it that you reached out this time?" Jade had to swallow hard to keep her voice steady.  
"When your heart left with the nymphs. When they entered the forest at last I felt a peice of you close enough that I could reach out to you."   
Jade gasped at that and felt a ghostly pang on the tip of her finger. "The blood. I gave them a drop of my blood."   
"Yes" Apatite smiled wide at her twin" and it stayed in their magic. I wanted to call for you for so long!" Jade caught her sister up in her arms. Being careful of her bruised body she held her as she cried. "You will not be left alone again."   
Apatite sighed in content as she held on. "I am glad to have my sister back." She squeezed Jade hard and let her tears fall. "I cannot go with you to the mountain. I must go to Lothlorian. I must train. My way is clear now."  
Jade pulled back to look at her. "Of course your coming with us. You have suffered this gift long enough. You will come back to the Mirkwood and live in our household. Be a courtier or scholar or healer or fighter. Or simply be I do not care. Be free of this curse!"   
Apatite patted her hand gently. "One day my sister I will sit at your side. I will advise you, and teach your children wicked games and see our people grow proud and strong again. But first I must learn to control my magic. I must go to the white witch of lorien."   
Jade very nearly pouted. "Children you say…"   
"Many sister …happy."

 

Bilbo jerked restlessly in his arms. The elf king had long since abandoned him for Gloins company. He had saved an equally precious item of the dwarves and they sat now talking long into the night.   
Thorin pressed his lips to Bilbos forhead hoping to sooth him in his sleep. He thought about all that had transpired. The many things that had been said. He pulled Bilbo tight resting his head against the smaller man.   
Bilbo tried to shift his person and finally wheezed "Thorin I can scarcely breath." Thorin gasped and loosened his hold. "I am so sorry burglar." Thorin trailed his fingers over Bilbos face gently. "Go on back to sleep."   
Silence settled over the two once more and Thorin smiled smugly thinking the hobbit was finally learning to listen to him. His smile fell when Bilbos voice came upon his ears once more.   
"Who were you fighting in the jasper spire" it was a simple question that Thorin found he did not want to answer. "Jasper spire? How do you know that is what it is called?" Thorin asked in avoidance.  
"The she elf told me. Its simply amazing what you can learn by talking to a person." His draw was snide and followed by hard poke to the chest. "You didn't answer my question."  
Thorin sighed "Go back to your rest Burglar. You have more then proven your quality these three days, if not once then a hundred times over. You need not fight anymore just now. There will be new battles tomorrow."   
"There's going to be a new battle right now if you can't answer my question. You told me bonded dwarves are half of each other. Equals. I know things may be slightly different because you are a king. Not this, not here in your arms in the darkness. You know what I saw. You know the fear in my heart. Do not shut me out of yours." Bilbo reached up taking Thorins face in both hands and pulling it close to his own.  
"I may not be a dwarf but am I not bonded to you just the same. Does my diffrentness make me less a part of you?"  
Thorin closed his eyes tightly against the pang in his heart. He recalled all to well the sight he had seen at Bilbos feet. The mangled broken bodies of his kin.   
His own bloodied body only inches away. Then of course was the little hobbit, rocking and weeping, sobbing his apologies. Cursing his ineptitude and begging Thorin to come back to him.   
"What if we can not take back Erebor" Thorin asked him. "What if I have nothing but myself to offer you. And I cannot give you gold or a kingdom, cannot forge you a promise plate worthy of a royal consort."   
"Thorin" Bilbo whispered pressing his lips softly to the dwarfs. "Look at me" Bilbo waited until Thorin opened his eyes at last. "I do not care for gold and riches. I do not need the King under the mountain. I am more simple then that. I just want you Thorin. Thorin Oakensheild who loves his nephews, and rabbit stew." Bilbo ran comforting caresses along Thorins jaw as he spoke. "Thorin Oakensheild who, to credit all his strength and majesty, is a most gentle and tender lover then any have a right to know. Who's very presents gives me so much that I can't say I would want for anything else."   
Bilbo kissed him again still softly. "No master dwarf I do not care about your gold or your titles. I only want you. I only want to love you. Everything else will come. Or it won't. But I would be beside you."   
Thorin swallowed hard. 'It was never a choice' he thought again. "At first" he began, hesitation heavy in his voice. "It was Smaug. He had come for us. Left his rest in the lonely mountain, intent on finishing the line of Durin. And I feared for you."   
Bilbo waited patiently for him to go on. He stroked his fingers through Thorins hair trying to comfort him but his eyes stayed fixed to the kings.   
"As he got closer he changed, a fluid form instead of the hardened hide I was expecting. Which is by far worse. When I struck at him my blade passed through like I attempted to slice a river open."   
Thorins fingers curled into firsts as the sight came back to him. "Then it was no longer Smaugs face, but my grandfathers. Then my fathers. And when it had moved to strike you down, just before the shattering, it was my own."   
"And it kept Smaugs wings." Bilbo said quietly. They both thought on that before Bilbo added "you are not your grandfather. You are not your father. You are you. Thorin Oakensheild, My Thorin. Brave and strong and hard headed and loyal."   
Thorin buried his head in Bilbos shoulder. They drifted off to sleep wrapped up in each other against the amber glow of the gemstone tree bark in the warm fire light. 

 

Fili held Kili and Amara to him securely. He listened to them breath as they slept, draped over him. He felt warm and safe and wanted. All the things he had never been willing to voice, even to himself. The great weight of being the Heir always hanging on him.   
Here in their arms he remembers he is not just needed, but that he needs. He presses his lips softly to their heads. First Kili, then Amara. Kili nuzzled at him and it made him smile. "Fee" Kilis voice was a whisper, clearly trying not to wake their mate. It called to Filis heart like a tune written just for him.   
"I'm here Kili" he said stroking the younger mans hair.  
There was a heavy pause before Kili spoke that made Fili want to fidget but he kept himself still. "I'm sorry I doubted you. Both of you." Kilis words were weighted with sadness and it made Fili ache. His fingers twisted in dark hair as he pulled Kili tight against his side.  
"It attacked all of our insecurities Kee. I am only sorry I left room for doubt. I could no more survive with out one of you then I could without air. In fact…if I had to choose I would give up air and sustain myself purely on love."   
Kili pushed himself up and took Filis mouth with his own. "We can not let Melkor have her." The words were rushed and breathy as lips met, broke apart and met again. "She is part of us. Our starlight to protect and love just as we protect and love each other."   
Fili smiled at him. "Then we will not let him. It is as simple as that." Kili stared at Fili in amazement. It didn't seem to matter to his bonded that they were talking about a god.  
He gave forth reassurance as if it had been a forgone conclusion from the beginning. Melkor simply would not be allowed to take her. While they were at it, they had never liked the way the constellations were lain out, so maybe they would fix that to.   
It sank into Kilis heart in that moment. How much they were loved. How much he was loved. It didn't matter to Fili if it was orcs or dragons or gods, these hearts belonged to him, his to them. He would not be parted from them. He settled down to sleep at last, a smile on his lips.

 

Many hours later Kili expected to wake to the light of dawn. Instead all the members of their growing party found it to be darker then before.   
Thorin called the elf witch to him and demanded answers. She sat just across from him, next to Amara who was tending the fire.   
"What answers would you like" Apatite asked her voice finally starting to lose some of it rasp. "I would like to know why you are here. Why you were locked away in the Jasper spire. What does our enemy want with you."   
She nodded to the dwarf and picked up Jades hand as she spoke. "The answer to all your questions is the same. I am a seer." She spoke carefully her eyes never straying. "I am here now because you needed a seer. I was taken because I am a seer, Melkor wants me because he is not a seer, for all his grotesque talents."   
"And why should I believe you are a seer" Thorin asked holding his hand up to silence his nephews before they could interject.  
She closed her eyes tightly and Thorin felt a gentle probing in his mind. "Elronds home was not to your liking. To open and indefensible in your opinion. It made you angry that he could read the moon runes, but it also gave you hope."   
She smiled as memories started to float to her unbidden. "You slept with a smile in your heart when the small one lay so close to you that night in Rivendale. He smelled of fire smoke and pipe tobacco." She continued to catalog their short visit in Rivendale in more detail then some might have wished. At the last she opened her eyes and the grin fell away. "We should go now, they are coming."   
Thorin shifted uncomfortably. "Yes fine."  
Fili and Kili reached out to grasp hands unconsciously seeking comfort. Amara pulled the fire back into her palms as the company gathered their things. She rose and went to the brothers and they each opened their arms welcoming.   
They set off following the Elf seer to the edge of the Dorthonion forest. They exited the canopy to a blazing midday sun and the vast rolling plane of the East Bight.


	19. To many missteps

Chapter 19  
To many missteps

Thorin closed his eyes as the breeze washed, fast and cold over his face. Exhaustion and pain faded to the background. He faded to the background. Life came back to him gradually, and in sudden flashes. The beginning of these was, of course, the end.  
The blinding sun beating down on small jagged hills of dead grass. Fili and Kili and Destrus all ahead of him scouting. The Elf king running to his side. The sight had been so humorous to him.   
The son of the mighty Thranduil, bearing such blatant concern for dwarves. He had not laughed outwardly at it. There had been no time. Only a short moment had passed before Fili was turning back. His face had told Thorin all that was needed before he had ever spoken.  
"We are surrounded!" Fili called to the company drawing his swords. He had moved unconsciously toward Kili and Amara. It was mesmerizing to watch them become a unit in this way.  
Without coaching, without practice, without a single word they converged upon one another. Simultaneously they had drawn their circle about their king. It was rounded out with Destrus and Annathia off to his right.  
His heirs and their mate instictivly moved to protect their king and each other. While Annathia and Destrus flanked his consort. 'One day' he had thought, 'I would love to simply watch them.'  
There was no time now. He heard the wargs snarling. Heard the echos of orcs howling. "Let them come" Jade challenged as she pulled her bow and stepped beside Kili.   
The first warg riders came into view, but fell quickly. Two orcs found themselves crushed beneath their mounts as they fell to the Elves arrows. Kilis found his mark in a riders neck, with Fili taking the warg down with his swords.   
Amara, with her back to Kili, focused on the open grassland before them. Thorin had no chance to give her focus but he knew if he had, he would have seen her skin shimmer as she called the forge fire from her soul.   
He had seen its path of destruction. The only eyes to miss the river of flames that snaked over that desolate field were already closed to this world. It had opened their way forward as it licked at the parched grasses of the bight.   
Thorin had run. It was not cowardice this flight. He ran for advantage. He ran from the ambush that would cut him down. He ran for hope. He ran so hard he thought his lungs would burst.   
Still they came, the wargs and the orcs. They shot them down as the wolves of Mordor nipped at their heels. They cut the orcs open as they abandon their dead mounts where they fell. Still they ran. Still chase was given.   
The memories became hazy once more as he tried to recall these final moments. Each swing of his sword, each misstep. He knew there had been a cliff. He knew many orcs had lay slain at their feet. Yet there were still so many.   
He could hardly breath, his hands slicked with blood and sweat. His feet were slipping in it. Azok had come. Yes! This he recalled clearly. The pale orc astride his pale dog. Teeth tearing into him. The pain had been overwhelming.   
The harsh contact with the ground had been more akin to a lovers embrace after the bone jarring pain of the warg bite. It came back to him then, that he was going to die. Torn apart by savages as he gasped for air.   
Suddenly the little hobbit was there. Even in his worry it made him smile. Bilbo was there with him at the end. Hacking at fur and teeth. Suprise and uncertainty had temporarily pushed their enemy away.   
And Bilbo was there. As the black had pushed at the edge of his vision, he saw his love hovering above him and heard his voice clear as an autumn sunrise. "You just hang on Thorin, look there you see the eagles are come."  
But Thorin could not look. He could not see anything but the sweet burglar that had changed his very soul. Even as he was lifted away. Even as his eyes slipped closed and the blackness crashed in around him. In the end it was Bilbo. It would always be Bilbo.   
He was only vaugly aware of being carried. Even less aware of the tears that dripped from his eyes as this last memory washed over him. The memory of the end. However that was done now and he would dwell on it no more.  
Happily he drifted to more pleasant things. Unaware of his company holding their breath as they were once again rescued. Unaware of their fear or grief. Deaf to their cries for him he drifted as the eagles flew them all away.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The birth of Kili  
He was only just heading to bed when his nephew had burst into his home. Fili was frantic. His golden hair was askew and he had only half changed from his bed things. Panic was upon him.   
"Uncle Thorin! Please you must come now Mama is screaming and there is blood…there is so much blood!!"  
For the briefest of moments terror squeezed tightly at Thorins chest. It took his tired mind time to run through what could be wrong. It eased as he counted the weeks and a wide smile spread across his face. "Come Fili we must fetch Oin!"   
He had scooped the young dwarf along. At only 20, he had never been present at a birth before. He was justified in his fear. By the time they reached the healer however, and Thorin had explained what was happening, the boy was practically bouncing.   
Oin had answered groggy and irritated. "Master Oin! Master Oin! You must come! I am having a brother today!" Fili had all but sung this as he hopped from foot to foot.  
Thorin watched the sleep melt from the healers eyes as he smiled at Fili. Thorin had declined Oins offer of an ale as he readied himself, knowing it would be a long day.   
The elder dwarves set out with quick steps, but even so the golden dwarf prince out paced them. Running ahead and circling back, Thorin figured the boy could've been home at least six times already. Filis joy made him laugh.   
In fact it was the first day since Erebor had fallen that he had smiled so much. He had been away for Filis birth, and though it had brought him joy, there had been little time to celebrate moving as he was with the caravan.   
He smiled as he helped Dis to her bed and was shortly waved from the room. He grinned as he lit fires, and tidied his sisters home. He whistled as he cooked a feast in his sisters sparkling kitchen. It was custom to host your closest kin on the birthing day.   
He served a small breakfast to himself and his nephew. Both dwarves tucked it away quickly. He kept Fili close at hand giving him small tasks to help with the food preparation, or tidying here and there. It kept the boy from his pacing in the hall.   
They were far into the evening, sitting in the living room with master Dwalin and Bifur, when the cry rang out from above them. Loud and vibrant, fitting of the boy they would come to know.   
Fili had been up from his seat by the fire before anyone else could move. Thorin was off behind him, trying and failing to halt the boys progress, as he took the steps two at a time.   
He only just caught up to him as Fili had flung the door open. Thorin held him tightly as Fili struggled against his hold. He had leaned down to explain to Fili that his mother was very tired, the babe very new, and he needed to be calm.  
He had seen it even then, though he had not known the extent. Filis blue eyes were focused and clear, and held fast to a single point. He could not have aknowldged a single other being in that room. His soul focus was his brother. Still Thorin held him back until he heard Dis call for her eldest.   
He rose and stepped aside turning to watch. Fili was at his mothers side, climbing gently on the bed to sit beside her. "Fili" she said, joy and exhaustion both battling in her voice. "Meet Kili, your baby brother. Would you like to hold him?"  
Thorin stepped up to the bed and watched as Kili was placed in Filis arms for the first time. Some how he knew, that one would never be happy with out the other close by ever again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A moment with Bilbo  
Thorin floated in the lavander water. The feel of Bilbos hands combing through his hair was a pleasure he had never known.   
It became clearer every moment that he would indeed be upgrading the bathroom suites even if it was only to feel this again. It would be worth every coin.   
Bilbo hummed as he worked, some shire tune with an upbeat tempo, that made Thorins heart skip with joy. 

Out by the fire later, Thorin sat dutifully still as Bilbo put the more simple braids back into his hair. Fili had been teaching him the different patterns and it made his heart swell that the hobbit insisted on learning them. Even when he tugged a little to hard.   
"Thorin tell me about Erebor. What is it like." Bilbo asked as he worked. His humming had stopped some time ago and Thorin realised he had been pondering this question for some time.   
"I am glad you asked, my little one, here" he handed Bilbo back the end plate he knew he was reaching for. " Erebor is truly splendid" he began settling back against the chair Bilbo sat in. "The inside of the mountain had huge emerald marble deposits. We harvested them and lay all the walk ways with it." His fingers stroked the soft hair of Bilbos feet as he talked.   
He told him of the great wide halls, towering archways and long meandering bridges that made up the streets of his home. He explained that while the entire mountain was a single kingdom, there were dozens of tiny villages, and little cities with in it.  
Each had their own traditions with in themselves. He explained that these towns usually sprang up around a guild hall. Each one could focus on their specific talents this way. Being close to the masters of your craft allowed for better focus on the art.   
If you were a jewel cutter, your neighbor was likely also a jewel cutter. This wasn't always completely accurate of course. Sometimes a child found he or she was more adept to blacksmithing or toy making, but wished to stay close to their family.  
He laughed as he was reminded of his youth, and sneaking about the ale cellars with Dwalin. They had gotten up to so much mischief when he was Filis age he sometimes worried his father would banish him out if shame.  
He saddened some when he talked of the Kings room. Bilbo had turned him about and taken his face in his hands. "We will get there, you will see your home again. Will you show it to me Thorin? Show it all to me?"   
Thorin had pulled him right out of his chair and into his lap. Oh how he loved the little sounds Bilbo made when ever Thorin put hands upon him. All his sighs, yelps, his cries, even how his voice raised when he was angry.   
He loved everything about this strange creature. Why did he have to leave him?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Thorin struggled against the thought as the memory faded. Leave him? He wasn't leaving anything…was he?   
The darkness crashed down on him again, heavy and colder then before. That's right, he thought, I am dieing. He was leaving him, it was not apart of the memory, it was apart of the now.   
He could hear their voices, though they were far away. Bilbo calling for him, Fili and Kili voicing their mutual denial. Soft crying, that must their nymphs. Destrus would be stoic and silent, it was his way with grief.   
He felt a pang of guilt that they would be grieving. It was quickly replaced by annoyance. A sharp tug in his consciousness brought the pain into sharper focus once more.   
He picked up a distant mumbling, but he could not make out the words. Leave me alone! He wanted to cry out. Tell the voice to let him die in peace, if he must die anyway, please Malhaul let it be in peace.  
"Stop saying that!!"  
It was Bilbo. Why was he so angry? It was not as if Thorin wanted to die. It was just that he already was.  
"You are not dieing today! Now shut up and let me help you sit" Bilbo spat out at him.   
The hobbit came into sharp clarity, and deep pain washed over Thorin. "What has happened." Thorin asked looking up at Bilbo.   
The hobbits face softened and he smiled all the way to his watery eyes. "Gandalf saved you. You great brute. You'll not get rid of us so easy"  
Thorin inhaled sharply, wincing at the pain. Oin and Annathia where next to him in an instant. Biblo kept a tight hold on his hand but moved aside to give them room.   
Fili and Kili collapsed where they were clinging to one another. Amara patted them both soothingly as they thanked the Valnor for their uncles life. Jade wiped a joyful tear from her eye and smiled widely. She stood watching with her hand over her heart, feeling it beat once more with joy and hope.   
She was broken from the spell of gladness by a soft touch on her arm. Apatite stood near the lip of the precipice. One giant eagle still perched at the edge. Her joy ebbed slightly.  
"Sister…you should come sit..and rest" Jade reached out to the smaller elf. Teal eyes smiled and white fingers wrapped around her own.   
"You know I cannot. Landroval has agreed to carry me safely to Lothlorian." One small hand cupped Jades cheek. The other squeezed her fingers in comfort. "You know I must do this. You know I must go. I will return to you one day."  
She smiled sadly but the warmth was there in her eyes. "What was it mother used to say? You are my sun and moon.."  
"One cannot thrive without the other" Jade continued" and they finished together "not even the long hours of the world can destroy you if you keep your heart with one another."   
Jade smiled through her sadness. "You will come back to me my sister. My moon. We will shine together in the darkness"   
Apatite kissed her cheek. "Protect them sister. They bring hope to us all" she nodded to Legalos as she turned and settled upon the great eagle again. With a mighty beat of his great wings the eagle king lifted from the stony ledge.   
All eyes snapped up to watch him circle. Bilbo covered his eyes against the great gust of wind caused by the force of take off. He turned away from it, into Thorin. In the silence left behind by the eagles absence his gasp echoed loudly.   
"Thorin" Bilbo rose back to his feet as he said this. His face had the dwarf rising and spinning in a rush of concern. "Is that…is that what I think it is"  
"Yes " Thorins voice was thick and reverent. It caressed Bilbo like velvet, for there was no pain in it. "That, my dear hobbit, is the Lonely Mountain."   
The entire company was about them now. They gazed, some for the first time, at their long lost home. It was no longer a distant prize. Fili pulled Kili close to him while Amara looked on beaming. The dwarves pulled in on themselves in comradarie as young and old felt that familiar pull toward the past, toward home.   
Thorin, trying to step closer to Bilbo stumbled. Annathia was at his side a moment later. "It will keep until morning my king." She motioned for him to sit, her firm but gentle face left no room for argument.   
He sighed as he sank back to the cold stone. His gaze lifted to Legalos "are we safe here, master elf"   
A gentle nod of his head was all the king offered but it was all Thorin needed. He settled more comfortably onto the ground. "Very well then…fire and food. It will keep for one more night."   
A collective sigh of relief dispersed from every single dwarf on the ledge. Genuine smiles broke out on every face as they sat about their tasks. Quick kisses graced lovers mouths as Destrus and Kili and Jade left to hunt. Dwalin Bofur and Gloin escorted Bilbo and Annathia to forage and gather firewood and smooth stones.   
Oin and Balin stayed near the king, bandaging his wounds and taking stock of supplies. Amara simply sat with him. Fili was not far away with a wet stone. He had gathered everyone's blades and set to sharpen them.   
The departed parties returned to cheers and praise. Once again, their bounty was plenty. Kili handed off several rabbits and a quail. Jade had brought down a doe. Bilbo and Annathia set up a comfortable cooking fire as Fili and Kili set about cleaning and dressing the deer.   
Legalos helped the injured dwarf to settle near the warm fire, which was blazing now with assistance from Amara. Bilbo came and settled near him. He had come with an army of bowls and mugs. He fussed over Thorin with all the usual care and attention that the dwarf had grown accustomed to over their journey.  
He started to grin like fool under the attention. It didn't last long. "Here I brought you these. Found them near the river. Eat them up." Bilbos voice was stern and short and he never once looked up at Thorin as he settled the wild strawberries on a clean cloth next to his soup bowl. Thorin stared at him hard.   
"Why do you not look at me." He reached out for the hobbit but Bilbo only backed away.   
"Eat Thorin, regain your strength." Clipped, short and reserved words.   
Thorins eyes widened. "You are angry with me." Shock and worry over took him. Thorin tried to climb to his feet against several hastily tossed opions not to. Stew spilled across the stone ledge as he failed to get his feet under him.   
Bilbo was there at his side his nose wrinkled in distaste. "Of course I am angry with you. You almost got yourself killed! You almost left me alone." Fingers grazed over the bandages on Thorins chest. Bilbo huffed in annoyance at the whimper only loud enough for his ears. "You great brute"  
Kili came and took the bowl away to be refilled as Bilbo and Oin got Thorin resettled. The rest of the company watched the couple with their breath held. Thorin ate his stew under intense scrutiny.   
Bilbos eyes seemed to follow every spoonful from his bowl to his mouth. Huffing at every other bite as Thorin took pause.   
They didn't speak again until the rest of the company was settled into rest. Bilbo had been helping Destrus with the last of the dishes as Thorin had readied his bedroll.   
He waited, fighting the sleep that wanted to claim him, and he had watched. When at last it was time to retire the little hobbit unpacked his sleeping furs and walked right past the king settling at the edge where the platform sloped down into woods.  
Thorin sat up, his own anger taking hold. He forced himself to his feet, clenching his jaw against the burn in his chest. He dug his fingernails into the flesh of his palms until he stood steady and with out grimace.   
He made his way to Bilbo, his eyes lit with fury. "Do you think I wanted this to happen" he rasped. He was unsure if his jaw still refused to open out out anger or pain but he found he didn't care. "Do you think I went into that field intent to abandon you. Casualties happen in war burglar! If you cannot accept that then you are not a fit consort for a king after all!"  
Bilbo sat crouched just above his bedrolls, using all his self control not to look at Thorin. He was proud of himself that he stopped from crying as the dwarf raged at him. He sucked in a ragged breath as the speech came to an end and rose to his feet.  
"Are you finished?" He waited the length of a heartbeat before the sound of his hand against Thorins cheek responded with a crack through the forest. "That was for insulting me." Bilbo snapped. "This" he said gesturing to his sleeping furs, "was to give us both some privacy, as I was going to come and help you move away a bit. So we could both find some comfort."  
Thorin stood staring dumbly at him. He wasn't entirely certain Thorin had heard anything he had said to him. The dwarf had been staring at him mouth slack jawed since around when Bilbo had slapped him. "Close your mouth before you catch flies" Bilbo grumbled as he started once more to fix his sleeping furs.   
"You….what?" At last stirring from his state of shock Thorin stared down at his hobbit in confusion, again.   
Bilbo sighed in the exhausted manor of mothers with very small children and shook his head. "I understand, Thorin, that a certain amount if risk comes with being a king, with being out here, and war and such. But you have an entire company at your side."   
His voice turned colder and strained again as he continued. "Still you charged out and away from us! You could have stood with us! But instead you were stubborn and short sighted and"  
Thorin covered Bilbos mouth with his own, swallowing his words. He pulled his hobbit close to his body, stroking at his back and hair. "I am so sorry" he whispered. "Can I ever be forgiven. Can I ever take back my words? I need you, burglar. In my life, in my bed, in my heart. I need you"   
Bilbo tried to catch his breath. He kept his eyes tightly shut willing himself to be very still against the wounds he knew were painful. "Well you could stop trying to die unnecessarily." The words were still clipped but the tight grip on his coat told Thorin he would keep Bilbo in his arms tonight.  
"Aye I can try to do that."


	20. The Road Home

Chapter 20  
The Road Home

Kili was giddy once more. He smiled and he laughed. He joined in the songs. He took a tight hold of Filis hand and pulled him flush against him. Kissed him the only way Fili should ever be kissed. With passion and glee and the edge of hunger that would never be sated.   
He would have gladly gave that passion to Amara as well but their little nymph was embedded in animated conversation with the elves. Instead he settled for smiles that put the sun in the sky to weeping shame. Each one was returned with a knowing smirk.   
It told the brothers everything they needed in return. It assured them, this gentle curve to her lips, that they were much closer to her then any physical distance could ever take. The renewed closeness was infectious.  
It wove its way in and out of the company as they hiked the rocky path down toward the glen. Every step toward the ink black lake that filled the bottom of the mountain basin, filled them up with bubbling joy.   
The only black clouds left among them was the ever present shadow of Smaug, and one much closer to their hearts. The distance their burglar was keeping from their king. Most of them had overheard Thorins cruel remarks the evening before.  
Most of them had also wanted to bash his thick skull in with a club. So on it went as they marched, with Thorin scowling and Bilbo forcefully ignoring him. Though the conversation was easy, they could all see the effort the little hobbit made to keep his eyes strictly on the person he spoke to.  
Finally Kili had enough. He sighed half way through the story Mr. Boggins was rattling off and turned and walked away. Reaching Fili he threaded his arm around the other dwarfs, and lay his head on Filis shoulder as they walked.  
"That was a wee bit rude do you not think?" The whiskey sour voice of the golden dwarf chided his little brother, who only closed his eyes as they walked.   
"Kili, your going to trip"   
"Fili you would never let me fall we all know that. And I am no more rude then the two of them are being." Opening his eyes again he lifted his head and gestured at the two he spoke of. "Its like rocks trying to beat each other to breaking."   
Fili could only chuckle at that. The day got only more amusing to the brunette prince. He watched Thorin sit at the meal break, ignore the hobbits harsh slaps at his hands, and settle the smaller man in his lap.   
At the same time Kili had also settled himself in between Filis knees with Amara captured in his arms. Even distracted as he was by his own heart and soul, he did not miss the peace on Bilbos face as he burrowed into Thorins coat.  
Of course come the end of their meal, Bilbo attached himself by way of conversation to Bombur. This left Thorin to scowl and kick at the twigs and stones alone at the front of the company. Kili shook his head and sighed deeply.   
The road to lake town was delightfully uneventful. The only amusement was watching the dwarf and hobbit. Thorin trying, and failing, to ignore that Bilbo was successful in ignoring him. They rested only once more, at the bank of the black lake.  
Kili stood just at the edge, while others filled their canteens. The Lonely Mountain rose up in the distance. Its peak was obscured by great billowing clouds floating like soft spun sugar. Snow dusted its sides it rolling waves as if placed gently atop the peak. A mother covering her child with a blanket.  
It sloped harshly down from there in great dark mounds, rough and sharp. Stabbing down into the earth, reaching to the far edge of the water. It was magnificent. Strong and proud, and also gently beautiful to him. It struck him, in that moment, how fondly it reminded him of his bonded and his mate.   
His home, one he had always known, but had been unable to see until it was right in front of him. Despite the fond feelings, Kili could not ignore the shadow of unease that slithered to the center of his heart.  
Warm strong hands swept up his back to rest on his shoulders. He did not need to see Fili to know it was his lips that pressed to Kilis ear. "We are leaving. With the blond elf and uncle. The others are to stay here."   
Filis breath tickled the hair about his ears and neck as he spoke. Kili closed his eyes leaning back into the comforting warmth of the golden dwarf. A part of him wanted nothing more then sit down here at the edge of this great black lake and never move again.   
The other part of him, the part that saw the strength and beauty of the mountain, the promise of what it could be, bounced with anticipation. He turned and pulled Fili close.  
"Loyalty, to family and house, fildlity to king and clan, pride for stone and gem. Bleed these, and you will bleed Durin." Kili felt Fili shiver as he repeated the chant.   
He smiled enjoying the light in his big brothers eyes. Fili chuckled at him. "Let us go and bid farewell our nymph." Filis face grew tight as he said the words, but his eyes held onto the light.  
Kili exhaled loudly. "Very well." They wound their fingers together and turned completely from the lake. They found Amara standing with the queen.  
She held the she-elfs great bow in her small hands with a silver arrow at the ready. The brothers stopped to watch as Jade deftly corrected the nymphs stance ever so slightly. When she stepped away Amara let the arrow fly. It slid home with a solid thunk in the trunk of a tall oak almost thirty paces away.  
Cheers and whoops erupted from the dwarves. Kili went and wrapped his arms around her waist. Sheer pride colored his eyes as kissed her soundly. "That was perfect" he cupped her face in his hands as he pulled back.   
His heart wanted to burst when he saw the pure joy on her face. He recognized the exhilaration that flushed her cheeks. He knew the feeling well. His nymph was an archer at her core. This peice of his soul was embedded in her.   
His smile saddened as he pulled her close again. "Uncle says we must go to lake town now." He combed his fingers through he stardust hair as he spoke. A comforting gesture he had developed on the road. Her head settled against his shoulder.   
"When you say we, you do not mean me do you." Her voice was heavy with both sadness and understanding. Kili opened his mouth but it was Fili who answered.  
"I think uncle would prefer to keep you both safe and secret. We cannot know what reception we will receive at lake town" he had moved closer to the pair as he spoke and his fingers trailed over her soft cheek. "Or just how genuine their spirits will be. He would rather they not see you yet."   
"You'll be safe here with the rest of the company, soul of ours." Kili whispered it, placing a gentle kiss on the top of her head. He turned her away then,always gentle, into to Filis waiting arms. He watched her go to him.  
They clung to each other tightly, Kilis fingertips never completely breaking contact. Fili closed his eyes in the embrace, but Kili knew the forceful light he would see in his eyes. They spoke no words when at last they left the nymph in Jades arms.   
Thorin waited for them on the road. "Let us be off" he waved them forward and off they went, both fighting hard not to look back. They knew if they did their legs would betray them, and they would be running back to her.   
A part of Kili was thankful his uncle was in such a bad spot. It stopped him from berating their blatant distress. Needing the comfort Kili reached for his brother. Like all his life, Fili was there, ready to share whatever affection Kili needed in the moment.   
For now they both settled with clasping hands, and passed the time telling stories. It was not long before they came to the barg crossing. The brothers quieted and broke apart moving to stand on either side of Thorin while he and Legalos approached the bargman.   
He was tall for a human, with a pale yellow complexion, and black curly hair on partially contained. He stood on the shore glowering at the party approaching him. Legalos was the one to adress him.   
"Might we purchase passage on your vessel bargman." He kept his voice soft but there was an intent in the sound of it that made the man stop and consider them all.   
"What buisness do an Elf and three dwarves have in lake town." He stared hard at Thorin as if unwilling to look at the elf.  
Thorin shifted and crossed his arms. "We never said we had buisness in lake town"   
"Its the only place left to go. It matters not though I await cargo from the mirkwood my vessel is not for higher."   
Legalos cleared his throat and moved between the man and Thorin. "Let me end your wait then bargman. I am Legalos king of the Mirkwood, there will be no barrels today, we will of course replace your cargo."   
The man scoffed at him. "The lord of Mirkwoods name is Thranduil. Please do not play me for a fool. I would not risk home and hearth for my family because you come seeking mischief!"   
Legalos face turned hard and his posture went rigid. He slung his pack down and retrieved the signet of his coronation doning the ring for the first time. "Thranduil is no more. My father was removed from this world in punishment of his cruel and heinous betrayals. You will no more speak his name in my presence."   
The man considered him again. "My name is Bard, this is my barg and you are welcome aboard it. I would still like to know." He added as he waved the four travelers on board.  
"Our buisness is for the master of lake town. If you wish to keep your employ I suggest you respect it."   
Kili settled on the vessel close to Fili and Thorin, all the while regarding the blonde elf with renewed curiosity. The ride was short, and silent. The sigil was presented again, when the gate guard questioned the lack of cargo in lieu of passengers.   
The elf then paid Bard to keep the brothers and feed them while he and Thorin took an audience with the master of the town. They were sitting uncomfortably at his table an hour or so later when a loud banging came at the door.   
The guard, in his basic leathers and black sash, pushed Bard aside roughly when he answered. Sweeping low to the dwarves he announced "I was sent out to fetch the young princes and bring them to welcome the rest of their company."  
Kili looked from the guard to the man as Bard stepped around him. "I have no princes here, just two of the dwarves that tracked with the lord of the Mirkwood."  
Kili curled his hand in his brothers when Fili reached for him. He felt himself pulled up from his seat and they rose together. Being the younger he left it to Fili to adress the gaurd.   
The familiar voice took on the rare and dignified cadence Fili only practiced during the delicate political situations Thorin had made certain to expose them to. "We are the heirs of Durin, traveling with our kin Thorin Oakensheild son of Throrin son of Thrane"  
The bargmans face was nearly comical and it took all of Kilis willpower not to laugh. He did smirk however and the guard found the whole situation amusing. "Come with me little sires, to greet the rest of your company. Ferries have all ready been sent to fetch the rest of your companions. Master Thorin and the Lord Legalos await you at our gate."   
He dipped low again holding the door open before them. Kili allowed his brother to usher him out the door. They followed the lake town guard over the roped bridges and swaying piers between homes and shops that made up the city on the water.  
The reached Thorin to find him in high spirits. He clasped them both by their shoulders greeting them as princes of Erebor, but pulled them aside away from the men that stood watch on the gate.  
"It went well then uncle?" Kili asked as they huddled close. "Will they let us pass through"  
"More then well, though we will keep our wits about us. They offer room and board in the masters house for us all this night," Thorin glanced about them in uncertainty. "I do not think my nieces should attend the feasting. Their difference will be noticed. I am not certain of the masters motive enough to risk their safety."  
"What do you need of us" Fili asked straightning his spine.   
"They will stay with Oin and Gloin until an appropriate amount of time has passed then I will signal the two of you and Destrus to excuse yourselves."   
Kili nodded looking to his brother. Fili looked worried, but ever the good soldier he also nodded his assent. They turned as a unit to join Legalos once more. Glancing from the elf to his uncle, Kili found the situation most peculiar.  
Never, he thought to himself, would I have thought to see the day Thorin Oakensheild would be put at ease in the presence of an elf. The thought made him want to chuckle. For not only had his uncle become at ease with the Mirkwood Lord, but from his stance, he actually seemed to be preferable to the men all around them.   
He was pulled from his musing by the arrival of the ferries. There was a hurried flurry of activity when the boats reached the dock. The nymphs were kept securely in the middle of the dwarves.   
Kili was at once both thankful and resentful of the hand Thorin kept wrapped around his arm. He wanted to go to Amara, but doing so could put her in danger, give away their true nature. So instead he stayed next to Thorin as they greeted their kin.   
It was nearly two hours before they reached the privacy of the house allotted them in the middle of town. They met inside a single room and there Kili was happy to see the hobbit wriggle his way into the kings arms. He was unable to watch them long as he soon found his own full of Amara.   
She wound around him with strong legs and arms, like a vice. Joyful tears fell onto his face as she made it clear how much she disliked being apart from him. A moment later he pulled in air as he watched her go into Filis arms next.   
When she was back on her feet once more the brothers were drawn close about her. It was always surprising to him how right it felt to have her with them. To see gold and sparkling black hair mingle with his on chocolate locks, and the mingling of their scents making his mouth water.   
He sighed happily and tried hard not to think about what the evening had in store for him as he perked up to listen to what his uncle had to say. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The feast seemed to carry on for hours. The food was good enough, but Kili had trouble focusing. His soul was shut up in doors away from her hearts again, and they both fidgeted endlessly with the restlessness of the sensation.  
He would swear his skin was on fire. Destrus had laughed at him mercilessly when he told him. 'wait until the next time she lies with you. You'll really feel something then'   
A natural progression of their bond had Amaras emotions and sensory experience trickling into their consciousness at simply the worst time. The forge fire at her core was bubbling unhappily and it beat at the walls of their minds like an injured animal. When the master of the city rose and called Thorin forward however the feeling became sharp.  
Kili sat up straighter in his chair as a nearly painful tingle slithered over the back of his skull. As if suddenly their nymph was concentrating very intently on the moment. Dawning came as a desire to focus intently that was clearly not his own crept over him.  
She was using their senses to listen in. At once he stopped fighting to contain the feeling and allowed it to take control. Thorin turned to adress the people of lake town.   
"We the dwarves of Erebor come now to reclaim the mountain. You have offered us aid so willingly and readily that our gratitude will not soon be forgotten! I would see-"  
"You come to waken that beast!" It was Bard the bargman who stepped out of the crowed. Anger flickered about the planes of his face as he stepped up to face Thorin. Only Filis hand on his arm kept Kili in his seat.   
"Bard kindly remove yourself before I have you detained." The master of the city rose up from his seat once more as he spoke towering over their uncle and the man below him on the steps.   
"You come here to destroy what little we have left! How can you do this? You have no right-"  
"I have the only right!!!" Thorins voice boomed out over the town square. Even from his seat at the feast table Kili could see Thorins muscles tense in barely contained rage. "That is my home! My kingdom! My birthright!" He walked out and around the bargman.   
Turning about as he spoke to look at each face of the crowd. "That mountain belongs to line of Durin. We will take it back. I swear this day and every day I draw breath, the worm will die! And the mountain will return to glory! If you but only stand with us, you will be rewarded with enough prosperity to see the end of your hunger! The end of your toil! Return to glory with us, thrive with us as the city of Dale once did. The glory of all is the glory of Erebor!!"  
The crowed erupted in cheers and at long last Thorin returned to the steps of the square, and cast his nephews a single nod. Kili and Fili rose as one the writhing in their chests truly calming for the first time since they had left the bank of the black lake.   
The brothers and Destrus released Gloin and Oin to join the feasting. Destrus and Annathia excused themselves quickly to bed. The brothers however found themselves settled before the roaring fire. Fili settled in the chair with Kili on the floor between his legs. Amara settled in Kilis lap snaking her arms snugly around his neck.   
She dozed lightly against his shoulder as Kili leaned back into his brothers hands as they played with his hair. As tired as they all were, they did not feel entirely comfortable leaving the poor hobbit by the fireplace alone.   
"Mr.Boggins are you all right" Kilis voice barely rose above a whisper. At first he thought perhaps Bilbo had not heard him over the crackling fire. A moment later a heavy sigh told him his question had found its mark.  
"He seems changed somehow." The words sounded painful. As if the speaker secretly wished if he had never said them, it would somehow make them less truthful. "I want to believe he is just anxious to reach the mountain. Or perhaps the journey has just taken a toll and a little rest might help him. But part of me is reluctant." Bilbo shook his head disparingly as he spoke and his breath hitched. "Yet part of me wonders if I have done it, my grudge holding, my unforgiving manner for his words. Surly he can't have meant them."   
Kili wasn't entirely certain if the last question was meant for him, or Bilbos own self simply spoken aloud. It didn't matter really. The clear pain on the hobbit face made Kilis eyes water dangerously. "He loves you Bilbo. " he said at last then waited patiently for the wee burglar to look at him.   
"He wears your mark and no one else's for all time. While I will not say that will always be a pleasant burden to bear, I ask you to remember you are his one." Kili reached out and placed his hand on Bilbos knee. Giving it a firm squeeze of reassurance he added. "You are as victim to his temper tantrums as all else the great king calls kin. We are here to bare it together."   
They both shared a wide grin at that as Fili scoffed from the chair. Kili chuckled as he lay his head against his brothers knee. He stroked his own fingers over the pale white skin of their nymph as he stared into the dancing flames.   
'Home' he thought as he tried to imagine Erebor. He thought of the running rivers of gold, the great towering columns. The way the towns would dot the slopes of the noble tower of Durin. All the stories his uncle had told him on long winter nights.   
The tales Fili would repeat fondly as they lay together in the dark. Cuddleing up for warmth in their youth had been a regular occurrence. As natural as breathing. Truly the memories warmed Kili heart. He traveled back to those peaceful nights, and yet somehow forward as well for Amaras presence among them was strong and steadfast.   
From summer swims in the blue river to hunting in the forest beyond Erud Laudin Kili ran with Fili. In sunlight and under stars. He swam so peacefully in those innocent moments he did not realize they had all fallen asleep like this until Bilbo came to wake him in the morning.


	21. The Lonely Mountain

Chapter 21  
The Lonely Mountain

The house was alive with activity. It vibrated in the very walls as dwarves hustled about, stepping around the elves that watched them scurry. It was a pulsing energy that threatened to rip apart all that stood in its way. Beating and seeping into cracks and crevices.  
It twisted around hearts and minds as it ebbed and flowed seamlessly from busy hands and racing hearts. Every story and every song they reveled in could never compare to this one call leaping to be free within the company. It was louder then ever before. The call of THEIR mountain. The call of HOME.   
The elves themselves had ceased offering assistance and instead stood close to the door like strange and beautiful statues. They studied the dwarves as they bustled about preparing to march the final leg of their long journey.  
While the elves watched the dwarves, Bilbo watched the elves. He knew of course that Amara and Annathia were part elf. They had been told as much by Malhau and Yanmina themselves. However surrounded by their mates and kin so completely, and having limited experience with elves, Bilbo had a difficult time seeing them as anything but distinctly themselves.  
Watching the two Mirkwood royals in this moment however, he saw these things all to clearly. They had a grace to them that even at peace seemed entirely lethal. The only thing not staying still on the two was their eyes, but their bodies seemed alive even now.  
He could not be sure if it was a natural state for the two or being so close to ones mate, but even their stillness seemed vividly alive. There was a fluidity to them he could parallel to the nymphs. The color of their very actions was brighter.   
It was captivating. In fact the only thing more captivating in the whole of lake town stepped into view as he was musing over his new findings. Thorins gaze took hold of his own as a deep scarlet cape cracked crisply out behind the hobbit. The king settled it into place on his shoulders, fastening it about his neck.   
The little hobbit held his breath as this went on. As reassured as he had felt the night before by the fire with Kili, Thorin had come home unhappy from the feast, and had not beckoned him to bed. It however seemed to be forgotten as lips suddenly brushed together, gentle and sweet. "We leave soon, my burglar, are you prepared."   
Bilbos nod had the corners of Thorins lips curling up ever so slightly. Rough finger tips danced over his cheeks for a moment before Thorin was gone. Off to check on other preparations Bilbo imagined.   
A blind man could not have missed the grin on Kilis lips. Fili, also watching the exchange, laughed loudly as a pepper red blush won its conquest of Bilbos face when he looked the younger dwarfs way. It rose right to the roots of the hobbits hair.   
In stead of deal with their youthful mirth, the hobbit turned and marched pointedly away. Settling his pack and his taking up his pipe he stepped out into the chilly air of Lake Town.  
The young dwarf princes laughed so jovialy at this that it was still echoing about as the dwarves crowded onto the peir. The company pressed tightly together, keeping Bilbo and the nymphs hidden at their center.   
A massive fanfare was gathered near where the rather large ferry was tied, waiting to take the king and his companions safely across the lake. Thorin turned with Fili remaining at his side and briefly addressed the people of Lake town once more.   
The thrilling and overly enticing speech gave the others sufficient time to pack their large boat and usher themselves, and their hide-aways on without notice.   
It was easy enough, with well placed heavily layered cloaks for the two nymphs to blend in as they were settled against the sturdy hull flanked by Kili and Destrus. Bilbo was settled quietly near the bow with Bofur and Dori blocking him from view. The last to board while Thorin spoke where the elves, who as carefully discussed earlier, remained standing.   
Regardless of the many things they were likely to disagree upon, both kings readily and fiercely saw the same line here. Amara and Annathia were rare and belonged to their peoples alone. They were in danger, hunted by a dark god who most easily ensnared the minds of men. They must, for a period of time not yet decided upon, remain secret from all but those already privy to their exsistance.   
With cheers and well wishes ringing with the towns own greed, Thorin and Fili joined their comrades on the ferry. They carefully moved past Legalos and Jade, Fili going to his brother Thorin to the bow, and all of them turned toward their king.  
The Lonely Mountain rose high above the water. It pulled their eyes up across its quilted planes. Now closer then ever before, Kili realised it was not sharp angles at all.   
It was smooth and inviting, climbing into the sky like strong arms, welcoming and safe. He wished all the same that he could push the shadows in his heart away. Warm fingers caressed his check from the right and a small lean body pressed into his side from the left.  
Effectively his heart and soul drove the shadow from the front of his mind, for the moment at least. Broad smiles and rounds of cheers erupted regularly from all but one dwarf. This went, of course, largely unnoticed. It was his usual temperament to be stoic and heavy with the burden of his peoples needs.  
Thorin stood at the prow gazing at the cliffs of Erebor. The hobbits hand was held in his own. It kept curling and uncurling, as if uncertain of its own intentions in that moment. Bilbo ran his thumb lazily across the kings knuckles casting uncertain glances to Fili and Kili.   
The brothers spared him knowing and pitiful stares whenever they noticed. It was always short fused, they were quickly swept away by the cheer and goodwill of their comrades.  
It took the better part of the day to cross the lengthy expanse of the black lake. The flurry of energy bubbled over once more as they landed. Dwarves were off in all directions as the ferry was hauled onto the beach.   
They made quick work of starting a fire, and sorting out a fast warm meal. It wasn't until Bilbo was seated in the sand beside the king with his bowl of stew he noticed something was odd. It was Balin that caught on.  
"Its because of the mountain lad. Bits and pieces that crack and crumble away as its no longer needed roll down the side." He gestured up to the towering peak as he spoke. "They mingle with the sand and break down smaller and smaller. " he smiled as he scooped a small bit of the sand up in his gloved hand. "The natural rock face turns it black as it gets churned up. But its the mineral deposits from with in that cause it to glitter"  
"Your telling me…master dwarf" Bilbo scooped some of the sand up and let it fall from his hand watching it sparkle. "That there is gold in the sand?"   
Balin smiled his crooked toothy grin and nodded, his eyes sparkling. "Like rivers of gold master consort. The rivers of Erebor."   
Bilbo stared out over the black sand that stretched endlessly around the base of the mountain. His eyes widened with awe as the sun, at the height of midday captured the flecks of gold setting the shore to blaze with little flashes of golden fire.  
His breath caught and tears sprang to his eyes as the beauty overwhelmed him. Thorin, hearing his hiccup, turned and immediately caught him up in his arms stealing the sight from him.   
Fili, sitting just next to them, tried to smother another laugh as the hobbit struggled in his uncle's arms. He failed completely when the struggle was unsuccessful and Bilbo resorted to sharp smacks about the dwarfs ears.  
A muffled "I was still looking at that" came barely audible around the furs of Thorins coat. Kili seeing that his uncle was once again dreadfully at a disadvantage decided to be helpful for once.   
Reaching out and tapping Thorin on the shoulder, Kili pointed out to the faucted shoreline. "He was admiring our beach uncle, not upset. Overjoyed" a soft smile accompanied the soft words as Thorin turned to where he pointed.  
Recognition claimed Thorins face in flashes as his eyes darted from the partially smothered halfling and the beach. Slowly he loosened his grip. He turned so that Bilbo could look out at whatever he wanted but he did not release the smaller man.  
"Is this place considered part of the mountain?" Bilbo asked settling in once more, eyes searching over the glittering shoreline. Thorin found it hard in that moment to breath. Watching the hobbit gaze out over a place where he had once walked, and trained and laughed with such awe.  
"Aye laddie." It was Dwalin that answered. He watched the pair as he leaned heavy on his axe. " From this shore line here, and about 30 miles in all directions out from the base." He leaned his head off to the northwest of them, where the front gate stood. "Of course we shared mixed boundaries with the city of Dale."   
Bilbo shook his head, his mouth settling into a soft smile. "Its..its simply beautiful Thorin. I can see why it has been so heavy in your heart. Why you must take it back." He placed his head on Thorins shoulder and fit himself snuggly to his chest. "I will help you take it back my king. In every way I can be of service."   
Fili pulled his brother close as Bilbo spoke. The cheers and whoops rose from the company and they both felt the rumble in the chests. Kili looked up at Fili from his seat by the fire and gave him his own smile. The one just for Fili.  
He couldn't help but smile back as he pulled his little brother to his feet. Amaras wind chimed laugh pulled their eyes across the fire where she stood once more talking with the elves.   
Collectively and with no more then a glance and a nod the brothers and their cousin decided the elves had taken to much if their souls attentions. They moved apart and yet fluidly as a unit. They crept behind the two nymphs keeping angled just so, out of the sightline of the elves.   
Kili and Destrus both cast their eyes to Fili, looking for his signal to pounce. Crouching low they readied to spring up, hands raised fully prepared to tickle their prey into submission.   
The nod Fili gave was so slight it barely disturbed the air. It was enough.   
There was not one flaw in their plan. Fili was cerrain of that. Right up until he found himself pinned in place by a set of amythest and opal eyes. Both breathtaking gazes were upon the dwarves lowered to dangerous slits.  
Every single intention of painful retribution was visible with this single withering look. They all three stood still. Unable to draw a breath, unwilling to risk provocation. Amara lifted a single eyebrow at the brothers.  
Together all three dwarves stepped back lowering their hands palms up and out in front of them. 'No threat here' their faces softened and their arms opened.   
The elves exchanged knowing smiles behind the nymphs backs as lovers found one another's embrace. Their own hands danced together. Fingertips traced and fingers entertwined.   
Thorin stood at last and cleared his throat. "It is time, we must get up the mountain and begin our search." The joy ebbed a bit as the seriousness of their task settled upon them. If they did not find the door now, they might never enter their home again.   
Thorin reached over and straightened Bilbos cloak as Legalos approached him. "My self and Jade have elected to wait here." He turned raising his hand palm down to draw it out across the horizon. "We will keep a watchful eye on the shoreline and send word to the Mirkwood. Smaug will need to be delt with. And soon."   
Thorin could only nod his assent. As much as he wanted to dislike the elf king, he sensed this decision had been made with just as much respect as it had been wisdom. As if he knew that the dwarves of Erebor, and their kin, should set eyes upon its walls alone.   
"You are not your father" Thorin clasped the hand Legalos offered him looking up to meet his eye.  
"Nither are you" the elf held Thorin in place with his grasp on his forearm as he said this. The dwarfs sharp blue eyes seemed to darken but his face held onto the kind respect. Jade stepped up beside him as they watched the dwarf leave.  
Their faces remained complacent and softly happy as they watched the company depart. It was not until they had rounded the bend of the mountain trail that softly spoken words filled the heavy silence.  
"Eda"   
"Melme?"  
"Something is wrong with the dwarf king" Jades voice was calm but her body was tense. Her ruby eyes seemed to dim in concern as Legalos saught them out.  
"It may be the gold sickness is trying to take hold." He turned away as he spoke to scan the shoreline once more. "There is still time, it has not yet reached his heart. Perhaps with a living bonded at his side he will be able to overcome it."  
Jade cast her eyes down. She searched the black sand as her heart sent out a desperate wish that there was more hope for this end then what she found in his voice. Closing her eyes she pulled in a deep steadying breath.   
"Very well, my king, let us call forth our people."   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It was a rough trek up the mountain. The path was worn down low and disuse of the trails left it wildly overgrown. By the time the company reached the upper ridges where the door was likely to be found the sun was already beginning to set.  
They worked diligently searching the rock face. The dwarves talked over one another in a near constant stream as they tapped at the rock face. Bilbo stood watching with the girls. For the first time since they joined the journey, they seemed as at a loss for usefulness as Bilbo.   
So, together they stood out of the way. Bilbo for his part, mumbled the inscription from the map. Many times he rattled it off, scratched his head or cradled his chin in his fingers, and huffed in thought.   
Of course almost as soon as this action was completed it would begin again. It wasn't until Thorin pushed past him roughly that he emerged from his own mind. Shaking away the fog of his thoughts he looked wildly about.   
"Thorin…Fili, Kili? Dwalin! Where..where is everyone going!"   
Balin stopped briefly to place his hand on Bilbos shoulder as they watched Thorin pause to drop the key to cold stone ground. "I am afraid we are to late master burglar…the sun has set." His face fell even farther as he spoke.   
The wise and whiteness dwarfs voice and eyes betrayed the hope he had not dared to let truly let show over the course of the long mission. It was all to clear now however. It broke the halfling heart to hear such despair as Balin added "The last light of Durins day has left us."   
The dwarves disappeared around the bend on the trail as Bilbo spun. "No wait…." He prattle on to the empty crisp air now, searching the rock face for himself. He turned then seeing the last rays of the autumn sun linger as the moon rose.  
"Wait" he called again, much louder and more frantic. "Come back!! We are mistaken! Come back!" He dropped to his knees as he called out searching for the key dropped amongst the leaves in a wild panic.   
"Come back Thorin! Its the moon! Not the sun the last light of Durin day is the moon!" He sputtered angerly as he crawled on hands and knees searching desperately. "Where is that blasted key!" His fingers just brushed it, far to close to the edge.   
For a single moment Bilbo was certain he would never draw breath again as the clang of metal sliding over the stone rang out. As the key began to slip over the edge one very familiar boot came down atop it. As Bilbos eyes trekked up, the dwarf leant down.  
Carefully Thorin retrieved the key from the edge. He stepped back turning to face the rock wall as his hobbit rose, clutching his chest. The other dwarfs filed back onto the wide shelf as the moon rose up just high enough to light upon the key hole.   
Thorin drew Bilbo close as he stepped up to the rock face. It was the hobbits eyes he saw last before he slid the key home. It felt right, to have his consort next to him in this moment.   
The key fit into the lock effortlessly. The scream of the rock scraping on rock echoed out across the sky as a few other dwarves came to help pry it open. The sun slipped away completely as Thorin set foot in Erebor for the first time in almost a century.   
Thorin, Balin and Dwalin were the first to step inside. They watched their king run hands over the stone like a lover once thought lost. Patient and yet barely restrained. "I know these walls" the sound was thick and heavy with emotion. "I know this stone"   
He turned sharply going down to one knee when he heard another set of foot steps echo in the corridor. He would have known them anywhere and reached for their maker. Taking the hobbit in his arms he pulled Bilbo snugly to his chest. Burying his nose is brass curls he breathed in the unique scent.   
In that moment Bilbo found himself frozen. The raw emotion he felt coming off his bonded in waves immobilized him in the dwarfs arms. When at last the king pulled back, the paralysis melted away.   
He moved his hands to the dwarfs face as tears began to fall. "My love?" He quickly moved his hands lower suddenly worried his warg bites had reopened. He searched Thorin for any sign of physical distress but he was brought up short as Thorins laughter boomed in the small corridor.   
"I am not injured my hobbit." He moved a hand up to cup the smaller mans cheek. "I am happy, overjoyed, extremely lucky…and very grateful." He leaned in close and pressed his lips to Bilbos sensitive ear. "Grateful to you my hobbit. For bringing me home. Extremly fortunate to have you as my consort, my one"   
The company gathered back together on the shelf just outside the door. The fast paced energy was back once more as dwarves started to rustle through packs. Storing what they did not need and drawing out their battle gear.  
Thorin pulled Bilbo close once more. "It is up to you, once again, my burglar. I wish I did not have to ask this of you. But without that stone I will not be able to muster the support I need from the other dwarf lords."  
Thorin stroked the hobbits hair gently through all of his words. All Bilbo could do is nod. He was beginning to pull away when Balin cleared his throat. "Surely, Thorin, you do not still expect Bilbo travel down there by himself."  
Before Thorin could speak Bilbo freed himself and put his person squarely between his bonded and the host of their kin. "It is why I signed the contract is it not?"   
Balin hesitated looking to the faces of the other dwarfs about them. "It..is" the words were reluctant and heavy with the intent of debate.   
"Well that's that then." Bilbo was already turning from the snowy dwarf as he spoke. The action was aborted with the heavy "but…" that echoed slightly in the night air. The hobbit shifted his wait from foot to foot and crossed his arms warily waiting for Balin to continue.  
"Laddie you were not the kings consort when you signed that contract. We cannot exactly hold you to placing yourself in that kind of danger any longer…"  
Bilbo drew in a large breath as he rocked back on his heels. His cheeks puffed out and his lips pressed together tightly. He gathered himself and his courage as he pushed the breath free with a great puff.   
"It changes nothing actually." He looked at each dwarf as he spoke, his resolve bleeding into the words. "Except that its even more important now then ever before"  
Thorins eyes filled with confusion now. "How do you mean?"   
Bilbo turned fully now to see the concern on the dwarfs face. The hobbit rested steady hands against bristled cheeks taking a moment to memorize the feel of the scratchy whiskers against his skin.   
"When Erebor is reclaimed and you are crowned a proper king, do you not think your people will more readily accept a consort, not of dwarvish blood, if he is a man that honors his commitment?"   
Bilbo searched Thorins face as pride and understanding flooded its tired planes. "Its as you said, I must do this, for I alone can. Besides, is this not to be my home now as well? The risks and reward fall to me as much to as it falls on all of you."  
Balin shook his head and stepped back and away, his argument thourghly crushed. One by one the company embraced him. After a crushimg embrace from the princes it was time.  
Bofur was the one to escort Bilbo to the end of the hall. He planted the route in Bilbos mind as they walked. Repeating it twice so Bilbo would not get lost. "Be brave Bilbo, and if there is a dragon slumbering there, please try not wake it."


	22. Unexpected News

Chapter 22  
Unexpected News

Kili rested near the edge of the shelf. He let his legs dangle freely out over the sheer drop. The stone was cool, even through his good leather coat and thick cloak, against his back. He lay with his head pillowed in his hands on the rough stone.   
The night was falling with a heaviness to it that made every breath feel like to little air. It wasn't the altitude, Kili was as at home in and around mountains as any other dwarf. It was the unease in his heart. It seemed to him it was spreading.   
The other dwarves were restless, moving about trying to keep distracted and busy. Ori was knitting furiously by the fire, Oin counted his medicines, Bifur sharpened his blade.  
Bofur fiddled with his pipe, and poor Dwalin had packed, unpacked, and repacked his bag three times. Through all of this, eyes kept drifting to the open door, left gaping open like a monster of old ready to swallow them up.   
Kili shook at the thought. No, he chastised himself, stop thinking like that this is your home. He sucked in a great swallow of air and held it in until it hurt, hoping to trick his lungs into thinking he had filled them enough.   
He expelled it with a great whoosh taking several smaller breaths as he closed his eyes. His ears automatically tuned to the sounds of his brother. The rustle his coat made against his sword belt as he shifted, the soft chime his beard plates made when they clinked together, the rolling sound of his quiet chuckle as the timber vibrated in his chest. All familiar.  
Fili stood, legs braced apart as if in preparation for confrontation, talking idly with Thorin. He knew his uncle needed the escape from his present thoughts just as much as he himself did. The two had chatted about every errant thought flitting through their mind.   
Some subjects heavy, leaving them moments of silent reflection, others light and fleeting, some rose tiny debates that bounced up over and over like a flat stone skipping across a pond. Even these however became exhuasted which brought them to this moment. Standing gazing into the bright clear sky grasping for any words to keep their thoughts from below.  
Searching these glowing heavens, Filis eyes brightened as he gasped. "Uncle!" The suprise had him grasping Thorins arm pulling his attention up to the sky. "Look there its just like that night near Erud Laudin!" The noise had kili opening his eyes as well.  
A bright flash raced across the sky, A single star falling to the earth leaving a brief and breath taking trail of silver in its wake. "Do you remember it?"  
Thorin watched the star travel across the diamond studded sky. His lips pulled up softly at their corners relieving his face of the tight line of worry that had been settling in again as he traveled back in time once more. "Aye nephew I recall it. It fell on our way home from your first hunt."   
"It was a perfect day" the younger dwarfs eyes followed the shimmering tail of the star as he thought back to his youth. It had been a day of many firsts for him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Erud Ludin~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been well before dawn when Thorin had risen. He made himself ready with haste in the dark for today was a very Speacil day. Although it had come upon them in an odd unusual manner. When a Dwarfling came of a certain age, they went to the wilds with their patriarch to prove their worth with their first hunt.   
Thorin thought back as he dressed to the day Fili came of age. There had not been a hunt. It was the first true stand against his uncle the golden prince had taken to ensure his ones happiness though they did not know it yet.  
Thorin had settled at their supper table, and explained to the boys that Fili and himself would be leaving early in the morning. Explained that Kili would remain behind.   
Both boys had remained stoic and respectful throughout dinner. It had been the first clue that something was wrong. So he had waited up, busied himself with menial work about the house, and settled in his room with his pipe.  
Late that night he heard what he had been waiting for. He rose and stayed by his door, left slightly ajar for this purpose. He watched as his nephews, with all their dearest belongings packed on their backs, tiptoed down the hallway, down the stairs. He waited until the door in the front hall closed before he followed.   
Due to Kilis inexperience, their trail was easy to follow. Less then an hour had passed before he caught up to them, confronted them, and discovered the blinding determination his eldest nephew carried.  
So he had conceded, allowing Fili to wait until Kili was of age before Fili had his hunt. Which brought his thoughts full circle. Both dwarves were of age today. He left his room, stopping by their door. He found their quarters empty. Confused he made his way downstairs.

Fili finished another pan of fried eggs as he turned more sasuge over on the hot stone next to him. Kili returned still beaming from checking over their packs yet again. The older dwarf watched his baby brother sink to the long bench at their table, wet stone in hand.   
Their long dining table was cluttered, its contents glinting in the light of many candles and a few well placed lanterns. Almost all of Filis daggers, around 38 at last count, both of his short swords, his brothers rapier, three quivers of arrows and his brothers fine yew bow, unstrung lay out across it.   
Plates of food also sat scattered about ready for eating. They had both already had a proper breakfast, but that had been nearly two hours ago. Fili had continued to cook wanting warm food ready for Thorin, and they had both contiuned to eat while they waited for their uncle to rise.  
Kili rotated between clearing away and washing dishes, checking and repacking their gear, and cleaning and sharpening their blades and his arrow tips.  
He was still watching Kili settle down to the table when Thorin had entered. Transfixed was the only word for it. Nothing else existed for a moment, except how Kili studied his daggers.   
How he ran fingertips gently over their cold curving blades one at a time. Raising them up to eye level, gazing down, hilt to tip, sometimes giving them a deft little spin. At last he found one he deemed in need of work. The care he used on Filis most prized possessions was like a lover who had returned from war. Such gentle purpose.  
He shivered slightly as Thorin cleared his throat. Turning a brilliant smile on his uncle he gestured to the table. "Morning, breakfast is ready."  
"It would appear so. Why are you already up."  
He crossed the room as he spoke settling at the end and beginning to fill a plate. "Are you planning to take every dagger you own?"  
Fili turned serious eyes on his uncle. "Of course not" the indignation was crystal clear in his voice as he sat fresh hot eggs to his uncles plate. "I ruled out at least twelve that needed far to much repair to finish before the morning"  
"Thirteen, you found that crack in winterthorn last night when you were helping me trim fletchings." Kili only glanced up briefly from his work, lips creasing in annoyance as he went on. "Just after we found my raven fletchings crushed, two whole quivers, such a waste."  
"Hmph" Fili pursed his lips together as he thought of the dagger, with its long white bone handel and pure silver blade, curved like the talon of a great bird. Yes better to repair it fully first.   
"I am sorry about your arrows Kee. Perhaps we will land a brace of ravens today I will help you make new fletching. Well make sure to keep Gimli out of them next time they visit."  
Thorin looked from the table, to each of his nephews. He understood being prepared but even he felt suddenly off balance. He knew almost everyone of these blades would disappear into parts unknown around the princes body when he stored them away.   
He also knew he could reach everyone of them, somehow, if need arose and this made him both proud and nervous. Kili meanwhile had nearly two hundred arrows packed tightly between the three quivers on the table. Yet there was despair at another nearly one hundred and fifty that were left behind in need of repair.   
Beneath the laughter and energy the dwarves before him had grown into lethal and capable fighters. The warmth of pride spread through his chest as he tucked into his breakfast.  
At last they set out just as the sun began to kiss the sky. As tradition went Thorin fell back allowing his nephews to lead. This was their day to show all that they had learned. They did not disappoint him.   
Fili allowed Kili to take point as they had entered the woods. In all other aspects of the world, he was the brother at the front. The steadfast sheild. Here however he bowed out to Kili.  
While they were both adept at tracking, and both held the sharper sight afford them by youth, Kili was unparalleled with his bow. The entire day had been a mix of sharp focus, and maddening distraction.   
Fili reveled in the wonder of his first hunt. The joy of putting their long practiced whistles and signals to work, the accomplishment of Thorin praising their well made choices. The excitement of each captured prey.   
The only turmoil came from another first in his life. It was actually many very small things that laced themselves together to a single revelation that he immediately stuffed deep down inside to be examined later.  
It was Kili. It was small fleeting moments of Kili. The sun catching his eyes as he knelt across a shady meadow waiting for the doe to wander through their trap. His laughter, always a familiar sound to Fili, suddenly making his heart skip. The worst and best of all, when Kili removed his tunic.   
They had all done this of course while they sat and field dressed their haul, to avoid the blood. Two doe, a ten point stag, and about fifty or so other smaller game. It was an enviable catch.   
Still it was Kili that had his undivided attention. The setting sun washed over him as he had pulled his tunic away. The soft rays of dieing light wrapped around him setting the beads of sweat that dotted the younger dwarf to sparkle like tiny jewels.   
He had always known Kili was fit and lean. They had trained together, played together, and shared sleeping space all of Kilis life. In this moment however, bare chested and slicked by the exertion of the day, set to shine by the fading sun, smiling at Fili with that smile he only ever gave to his brother the unbidden thought began its torture.   
Kili was beautiful, breath taking. It was like a hit to the gut. Looking at Kili through eyes, not at all like a brother. It stole his breath right from his chest, made it ache, made him weak. He almost moved to touch the younger dwarf.   
At the end of his willpower Kili had made contact. An odd shadow had colored his hazelnut eyes snapping Fili free of the thoughts. Hastily he jumped to action trying to escape the turmoil now roiling in his stomach.   
His haste also ended with his first true injury. The stag had not fully passed away. Upon Filis aggressive approach it had lashed out with one final will to escape. A single sharp antler tip tore open a sizeable gash over Filis ribs.  
His cry of pain had his uncle and his brother rushing to his side. Most of what he could recall after that was Kili. The comfort, the gentle way he dressed his wound, and of course Kili pointing out the falling star as they approached Erud Ludin and their trusted healer Oins warm infirmary. 

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤Kili¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
Kili listened to Fili and Thorin retell the falling star story as he lay watching the sky. He smiled fondly, but it was not exactly the memory it called to mind.  
His memory was someplace much darker, far more pleasant, far more satisfying then his brothers first grasping of desire. Though the actions he played out by that point were practiced, his own first musings of his brother had been that very same night.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kili post-hunt~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kili had sat with his brother until he had drifted off to sleep. It had nearly taken blood oaths for him to accept that Fili was fine, he would more then live from this wound. Many dwarves had come to visit already, including Mr.Dwalin and his brother, who praised them for over an hour at such a successful first hunt.  
Kili was happy for their visit as hearing them tell the tales of their first hunts, both the triumph and the mishaps, seemed to lift Filis dampens spirits. He was also grateful for their offer to take their haul and prepare it for them.   
He was envious of his mother and uncle when he was at last forced to go home. He wanted to stay! What if Fili woke and asked for him and wasn't there? Would he think he had abandoned him? He gulped in great swallows of air as he walked home alone. He was almost a ghost as he fed himself, washed himself, and put his and Filis things away.   
It wasn't until he had shut the door to their shared room that a slow wicked smile spread over his stubbled cheeks. He realized now he was completely alone in his home and would remain that way all night. A rare circumstance indeed. He closed his eyes and assured himself Fili was just fine once more.   
Pushing a pang of guilt away he resolved himself to enjoy his solitude in the best way he knew how. Shedding his bed clothes he retrieved the polished wooden box from beneath his bed. Running reverent hands over the lid he lifted the heavy thing off and carefully lifted each object out laying them a top his blankets. The last being a small decanter of sunflower oil.  
He snuffed the lantern out leaving only the blazing fireplace to cast twisting shadows over the room. Making himself comfortable against his pillows he let his eyes shut.   
Things went as they usually did at first. He conjured up countless nameless dwarves he had encountered over the years. Remembering the well defined physics of old sparring partners, or the imagined movements of partners conjured by his own thoughts in the dark.  
The response was typical, and had him hard and weeping as he stroked himself. He paused after awhile, and with quick practiced moves, moved on with his intent for the evening. Curling his legs beneath him, he settled himself on his knees. Coating his palm, a few fingers of his other hand and the long thick polished wooden phallus on the bed next to him.   
He set his slicked palm back to his pulsing member. Summoning the images back he let his other hand wonder back and down to his puckered entrance. He moaned, not bothering to temper the sound.   
He had only just pushed inside when the first unbidden vision of Fili entered his mind. He stopped suddenly his hands stilling inside and around himself.  
Bright golden curls lit by candle light. Ice blue eyes shining through the shadows as that mouth curled into an attractive smirk lift g just one corner of his lips. That mouth that went with that deep voice like dark liquore that set pleasant fire to your belly.   
The second picture formed quickly after the first but just as confusing and unexpected. Those same eyes staring him in the forest. The same blue earlier this evening, watching him, burning with something new. The same blue he had memorized a thousand times, now a light with molten lust.   
The groan was past his lips before he had a chance to process it. He felt himself tighten around his fingers and his hips pushing his hard cock through his stilled grasp. For a moment Kili sat horrified with himself. How could his body react this way to his own brother?  
He berated himself with a thousand insults as his eyes tracked downward. They drank in the way he twitched in his own hand as his mind continued to supply the snippets of Fili. Some of them pulled from reality, some conjured from the sudden longing his mind began to drum up as he sat there.   
Taking a deep breath he found the berating voice easy to smother as he allowed himself to embrace what his mind was envisioning. He resumed his movements slowly beginning to stretch himself as he ran tight slow rythems over his shaft.   
He forcibly kept his pace slow suddenly eager to see the pictures his mind supplied. Filis eyes, always so expressive, suddenly had endless ways to tease him. His mouth played out a million ways to explore him. Kili let out a hiss as he felt tension coil in his stomach.  
His eyes fell on his neglected toy now as he slid his finger in and out of his arse in the same slow manner his hand was stroking his cock with.   
'I wonder if Fili would fit me like it does' the thought floated to him as casually as you might ask someone to pass you an apple.  
Once again shocked he let his fingers slip out and he reached to stroke the phallus. 'I…I wonder' he grasped it around the wide base. Moving it into place he settled his sudden nerves with a steadying breath.   
He felt the oil warmed tip against his hole and he closed his eyes. He summoned up every image of Fili he could muster as he sank slowly back onto the wooden cock. He moaned loudly as the pictures changed in his mind. Stills of Fili changed to action in his head. Filis mouth on his skin, hands roaming. He adjusted his legs so his weight would keep the toy upright on its stand.  
Rolling his hips he moaned. The pictures of Fili intensified. Strong hands pulling at hips, tugging on hair. Sharp teeth holding him in place as Fili took his neck.   
He pushed him self up and sank back down on his toy envisioning Fili pushing deep into him. In moments Kili was riding the wooden cock enthusiastically. Crying out Filis name in the dark.   
His lean body beaded in perspiration as he worked, his hand resuming its rhythm on his weeping member. There were no others in his minds eye anymore. Fili surrounded him. What little breath he pulled in somehow tasted heavily of rose oil and evergreen and salty sweet sweat.   
The mixture of sandalwood and ash Fili carried home with him from the forge filled his nose. His name was on the end of every whimper as he found his prostate with the toy.   
His own hand had become a vice as a deep painful longing to be taken by his gilded brother overtook him completely. The idea of feeling Fili empty in to him as he called out his name invaded his mind. It pushed him over the edge and beyond as strokes and thrusts became wild.   
By the time he felt the blessed release of his orgasm he was truly spent. He fell forward onto the sheets, feeling the phallus pull free, he collapsed. He stayed there badly able to draw breath as the firelight made him glisten.   
He was asleep before he dwell on where his mind had gone. The only things he knew for certain before he closed his eyes was that he had never felt so good in all his life, and he could not wait to do it again.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kili sat up as the memory faded and did his best to adjust himself quietly. He chuckled to himself as he recalled how silly all their doubts and secrecy had been. It seemed so long ago. Things were so different now.   
Filis voice brought him back from edge. "Amara? Are you alright?" Kili turned getting his legs beneath him quickly. The very next moment he was back on the ground. Amara stood with her jaw on the open gaping at him. Her eyes were blown wide with shock as she stared at him.  
He clutched at his sides in laughter. He realized quickly that she must have accidently slipped into his consciousness as he had conjured the memory. Fili looked on his posture wilying as his mouth slowly opened and closed. Thorin turned sharply and walked away.   
Kili, composing himself at last, struggled to his feet. Wiping tears from his eyes he stumbled to her, still very out of breath. "I'm so sorry little soul, I had no idea you were poking about. I didn't mean to laugh at you."   
"You…" she could only stare at him she was so conflicted. On one hand the coil in her belly was tight. Swimming in his thoughts had ignited her. It had also left her torn as the turmoil of his choice had chewed at her. Oh how they had suffered. Lastly it left her wondering. Amazed that they could so easily find release all alone.   
She tore her eyes from his face and left him pull her close. She stayed alone in her thoughts for a long while. So long that she hardly noticed being seated. She looked up when Fili and Kilis voices started to drift over her. She caught concern in their tones and began to focus.  
"How long are we supposed to let this go on?" The whiskey sour voice brushed her skin as Fili picked at the shelf with starshard. The long hunters knife glinted dangerously in the dim light of the sky. Carved from a single piece of silver it curved out at both ends. One was kept inside a cap sheath with intricate carvings of a sea storm and a single red ruby at the base.  
"Have faith brother. Uncle would not wait if he did not believe in his consort" Kili rubbed at her back clearly taking some peace from the contact.  
Fili raised his eyes from the ground pinning Kilis gaze in place. "I believe in you, Amara has the gods blood in her veins for Malhaus sake, I would not leave you face death alone….I understand why we let him go but…"  
Kili unable to turn away closed his eyes instead. Pulling Amara close him let his consideration hum deep in his throat. "Mr.Boggins has been gone awhile."   
Amara let her eyes slide to Thorin. He stood back to them staring out over the mountain side. "Its Baggins Kili…I do hope he's being careful. I'm certain dragonfire would be bad for the baby."

All the air seemed to vanish. Every single eye was suddenly focused souly on Amara. She unconsciously tried to draw into Kilis chest. However he was nearly laying down try to see her face clearly.   
They stayed like this for what felt like hours. Long enough for a deep crimson to color her white skin while she began to fidget. It was Thorin, who had gone pale white as if stealing her natural pigment, the broke the spell.   
"Baby….what baby" he watched her even more intensely then her mates. She actually scooted back from him as he took a step forward.  
She looked up at her king searching his face and stammered "you…your baby…I mean Bilbos baby?"  
"Bilbo does not have a baby." It was a matter of fact statement, Thorins tone flat and heavy.  
She glanced from Kili and Fili back up to Thorin. "He most assuredly does uncle." Her certainty was marred only by her confusion by their reactions.  
"How do you know atamanel?" It was Kili pulling her chin up to look at him.  
"How do you not?" She searched his face. His eyes pleaded with her to share her secret. "I have known since conception. In the mirkwood our first free night I saw it in him. You are saying…."  
"No my little soul we cannot sense conception." Fili rose and went to his uncle as he spoke. "Thorin?"   
"Bilbo …is with child?" He had not moved, he had barely drawn breath. Amara nodded again.  
"Does he know?"   
Amara shook her head. "Perhaps not if you are unable….he must not I had no idea."  
"My consort is with child and he does not know…" panic pooled in Thorins gut like great stones threatning to rip him open. "Up you fools! We must get to him now!"


	23. Fire and Ruin

Chapter 23  
Fire and Ruin

Fili was down the hall on Thorins heels. Kili was just behind them moving slightly slower to make room for his bow. Two by two the dwarves moved as fast as the narrow hallway of the secret entrance allowed. Thorin pulled out ahead of them all.   
Despite cries to stay together Thorin pushed on. He had time to wait for no one. This was no longer about his consort trying to prove something. This was his child. 'I have a child'   
The thought repeated through his mind like a cruel litany. He turned down the staircase looking out over the great ocean of gold. His eyes searched every glittering wave. For a moment the panic settled.   
He paused on the landing gazing at the great shimmer rising off the hoard. For the briefest of breaths all thoughts save one were pushed from his mind:GOLD. It was his. All of it. Every shining coin. Every link, every shaving, every gem and candle stick, it was all his.   
Bilbos whimper echoed against the gilded walls. It penetrated the haze falling over his dwarf and moved him back to action. Thorins head snapped up. He saw his hobbit sprinting towards him over the rolling dunes of the massive treasure hoard.  
He also found Smaug. Instantly the shadowy specter from the Jasper Spire sprang to the front of his mind. Before him, the great wings snapped out like a giant cloak caught by the wind. The spiked hood flared out as Smaugs rumbling laughter shook the mountain around them.   
And teeth. Teeth came far to close to the hobbit. They snapped shut mere inches away. Oh how his hobbit could move! Thorin glanced about for anything that could aid in his escape.   
He found it on the landing below. The large iron loop thrust up from the marble slab, hook and chain still fastened. Thorin crossed the distance with a few running leaps. Raising his sword above his head, clasping it firmly in both hands, he brought it down on the chain over and over.   
At last he broke it free. He turned and ran head long at Bilbo. The crash of the giant chandelier was deafening. Large chunks of black diamond were thrown free as it connected with Smaug. He roared in outrage as Thorin swept Bilbo along.   
They were up the stairs in a few bounds, Thorin easily lifting Bilbo up in to Filis arms before hauling himself over the last cracked steps. "Thorin! We are cut off!" Fili had already pushed Bilbo behind him, toward Dwalin Balin, and now he was firmly held by Kili.   
They all looked to him, unsure how to proceed. Thorin let his eyes float back down to the gold as it was flipped into the air by Smaugs thrashing. They stayed there, captured by the sight of the great wealth. The tiny popping sound it made as it fell back to its self with every movement.   
The flashes of light, a gentle twinkle, so much warmer then the elves beloved stars. He longed to touch it. Desired to lose himself to it caress. A small hand found his sleeve. A welcoming voice that sounded like warm butter on bread and hot cinnimon tea called out to him marred at the edges with panic.   
"Thorin please, where do we go!" He turned away. Grabbing Bilbo up he crushed him briefly to his chest. He then pushed him forward, sprinting with him across the great walkway. "This way toward the tunnels!" They fled, turning sharp corners and flying past broken doors.   
They slowed beneath a great archway. Eyes falling upon a heartbreaking site. The tunnels were long ago caved in. A mass of bodies, withered and sunken in, covered in dust and greying webs, littered the floor. Dwarves, Dwarfesses, and Dwarflings alike clung to one another.   
"The last of our kin" Balin hung his head. "They must have feld here also, hoping beyond hope." He turned away unable to bare it. "Perhaps we could try for the mines. Might last a few days"   
Thorin stepped closer looking over the haunted faces. "No" his voice was thick as he turned. His hand rested on Bilbos stomach staring down at the spot intently. "No I will not die gasping. My consort and baby will not perish in the dark, hunted. If it is to end in fire, we shall all burn together."   
Bilbo stared at Thorin his eye brows drawing tightly together. "I'm sorry…what" Thorin did not appear to hear him. He moved away leaving the room behind as he spoke. "We make for the forges. We split up."   
"Thorin we will never make it!" Balin made quick to follow his king.   
"Some of us might. Balin you and Bilbo will come with me. If we should get seperated I leave them to your care." He stopped and rounded on Balin. "That is my one, that is my child"   
"Thorin" Bilbo moved forward reaching for his bonded. "What child-" Thorin kept moving.  
"Fili Kili follow Oin and Bombur. they will lead you by the lower levels." He waved them off, turning to the next pair.   
"Thorin, please, a moment." Bilbo tried to push closer but the dwarf had become of a single mind. "Thorin" his voice got louder now. "Thorin what baby?" He watched helplessly as Dwalin and Bifur and Ori sped away.   
"Please my one! What child-" but Thorin was already running again and all Bilbo could do was try to keep up. They wound their way through a maze of great suspended bridges. More then a few times they had to correct their course or face dragon fire.   
At last Thorin found the door he was looking for. He skid to a stop, turning to wave Balin and Bilbo through. "Thorin!"  
"Go! Go! I will lead Smaug away" and Thorin was gone from his sight. Bilbo was heaved through the door just missing the inferno that devoured the stone he had left vacant.   
Fili and Kili ran to the very ends of their youthful endurance. Stopping occasionally to draw the dragons attention from their companions. More then once they nearly lost sight of Oin and Bombur.   
At last they saw the forges ahead. They had arrived first but were not alone long. In twos and threes the company appeared. Leaping down from over hangs and emerging through doors. Their uncle arrived at last with Dwalin in toe.  
Fili grasped his uncles forearm as he held the tiny hobbit in place checking him over silently as his breath heaved. The gate drew their collective attention as it began to crash loudly.   
"Its no use Thorin, the forges are dead cold and we've no flame hot enough to light them."   
"Have we not" Thorin moved closer to the towering pillars of the forge anchor. "I did not think to see you so easily out witted!" His taunt echoed in the halls, the thrashing pausing. "You have grown slow and fat in your dotage…Slug"  
Thorin turned sparing his kin a smile before falling back. "Take cover" the blast that roared through the room left them dazed for a moment.   
One by one the forges of Erebor came to life. "Bombur get those billows working!!" Thorin was in his element here as he tossed orders about. Sending Bilbo to high ground he rushed him off to wait for his signal. "Balin can you still make flash flame?"  
"Aye it will only take a jiffy!"   
Dwalin moved back with his brother as he watched Smaug return to battering the gate. "We don't have a jiffy" pulled along with Ori and Gloin they assisted as quickly as they could.  
Thorin made certain he could be seen as he ordered his nephews to guard Bilbo. At last the gate caved in and Smaug poured into the open cavern of the forges ready to spit fire."NOW!" He screamed and Bilbo jumped and heaved with all his might.  
Water poured out in a great wave, extinguishing the inferno, and blasting Thorin with steam. The other dwarves emerged as the molten gold began to flow from the ports as Thorin released their blocks.   
Debris tangled about with Smaug as he rolled trying to snap them up. "Kili Fili get him out of here! Go to the kings gallery!"   
They pulled him along as stone tumbled from beneath their feet. They heard Smaug hiss as he was pelted with pots of flash flame. Following their companions, they took a low crumbling tunel emerging in a large marbled cavern.   
Smaug followed sending stone crashing to the ground. "You do not device me barrel-rider. You come from lake town this is some plot hatched with those disgusting dwarves and filthy men"   
Her circled as he spoke, his tail whipping about forcing all but the absent few, including Thorin, into a tight huddle. He sniffed at them but turned his snout skyward. "Perhaps it is time to pay them a visit. Remind them who I am"  
He began to stalk away but Bilbo fought his way free from the press of bodies. "No no you can't this isn't their fault! They had nothing to do with it!!"  
Smaug rounded on Bilbo. "You care about them. Very good you can watch them die!" Swiveling again the great lizard almost took flight.   
Thorins voice bounced around the cavern like a thousand voices thundering with his rage. "Stop! You witless worm!"  
Yellow eyes trained on him atop the giant casting of Thror "YOU" the floor shook as Smaug paced back to confront Thorin.  
"I am taking back what you stole!"  
"You will take nothing but your last breath I am king under the mountain!" Smaug moved closer raising his great long neck to level with the dwarf.  
"This is not your kingdom these are not your lands! This dwarf gold and we will have our revenge!" He yelled out to the dwarves below him in khuzdul and held tight to the chains as the rose, leaving the casting to fall away.  
Smaug was left staring at a towering golden Thror. He swayed with it, entranced for a moment before it started to bubble.   
The other dwarves below pulled Bilbo away up near by steps to a balcony. They had only just reached the cool stone when Thror washed down over Smaug like a tidal wave. Smaug struggled beneath the thick liquid metal before disappearing beneath its smooth glittering sheen.   
The dwarven princes huddled close to Bilbo as they looked up to where Thorin swayed smiling. Silence clung to them as they waited. Destrus held his breath as he risked a glance over the edge of the balcony.   
A deep gurgle sounded out shaking the hall once more. Another wave cascaded up raining thick drops of gold down around them. Most landed harmlessly on thick outer tunics. Desturs found himself yanked back by Fili as Smaug dragged himself free.  
"Revenge…revenge!!" It was a hiss that battered at the walls as Smaug got his feet beneath him. "Ill show you revenge!" He broke through the wall and hurled himself through the rubble of the front gate. In an instant, Smaug was gone from Erebor. Unleashed upon a world wholely unaware of his coming.

 

The cavern was still, uncertainty hanging heavy in the air. All the dwarves were focused on the morning light, now streaming in through the gaping hole of the front gate. All save for one.  
Thorins booming laughter broke the spell. The vibration bounded around the room a hauntingly hollow sound, as if it emanated from some disembodied specter. Bilbo, along with the rest of their present company turned disturbed gazes to their king.  
The laughter shook his body causing him to sway on the chain he perched on. His eyes were focused on the sheet of gold beneath him. It had cooled now in long running swirls, a solid gold carpet. The light filtering through the ruined walls fell on it casting Thorins face in Amber hues as he leaned forward.   
The way Thorin stared at the gold, reached for it, so consumed and focused had Bilbo squirming beneath Kilis hands. The princes grip had steadily grown tighter on his person as first Smaug and now his uncle had set lose the distress in his heart.  
"Kili, kindly remove your hands from me." Kili gasped as if just noticing the hobbit. He loosened his grip but did not remove it. Instead his hands began to search Bilbo frantically. The hobbit pulled away as best he could with the close press of Destrus and Filis bodies.  
"What are you doing?"   
"Checking for damage master consort, should have never let you go, what with the baby…"  
Once again Bilbo sputtered. He shoved Kilis hands off of him roughly standing and stomping his foot impatiently. Folding his arms across his chest he demanded shrilly "WHAT BABY??"  
Kili only stared up at him with wide and confused eyes. All the while Thorins maddening laughter continued. Kilis attention was drawn away as Fili took him by the arm and pulled him down the steps.  
Destrus rose and went with his cousins, leaving Bilbo to turn and huff at their retreating backs. 'confounded these dwarves!' He thought again echoing back to his frustration at their invasion of his home in the shire. "Bilbo come!" His bondeds voice clattered up to him from below as Thorin reached the ground level.  
Still irritated, Bilbo did as bidden, with hard footfalls on the rough steps. He had only just reached the group when Thorin took him by the hand roughly. "Come! Come! Let me show you Erebor!"  
Bilbo was pulled a forward, stumbling over the feet of the other dwarves still to stunned to move aside. Just past the mass of bodies Bilbo pulled himself free at last. The loss of contact had cold and confused blue eyes turning on him.  
"Thorin, please, what about Smaug?" Bilbo shrunk back from the coldness that deepened in the dwarfs eyes as he spoke.  
"Smaug is gone from Erebor. That is all I care about." The maddening smile crept back to his face as he started to turn away again.  
"Uncle" Filis voice was fractured with disbelief and shock. "We can't just let Smaug go! The nymphs are out side! The mirkwood comes and lake town will be destroyed!!"   
This stilled Thorin. His shoulders seemed to sink in as he hunched over. As if the words hit him like physical blows. "These are not the problems of Erebor." The tone was cold and turned Filis blood to ice water.   
"Not Erebors problems?" The golden prince felt Kilis hand tighten around his own in rage as he moved forward. "Those are our allies! Our friends! Those are our mates!"   
The first layer of darkness was swept from Thorins eyes like to many cobwebs. It still clung, grimy and floating about but he saw clearly enough. His face fell as he heaved for a clean gulp of air. "Of course, go and bring your mates in. Tell the elf-"   
The rest of Thorins words were lost as he fell to mumbling turning from them again. No one moved as they watched him walk away alone. It was the youngest of them who moved them to action.   
A loud gasp from Destrus as he clapped his hand to his chest. Wide eyes and controlled anxiety punctuated the single word. "Annathia" It hit the company like a formans whip, driving them toward the open gate.   
Balin and Bilbo where the last to move, staying longer then the others. They watched the now empty space Thorin had so recently occupied. As Balin turned at last, to go and join the others, Bilbo stopped him with a hand to his shoulder.   
"Please Balin, my dear friend…won't you tell me"  
"What is it troubling you Bilbo?"  
"What baby does everyone keep going on about??"  
Balin stared at him, beady coal like eyes wide with shock. He had only just opened his mouth wide to answer when a great tremor shook the mountain around them. He reached to steady Bilbo, but gave him only a reassuring pat as he proclaimed "we should get to them laddie"

 

~~~~~~~~~~~Amara and Annathia~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The sisters stood together on the ledge as the morning had burst into flames before them. They had heard the crashing of the front gate but they had not seen Smaug until the city was blazing.   
They had pushed up the mountain as they watched the people of lake town flee towards dale. Their hearts had soared as they watched the man Bard find his mark with the black arrow. They had even begun to descend the mountain again when their hearts had plunged once more to despair.   
Smaug rose again from the ashes of the ruined town. The beat of his wings flung debries as far as the outskirts of dale. Felling more innocent lives in its wake. They watched as the dragon hovered, circled, and dived.  
He covered the distance with nothing but a few graceful beats of his wings. Amara rose as she watched him halt above the ruins of Dale and prepare his inferno.   
She felt Annathias heart speed up as her power quickened and she pushed it toward her sister. Amara accepted it gladly as she called on her starshine. She prepared herself hastily to do the only thing she could think to do to save the lives of the men below.   
Her own heart beat faster as the heat rose from her center. She focused on the burning of Smaugs chest. Summoning her strength she closed her eyes keeping the picture in her minds eye.  
The words supplied themselves as she searched for them. The oldest sindarian the mightiest khuzdul, even the long lost words of the Valnor. She put her faith to them and cried out. The Dragon Fire came.  
Smaug hovered sputtering and gasping as his flames were torn violently from his own throat. He whipped his head furiously about billowing into the heavens of trickery. His eyes fell to the mountain again and what he spied there enraged him.  
His own flames danced in the sky above the mountain. They licked lovingly at white skin, reflected in silver eyes. They simmered as they spun through a mist that looked like starlight had fallen to the earth. He hissed, his spiked hood flattening against his head and neck as he sped toward this fire thief.  
Amara stood tall as she watched Smaug advance. She felt Annathias fingers connect with her skin. As quickly as the dragon fire caused her damage Annathia repaired it. Meanwhile it continued to rage above them. Splashes of their starshine rose and were caught up in the flames, casting blinding rays and causing the flames to adopt a blue and white coloring.   
She did her best to keep hold of the Dragon Fire as it fought against her. Small peices were being absorbed but only very slowly. Smaugs screams of 'Give it back" hurled the wind at them. The sisters did the only thing they could.  
They endured. The fire storm only grew as Smaug darted around its shrinking expanse. He snapped at the flames with his teeth but Amara pulled it away each time.   
She began to swallow great mouthfulls of it to aid in her absorption. When at last the fire was gone both sisters fell to one another's arms. Smaug followed them down.   
Annathia felt their dwarves trying to gain ground as she clung to Amara. "We cannot let them come" it was a simple truth they both voiced together. Annathia reached down calling deep into the earth.   
They all felt the rumble as she opened a large gap in the mountain trail that lead to them. Smaug circled again and landed as the shuddering settled. "Do you think I will not kill them for your crimes" he hissed at them lowering his head low to the peak.   
"Do you think I cannot kill you all just because you have taken my flame. I will swallow you whole and take it back. You….you" he stopped to sniff at the air, a moment of curiosity coming over him. "What…are you"  
It was Amara who pulled them to their feet. Her starshine rose again this time kissed with deep reds and blues. It pulled Annathias shine to the surface as it rose to their eyes. Careful steps brought them closer as their hands entertwined.   
"We are fire…we are Death" they spoke together, their lips each curving up to opposite sides.   
"You mock me" Smaug sprang forward his mouth gaping wide. He closed it on nothing but air. The nymphs had darted away each fasteninging themselves to one of his sides. He rolled trying to scrape them off.   
They scrambled about, tearing out precious scales as they went. Amara felt the dragon fire with in twisting as it reached out to Smaug. She tempered it down, calling on its rage to grab a hold of the delicate thin membrane of the dragons wing.   
She ripped at it causeing Smaug to scream and throw himself down hard on his back. The very top of the peak slid away and both dragon and nymphs found themselves falling with the rock slide.   
The sisters scrambled to one another as they fell. Taking purchase with their free hands near his throat they called out more starshine then they had ever collectively summoned. 

The dwarves watched as the mountain seemed to come down around them. Fili Kili and Destrus had only just made it back, panicked as they found the path to the peak collapsed. Kili cried out clinging to his brother as he searched what he could see of the rubble where it landed.   
"She can't be..we would know" Fili whispered trying to sooth himself as much as Kili. They all took tentative steps forward before the rubble began to shift and rumble.

 

Smaug heaved his body free, throwing himself into the air and free of the rocks. The two nymphs still clung to his chest. They searched frantically as their strength began to wane, finding at last where Bards arrow had indeed struck home.  
They ripped it away and plunged grasping hands deep inside, clinging like vices to their prize. He shook violently finally throwing them free. He landed on his feet before the gate of Erebor. And staggered.  
Amara and Annathia stood feet braced apart trembling. Silver smoke rolled off them, the brilliant sight of the star trying to escape their eyes blinded them to everything but what they clasped in their bloody hands.  
It still beat as they held it before them. A slick and stone hard organ, dragging sinew and muscle. Blood dripped in a soft steady beat as Smaugs heart slowed and finally stopped.   
The dragon fire burst free from Amara as Smaug succumbed to his death. It wrapped around his stilled heart violently squeezing it tighter and tighter. Smoke, blue black and thick billowed out from their hands causing the dwarves to lose their breath to gasping coughs.  
If one among them had managed to regain their air, they would have lost it again as the smoke cleared. In their hands, Smaugs heart had hardened into a single diamond, shot through with veins of gold and sapphire.


	24. What has become of Us (AKA…he done fucked up)

Chapter 24  
What has become of Us  
(AKA…he done fucked up)

 

Chaos. Though it seemed slow as the nymphs sank and their dwarves hurdled to their sides. Though the cries of the lake town survivors seemed only a low thundering. Though the end of the calamity called Smaug seemed muted. It was chaos none the less.  
Shouts and pleas erupted on the peripheral. They were quickly over shadowed by the joyous cries of the dwarves. They closed in around their nymphs hiding their reunion from sight. Annathia clung to Destrus as Amara was swept up from the ground in Kilis tight grasp. He cuddled her to him as Fili wrapped them both up in strong arms.   
They wasted little time in extracting themselves from the throng. The dwarves made off with their prize quickly retreating into Erebor. Amara glanced about as she was carried away. "Kili…where is Thorin" her voice held the shadow of concern they all carried.   
"He is inside Alamante" the sound of his worry was almost lost in his whisper as he brushed lips to her forehead.   
"Was he harmed?"   
Kili shook his head no at her before silencing further questions with his mouth on hers. Fili chuckled beside them. "You just had a dragon land on you, and you are worried about uncle"   
Heat sizzled in the air around her as she thought back to the peak. "That dragon threatened to eat you my lion, he could have jiged upon me and still would have ripped out his heart"  
Bilbo let go a low whistle as he heard the comment. "Boys I suggest you never stay at the tavern to late, leave meetings early often, and bring her chocolate all the time for no reason. Bit of a temper that one."   
Amara let lose what could only be defined as a cackle at this. Moving much more slowly with their burdens, the princes reached the inner halls just as Ori returned with many packs.   
He lay out more then their fare share of sleeping furs near the wall. No one objected to this as the princes settled with their mates. "Rest here, please, you have been brave enough for one day. Regain your strength we will see to Thorin." Balin waved the others away, pulling Bilbo with him gently. 

 

By the second day the company had been split. Bard of lake town had been many times to ask for aid the last of which he had been accompanied by none other then Legalos. Each time he had been turned away.  
Now half the company searched and the other half barricaded the front gate. Many of them had tried to talk to Thorin to no avail. All the while the nymphs stayed securely in their furs with their princes sleeping through their energy recovery. 

The hobbit found himself alone needing to escape from the oppression that pressed on him in the kings room. He tapped his feet, finding an odd urge to cry as he pulled out the small acorn he had found near Beorns home.   
He jumped in surprise as Thorins voice came, low and edged in danger. "You are not searching little consort. Tell me what do you have there in your hands."  
He turned rising to meet his love a sad smile in place. He opened his hand showing off the supple seed he carried. "I picked it up on the road. It was …such a lovely place, you showed me such care and affection. I wanted to bring something of it with me."  
He looked down at the acorn fingering it softly. "I thought I might find someplace near for it to grow, so I could visit it and remember. How I was given you, almost lost you, how we ultimately found each other, you are everything to me now Thorin."  
Thorin knelt before Bilbo closing his own hand over the hobbits slim fingers and little treasure. "Seems a small prize for all you have been through."  
Bilbo could tell by the way he looked at him Thorin was not just referring to the acorn. "Sometimes the very best things are not always so big. Sometimes they are found seemingly small and insignificant, but grow over time to be strong and beautiful."  
Thorin had to swallow as he smiled. He kissed the hobbit there in the halls of Erebor like had on the side of the snowy mountains. Like he might lose him. 

 

The sun had not yet risen on the third day as Bilbo stood just outside the secret door. Thorin no longer slept. He no longer ate or drank. Smaug had been to right. He was losing his love to the gold.   
He made certain he was alone, that his mythril was belted properly, and that his cargo was secure, before he slipped his ring on and made his way to Legalos. 

 

By noon Bilbo had succesfuly returned. Only he found the kings room empty. He went searching, mumbling to himself, begging a higher power not to get lost. It was Kili he found first, eyes still heavy with sleep, hair tousled and hanging free.   
"Kili where is everyone"  
The brunette yawned wide and stretched his joints popping from the stiffness of nearly two days slumbering. "They gathered up on the paripets" he muttered groggily "come I will take you Mr.Boggins"  
Bilbo groaned, but truly Kili and Filis name for him had become a kind endearment. He would not wish at this point for them to call him him Baggins. He mused over this as he followed behind. He was sure they would be extremely cross with him if the day ever came that they addressed him as such.   
Upon arrival, Bilbo realized he truly wished to be anywhere else. Thorins rage was bubbling. Bard stood below, Legalos close at hand. Holding the arkenstone high. The dwarf king turned on his kin instantly.   
His yells drowned out all of Bilbos attempts to confess his hand. Until Bilbo placed himself directly in his path.   
"It was me…it was me Thorin" he silently berated himself when he saw the pain and confusion in his bondeds eyes. "I took it as my fourteenth share…"   
"No." It wasn't an argument as much as sheer will of denial that colored the word.  
"Yes" Bilbo reached an unsteady hand towards Thorin and found it grabbed harshly.  
"How could you!" Thorin used the hand he held to haul Bilbo forward. Grasping his tunic roughly he swung him about and tossed him to the ground. "I will have you thrown from the wall for this betrayal!"  
Thorins eyes darted from dwarf to dwarf as they converged on the hobbit. However he howled when it was in defense. "Thorin…No" the repulsed terror in Filis eyes as he helped Bilbo to his feet beat in his voice.   
"I will do it myself then!"   
Thorin began to shove past dwarves reaching for Bilbo, kept safely out of reach. "I am your king!!"  
"We will not let you kill him uncle" Destrus stood blocking his view of the hobbit, hand fingering his throwing daggers.   
"You wouldn't dare" the challenge was clear in Thorins voice.  
"Don't make me have to" the pleading was equally loud in Destrus voice as other dwarves filed in behind him. Thorin growled but stepped back.   
"Banishment then. May you never set foot in Erebor again. On pain of Death."   
More cries of decent called in outrage. Once more they were silenced by the hobbit. "I will go!…I will go"  
Bofur turned sad eyes to his friend. "Bilbo no. This is our home, you are family now also."  
"Its all right Bofur" he placed a hand on the dwarves shoulder giving him a soft smile that reached his watery eyes. "You are the dwarves of Erebor, I am but a simple hobbit. Perhaps this was never my place, do not abandon him now. He needs you."  
Thorin turned away at the acceptance. "Dwalin see it done" and with that Thorin retreated once more to the kings room.

 

Bilbo stood alone on the road into Dale. In all of his journey he had never been so lost. He knew which path would take him to the shire, to the mirkwood, to Rivendale. He knew which paths to take to return to the lonely Bag End. But he no longer knew where he was.   
He sank to the ground feeling the first true pang of hopelessness, of emptiness. As if someone had cut him open, scooped him out, and sewn him back up. Sending him on his way with no direction or purpose or understanding.  
Amara found him like this, alone in his grief. "Oh Bilbo" she felt his sorrow as if it was her own. She sank down to his side wrapping her arms about him. Her hair, still damp from bathing in the lake, mingled with his tears as it swept against his cheek.   
He shivered and she caught the errant strands up swiftly. "Are you injured little love? Did you fall perhaps? I can call on Anna though I can assure you that baby is fine. I can hear its heartbeat."   
The hobbit froze beneath her hands. Thinking she had found the source of his pain she cooed to him softly. "Amara" his voice was shakey at best, but he pushed through. If he could take nothing else with him, he would be damned if left without this final answer.   
"Will you please tell me"  
"Anything master burglar" Amara continued to rub his back as she spoke.   
"In the name Alue…what…damn..Baby"  
She laughed uneasily at this. "Well..yours silly hobbit. Yours and Thorins. Your Speacil wee one that grows with in you." Her voice grew less sure as she watched the pain break over his face a new.  
"I…I'm…expecting?" Bilbo felt new tears spring forward. Their baby, they were having a….he. He was having a baby. "Does Thorin…know"   
Amara nodded her head her confusion deepening. "Bilbo what is it. What is the matter."   
"I am Banished, little nymph…on pain of Death…banished from Erebor and from the sight of its king."

 

Amara flew through the halls of Erebor like a hurricane. Her starshine ebbed around her body like a second skin, the power pushing at the walls as she went. Dwalin was the first dwarf she met on her search.   
"Where is he" the sound that fell from her mouth was far from bells or chimes. Dwalin stepped away even as he towered over her. He knew what he heard in her voice. A war cry. A death rattle.   
"Who is it you might be asking after lass. We have more then a few that answer to he." Slight as she was, Dwalin suddenly found himself bowed low, with out so much as a hand lifted. She looked him right in the eye as she spoke now.   
"Do not play games with me dwarf. The king where is the king"   
Dwalin gulped audibly as he stared at her. "Ki..kings room" he stamnered uncharacteristically "he is not himself."   
Amara turned away leaving Dwalin to slump to the stone. He called after her worry coloring his tone. "What are you going to do"   
Amara rubbed her hands together as she walked. Pulling her blade, Peaceseeker, she had been told was its name, as she answered coldly. "There is still a worm in our walls Mr.Dwalin. a dragon of a different kind. It will steal and burn and destroy all we hold dear. I am going to kill it."

Amara found her way to the Kings room easily enough. She could smell the to sweet scent of the sickness permiating from with in. She stood now on the high bank of the golden ocean staring down at Thorin.   
Tendrils of silver snaked out over the waves. They lifted handfuls of golden coins, wrapping around them, letting them fall away with their ominous clinking, and scooping up more. One silver tendril brought a single coin to her finger tips.   
Thorin turned at the sound to see her caressing the small glinting disk. "Neice" he eyed her warily as she turned it over and over in her small hands. She looked up at him catching his eyes with her own.   
Holding out her hand she closed it tightly around the coin and began to squeeze. A fine glittering powder fell from her fingers as she loosened her hold. The pained sound that escaped the king had her narrowing her eyes.  
"This…this is what you abandon yourself for! Your family! Your people!"   
"What do you know of it half breed! You belong to no one and nothing! Made up of grasping gods we have no more use for!"   
Amaras body tightened. She lifted her chin as her rage flared. With out another thought, the tendrils of starshine let lose from her, throwing Thorin hard into the wall. 

 

The other dwarves rushed towards the kings room in a panic. Destrus had stayed with Annathia and Dwalin as she tried to free the binding strand of starshine left behind around his legs in her sisters haste.   
They reached the balcony in time to see Thorin flung away. The wall toppled down upon him as Amara charged forward, sword raised. Thorin barely made it to his feet in time to parry. Even still he felt the strike in his bones.   
They danced among the gold like gypsies. Chased each other like lovers. Sparks flew from their parries as they spun, struck, rolled away.   
Amara side stepped him, and he swung out for her ankle. He missed and she landed her knee to his stomach. He swung his blade about feveredly trying to ward her off as he gasped for air.   
Fili and Kili only just made it to the upper landing as Amara rolled low getting between Thorin and his sword. Gold and gem stones got caught up in her garb as she moved over it nearly parallel. She planted both feet hard on his chest.   
She followed his momentum as he crashed through a new place in the wall. They both tumbled through finding themselves in the gallery. Thorin on his back, Amara on her knees.  
He laughed coldly at this. "Mmm tis a good place for you girl." The sickness in his mind urged him up. His eyes focused on the starshine around her, the sparkling of her hair.   
"Should have known you would come back, looking for a real dwarf"  
Amara stopped short. The memory of the throne room enveloping her mind. She tried to shake it away as she lashed out. Her handed connected with his face, but he only laughed again as he spit the blood to the glittering ground.  
"Did they ever move like that for you girl? Do you ever weep for them like you did for me and elf ponce?"   
Amara began to tremble as he pushed the memory on her. "Stop this!" She tried to lash out again with her shine as her legs refused to rise her up. It shrank back toward her as if trying to sheild her from the terror.  
"You didn't beg for it girl, but I'm sure I could change that" Thorin approached her, the hissing whisper in his mind urging him on. His consort was gone, he had no one. This pretty thing glittered below him. Another trophy, another treasure. Was he not king? He had already had her once.   
There could be no harm in it now. The smile he gave her was sinister. He had her roughly by the hair now as he began to unlace, to pet at himself. He pulled her head to the side as he went to his knees.   
He tasted wet salt as his tounge traced over her pale white neck, ignoring her cries. He reached up and ripped the scarves covering her chest. He handled her roughly as her hands tried to pry her hair free.   
He explored her shoulder, breasts, and mouth to his own delight. Her toned body seemed to shrink from his touch, but all he could hear was the whispering to taste, to take.   
Still holding her hair firmly he forced her legs apart. Fingers dipped inside finding nearly unbearable heat. He stroked at her, his mind supplying ample faceless men to distract from her unfamiliar anatomy.   
It wasn't until Thorin sunk himself inside her that she finally stoped fighting him. Her head lulled to the side her arms falling limply to the floor. He let his hand free from her glittering hair, watching the shimmer swirl over her skin as his fingers traveled down.   
He thrust in her deep and punishing as his fingers traversed a cheek, her jaw, slender neck, pearly white breast bone. He felt himself tighten just as her words broke into him.  
"What of your one Thorin, what of your baby, if you can leave them to nothingness are any of us safe? Are you safe?"   
Still buried in her he stilled. It was all the chance she needed. Gathering all the strength she had, she leaned up and took his mouth. Pushing up and into him, she shoved him to his back. As he still clung to her, she followed.   
As Fili and Kili emerged at a last to the room they fell to their knees in grief. Amara lay straddling their uncle, thorin buried inside her, locked at the mouth, arms wound around one another. They called out to her but she could not hear them in the dark. 

 

Thorin sat up slowly, surrounded by darkness. He called out as he got to his feet. Called for his kin, called for his company, called even for Bilbo. Where was he? It had been so long.  
'dont you remember Thorin?'   
'remember what? Who are you! Where are you!'  
'you sent them away silly'   
'who have I sent away' Thorin tried to find the source of the voice. There was nothing in the darkness. Nothing but flashes of light, quick splashes of gold. Spinning and vanishing like lightning.   
'your love with your child. Your kin after your betrayal. You are alone now Thorin Oakensheild. Alone with only your cold desire.'  
'show yourself I damned it!'   
'but I am. Can't you see?   
Thorin turned and tried to flee as the lightning crashed down with wings and teeth. It snapped at him sending him sprawling to his knees.   
It spun again as he turned trying to rise. Bilbo lay crying for him a terrible vision hewn in gold.   
'No! I'm here!' He reached for Bilbo as he faded leaving behind only his woeful cries. Fili and Kili stood off to the side of him, both gilded now. Their faces distorted in anger and pain as they fell crying out in heartbreak.   
He turned trying to reach them. 'it is already to late. You chose me Thorin' the golden lightning crashed again, swallowing them up as it forked toward him like a serpents tounge.   
'Bring them back!' He cried out even as he skittered back and away.   
'you cannot escape. Not one, single, piece.' His grandfather rose up from the golden stain that spread towards him now. Counting his coins.   
Thorin cried out in rage and fear holding his hands up to ward off the lightning. However the strike never came. In its place an even more enraged hiss slithered into the air.   
His eyes trailed up, to see the great silver sword of the nymphs, with its blue black blade extend above him.   
Amara. She was here. 'We can get them back together Thorin. If you will only stand with me.'   
'No! He is mine!' The great hiss game again as the lightning sped towards them. Amara moved deftly blocking its advance again.   
'Yes we can Thorin. But it will not be easy, it will hurt. But if you can endure. You can live to bring him home. Bring them all home.'   
'anything please!'   
Amara nodded as she stepped back. She placed a single hand to his cheek and smiled softly. Then she ran her sword through his chest.

Thorins pain clawed through the stone of the great gallery like a thousand trumpets calling for war. He jerked violently instantly feeling Amaras slight weight shift above him. They both cried out as Thorin emptied into her. As she rolled away however a long shadow pulled free from the dwarf.   
It pulled from the walls and the ceiling, from the floors and corridor near and far. All of Erebor was filled with thundering cracks, as if the mountain would fall, as if every window was shattering, hissing like a million great serpents crying out.   
All of this lasted only a few moments as the great shadow gathered around Amara before it was swallowed up by her light. Almost instantly, the lights in the sconces seemed brighter, the air cleaner.  
The despair that had clung to stones of Erebor dissipated. She stirred slowly her head lulling. The brothers moved toward her tentatively. Unsure of what they had seen.   
Thorin cried out again, jarring Amara from her sleep. "Kili? Fili?" Her voice carried such grief they could do nothing but go to her. Kili took her hand gently as Fili knelt on her other side. "Please do not hate us, it was not Thorin who betrayed you, and I only did what I had to, to cure him"   
Kili let out a loud breath as he looked away, holding her hand to his cheek. "Kee?" He looked up at Filis voice seeing the question in his eyes. He did not need it voiced. He nodded turning to smile at her. "We forgive as you forgive Alamante"   
She smiled wide in joy at hearing the nickname Kili had given her. "I am so sorry" Fili only squeezed her hand. "So…his gold sickness…"   
"If he wakes, it is gone from this place" she declared it steadily, though she knew there would be a place deep with in them both that would always harken to the sickness in his soul. Her voice was so tired it worried the lion. He reached down and pulled her close. Yanking his tunic over his head he handed it to his brother.  
He settled her close to his skin, turning to sit on the cold floor. Kili moved in close to his bonded and his mate. Stroking her stardust hair he pressed his lips to her skin. "We will never turn you out for doing what you feel you must."   
"How will we know if he has survived?" Fili asked resting his head on hers.   
Thorin groaned and stirred again weakly calling out. "Bilbo?"   
She smiled in her princes arms and lazily pointed. "The king lives. You are all very welcome…"


	25. While you were dreaming

Chapter 25  
While you were dreaming

Fili sat gazing at a sight he wasn't sure he would ever see again. Here within the walls of Erebor, he observed the little hobbit, keeping watch over Thorin king under the mountain. He itched at the bandage on his shoulder and tried to stretch out his stiff muscles.   
A pulling in his heart had him rising. He stopped long enough to place a comforting hand on Bilbos shoulder before he exited the infirmary. He found his way down the now familiar hall running a hand over the smooth cool stone.  
Pulling the door open to his shared quarters, he hesitated. Kilis voice floated to him soft and warm. It amazed him after all they had endured that he could still hear the laughter in his baby brothers voice. He waited just outside, not wanting to interrupt whatever story he was whispering to Amara.  
None the less, Kili paused. "Fili? Why are you lingering outside?" It brought a small smile to his tired face. Kili had always known him. By his steps, by his touch, known his soul. He went to his one and leaned down to wrap him up in his arms as he lounged in the chair.   
Kili leaned into his touch, savoring the feeling as Fili pressed a kiss to his temple. "How are you my love" Fili felt Kili shrug beneath him and pull his arms tighter around himself. "And how is our little soul this eve?"   
They both looked toward the bed where Amara lay beneath heavy furs. "I think her lips are less blue then they were yesterday. But I think we should take her to the spring again tomorrow. Annathia thinks the natural warmth is helping"   
Fili squeezed the brunette firmly as he rested his chin on his head. "Have you eaten at all Kili? You were here when I awoke hours ago. We must keep our strength if we are to care for her."   
He felt Kili sigh and knew he was correct. The absence of their mate was taking a hard toll on them both. "Go little brother, my restlessness is gone, I will sit with her"   
With some gentle prodding he finally got his brother up and on his way. He sank into the chair picking Amaras cold hand up in both of his. Trying to settle the hole he felt, alone in the dark, he studied her.   
The sparse light in the room glinted off the stardust in her hair. The shimmer dusted the pillows and clung to the furs no matter how often they shook them out. Her chest rose and fell slowly in a perfect rythem. Even so still, she was beautiful.  
Even sleeping like the dead, she touched him like only one other in the world could. He felt the anger claw at him. He wished desperately that she would call out, or open her eyes. Reach for him. No matter how often he tried, how loud he screamed or how hard he shook her she remained steadfast.  
The only change in her was her tears. They would come and go as she lay there, perpetually trapped in her slumbering state. He reached now to dust one from her face as fresh grief began to pour from his own eyes.  
Alone in the dark, the horrors came back for him. He had given up trying to fight them off. They always won. The harder he pushed them away they worse they ripped open his soul. So he sat, clinging to her hand, as he sank into them.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Fili heard more then felt the snow beneath his knees. Heard the soft crunch as he sank down to the crisp crinkling bank that blanketed the ruins. The drip of his own blood staining the pure crystals around him.   
What he felt was sting of the blade as it was pulled free from his shoulder. He felt Kilis cry as he fell to the ground below. He knew he what his brother must think. What they all must think.   
There was a moment he feared it to. That he was going to die here. Only a moment. He had life in him still. He closed his eyes as he let the momentum of his fall bring him forward, and braced himself on his hands.   
This was the beginning, he reminded himself, not the end. He had made that vow, to his uncle and his lovers, to his company. He had taken his king by his collar and shouted it at him. 'one last time, will you follow me just one last time'   
No, he had refused, not one last time just again. He had sworn it beneath the stones of Erebor. He forced himself to his feet, struggling onward. Lifting sixten in his uninjured hand, he was forced to leave Eyvor laying in the snow where it had fallen.   
Gritting his teeth against the pain he made his way back to the tunnels. The only way these filthy orcs were getting to Kili was through him. He latched on to the anger and used it to drive him forward.   
It became his soul focus, moving forward. So much so that nearly ended up on his knees again when a hand pulled at his coat. He spun raising sixten, ready to strike down his foe.   
Soft doe colored eyes stopped him. The hobbit stared at him wide eyed. "Fili?" He heard the word but he could only stare at Bilbo. "Are…are you going to kill me?  
"What? No why would I…" it was then Fili recalled his sword was still held high. He let it fall and moved to embrace his friend. "What are you doing here Mr.Boggins"   
"I need to find Thorin. Please, I know that I am Banished but this is more important Fili! Its a trap!"   
Fili pulled back looking the hobbit in the eye. "We will get to him" he grasped the hobbits hand with his injured arm as he turned to resume his course. Pulling the smaller man along they raced to save all they had left in the world.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kili wondered the deeper halls of Erebor, searching for a treasure far different then one might expect. He sought it out in every shape he could find, in every size. What he took he knew would need to be replaced anyway so no one would miss it.  
He considered, as he hauled his find away, going to close his eyes. Sleep made him uneasy though, so he pressed on. Up to the top of the mountain, where the sun now shone through and you could see the starry sky at night.   
He had worked here most nights and all his breaks since he found it. Being the least injured, rule of Erebor had fallen to him until Fili had left his sick bed. When he wasn't needed it was easier to be here. Sleep was a traumatic thing for him now.  
Curling around Amaras cold body, her usual heat a seemingly permanent fixture only around her heart now. Closing his eyes only to see Fili, bleeding in the snow. Reliving every bruise, every cut as he had struck down the orcs thought to have ended his one.   
He was thankful for a few of the memories. Queen Jade arriving in time to stop the blow that would have ended his life. Bilbo appearing like a miracle, his brother clinging to the hobbit as he marched onward. Returning to Erebor with every life he cared for in tact.   
Those he was grateful for, though he would prefer not to see them. Prefer not to see Fili bleeding, or the Queen clutching her injured arm. He desperately hoped she would shoot again, for he had no equal among his own kin.   
He set to work, cleaning and polishing the glass he had scavanged, setting it to fit into the frame he had constructed beneath the hole left by Smaug. He whispered to himself as he worked. Recalling the name of every life left in his care since the war, and naming them off one by one. 

 

Bilbo rubbed at his eyes as he made his way from Thorins sick bed to his room. Oin had put his foot down, demanding that Bilbo try to get some proper rest. He carried the child of the king. 'The king that will wake AT SOME POINT' he had declared. 'will you have me be responsible for departing despair to him when he rouses? Because you have lost that child and possibly your own self as I have about as much knowledge of hobbit whelping as I can sprout wings and fly?'  
He had conceded, though he desperately wished to be there when Thorins eyes opened. Every one of his friends assured him he was home here in Erebor, the banishment was nonsense and not to worry. In his heart however Bilbo carried fear.   
What if it was still very serious? Thorin waking would mean the end of his time here, his time with his one. If it had to be, he wanted to at least see those blue eyes once more. Know for himself that they opened with the spark of life burning within them.   
He was sure if the king awoke with him away, he would send word for him to leave immediately and Bilbo would never get that chance. So it was with a heavy heart that he sank to the bed he had been given.   
Certainly to wide for himself alone, it afforded him to much space to toss and turn. He would sleep but like all his sleeps now it would be hard and restless. He settled himself with hands clasped around his belly as if to sheild his wee child from his pain.   
He steeled himself for the dreams as sleep took him swiftly. Like the rise and set of the sun, they came for him. More importantly, they came for his one. He wept soundlessly as slept.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The orcs flooded through Dale as Gandalf hurried Bilbo along. A small contingent of elves that had been assigned to him specifically by Legalos stayed close by. 'under no circumstances does he come to harm. Thorin Oakensheild is dear to the crown and his consort is with child. His death will not fall on Mirkwoods soul.'  
Bilbo moved without protest as he was shuffled about and away from the fray. It would do him no good. He fingered the golden circle in his pocket as he was marched along. Precious time was slipping away and he needed to move.  
Get to his one and warn him of the trap before it was to late. So he watched, as hobbits are known to do, and he waited until his moment presented itself.

His heart soared as he ran up the winding tunnels of the ruins. The shadows and wind of the world he walked through with his special ring on hardly noticeable as he hastened to Thorins side.   
He would get to him in time. He had to. He allowed himself no other option. He felt some guilt at the trouble his escourt would find heaved upon them at their failure to guard him. He would simply have to make Legalos understand.   
He vowed when all was said and done to plead for liniancy from the elf king. Surely he could understand. Surely he would come to see. Thorins life was so much more important then his own. Or simply as important as his own. For even if he was still sent away, if Thorins life ended here, so to would his own.   
He was coming to understand why the dwarves held their ones with the highest regards. You could live happily enough on your own before knowing, but once you found them you had no purpose or place without them.   
A love so perfectly constructed for you, just for you and no one else. Who in all the world could feel that and go on to live without it? Yes he had to get to him. Apperantly with a few stops along the way.   
He pulled his ring free of his finger as he found Fili. He stood steady as he waited for the startled prince to lower his sword. Helped him to reach Kili. He then neatly traded companions as they field dresses Filis shoulder and bound the queens arm.   
"My Kili you must get Mr.Boggins to Thorin. He says this is a trap and he and the others must be warned. I will get Jade back to the city."  
He had waited as patiently as he could while the princes said their goodbyes, understanding in war that it could be their last words. Kili took his hand as they were off again. Rounding the endless maze of ravenhill.  
When at last they found their mark Bilbo felt as if he had been struck. Laying eyes on Thorin, wanting to go into his arms but knowing he could not. It misted his eyes and clawed at his throat. Kili had called to him drawing his attention. Blue eyes as bright as sapphires beneath the sun settled on his. Thorins name had been ragged as it was torn from his throat and he could swear his eyes shone impossibly brighter.   
"Its a trap Thorin. Azok waits for you here please you must turn back" Bilbo was pleading with him, but Thorin only turned away.   
"If he waits then I will meet him and end this once and for all. Kili get the hobbit out of here now. It is to dangerous for him"   
He had tried to argue as Thorin and Dwalin flew away from him. Tried to follow but Kili had held him. Orcs began to flood the ruined courtyard as Kili tried to lead him away. Instead he fought by Kilis side wondering in an odd way if he would live to tell Balin his swords mighty deeds.   
'confounded these dwarves' the thought rang out in his mind again as he ended the lives that would end him. 'will they always be so much trouble?' He smiled as he fought, knowing already the answer was irrevocably yes.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Amaras mind cut at her as flashes of memory cut their way into her dreamstate. She was flung from her lovers arms, to the mountain top with Smaug baring down upon her.  
She walked the halls of the woodland realm, faced the shadows of the Jasper Spire, and bloomed beneath soft touches of Fili and Kili in her starlight bed. The changes were to quick to savor any one moment. The only lasting things where the blackness, where he mates voice drifted to her. She felt their skin against hers as the sat with her, told her stories, cried their grief, or let their anger wash over the room.   
Then there was THE memory. The haunting fear that all she had risked was for nothing. Her heart beat thrummed painfully every time she was pulled in, fearing she had failed. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
She had flown up the mountain after Bilbo, panic squeezing her heart as she ran. She could feel her mates distress but realized it was not for their own persons. She picked up the vile scent of Azok, knew he was close.   
It had been difficult not to stay with Kili but she was much faster and time was fickle. She pushed herself on following Thorins tracks in the snow. She reached Thorin at last and sent up a plea for luck to return to her side.  
Amara darted over the ice, her blade rose high over head. It tore a path down the spine of the white orc as she fell to knees. She slid into place between Azok and Thorin.   
The peaceseeker buried itself now in the orcs exposed belly. He srecamed in rage as the tip of her blade followed up within him.  
Silence came again as the tip of blue black steel found the open air through his throat. With a mighty pull she pulled peaceseeker away again. The pale orc dropped to his knees in front of the nymph and her king.  
Azok was already forgotten by Amara when he slumped to the bloody ice unmoving beside them. She turned her full attention to Thorin. Bilbo reached them just before the mighty dwarfs chest stopped rising. A brilliant smile softened his pained features as his little love  
took his hand.   
Tears burned at her eyes as Amara took Thorin by the shoulders and shook him fiercely. Someone, somewhere was screaming "I do not give you leave to die!" The words sounded harsh and angry and desperate. Amara was so caught in her sorrow she did not register it was her own voice that called them out.   
Fili had arrived at some point and strong hands grasped her, tried to pull her away. She stilled but refused to be moved. Her breathing slowed as the pain of loss started to settle in her heart, the heat of her power rose once more to her hands.  
She leaned over Thorin, covering him like a living blanket with her torso. She searched his dull, cold blue eyes, and found what she was searching for.   
Her hands balled in his bloody tunic, her starshine spilling out of her skin. It fell from her in waves, covering the king, the ice, and stone shore like a lake of pure light. It lapped at the boots of the dwarves that gathered close, the war hard won at last.   
The pain washed through her as more and more of the company arrived to find their king. Grief took them so quickly most missed how the starshine wrapped tightly around him. It swallowed him up like wave after wave of a gentle swell.   
Annathia left Destrus side and knelt beside Amara pushing her power into her sister, giving her what strength she had left. The mountain grew suddenly still. Even the wind stopped its issesiant need to snatch at hair and cloth. 

The quiet stillness left behind, Amaras voice could heard clearly. "Say something for I will not lose you. Your love and your family wait for you. Say something, we will follow you anywhere. I will swallow my pride your my king, and my blood, I will not say goodbye."   
Her voice took on a pleading now that brought the other dwarves to their knees. " Please I am feeling so lost, I am still learning to love, just starting fly." Her pleas were no long serenely sound but loud and desperate as they carried down the mountain and up into the sky. "Say something I won't give up on you! Say something your people, we need you! Say something!!"   
Her tears cut through her voice now and small hands released his torn shirt to beat against his chest. The starshine throbbed against Thorin and the other dwarves watched on as Amara slumped back to her knees, exhaustion and grief taking her.   
She did not see yet how the blood stopped running and pooling. How the skin knitt back together. How his chest began to steadily rise.   
She hiccuped through her tears, a final plea. "I will stumble and fail with out you, I am not ready, my mates are not ready uncle. You can not leave us."   
She shuddered hard in the overwhelming sadness as she let it take her. Only, she found it to soon. A cold hand raised and rested on her back. A hoarse scratchy voice carried to her ears. Every dwarf, a hobbit and two little nymphs looked up as one.   
"I will steady you then little nymph, just let me rest my eyes a little while." Thorin gave a weak smile now, but no one dared to move.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Apatite sat in the arms of a great tree. Its white branches cradled her, like loving arms as she floated into the ether of her sight. Silhouetted by the full smiling moon, her turquoise hair shone like the gem of her namesake.   
Eyes fluttered softly as she drifted through a different night. A different darkness. Familiar and terrifying it washed through her. She tempered her fear, latching on to her lessons.   
Where once she was dragged, she now rode the vision. Making it sharper and clear. Ash filled her mouth and smoke stung at her eyes. She pushed the feeling away separating her self from it.   
She cataloged all that washed through her as death approached. It clawed at her soul as it blackened the stars. She pulled at her own light, her own power, and it returned her sight.   
She feared the unbridled hate that ripped a precious soul from her healing slumber. She felt tears fall, little diamonds that broke against her skin. This was not in her sight but in her now.   
She disragreded the tears and instead searched her vision as it unfolded before her. The purpose finally ready to be fulfilled. Hope soared in her. As she was cast free once more she lifted her arms to the moon and gave thanks. She knew what she must do.   
Her decent from her perch was as graceful as a petal falling to soft grass. She hurried to Galadriels side and begged the lady to send word to the Mirkwood. The dwarves of Erebor needed aid.


	26. The Cradle

Chapter 26  
The cradle

 

The mountain trembled, as the newest and darkest of its ruin tumbled upon it. Shadow and oil. Fili woke startled in the light of dieing embers. The very stones cried out in the night.  
Beside him, Amaras cold chest bucked up. As if in response to the first unassisted motion in weeks, a blue parlor coasted across her pale skin as light seemed to be ripped from her chest. A strangled cry extracted itself from his lips. Where the air came from to supply it he did not know.   
Panicked he checked for the cherished thrumming of her heart. Soft. Slow. Slowing. He raced from the room. Kili. He needed Kili now. And Oin, Annathia. His legs could not carry him fast enough as he cried out, battling with the sorrow thundering from the stones of Erebor.   
All he found in the infirmary was a terrified consort, and a slumbering king. "They have fled to the paripets" Bilbo screamed to him as Fili approached his side. The little hobbit leaned protectivly over Thorin trying to sheild him from falling stone and dust.   
"I will send you back help Bilbo" Fili squeezed at his arm in comfort as he left with less speed then he felt he needed. His bandaged shoulder throbbed painfully as he pushed himself. 'Faster. I must run faster.'

Amara shuttered as the rain cascaded down around her. She felt odd and disconnected. She could feel her pulse slowing though she knew she didn't have one in this form. This form that did not belong. Standing in the rain as pure starlight.   
She cast her eyes around from place to place acertaining that she stood on the side of the Lonely Mountain. She studied the darkening sky. A pure blanket of black, no dip from heavy rain clouds or breaks where the moon might shine through.   
The rain itself slowly darkened as she felt a power near. With every drop that sifted through her it blackened. That power. Pressing. Hunting. Prowling. The lust in it lashed at her like a whip. Not for flesh or treasure. Just for MORE. More power, more suffering, more ruin.   
Its voice slithered over her and through her as it carried on the wind. Her own soul was slowly becoming the only light visible. She could hear them gasping from the ramparts jutting from the mountain as the shadow rose.   
As it devoured stone and swallowed even the lights of their torches snuffing them out with an angry hiss. Oin. Bombur. Bifur. Gloin. And Fili. The fear in his voice trickled down over her striking to the heart that slowed even still. Slowed to almost nothing.   
All that she loved was at her back. All she lived for stood steadfast or rested deep within Erebor. Her ears searched for Kili but she could not sense him. She hoped this meant he was also safe within the stone.   
Eyes watched her now. And she knew what came for the mountain. Knew what came for death and pain. Knew what hunted her. "Melkor approaches" her voice was not loud but she knew they heard her words. Heavy hurried steps fled. Fili ran for his steel.   
She stood tall and hard as the stone at her back. "Come then God. I have made myself ready" Thunder rolled through the sky with no lightning. Laughter, mocking and terrible. The ground trembled again.  
The slick blackness at her feet rose up to form chains and fastened to her ankles and wrists. She stood tall still, her pure starshine body fighting against the restraints.  
"At last, nymph, you welcome me. I knew you would" shadows dripped down from the black sky like a giant claw. They buried into the soil sizzling as the heat melted the gold in the dark sand. It descended over the peak of the mountain as a cage. Locking the residents inside, away from any aid they might be dull enough to try and offer.  
Her voice was cold as she continued to push against the chains. "Milk it for all it's worth make sure you get them first. The apple of your eye, that rotten core inside"  
He laughed and the sound made the light of her slumbering state sizzle. "Careful, struggle to much you will make it worse"   
She prickled at this. "We are all prisoners things couldn't get much worse. Walk away dark one."   
His voice hummed in the sky as if he contemplated it. "Mmm, no I think not"  
"I am at an end disgraced one. It will be me. I see that now. You know your end is near"  
The power pressed impossibly closer to her. He neared, somehow coalescing into a single point, the black headed warrior, yet still surrounding everything. "I will have it all. I will never have enough, you will help me get it"  
She fought outwardly now against the shackles trying to reach him. To claw at him.  
"You greedy little bastard, you will get what you deserve. When all is said and done, I will be the one to free you of your misery to release what you've become!"  
Shouting from the ramparts. Cheers and encouragement. Her kin stood behind her. Her lion had returned. He cheered for her the loudest. It gave her hope. Joy flooded the heat clouding the starshine with gold.  
A breaking echoed from somewhere behind her. An awful cry that reached her ears to late. Melkor rose high, the black rain dripping from his armour. Some of it clung before be shaken away by constant vibrations as his power radiated. As if loath to leave the distorted blurr of his physical body.   
It it was Kili clutched in his hand that held her gaze. Her very self began to battle against this forced form. Every molecule of starlight wanted to reach out. To pluck him away and hide him deep in the earth away from pain and fear.   
He dangled Kili high above the ground. She cried out as one chain finally pulled a single foot from beneath her. "Release him." He fixed his eyes on her shining to see her on her knees. Like a great abyss ready to swallow her up. "No. Either he dies quick…or he dies slow. You have not the power to stop me child. So choose"  
Harsh breath tore from her in a battle cry.   
"Inexperienced lies I no longer live that life  
You should have learned by now, I'll burn this whole world down. I have found peace of mind, no fear I've left it far behind." The night exploded into fire, from her and from Erebor. She called out once more to the dragon fire. It came bidden to life once more from where it rested, encased in diamond in the great hall. It did not fight against her call this time.   
No it tore through the shadow over Erebor, ripping holes open in its haste to head its mistresses call. It freed the dwarves inside. Fili wasted no time following the fire. He pulled as close to it as he could. He settled into his fighters stance on Amaras flank.  
. "I will have it all. I will never have enough, you will help me get it" Melkor cried his proclomation out louder now as he yanked Kili higher into the air by his hair.  
"You think you've won this fight, you've only lost your mind" Fili shouted into the night.  
Melkor lifted his blade, the identical match of peaceseeker, though still warped and shrouded, to rest against Kilis throat. However his laughter shortly turned to bellows of rage as the dragon fire lashed around his wrist like a whip.  
She felt the restraints pull her to the ground as she released any effort too fight against them.  
"Hold me down but I will live again" her hands curled into the earth. "Hold me down but I will break it in" her light began to spread out, igniting the side of the mountain. "Hold me down I'm still better in the end." Blues, reds, and violet light erupted from the earth, streaking into the sky pulling the silver light that made up her form with it.  
Her voice no longer echoed but surrounded as she melted into the burning sky.  
"Try to hold me down! You had to have it all  
Well, have you had enough? You greedy little bastard, you will get what you deserve. When all is said and done, I will be the one to free you of your misery to release what you've become!"  
Fili just reached Kili before he could collide with the hard stone he fell to. As he held him, the sky and earth ripped open. A light so bright and full of color cut through the dark blanket.   
Though the wind still snatched at them relentlessly the rain was gathered up and away. The darkness wilted before the brilliance as the world was opened. The very place where life flowed in and out of itself spilled to the outward stone of Erebor.   
It scared the mountainside in vibrant green and silver and red as it ate at the darkness. The brothers clutched at each other as it swept over the twisted form in the sky. He dissolved in a scream of agony, the wind carrying him away like ash.   
In moments the scene had ended. Fili and Kili found themselves beneath bright starry skies. Kili grasped at Fili tears tearing at his throat as he tried to burrow into Filis solid form "where…where is she" Fili looked wildly about searching…searching for any smear of silver, any dash of light that might tell him where their mate had gone. "Where is she!"   
The wind stole his words as he rose, dragging Kili with him. Holding the younger dwarf tight to his chest he panned the mountain, turning with fevered jerks. "Where is she!!"  
The chime and bell voice sighed against his skin and he shivered. "She is resting lion. Do not forsake your heart." 

 

The dwarves pressed on with their repairs. A new joy lit them up as the events of the night were gently explained by Annathia. Melkor was no more of middle earth. Regardless of his continued exsitance else where, this was truth of their world now.   
He may be in Valnor, or he maybe trapped forever in the ether she was not certain. Of this however, that he was no longer a threat to dwarf or nymph or hobbit, she could be sure.   
Elves arrived in droves from the Mirkwood with deepest wishes from the king and queen that they be well. Elves they had fought with. Elves they had come to trust. All of this Kili thought on as he spent more time then ever on his secretive project.   
The attack had damaged it. He mourned the lost progress but it only pushed him onwards. Amaras heart had returned to it normal steady beating but the blue had not withdrawn.   
He poured his fear into the work. Every lashing and bolt had to be perfect. Something in his world had to be whole. Something had to be right.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thorin rested easily as he floated in the water. He had no fears here, no cares. There was no pain or hunger or weariness. He carried no responsibilities save one. To love the creature that floated with him.  
Currently the little hobbit was running hands through his hair. Scrubbing it clean with his nails. The feeling was pure bliss. A few times his thoughts wondered if this was paradise. Perhaps having a one that was not a dwarf had lead him to a different place after his heart stopped beating. Perhaps this single difference would keep him here for all time, rather the halls of Mahaul.   
He couldn't say he minded as soft fingers began to knead and stroke over his skin. He let his arms drift purposefully up over his head to grasp at the hobbits waist. "Stay with me burglar"  
"Where else would I go? You are everything to me now Thorin. Just you, just Thorin."  
"But I have broken us so badly"  
"Beauty comes from all things my heart even broken you are beautiful to me. More beautiful to me. we will mend"  
He opened his eyes to see the auburn orbs gazing down on him as Bilbo leaned over him. Smiling he bent to press their lips together and Thorin melted into it. "Just you Bilbo that's all I need. Just you and our baby"  
Bilbos smile faltered at this. His brow creased and concern colored his eyes as he pulled back. "What? What is it my one?"  
"Thorin…if you stay here it will only be me"  
"What do you mean?" Thorin sat up panic jarring him from the peace he had known only moments ago. 

"The baby can't follow you here Thorin. Only me. Only I was here with you."   
Was? What could he mean by that? They were here…now. "Bilbo?" Fear colored his voice as he rose up, turning to reach for the hobbit. Bilbo did not fight him as he was pulled into his chest, strong arms encircling his waist.   
"I'm here I'm not going anywhere." Bilbo stroked his hands over Thorins face trying to comfort him. "But if you want more, you have to wake up"

The words echoed inside him like he was open and hollow. He was awake wasn't he? "Wake up Thorin. We are waiting for you."  
Pain flooded his bones. "Wake up Thorin"   
His arms felt like lead and his head began to pound. "Wake up Thorin"   
He groaned, causing several heads to snap up. Feet pounded across the stone to his side. Voices raised though he could not make them out through the pounding in his head. At last he opened his eyes, meeting Balins tearful coal gaze. He uttered only one word as he found his voice. "Bilbo"


	27. Whispers in the Dark

Chapter 27  
Whispers in the dark

 

Kili woke in the dark crying out. The bandages around his fingers crinkled as he went searching across the bed for comfort. Fili was there instantly taking the injured digits with care. He placed soft kisses to each bandage as he drew his brother against his chest.   
"I'm here kee, I'm here shh" he hushed him softly as he held him. Tears caught in his braids as Kili clung to his warmth. He sent another silent plee out in to the world 'just once let him rest peacefully'   
"What can I do Kili. How can ease you. Please brother you are so afraid you are trembling"  
In response Kili crushed into him, mouth searching hungry and pleading. Three long weeks had passed with their uncle comatose, their mate unresponsive. Three long weeks since he had felt contact beyond a comforting embrace or chaste kiss.   
Three long weeks without feeling Fili surround him. Without feeling his life, strong and vibrant. Three weeks of nightmares he could not rid himself of, even in waking. "Kili, be calm brother"  
Fili took his tear stained face in both of his hands. "I'm here, I'm not going anywhere I promise"   
"Show me" hands suddenly gripped at his cock and moved in short desperate strokes. "Please I feel so…so lost. As if you are still on the mountain. As if you are both still on that mountain."   
Fili groaned as Kilis touch set him to burn. Pulling him back to his mouth, he drank deeply of Kili in great greedy pulls. He needed this to. Kili shifted as the kiss deepened, settling comfortably between Filis legs.   
Resuming his touch on his brothers length, he felt hands began to wonder his body. Rough warm fingers found their way beneath his tunic, calling a fire to his skin. He felt Fili begin to rock into him before he let loose a pained cry.   
Kili shrank away from him concern taking his features. "Fee? Fee!?" He watched in horror as Fili clutched at his bandaged shoulder. He swallowed a sob as he pulled Kili back to him.  
"I'm so sorry Kili. I want you so much, my wound is not healed enough." Kili rested against him, closing his eyes and breathing his scent in deeply.   
His lips turned up in a smile as he pressed a gentle kiss to Filis bare, unbandaged shoulder. His eyes sparkled as he leaned back to frame Filis face. "Rest easy brother. I will comfort us both. You won't have to do a thing"   
Fili watched him as hands slid down, taking their time. Kili only laughed softly at him and lowered his mouth to follow after his hands. He paid loving attention to every inch of flesh as if it was the first time he tasted it.   
He rediscovered the texture and scent of Filis body with vigor. Pulling sighs and gasps as he kept his touch light and gentle. He kneaded tense muscle into soft pliable silk beneath his fingers.   
He traveled over an endless sea of warm skin following the heat down. Past the valleys of his sunkissed abdomen, over sharp hips that rose up to meet his lips as fingers traced their edges.   
Still lower, he worked fingers deep into the knots, caressing inward over Filis thighs. Feather light kisses followed his hands as he began to roam back up. His tounge flicked out as he reached a most dear part of his brothers anatomy.   
Already Fili twitched beneath Kilis hot breath. He smiled again pressing his lips to the base of his impressive girth. Lapping at him again he moved slowly from base to tip. Always soft, always ending in a gentle kiss against his brothers flesh.   
By the time Kili finally took him into his mouth Fili was dripping precum. He licked it up in smooth strokes with his tounge as he slid his lips over Fili. Kili shuddered as he heard Fili wimper and gingerly push towards his throat. Always, so responsive, his beautiful big brother.   
He took hold of rocking hips and pressed them down, into the bed. He looked up as moved his mouth over the succulent cock, watching Fili.   
His eyes glazed as Kili hollowed his cheeks moving as steadily as he could. Those eyes, the same color as the cold ocean, set him on fire. He happily endured the burning as long as he could. Savoring the sharp almost painful lust that slicked across his fears until they melted away.   
Fili was here, wriggling beneath his touch, alive and warm. Safe in their bed. At last it became to much. He pushed Filis legs apart Slowly. Fingers teased his cheeks apart as Kili reached for their oil.   
It had sat unused for to long and Kili meant to correct that. He doused his palm setting it to his own arousal. He then generously coated two fingers before he dropped them back to Filis opening.  
He looked again to Filis face as he pushed past the hot ring of tight muscle. His fingers prodded gently as he watched. Filis face bloomed in ecstasy. His jaw fell open as his eyes pulled shut and the air left his lungs in a great exhale.   
"Your so exquisite my one. So enthralling." He scissored with in him as Fili sank into his touch. "You are a sweet torturer disguised as bliss" Fili replied, his hands grasping in the furs tightly.   
"Am I? I am so sorry" Kili only began to move more slowly. "I did not mean to be cruel brother forgive me"  
"Kili!" It was half whimper half cry as Fili slid down trying to press harder to his ones touch. Kili snickered at him, pressing deeper and wiggling his fingers wickedly. "Kili!"   
It was a demand now, clear and firm, and Kili could no longer deny their need. Removing his hand, he gently pulled Fili closer to him. He stroked himself, hard and fast, making certain he was warm and slick.   
At last he lined himself up. "Fili, look at me" he only waited for Fili to open his eyes before he pushed in. He seated himself firmly and gently, he gave Fili all he had.   
Layed open across Kilis lap, Fili surrendered to joy. He slipped out of time as Kili worked in him, stroked him, and lavished him with fingertips and lips. He could not have said how long they sought their pleasure.   
Minutes or hours he did not know. All Kili allowed him to know was bliss. It was only as Kili reclaimed his place, snug to Filis side that a soft chime could be heard in the darkness.  
Chests still heaving, both brothers moved quickly, hope tightly bottled. Seeing their faces, Amara only chuckled louder. "Bravo, my hearts, tis a fine show to come alive to."

 

Balin knocked loudly on Bilbos door for a third time, calling out to him by name. He felt truly bad to wake him but he and Oin had to at last concede to Thorins demands. Just before he rose his hand to knock a fourth time Bilbo at last pulled the door open.  
Red rimmed and bleary eyed, Bilbo squinted at him in his drowsy state, trying to focus. "Balin? What is it?" Balin spared him a small smile as his face fell.   
"Thorin has woken Bilbo, woken while you slept." He reached out laying a hand to Bilbos shoulder. The hobbit studied him feeling hope slip away through the cracks in the stone around them.   
On a sigh, Bilbo turned away and began to gather his things. He bit back the sob that threatened to rip him open as he set about gathering his belongings.   
Confused Balin stepped into the room. "What is it that you are doing, master consort?"   
"Please don't call me that Balin, just …just Bilbo for that is all that I am"   
"What nonsense do you speak? Why are you packing?" He reached out, snatching things from Bilbo as he picked things up to place in his bag. "Would you stop! I know, I am banished, and I will go at once, but please let me keep my own things! ..thank you!"   
"Bilbo! Hush, you will upset yourself!" He took hold of the hobbit, pressing him down to a seat near his fireplace. "Bilbo, you are not banished. Do you hear me? You ARE consort to the king. He woke while you slept, we tried to convince him to wait to call on you, but he is….inconsolable."   
Bilbo could hardly absorb the words as they were spoken. He sat for long moments, just staring at Balin as if he could not believe he was truly there. "He's…asking for me? Thorins asking for me?"  
"He'll barely hear of anything's else laddie. Are you feeling fit enough to go to him?"   
Before he could answer, the sob broke free. He collapsed into Balins arms, crying out all of his sorrow from the long days past. Balin sat with him until his tears subsided. "I am sorry for all you have suffered, little burglar. If you are not ready-"   
"I am ready" his voice was hoarse as he rose, swaying slightly. "Would you mind possibly, if I took your arm? I am not feeling myself"   
Balin nodded offering his aid to the hobbit as he walked him slowly to infirmary. Thorin was indeed in low spirits as Balin helped him settle into his usual chair. He sat unsure of himself as Oin stood over his one, watching him drink his broth.   
When his bowl was finally empty, Oin and Balin excused themselves. They sat in silence for a long while. It was not until Bilbo began to sway in his seat that their stalemate broke.   
"Bilbo!" The cry was scratchy, and scarcely above a whisper. The hobbit grasped the edge of the bed and steadied himself, leaning heavily on it.  
"Im all right, I'm all right, your the one that nearly died" he reached out to fuss with Thorins blanket when a hand stayed him. It was warm, and rough from forge work. Bilbos breath skipped at the contact.   
He straightened finally raising his eyes to Thorins. "I am fine my one" the voice rolled over Bilbo like satin, stroking him inside and out. "But I have a problem"  
Bilbos eyes turned cloudy as he watched Thorins face. "What would that be, my king"   
"I am in love, but I think the heart would reject me. Any advice, on how to change a sad and truthful opinion?"  
Bilbos head dropped as the smile played across his lips. "Well, at the risk of commanding a king, you could threaten them with death, banish them, and then almost die before you even bring them flowers. It seems to be working out well for you"   
He rose his eyes back up as he began to laugh. It took Thorin a moment to see the glee sparkling in his eyes, but he soon joined him. Bilbo reached for his hand as they calmed, grasping it tightly. "Or you could just kiss me"   
It was all Thorin needed. He heaved himself forward, meeting Bilbo in the space left between them. The kiss was fleeting at first, soft and uncertain. As Bilbo began to tremble, Thorin pulled him closer, cradling his face in his hands.   
The kiss deepened shooting waves of blue heat through them both. Thorins tounge ran across his lips, tasting and begging for entrance. Bilbo had only just granted the plea when he began to sway again.   
"Bilbo! Bilbo, my love? Oin!! My consort!"   
But it was Annathia who reached them first. She tried to move Bilbo away, but he clung to Thorin in disorientation. She lay him instead, along side the king.   
She began to search him with her starshine for injuries. She scanned along bone, and muscle, mind and skin. She tutted loudly. "He is mostly all right. Just very tired, very hungry, and very pregnant"   
Thorin cradled the hobbit to him stroking his hair gently. He searched his face again seeing to clearly now the frail coloring he carried. How he wilted against his side. "What does he need"   
"Well traditionally a healthy adult hobbit eats seven meals a day sire, over our journey Bilbo has managed an average of two. So along with more rest, I would say food and sunlight"  
Thorins eyes traveled across Bilbo. Thinking hard he tried to recall the mundane routines of their journey. He could not remember an exact ritual to their meals. They came about when time permitted.   
They had certainly improved once his hobbit had taken over the cooking. He smiled softly as memories flooded him. The first night in trolls cave, the morning of celebration when Bilbo had been elected head forager. So many others followed.   
But he could not recall any specific number of meals. They certainly had not happened regularly. He frowned down to the creature curled into his side. He also could not recall ever hearing a complaint.   
Was this his fault? Had his poor consort pushed through hunger and exhaustion to prove his worth to him? Had he endangered his hobbit and child long before the goldsickness had robbed him of his reason?  
"Thorin, you mind is worrying so hard I can hear its gears grinding." Bilbo wound both arms around one of Thorins burying his face into his shoulder.   
"Why did you never say anything about the food you needed" the guilt already coloring the question had Bilbo raising his head once more.  
"Thorin, I survived, we made time to eat when there was time to spare for it. Nothing I said would have changed that."   
Thorin reached to take hold of Bilbos chin, making certain he could not look away. "You will never be silent again consort. Do you understand me? There is no manner of desire or need you may have that will be trivial or inconvenient in my eyes." Thorins voice softened as Bilbo closed his eyes leaning heavily into Thorins touch. "Never again …all right?"   
His consort nodded and lowered his head back to rest against the king. Satisfied with his agreement Thorin sat back in contemplation. It was occurring to him that knew very little about his one on a cultural level.   
He knew his courage and streangth, he knew his heart. He had learned his touch, his voice, his taste. Many precious things he knew about his one. However, while Bilbo had avidly tried to learn all he could of the dwarves on his way here, Thorin knew very few things about where his one came from.   
Bilbos voice pulled him from his thoughts again. "Any need you say? No matter how great or small" Thorin sensed mischief in the hobbits words but he smiled and nodded none the less. "No matter. I want to know them all."  
Bilbo leaned in close his voice lowering to a conspiratorial whisper. "When do you think Oin might free you from your sick bed? Hmm?"   
Keeping his voice low, he turned into the brush of Bilbos lips as they rested against the skin near his ear. "I am unsure, why little hobbit am I needed somewhere urgently?"  
Bilbos lips curled into a wicked smile. "Oh yes my love. Very urgently. You see I am need of an apology king under the mountain. And I have never stopped thinking about your great throne since you told me of it in the Mirkwood." Bilbo had worked his hand beneath the furs Thorin rested beneath.  
Now as he paused, his tounge darted out to trace over Thorins ear. His hand curling around the kings thigh granting it a taunting squeeze. "I have great need of you, in your royal seat."   
The picture had Thorin upwards in his bed. His joy turned to quick lust. The movement however had the king dissolving into coughs as he clutched at his chest. Many dwarves converged on them. Thorin tried to wave them away as it slowly subsided.   
"I am fine. Just fine. Only a little shock" regardless Oin checked him over once more. When the crowed dispersed again Thorin glared down at Bilbo. "Consort you will be the death of me"   
"Possibly, depends on how comfortable that chair of yours is" Thorin closed his eyes smiling brightly to hear the playful barbs returned to their private moments. "You have truly thought of this since Mirkwood?"   
"Nearly every night my king"  
"Oh Malhau you truly were crafted just for me."

The days tumbled into weeks as Thorin and Amara continued to recover. Bilbo found himself bombarded by nearly constant meals. Every one of their kin made certain to have some snack or bowl of stew on hand whenever they saw him. It took many instances of clever stashing to save his own self for over eating out of kindness.  
He knew they all meant well. Although he eventually put his foot down the fourth time he had opened his door to find all seven meals, outside his door all at once. Often Kili would carry his mate, while Fili helped Thorin to the hot spring deep with in the mountain. Just as often Bilbo would would question Kili on his bandaged hands.   
He would only ever laugh and blame the reconstruction. The hobbit accepted this for a while until he went looking for the young prince one day. He searched every place that had been designated as first priority with no luck.   
At last Bofur admitted that Kili had not been present at a work detail in many weeks. No one had raised much of a fuss over the fact. Things had been more difficult for young Kili then the rest and finally free from the heavy mantel of interim king, he had earned the break.   
Bilbo sat down hard in his arm chair puzzling over this riddle. If Kili was not injuring himself in the rebuilding what was he doing? It was nearly two weeks later when he found out the riddle at last.   
Fili came to them while they sat, having Bilbos afternoon tea. Bowing to king and consort he very formally requested their presence. They exchanged suspicious glances, but Bilbo helped Thorin to rise all the same.   
They followed Fili up, up nearly to the top of the mountain. Odd pipes ran against the walls, burying themselves deep into the mountain. They could hear the water drip down.   
At last Fili stopped them as the approached a full gathering of the rest of their company. A wall Thorin did not remember towered up toward the precipice of the mountain. A slim gilded door Thorin felt he did recognize from the forges opened wide and Kili emerged.   
His smile shone like the sun as he looked up from the scroll he carried in his hands, still bandaged ten ways to Durins day. "Mr.Boggins" his voice overflowed with a pride and joy he could hardly contain. "Would you and uncle please come in first?   
They looked to one another, and to Fili who only shrugged. Still suspicious Thorin threaded his fingers with his consort and made their way through the door behind Kili. The sight that greeted them stole their breath.   
A great domed glass cage rose right up and out of open mountain peak. Most of the glass was heavily misted obscuring the vast inside. They stepped closer toward a mosaic door paneled with blue green and red glass.  
"Shall we go in?" Kili stepped up as the last of their kin entered closing the golden door behind them. He pulled the door open bowing king and consort through.   
Bilbos jaw fell open soundlessly. Young green plants sprouted up every which way he looked. Flowers not yet open dotted the freshly imported soil. He recognized patches of wild herbs.   
A young vegetable garden, and rows of tree sprouts layed out like some sort of orchard. The very center of the room only had a deep hole. "What…how?"  
Kili smiled and walked about checking over things as he moved about. "Its a green house Bilbo. I helped to repair one once for a man not far from Erud Ludin. I built it for you."   
"Is this why your hands have been so ruined?"   
Kili nodded, looking down at his bandaged hands flexing them. "Small price to pay. The nymphs helped me with the plants, calling birds to gather seeds and Amara used her forge fire to prompt them to grow."   
Kili reached out and took Bilbo gently by the hand. "I wanted you to have something of your own. Though in the end you may have share it with the nymphs, they have grown fond of it."   
The nymphs grinned winding arms atound one another's waist as they followed behind. "This can be your own place Bilbo. There is only one seed left to plant."   
They stopped in the center, where the sun shown brightest, down on the hole. "For your little acorn." Bilbo could not speak as he pulled it from his pocket. Wordless tears of joy and gratitude fell to the soil as they knelt together placing the acorn within the warm ground.  
Fili came forward to fill in the whole, packing in tightly. Bilbo went into Thorins arms shaking with his cries of joy, so touched by the thoughtfulness of his adopted kin. At last, he knew truly he was home.


	28. When sickness festers

They could feel it with in her. The turmoil in their gilded mate. As the nights grew longer and colder once more, and the anniversary of the great battle approached she became withdrawn. Fleeing the feasts and songs of the great hall of Erebor.  
She hid from eyes she once sought great comfort and cheer in. Stole away from the glittering lights and sparkling caverns the princes found so glad and safe. To often they woke with her warmth gone from their bed.  
It slid like decay through her and they felt it. Felt it as if it carressed their own skin. She would steel away in the darkness, and they would wake to the flash of heat that poured through her, ripping her apart. When they would ask, all she would give them was a sad smile. Brimming with guilt and heart ache she would escape them to the dazzling vastness of star swept skies.  
Only once did she break her silence, confessing her burden and her pain. The heavy thoughts pervading her as winter clamped its chilly vice around the mountain. As it brought death and stillness to the short days and unease to the nights.  
The unrelenting thoughts of 'him'. A rending and greedy, shameful need …of 'him'. It disturbed them to no end the puzzle that was paining their soul. Both brothers struggled with it until at last Kili laid eyes on the same pain.  
The same deep torment that twisted in the gut and left breathless tears clawing. He sat numbly in his seat at the high table. His nails beading blood from his palms as he watched the distress unfold. As Amara knelt, sweeping low to the stones begging dismissal.  
He watched as Thorin granted assent. Studied the pained expression of his consort as his uncle's knuckles turned white in his grasp. As he watched her rise. As he watched her leave.  
Unbidden, another moment crept to the for front of his mind. Amara, his beloved, straddled a top his uncle, Thorin buried with in. And the cries they had shared as Amara ripped the gold sickness from his mind. She had confessed to them, many months later, that a small shadow would forever remain in their souls, where they had fought it together.  
He rose as well, unwilling to look at his king. Pulling Fili from his place beside him, he strode from the hall with purpose. Feeling the brunettes urgency Fili did not fight his brother. Instead he smirked at the back of his head.  
Mistaking Kilis intentions, he stopped him long before they reached their rooms. Forcing Kili into a shadowed alcove, he spun him, silencing any arguments with an eager, warm tounge. His hands worked quickly as his mouth moved on his brother.  
Pulling his tunic up, laces delt with, flesh on flesh. Despite his worries, Kili could not fight the moan that punctuated Filis firm grip. Taking the sound as encouragement, the golden dwarf moved his mouth onwards.  
Wet fire made its way over Kilis jaw, tounge and teeth set to his ear. Enthusiastic strokes making hot flesh quicken to steel. Lazy lapping over bites as they peppered his neck.  
"Brother" a gasping Kili clung to him as he traveled. "Please" it was a plea and Fili harkened to its cry although he still did not grasp its meaning. Kili found himself spun, pressed to cold stones that could do nothing to quell the fever in his skin.  
He couldn't fight Fili as he felt the dwarfs length push into his tight entrance. Instead he held on. He let go of his worry for these few blissful moments. He melted into thrust after thrust as Fili filled him.  
Hands pulled at his hair, or stroked over skin where his tunic was pushed aside. He delighted in the moans of his lover as Fili leaned close to him. Teeth holding him in place where they marked at his neck.  
To soon it was over. To soon did his heart fill with the pain of his discovery. With Fili still buried inside him, still bent close to his ear he let go a strangled sob.  
"Fili, its him..she is longing for him"  
Fili snaked his arms around the darker dwarf confusion warping his face. One hand made its way to Kilis chin, lifting toward him so Kili would glance over his shoulder.  
"Him..brother…Amara is aching…for Thorin..and I think he aches for her as well."  
Filis mouth fell open in shock. He considered Kilis words carefully as he slid himself free. Righting them both he took a firm hold of his brother and marched them to their rooms.  
Unexpectedly, their nymph sat, knees to her chest in the middle of their bed. Tears glistening with shed starshine coated her face. She all but refused to look at her mates. "You know then" the chime of her voice was coated heavily with sorrow and shame. It made them ache.  
"Is it the gold sickness" Kili sat gingerly down pulling a hand into his own. A fragile nod caused more sparkling drops to fall from her fauceted amythest eyes.  
"You are both suffering. Would it ease, if you and he..? " Fili could not quite bring himself to say it. Her silent suffering turned to violent sobs as her face disappeared to hide behind her knees.  
"Would it help if we gave you our blessing?" Both Amara and Filis eyes snapped to Kili. Shock and surprise colored them as Kili sat patient holding her trembling hand. "Don't look at me like that. They are in pain. And it is not of their choosing. It is winter so a bearing cycle is not at risk there can be no bastard child."  
A small smile played across his lips as he rose and turned to face Fili. "And we can explore your wager while they are away."  
Fili growled, his lips rising up to bare his teeth. He did not like the way his brothers eyes sparked in the dim fire light as he said this. "What wager"  
"Why, of hobbits, and ropes. Truely if we are lending uncle our love, he surly must reciprocate"  
Fili stood silent for a very long time before he turned sharply to the door. Kili and Amara both stiffened as he reached roughly, throwing it open. "Brother" the sound was worried as Kili made to follow.  
"If they are to go hunting they will need proper provisions" with this, Fili left them to have a long talk with his uncle and inform the council of Thorins absence. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Thorin found himself uneasy in the all to familiar cave. The deep fissures that spilt its stone open, pouring starlight down upon the to warm room. The veins of gold and silver seemed to pulse as Amara watched him like a cat with a long over due mouse. "Do you not think we have strayed a bit far from home neice."  
She smiled at him, the curve seeming wicked and slow. "No uncle I think we have played our game far enough" his gaze was puzzled as she rose. She descended the stairs to the temple below. A cherished relic of her life before the line of Durin.  
These were her stones, her earth. The knew her and flared to life at her touch. Unsettled, the king forsake his bedroll to follow her. The alter room was dimed this time. The starlight bed, while still brilliant had only the faint light of the stars to reflect it.  
He hesitated beneath the great white branches of its archway. Amara had vanished from his sight. But something pulled. It beckoned him onwards and he had not the strength of will to fight it.  
Standing again where he had so many moons ago, watching his nephews ascend this very bed, Thorin felt the deep heat swell with in him. Wind chimes and want and blood flooded his senses.  
As his eyes adjusted Amara came into view. Having shed her cloak, the starshine wrapped about her body ebbed. She walked the high stone benches as if they were even, soft grass.  
As she circled closer, the simple green skirt edged in gold, floated soundlessly. It was all he could see. No scarves adorned her now. Her eyes were level with his, and she circled him as if he were pray.  
Her long ebony hair glittered as it rested over her chest, the only modesty she left herself in such an ancient sacred place. "Amara" even to his own ears his voice was thick and pained. 

"Shhh. My king. This precious time we may carry nither guilt nor shame. This blessed time we have to fight back the blackness in our souls."  
He tried to track her as she circled. To late he realised, this only excited her. He had walked willingly, into her domain. "Bend your chest open so I can reach your heart" ghosting fingers travled over him as she spoke, her voice a sirens call to his boiling blood.  
"I need to get inside, or I'll start a war.  
Wanna look at the pieces that make you who you are build you up and pick you apart" he found himself helped from his furs as she paused behind him. Heard them drop to the ground carelessly. She resumed her stalking over the stone benches that circled him. His chest turned to fire as his hands clutched to fists at his side.  
"Let me see the dark sides as well as the bright  
I'm gonna love you inside out. For this one night  
In my virgin bed of light, I'm gonna love you"  
He felt himself suddenly forced to his knees as Amara stepped down to the cool stone floor. The shadows of the room seemed to press inward, in time with those in his mind. Flashes of heat, quick spills of need. To take. To claim. Flash boiled in desire. "Let me see the dark as well as the bright" his eyes rolled upwards as she moved closer to the king on his knees before her. The stars above seemed to dim, these spaces between bore down on him. The black empty places in him that wanted her reached heaven ward.  
"I'm gonna pick your brain and get to know your thoughts So I can read your mind when you don't wanna talk. Know your every pain. Know your every part." Fingers began to trace his face, his eyes became fixated to amythest jewels shot through with silver.  
"I collect your scales but you don't have to know  
Let me see the dark sides as well as the bright  
I'm gonna love you inside out" she leaned her face in close to him, her breath burrowing her words into his skin. " inside out"  
Fingers trailed upwards, danced over his crown. The next moment it was snatched up, tossed away. "Your darkness" she whispered as his hands suddenly sought out shining skin, eyes still trapped in hers. "My light" her words rang in harmony with the clatter of his crown as it collided with cold stone. At once the many candles of the ceremony room flared to light.  
"I'm gonna love you."  
His will broke as his fingers found the skin of her thighs already hot and wet. It was no effort for the king to be pulled to her mouth. Led away unseeing. He hardly took notice as he lifted her to his waist that his tunic was unrecoverable.  
Slim legs wrapped around his waist as mouths fought at one another. This first time, in love and need. This first willing time he would lay with a nymph. With blessings. And he prayed this night would quell the festering darkness.  
Everything was heat as he found her, over and over. Ivory skin beneath the silver of stars became like life blood to his lips. He searched every dip as she fought him. Not for freedom from his touch but to touch him in return.  
To know him. She searched him as feveredly as he traveled her body. Hands and teeth found sensitive knocks and dark pleasures. She pinned him savagely as she took him into her mouth.  
It was an odd thought, to be jealous of his nephews, as she worked over his length with a precision that had him howling into the night.  
He held her hips firmly, pressed into the starlight bed, still as she bucked with his tounge between her folds. He seared her through as she came under him, spilling warmth into his mouth.  
Once more he swore as he sank. Not requiring any assistance as he had last time. A final sadness in his heart that the only she he would ever desire belong to his sisters sons. "Alue you are a slim fit niece"  
And so warm, he burrowed into her neck as he buried himself. Even as he rested, she drove up and against him. Even as he pinned her willingness beneath him, she spurred him on. He took his time, thrusting slowly, stroking deep, drawing whimpers from the nymph entrusted to him. 'this our one night a year, to quell the darkness of our souls'  
His restraint did not overpower her for long. He found her above him, her speed and strength paleing in comparison to her power. She grew impossibly hotter with each release she found as she rode him.  
Calling on the forge fire of the earth. This child of stars. This daughter of earth and sky. Thus only lover of the line of Durin for surly that is now what she was. Belonging wholly to king and princes a like as she brought the mighty dwarf to his fall. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The first week of Thorins absence clung to Bilbo like old cobwebs. Heavy with dust and sagging beneath time lost in the dark. So much so that it took him that long to notice their presence. Though both took their equal share of the running of Erebor, one of the brothers was constantly with the consort.  
In his distraction, they had crept upon him. Adjusting him to a nearness, a constant company. Lingering private touches they molded him to without notice. He was well aware, of course, that with his permission Thorin had granted his nephews certain privileges.  
It was no secret between them that the sickness had been warping the king. Paining him. Paining the nymph as well. This was to be the solution. Certain agreements would be struck, to keep those left behind comforted and cared for.  
All the same as the first week drew to a close, the hobbit became very nervous. The brothers took to snickering often under their breath and in short order had all but moved themselves into the royal quarters.  
He woke slowly in the darkness of the night. He could feel the chill on his bared skin and moved to tug at furs. It was worse now that he had adjusted to be blanketed by two warm bodies. It was then that the panic came.  
He could not move as his hands were bound. He could not see for the blind fold. Only faint flickers from the fire place as it danced. Something began to brush up his legs and he wimpered. The shushing that followed soothed him some. The voice was familliar. "Kili?"  
The continued touch that searched him deepened as Filis deep timber filled the silence. A rumbling chuckle he could feel in his bones. Soft and slow, the fingers mapped him. Committing to memory the tender places that made him crone. The soft places that made him writhe. The delicate places that became stone under fleeting caresses.  
All this Bilbo endured in darkness. Unable to call back a touch his body rose to. Unable to hurry others along. In flames a heat in the hobbit he had not thought possible. When mouth replaced fingertips, it caused the moments before to suddenly seem chaste.  
The hobbit cried out as not one dwarf but two began to paint him with their tounges. The dipped planes of his abdomen became soaking valleys. His mouth suddenly hushed by heat, and his face tickled by hanging whiskers. 'ah Fili!'  
He tasted of strong ale and spiced meat, possessive and powerful.  
He felt himself twitch as thoughts of Thorin came to him. Even here, powerless and stripped beneath the two princes his blood quickened for his king. Wet heat surrounded him suddenly pulling whimper after whimper from his now swollen lips.  
Fili laughed again stroking his brothers hair affectionately as he bobbed over the hobbit. "Yes Kili is very good with his mouth isn't he consort." Bilbo could not have answered him. He struggled against the rope wanting so much to touch someone. To feel and explore for himself. To give back each sensation.  
In his over stimulation he could feel Fili move away. He didn't need to guess where he had gone as Kili moaned around his cock. The vibration pulled new cries from him.  
As this went on Bilbo finally found delight in a simple rhythm, settling to it. It was however quickly taken from him. He squirmed, begging the dwarf return. Ashamed as he was of it he even pouted as it was clear Kili still enjoyed the attentions of his brother.  
Slowly and at the same pace Fili was stretching him, Kili began to trace their burglar. To press in gently. To thrust, to scissor. Bilbo hissed at the burn, and tried in vain to move toward the dwarves, to ease himself. He was left to pure sensation as he throbbed, as he ached as he was slowly prepared.  
The wet heat joined the fingers as Kili bent to make him slick. Bilbo groaned wiggling hips that had no purchase. At last, be was rewarded. Kili was shockingly as wide as Thorin when he pushed inside him at last.  
Many things tumbled out into the dark in kuzdul that Bilbo simply could not process. However he took them as good things, when young Kili had not the will to let him adjust.  
A tight pleasure pain took the hobbit as he twisted, legs held firmly around the dark dwarfs waist. Often his cries became muffled and smothered as a hand would stray, pulling hungry stiffled sounds from his bonded.  
"Enough Fili" Bilbo felt himself shucked off and tumbled to the bed as Kili pulled out of him. "I feel empty with out you. Settle here." Bilbo could hear the leather of the armchair by the fire creak as Fili sunk into it.  
A clicking sounded above him and all at once he was removed from his bed. His hands, still bound found themselves settled about Kilis neck as he wrapped the hobbits legs about his waist once more. Kili slid home inside again ad he walked thrusting every few steps to call out the moans it extracted from the hobbit.  
Pressed against the Prince it brought sweet friction back to his neglected cock. He mewled as Kili let one finger tease about his stretched hole as they went. Fili steadied them as Kili lowered into his lap.  
The brush of air against his skin sent shivers down the hobbits spine as Kili was impaled on his blonde bonded. Trapped as he was, Bilbo could do no more the be bucked into as they rutted.  
It was here, stacked upon dwarves, stroked and petted by them both, emptied into on laughing sighs and cuddled close with the impossible heat of the fire at his back that the royal consort at last relaxed.  
He missed Thorin but the distraction had been sweet and suitable to his consort. The weeks continued this way, waking still bound in one way or another, between two warm bodies.  
Until the morning of their return. Bilbo watched as the brothers gathered their things. Unsure, he approached Fili as he began to undo the rope harness he had afixed to the bed. "Would it be terribly forward of me" Bilbo asked shyly, the blush quickly claiming his face and ears in bright scarlett. "If I asked you to leave that?"  
Fili stared at him a moment before an impish grin split his face open beautifully. "I do believe I won the wager brother" he halted his progress immediately even reaching to set the rest if it right.  
As the boys departed, the hobbit reached to stop Kili. The dwarf stared at the consort uncertain. He patiently waited for Fili to disappear atound the corner before crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow.  
"I…well…can you help me?" Bilbos head swivled toward the bed and back to Kili. "I can't exactly put myself in it…" Kili on grinned at him and carefully reached to unbutton the hobbits vest.


	29. Burn For You

"Every brick and every stone of the world we made Will come undone if i don't feel you here with me" lips settled on Amaras skin. Devouring. Melding sweet skin to the hunger consuming Kili. Bruising fingers pulled her closer as Fili settled her against him, spreading her thighs wide across his lap.

 

"In my sleep I call your name but when I wake I need to touch you, I need to feel you here with me" Thorin ran calloused fingers up the hobbits side. His eyes roamed over his form, still marbled with purplish blemishes. He lowered lips to each spot pulling shivers from the small creature.

 

"You can stop the aching, 'Cause you’re the one I need" Amaras hands buried in golden and chocolate tresses as each dwarf found his own place on her skin. They marked her feveredly, growling as they still tasted Thorin on her. Rough hands stroked over as if to erase his presence. To leave only themselves behind.

"I will burn for you with fire and fury" Thorin murmured it against the skin on his thigh as Bilbo rose his hips off the bed. So responsive it made the king want to weep. " My heart hurts, hurts for you" once more fingers gripped him as he struggled against the ropes. Only this time, his ones eyes watched him ad he wriggled. Those blue eyes, ignited by desire and the power his love tied below him, helpless and trusting. 

'You’re love burns within me with fire and fury' it was a thought uncle and neice shared, as if still connected by the haze of lust slicked darkness. It drove them higher, free of torment, free to drown in the bliss of their hearts. Below them, the rest of the Oakensheild company waited.   
A grand feast had been lain out to welcome king and princess home, victorious as they had been. The night drew on with no sighting and the dwarves were left in uncomfortable conversation. Smaugs heart sat in its resting place above the great hearth of the kings hall. And it was shuttering.

"If I freeze you are the flame" Amaras hands sought them out, finding hard flesh already straining for her touch. They found her in kind, hot enough to melt diamond against their hands, tight enough to turn their restraint to liquid gold in their veins.

"You melt my heart, I washed in your rain" Thorins sweet words flowed like quicksilver over Bilbos skin. He craned, to watch as his lover pressed into him with skillful fingers. Thorin twisted inside his one, as he lowered his mouth to swallow him.

Fili lifted Amara settling her over him as Kili slid in behind. Seating themselves fully, the moan rolled over her skin.  
"You’ll always have the best of me" it was a whisper and a cry, escaping in tandem with her mates sinking into her.

 

"Destiny’s got a hold on me" Thorin whispered against the hobbits skin as he withdrew his digits from the readied hole. Bilbos cry called to his lust as drew closer to his one. Almost blind, he felt the tight heat begin to encompass him.  
"Guess I never knew love like love knows me I need to feel you here with me" fully seated, Thorin returned his mouth to a pale slender neck, teeth bared as he began to tug with in him.

 

'I will burn, I will burn for you With fire and fury my heart hurts for you. You’re love burns within me With fire and fury'   
There was panic in the forges. The flames paid no head to the efforts to control them. They burst forth with dangerous tounges, licking at stones, and skin where dwarves did not retreat quickly enough.   
The mines were evacuated as the earth shuddered violently. The workers pulled hastily as tools were left to the deep abyss. Fear and amazement coated the temporary workers of Erebor as the kingdom slowly became a palace of flame and heat. Many simply fled, fearing a dragon had returned to cursed lands.  
Within the great hall, the heart of Smaug continued to shutter. Small bursts of flame continued to caress the surface of the great diamond. Its colors pulsed and great concern fell upon the company of Thorin Oakensheild. The hour drew late and later still. No signs of their guests to be seen.

"Let it all fall down to dust" Kili cried as he moved in Amara. Free of any restraint, his brothers hand tangling harshly in his hair, pure desire faned his speed to a fevered pace. 

"Can’t break the two of us" Thorin lost any patience he had thought to exert. His fingers bore deep marks into the hobbits hips as he took him. The pure emotion of need and love in his ones eyes made his throat raw as he held himself over his flushed and helpless halfling. 

"We are the safe in the strength of love" Fili, even lost in the heat of slick desire, felt the deep need to reassure both husband and wife. He clung to them both as he pumped desperately into the nymph.   
'You can stop the aching'  
The halls of the royal corridors slowly erupted into blue flames.   
'Cause you’re the one I need'  
Thorin felt himself tighten as he began to stroke Bilbo in earnest. "Fall with me bonded"  
'I will burn for you'  
With Amaras next rise the lion at her front roared. The hawk at her back cried out proudly.  
'With fire and fury'  
The flames on the stones of Erebor peaked, tingling themselves in violent reds as if a puckered wound would be sealed.

Unknowingly, it was as release found them all that the torment of Erebor finally died away. It was near dawn when at last they arrived in the great hall. Meet with terror, the couples still clung to one another. A violent heat still seemed to pour from Amara and Thorin though their husbands did not seem effected.   
They sat to eat with their closest friends sitting on edge. The watched their king, consort, his nephews, and neice in confusion and tempered worry. The freed livers paid no mind to anything but their food and any skin they could easily reach.


	30. Happily ever after part 1

Chapter 28  
Happily ever afters part 1

Nervous energy rolled off the brothers and Destrus as they waited at the front gate of Erebor. So long it seemed they had been answerable only to Thorin. So much had come to pass they no longer felt like the same dwarves that had left home.   
They stood close together as they saw the caravan approaching. Erebor was shining with the exhausted effort of the company of Thorin Oakensheild. Though there was still much work to be done, the time had come to welcome the rest of their kin home. Dwarves had been spilling into the halls for months now. Some, workers on loan from Dain, some the scattered remnants of Erebors children.  
Todays arrival was different. Fili and Kili stiffened, mutually reaching for one anothers hands as Dis came into view. For there first time in almost a year and a half, they lay eyes on the mother.  
Her disheveled hair caught in the wind, dark strands obscuring sparkling blue eyes. A perfect mix of her beautiful boys. She looked on from the front of the caravan, studying a closeness that should have been familiar.   
Nori was out of the wagon before it stopped, embracing his son. Dis dismounted and went to her boys. Hands on hips she stopped before them. "Well…do you need a written invitation?"   
The brothers broke out in joyous grins as they went and swept her up. All at once Dis found her arms full of her sons, wet kisses pressed to her cheeks. "Welcome home mother, welcome back to the great kingdom of Erebor."   
"Oh my brave boys" her hands cupped their faces as her eyes sprang up with tears. "My precious boys. Let me look at you." They stepped back as they were waved off, but pressed close together once more. They looked to one another as their hands entwined.   
Dis watched on for a moment as the love passed between them. Her hands flew to her mouth at her recognition. "My boys? You are-?"  
They nodded hastily as Fili pulled Kili flush to him. "Well come now let me see" they hesitated as the last of the caravan filtered by, leaving them alone in the gateway.   
Dis watched her sons move impossibly closer together, Fili turning Kili away from their mother. Kili looked at his one with concern in his eyes. At the same time Destrus joined them resting a hand on their shoulder, the same concern upon his face.   
Nori moved to stand beside Dis arms crossing over his chest. Dis eyes bounced from her sons to her nephew, narrowing as she searched for their dubious intent. "Mother" Fili began "there are many things we must tell you. Much has happened. Things that will be difficult-"  
"Dis! My dearest sister! You have arrived!" Thorin strode out from Erebor in his very best finery. His heavy ebony furs trailed the ground, the proud crown of Erebor glinting in the sunlight, rings twinkled from most of his fingers and what looked like two, small elflings hung from his arms. He took each girls hand and kissed it soundly before letting it fall. Free of his escourt he pulled his sister into his embrace.   
She hugged her big brother close in shock. She was not accustomed to a smile on his usually worried features. "My king" she tried to pull away to curtsey but Thorin held tighter.   
"No, not from you, it is always brother from you my Dis" he pulled away ignoring her stunned expression. "Now! Nori, Dis! I take great pleasure in presenting to you your new daughters."   
They gaped at him as the nymphs came forward curtsying low. Gold skirts pooled over their feet, a soft chime echoing in the court yard as the gold coins plated across the fabric rustled together. The sun caught on the gold and diamond drapes of an Erbor princess over their long black hair, as well as the shimmer below sending cascading light in halos about them as the dipped their heads.   
Destrus, Fili and Kili went their mates pulling them up and into happy arms. Dis and Nori remained glorified fly traps in their utter disbelief as they watched Annathia pour herself over her lover, Fili sweep Amara off her feet, Kili catching them both in their turn to plant a firm kiss to her mouth.   
"Thorin..what..why" Dis grasped for words but Thorin only caught her arm up in his own. "Shh there will be plenty of time we truly have much to discuss. But I am anxious." He pulled her along as he spoke, leaving her to stare at her sons over his shoulder.   
"Wait, Uncle a moment" the voice was soft, and musical like a reed flute echoing on the wind. Dis feared she might live in a perpetual cycle of confusion when Thorin stilled and turned, acknowledging the child in Filis arms.   
"Yes little nymph what can I do for you" his smile brightened even more when Amara bound to him, encouraging him to lean down so she could place a soft kiss to his forhead.  
The girl then turned to Dis. She moved to her, the steps so graceful it was like a dance. She took Dis hand in her own, her odd amythest eyes shining brightly. Amara rose up on tiptoe, pressing a kiss to her cheek.   
"I am so pleased to meet you Dis daughter of Thrain, mother of my heart. I am Amara daughter of Malhau and Yanmina. I love your sons, I will guard them all the days of my life."  
"Malhau?" Dis stared hard at the strange jewel like creature as her skin seemed to swirl beneath the gold toned scarves that wrapped around her. She breathed deeply. "My sons love you?"   
"Irrevocably" Amara assured her. "We will tell you our triumphs and woe I will see to it." She cast a serious gaze at the brothers waiting off to the side. A warm smile graced the prince mothers face and she took Amara in her arms.   
"Welcome my dear. You may be to good for my sons" huffs and dissent came from the brothers as Amara beamed. Thorin laughed and pulled at Dis again, clapping Kili on the shoulder as he passed. Feeling a little more secure, she turned to her brother as they strode away.   
"Brother tell me, what has you anxious"   
The love that melted over Thorins face had her eyes widening. "I want you to meet my consort."   
She laughed as she replied "consort, what consort"  
Thorin wrapped his hand around his sisters. "I mean my one, my heart, the man who will be my husband and rule Erebor by my side."   
Dis laughed again the sound clear as bells. "Funny brother"  
"Would be if it was a jest"   
Dis stopped cold in her tracks. "You had better be. Other wise why does your consort not greet your family with you. They can not be a a dwarf worthy of you. Nor a dwarf well equipped to act as consort, with no concept of protocol."   
Thorin took in a deep breath turning back to his sister. "You are correct. It is not a dwarf. And I am not worthy of him. My consort much desires to meet you. But my poor hobbit is close to delivering and does not move well."   
"Delivering? Delivering what?" Dis pulled at his arm confusion moving the ground beneath her again.   
Thorin smirked at her. Saying the words still made him want to laugh like a dwarfling. "Delivering my child…"

The weeks had passed in a similar state for Dis as she resettled in the mountain of her childhood. She delighted in her reaqutaince as she adjusted. Finding many things unchanged, some gone forever, somethings changed to great delight. Including the gorgeous marbled tub in her rooms, and she suspected in many others, veined with pink and gold.  
They passed with joy as she helped Nori settle their beloved Penelope, and aid her in understanding why her beloved boy Destrus had an elf child for a bonded, though she nearly constantly felt off balance.  
Still she visited often with her sons and with their mate. Hearing of their tale, seeing the power of Amara for herself. Though now tame and safe, it was plainly clear what this nymph was capable of. Hearing how often her kin owed the girl their lives. She was hard pressed to carry anything but affection for Amara.   
She was delighted every time Amara set the fire to her palms. She watched in amazement as she took the rough and nearly ruined braid plates from the Erebor of Dis's youth into her hands.  
The odd light swirled over her like a second skin of pure silver. The fire sparked up hot and red, with blue and silver streaks that moved through it in a spiral. There was a snapping and popping that filled her ears as she watched in amazement.   
She came to understand many things. Many things that made her heart sing as the flames recceded into Amaras palm. She handed Dis the braid plates, which shone no more dented or misshapen, and cool to the touch.   
The love her sons shared was clear to her in every touch, every gaze. Both for each other, and for the nymph to which she owed so much of her happiness. She understood, now that she had seen Amaras mark with in their bonding brand, why they had been so hesitant.   
Not because they had lain with their own brother without cause, but because she would not have understood the infinite loop weaving around it. This unique love bequeathed to her sons by the great maker himself.   
All though her sons and nephew had been more then forthcoming with their own adventures her brother remained mostly silent. A last clinging memory of the long suffering and guarded dwarf that had left Erud Ludin many moons ago. So, shrouded still in some mystery she had also studied the royal consort. It baffled her how such a soft spoken, often mumbling and sleepy creature inspired such loyalty and service from her kin. This odd creature who drew such emotion from the dwarves.   
She puzzled over the odd gifts the dwarves brought him. Some wild prizes from the hills or lake out and around the mountain. Some merely flawed warped stones from within the mountain itself that most would have discarded. She never saw a member greet him without a bit of food or parcel of drink. Often she saw exasperated grief in his eyes but he smiled and thanked them all the same.  
More then once she accompanied Fili as he helped Bilbo from the royal quarters, which had been relocated near the peak, to his greenhouse. A magicly lush paradise she was told Kili had built with his own two hands for the man her brother loved.  
It was this odd creature who told her the story of Thorin Oakensheilds fall and rise. His fall into love, his fall into madness. His climb back to grace and honor, to reclaim his heart and bring Bilbo back into his arms. It worked in her heart as she heard of their pain, and their love.  
She set herself to visiting with the hobbit as much as possible. She found him fascinating and delightful. The more time that passed, the more her awe grew. Watching her sons reduce themselves to tears laughing with creature, or sitting for tea with him while her brother dug in the dirt. Clearly willing to tend his ones happiness during his delicate state.   
There was never a time she observed the consort alone. Once she even remarked that perhaps he would be more comfortable strolling without constant coddling, for surely he must be fit enough to have caught Thorins heart. The fear that darkened her brothers eyes at the very thought silenced her on this regard.   
Yes, the weeks passed pleasantly. Even in her short time there, repairs had nearly completed. Erebor settled into a peaceful and steady stream of normality. Craftsmen, went back to their work, traders began to draw up their purposals. Friends and allys made many visits. This was a final point of contention, settled happily for the crown princess.  
In all the formal welcomings of honored guests or visiting dignitaries, it was not her that stood in place of Bilbo. Instead he was perpetually flanked by the nymphs. She was hurt when she discovered these goings on. She had marched to the kings room in thundering haste.   
The demand found her tucked away in the kings privy council alone with her brother. "I demand to know the meaning of this" She stared him down, fire in her eyes. He paced the length of the long ebony table that filled the space. "What is it exactly you require explanation of sister"   
"Why two odd foreigners are greeting extinguished guests when your blood is not even informed"   
"I was not aware you wanted any part of court life Dis. You always seemed smothered by it in our youth."   
"Thorin this is not a matter of desire. So long our claim to Erebor was tarnished by that overgrown worm. Now is the time we need to be seen. Strong and standing together. It is my duty as a daughter of Durin." She paused going to him, taking her brothers arm to turn him to her.  
"These people will carry opinion of your rule out into the world. A world that has long been unkind to us. Why would you weaken yourself and keep me away?"   
Thorin placed a hand on his sisters where it grasped at him. "When you arrived you called me King. Now you stand before me, questioning my choices in my own halls." She stepped away the words echoing at her. As she searched him her eyes darkened again.  
"Your words would be a cruel lashing if not for the humor in your eyes. Speak plainly brother"  
"Very well Dis. If you want to be present all you have to do is ask it of me. I only wished to give you time to settle. To be with your sons. To relish returning home. The nymphs are better suited to holding their temper. Mostly. I was not offering you insult Dis."   
He smiled even wider as he began to chuckle. Turning away he poured two cups of ale, handing one to huffing princess. "As for displaying our strength, Amara is a terrifying force to be reckoned with. The last man to offer her insult found himself forever with out children, and she did not even put down her wine."   
Dis eyes grew wide as he spoke. "Is that not a strength worthy of our home? The very daughters of Malhau at my side? And they are family. They are my beloved nieces. To which we owe Erebor, and our lives."  
She sat heavily into a chair resting her hands on the table. "So much has happened brother. I said goodbye to such different dwarves. I thought I would never see a single one again." She gazed up at the King under the mountain, A new pride mingling with old love in her eyes.   
"I was right. You are not the brother I said goodbye to. You are wiser, stronger, and better for your journey. A worthy King."   
"Mocking me again" he shook his head as he settled into the seat at the head of the table. "I am glad you are here sister. I have something to ask of you."   
She perked up at this as he shifted his bulk in the great chair. "Whatever you need of me brother"   
They sat locked away in the council room for many hours. It seemed Erebor had at last settled enough for Thorin to take time away to the forges. He was anxious to cast his joining plate, to honor his consort truly the way he deserved.   
However the nearing arrival of their child weighed heavily on Thorins mind. The time required for such an undertaking as he had planned would leave Bilbo exposed and lonely.   
Dis smile was a permanent fixture as her brother prattled on. She accepted whole heartedly of course, when he asked if she would stay with Bilbo in his absence. Not without mocking him thoroughly of course, but she accepted none the less.

The nights grew long as Dis attended Bilbo. He woke often, jarred from sleep by nightmares. They left him pale and gasping. Some nights she could get him back to sleep after a nice cup of tea. Other nights she would sit with him by the fire.   
On these occasions she would hold his hand as he wept. Other nights the baby would rouse him, kicking and squirming. There was little she could do to comfort this as well. To much was unknown to her.   
The unusual wee one grew well, this much was clear. However poor Bilbo seemed to suffer terribly for it. He could not eat the fruits or vegetables he so loved, or work in his garden or walk about without help. Oin had discovered two broken ribs on one particularly difficult evening.   
On these more tragic nights, Dis would sit on the floor beside Bilbos little chair. Her hand would move across his stomach tracing the bumps and kicks as they flailed about.   
They would stay like this until dawn. The fire light warmed them as she whispered stories of her people or sang the songs of their lore. These seemed to ease the hobbit almost as much as his king returning with the light of the sun.   
The daylight was easier. By midday the couple would rise in high spirits, Thorin reluctantly off to kings work, Bilbo left to himself. With Dis there to help they prepared a grand nursery.   
They planned it with pure assurity that a prince would sleep here. Dis of course thought this was a bit silly, but Bilbo insisted so she helped him to nest without argument.   
The bright jeweled tones made the black stone shine in deep blues and greens as lush carpets were lain in, a comfortably overstuffed chair, and several bright silver chests were set about.  
Also, a polished oaken cradle, carved with great care by Bofur, Bilbos very dearest friend. It carried on it all they had seen. Great horses running the planes, the bear Beorn, the bed of starlight. Stone giants fighting in darkness, the gates of the Mirkwood. It rose at foot and head up into the air.   
Mimicking the branches of the mighty oak that would grow at the peak of their home. The same that adorned the signet of the king, entwined around the mark of Durin.   
They retired every day to lush gardens of Bilbos domain. They took tea there, filling the hours with comfortable chatter. Dis often brought her mending or sewing with her, for even though she was certain Amara could have done it herself, she seemed to understand how happy it made Dis to feel needed by her sons.  
The quiet was easy as Bilbo sat reading. The greenhouse was much warmer then the rest of the mountain. The sun seemed nearly trapped with in misted walls. This seemed to bring the hobbits color back and often they stayed long into the evening.  
It was after returning from one these late visits that the first true grief and fear would touch the mountain since its reclaiming.   
Thorin sat holding the plate gingerly. It was not a traditional braid plate, but Bilbo was not a traditional one. He turned it over in his hands admiring his work. Weeks of barely seeing Bilbo but in passing from waking to dreaming. Weeks of abandoning his blissful bed for the hot forges, and the clang of a smithies hammer.   
All for this. The platinum and silver of the circlet spun around streaks of gold as if chasing it. Emeralds dotted the over the nooks of the knott work as it looped gracefully. Each one hand weaved into an individual sigil.   
The one on the left was his own, the sign of Durin woven with the sign for fire. The one on the right was dwarven sign for peace, which he had chosen for the shire. In the middle of them was the run for king, wound about the rune for love.   
It crept back delicately to a clasp of shining mythril, etched painstakingly with the sigil of Durin and the royal seal. His heart beat like thunder as he placed it in the ornate silver box lined with soft black fur. Securing the lid, he had only just slipped it away into his pocket, when Dis voice came echoing into the forges, fear peaking in her cries as they drowned out all else to his ears.   
"Thorin please you must come! Bilbo!!"

 

Thorin raced into their rooms with Dis behind him. "I'm so sorry Thorin I don't know what happened! He wanted a bath to ease his pain, I only went to get him clean linen and I came back to him collapsed! He would not wake!"   
The tears chocked her words as Thorin tore his one from the stone floor. He did not even stop to acknowledge her as he set off at a run. Nothing mattered but Bilbo and their child. His cry was already hoarse and laced with grief as he cried out for Oin.   
Bilbo was taken from him and laid out on the table. Thorin was on his knees by the time Dis reached him. He already cried out his grief the knowledge that he had never deserved such a creatures love still to close to his heart.   
"Thorin, he still breaths but he is hot. A fever perhaps. Go and sit with him now try to calm. I will do my best to bring the fever down."   
Thorin could feel the questions in Oins voice. "If you cannot? If he will not wake?" Thorin grasped him tightly making sure Oin looked him in the eye. Oin grasped his arm in return resolving himself. "Go and sit with him. We are not there yet."   
Thorin indeed sat with Bilbo. For three days it was all he did. His sister arrived as he finally found the strength to speak to Bilbo.   
"I can't imagine a world with you gone  
I'd be so lost if you left me alone I found you there in the bathing room, lying on the floor,  
I pulled you in to feel your heartbeat, it was barely there." Gingerly Thorin picked up his hand. Oin finished checking Bilbo over again. "I'm sorry Thorin, his breathing has slowed"  
Thorin did not respond. He stared at the hobbit, reaching out to place a hand on his face. It burned him as if he had never left the forges.  
"Hold on, I still want you, come back, I still need you.stay, I'll find a way, I'll make it right. I swear to love you all my life."   
The tears returned spilling into his voice, breaking his words. " you're silent beside me I wish for your sounds. Free from this nightmare I can't escape from. I pulled you in to feel your heartbeat. Just barely there. Can you hear me calling please don't leave me" his head fell to the blankets of Bilbos sick bed muffling his cries. " Hold on, I still want you. Come back, I still need you."   
Dis stepped forward, calling to him but he did not hear her. Another sob rocked the king as he rose back up to look at his one. He stroked Bilbos face, sliding from the chair to land on his knees on the stone floor.   
"I don't wanna let go, I know I'm not that strong  
I just wanna hear you, open your eyes, I'll take you home. Hold on, I still want you  
Come back, I still need you"  
As Thorin cried out into the dark small specs of light slowly began to manifest. Some where pure white, some where a dull yellow, some a flashing speck of gold. They grew more and more in number and had started to cause an odd him when the king took notice.   
In fear he tried to swat at them as the landed on his hobbits fevered skin. This only caused the odd things to swarm. Eventually Thirin found himself pushed back, as their movements settled long whispy streaks behind him. In a matter if moments, Bilbo was hidden from view entirely by a cocoon if soft pulsing light.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 29  
Happily ever afters part 2

Legalos pulled Jade up and into his chest. One hand pressed her hips down into his lap as plunged deeper with in her. The other cupped a soft and supple breast. His lips made a hasty path over her neck, up to the tip of ear. He bit down softly, pulling a bit. It drew her face back towards him.   
She cried out as he rocked into her. A steady pulsing beat that drove him into her center. He swallowed the cry as her kissed her. For the first time in the many moons since the war, her king took what he wanted from her without worry or care.  
As if he could sense her thoughts he trailed his hand out over her now fully healed arm. He bent it toward them, bringing her wrist to his lips. He caressed every spot that had been shattered. Followed the path perfectly as if a map had been burned forever behind his eyes.  
He had been patient for so long. Reverent for so long. So careful not to jostle her. The tenderness had been so arousing in its own way and they had loved like the soft plucking of a harp, their cries and touches, rippling and soft.  
He was hungry now. Unbound and ravenous. Devouring her in rampant succession. His assault on her slick body had her bowed like young yew sprout blown by a storm.   
Only her Legalos was the storm and he was melting her from the inside out. His lips never tired of finding her skin. Every moan pulled from him vibrated against her skin. Every cry of her name echoed back to her muffled.   
All the while he drove them both. Setting them to burn higher and hotter. He sought after her with hands and mouth and prick pushing them higher.   
Pressing to where it was tighter, wetter. Seeking deeper, hotter pleasures. Jades passion echoed out from the open balcony doors thundering like the crashing sea. Tangled in wine and cream sheets she clung to her mate.  
Slick as they both were she was surprised they did not slip from one another's hands. "Legalos" the word was struggled and dyspneic as she hooked her elbow around his neck. "Legalos, I…I can not!"  
Hands trailed down over her abdomen, stroking as they went, calling yet another cry from her lips. "Just. A little. Longer. My Melme" each sound that reached her ears was punctuated as he dipped long fingers between her folds, with a glancing pressure to her clit.  
All she saw was light as it danced in her eyes. It poured through her body igniting sparks. With every touch Legalos fanned them to wild fires. The light rushed through he veins turning her to liquid so it could more easily pass through her.   
As he found her deep crevice one final time, she fell drowning, lost to the burning light, the wild fire that destroyed her, even as it teathered her to her companions soul for all of time.   
When she opened her eyes again the moon had risen high. It kissed her skin as it fell down upon her face from the open door. She turned in long graceful arms to seek her Legalos.  
She found him sleeping soundly. His lips rested in a satisfied smile, his face relaxed, the planes smooth and care free. He still wore the silver circlet of his office. The one he reserved for when they walked only amount their own.   
She ran fingers over the cool metal where it graced his pale skin. Without opening his eyes, he pulled her close to him resting his lips to her breast bone with a happy sigh.   
She laughed at him laying her head back down. Stroking his hair with gentle fingers, she sought skin with her lips. Wet kisses began to trail over heating flesh. "Legalos, no please I need rest. You have driven me endlessly for three days."   
His hands tightened again. "Yes but I lost you for over a year. Every night I nearly lost you, in my dreams, in waking I found you damaged and melancholy. And soon I will loose you once more to the star children under the mountain." He glanced up to her at last as he spoke. "Forgive me if I cherish all that I can in the time that I have"   
With these words he went back to her skin. He seemed somehow determined to spend all the love of their long lives within these few days before they returned once more to Erebor. Jade smiled, glee rising from her throat as she bit at her lip, praying she would survive it.

 

  Dis called out again as the cocoon settled around Bilbo but still Thorin could not hear her. She sighed and shoved Fili forward. "Bring him and I'll fetch Oin. Do it now." Fili did as he was bid, tugging Thorin away swearing by every oath what Dis needed of him was important for them all, but for Bilbo mostly so.   
  Gathered at last Thorin sat impatiently about the small table in Oins small quarters off the medical ward. The entire company had gathered but the nymphs, and they pressed down on one another in the cramped space.   
  Dis paced in front of them. "Let me ask you, have any of you ever attended a hobbit birthing? Or know anything about them? Or ever inquired with master Baggins about its process?"  
  Kili looked about from face to face as they waited before finally speaking. "Well only once…but all he said was that the entire shire tended to pitch in so the expecting parents could be together. Not worry about chores or their gardens or shops and such. He said he had never attended one himself perpetual bachelor and all"   
  Kili grinned sheepishly as the others looked at him. Dis pinched the bridge of her nose together and huffed. "I do not see why this matters" Thorin was on his feet beginning for the door when Dis hand came down hard, causing a crack that split the table and echoed loudly.  
  "It matters, dear brother, because the great oger you can be is rearing its ugly head. You are all but planning his funeral when you should be preparing to welcome your baby."  
  The oxygen left the room as Thorin turned. Dis handed him the letter she had recived only a short hour ago. "When I realized none of you knew anything beyond that he needed sunlight and more food, I wrote to the shire. My response arrived today."  
  Thorin read carefully. Once. Twice. Three times before his eyes widened in wonder. She took it from him again and read aloud.  
  "Dear Ms.Dis,  
  I am so sorry for your fright. It sounds to me as if your hobbit has begun labor. His temperature has risen, his breathing slowed and he has entered slumber, we hobbits don't care for pain you see, naturally we sleep through the worst of it.   
   Soon you should expect a cocoon to appear, be sure not to worry. Typically it is made of light, and will stay until it has drawn the child out. And for a short time after for your dear hobbit to wake and bond. I wish you well with your wee one!  
  Yours,  
Cornilia Gamgee"  
Thorin stood gazing into the space of the room, eyes clouded with unshed tears. Dis moved towards him taking his hand in both of her own. "From what I gather we should have confined him to a bed some days ago, though I do not think his fall injured him. The baby stilling so much I think had more to do with the onset of labor. If all hobbits are anything like our Bilbo, then it should be gentle, for they are gentle beings." She squeezed his hand, the contact pulling him back to the earth.  
"Fear not my brother, for he is not dieing. And soon you will hold your child" Thorins eyes snapped to hers focusing only for a moment. Then he was gone, the door slamming to the wall in his haste to return to his consort.

Another day and long night passed as they waited. The company, and others of the closest kin, visited in a steady stream offering conversation and bearing small gifts. It was Fili and Kili who sat with their king in the first rays of the rising sun.   
The rest if the company had come to settle but gave the family some distance. As uncle and nephews chatted quietly the buzzing returned. The dwarves fell silent as it increased to soft steady hum and began to recede at last.  
Thorin was on his feet again as the light melted away. Through the haze, Bilbo became slowly visible to his one, and company. In his arms, the baby slept, cuddled close to his chest. At last, the light dissolved completely.  
Thorin, being careful of the sleeping infant, took Bilbos mouth quickly, with heat and need, the fear of the past days fading completely. The soft smile of his one, his gentle touch upon his face bringing him once more to his knees.   
"Thorin, my one. Look just here" Bilbo removed his hand from Thorins face as the company pushed in close. A fingertip fell to tiny pink lips that shuttered softly in his slumber.   
Tan skin healthy and vibrant shone with a soft glow in the candle light. A full head of dark black hair, shot through with golden brown streaks curled atop his head. The child pulled Bilbos finger tip into his mouth as he slumbered and suckled sweetly.   
"Thorin, meet Tadeas, your son" Bilbo pressed a soft kiss to the top of the baby's curls. "Tadeas meet Thorin, King under the mountain, your loving father."   
Dis came quickly to Thorins side. Placing a hand on Bilbos shoulder she held up a soft clean blanket. Bilbo nodded his assent and she reached for the little prince, swaddling him deftly in the warm fur.   
She smiled at the boy as she turned to her brother. Granting him a reassuring smile, she placed her new nephew in her brothers arms. Tears of joy quickened to her eyes as she watched him, watch his son.  
Resting the babe against his heart Thorin stared down at the infant. He was smaller then most dwarves at birth but he imagined it was the halfling in him. He saw his fathers chin in the child, his grandfathers nose.   
He carried Bilbos curls but but for the most part his own coloring. Thorin was certain he had never felt more love in all his life. This small alien being moved deep with in him. It sank down roots right next to the ones his father had planted, but he felt them dig much deeper, much quicker.   
There was nothing he would not do for this life now entrusted to him. More precious was he then all the days of this world. "Welcome Tadeas, my son, to the world. To the honored line of Durin. You are safe. You are loved. You are celebrated" at these words the baby woke. Thorin stared down in to bright auburn eyes, and began to melt once more.

 

The joy of the mountain returned as the news of the birth of prince Tadeas spread from town to town. Weeks passed while fevered work began. The great hall was polished and laid out in shining emerald and gold. Great silver ropes threaded with rubies, diamonds, and sapphires, were strung across its great expanse.   
Millions of tiny stars floated around the open hall, courtesy of the nymphs of Erebor. A heavy banner bearing the new sigil, the sign of peace wrapped lovingly around the mark of Durin was hung behind the two gilded chairs at the head of the hall.   
Dwarves from every house arrived. Delegates accompanied King Bard. Kings and lords and lady's from across middle earth flowed through the gates of Erebor. The most celebrated was the King of the Mirkwood and his Queen.   
Hailed not just as visiting royalties or allies, but as Hero's of Erebor. As cherished friends. As kin. Great games were held over the many days as guests arrived. Tournaments, craft shows, and robust spectacles of strength.   
The night finally arrived for the great feast. Bilbo sat with Tadeas swaddled in his arms for all to see and praise. The fires glinted off the jewels that hung low. The stars that floated had laughs rising from the tiny infant as he gurggled happily.   
Gifts where heaped upon the prince. Gems, clothing, toys, weapons, songs. Soft and silvery treasures came from the Mirkwood. As well as a box of seeds for Bilbo from the trees of their forest.   
From the Queen, came an enchanted crown, a gift from her as well as her twin. It rolled softly in gentle lines, the silver carrying a green tent, like the rolling hills of the shire. It would always fit the prince, for it would grow with him, like Bilbos beloved flowers.   
They feasted and drank in comfort and glad conversation. It was growing late when Thorin took his son from his consort. He stood and smiled down at his son. He tickled the babe until he giggled before he handed him to his wet nurse.   
He called for silence in the hall before held a hand out to Bilbo, asking him to join him. Bilbo stared at Thorin, then out to the crowed. Barely a soul in Erebor had not attended.   
It reminded Bilbo again, the vastness of his loves kingdom that all of his people, all the contengents of royal representatives, royal families, allies, friends, even some shire folk, fit comfortable and at ease in the great hall.   
The eyes that focused on him made him nervous. His palms turned clammy as he rose, his knees shook, and he swayed slightly as he stepped to Thorin. Before his vast kingdom, his dwarf kissed him firmly, in long pulls that ignited his lust in his belly.   
He felt his skin flush crimson as Thorin broke the kiss. Going to his knees he grasped the hobbits hands in his own. His rolling baritone washed out clear and crisp in the cavernous hall leaving all in attendance wide eyed and waiting with bated breath.

"Over rolling hills,  
Green and lush.  
To the mountain peak,   
With returning thrush.  
A brave and willing heart,  
With honesty and steel.  
Loyal soul   
My heart you hold.  
I lay down my mantle,  
I lay down my pride,  
On my word as a Durin,  
I'll not leave your side.  
My Bryn Klad, my one,  
I go down on my knees.  
To ask you the honor  
Of joining with me."

Bilbo stood motionless and trembling as Thorin produced his joining clip. It sat glistening on the soft black fur. Thorins voice called to him softly finally drawing a nod from the hobbit.  
"Yes..yes ..yes of course Thorin forever ever yes! For always yes!" Dis came forward taking the clasp and circlet and fixing it upon Bilbos head.  
Neither king nor consort dared to move or breath until she stepped away. She had barely moved back when Thorin filled his arms with his consort. He hugged him close as cheers and shouts erupted making the mountain thunder.   
"I am the happiest Thorin" Bilbo whispered against the skin of his neck. "No my one, for you must be slightly less happy then me. For I am the lucky party in the hall." Bilbo swatted at him, even as he kissed him soundly.

 

Kili lay on the soft white sheets of their large bed. The day had been long, with its bubbling silver fountains and softly glowing fire light. Erebor had been a wash with glitter. Sappires and amythest had dotted everything he had laid eyes on since waking.   
The dwarves had simply scattered them in long draping garlands, the dripped, from flowers or sparkling golden ropes. As if to be certain that where he looked, they would whisper of his heart and soul. Food had been plenty and constant though he could not recall what he ate.   
It had haunted him once, that they had no words for each other to pull from the histories. Feared they would never properly bow to one another under the blessing of the Gods. How silly it had been, since now he had spoken them he could not even recall them.   
Just the feeling. The moments washed through his mind like flashes, all blue and silver, washed over with the glow of completetion. He was pulled from his thoughts as lips pressed to his belly, braids tickling at the sensitive skin.   
"Where did you go brother" the blondes voice was thick with desire as his lips moved lower, unwilling to wait for an answer. "not far, never far" Fili chuckled as he sucked Kilis tip into his mouth, the vibration pulling a moan from his lips.   
"You, My Kili shouldn't be going anywhere when you look like this, it would be a crime." Amara leaned down over Kili, swallowing the moan with a heated kiss. Kilis heart and soul assaulted him with passion as he lay exquisitely defensesless beneath wondering hands and devouring mouths.  
Kili shuddered as his hands searched over white scarves, seeking the wet heat of his nymph with caressing fingers. Filis warm tounge moved for lea around the head of his cock, as his mouth sucked at him, relentless and greedy.   
The brunette delved into the little nymph spreading her folds and rubbing his thumb repeatedly over her clit as his fingers explored within her. At the same moment, strong hands pulled him open and eager digits pushed past his own tight ring of muscle.   
Both dwarves saw stars as Kili petted Amara, feeling her sensation in their own conciousness. As if her pleasure washed over their own centers like a rolling ocean. Not quite their own, but close enough to stroke their fire.   
Fili pulled his mouth away, settling on his knees. He stroked his own length as it twitched. He watched the nymph, poised over Kilis mouth as he lowered back to his brother. Without warning, he pushed in to the young hawk.  
As Fili settled Kilis legs more comfortably across his lap, Amara stalked forward, leaving Kilis mouth to claim the older dwarfs. Blue eyes slipped close as he drank in her unique bouquet. Kili found himself impaled, to the ruin of his restraint.   
With his head settled between Amaras legs, he let his hands fall away, latching on to her thighs and pulling her dripping center to his abandoned mouth as they went. Heat rolled off of them like a furnace, beating at the stones of Erebor.   
King Thorin had been correct to clear the corridor when he granted him these rooms for the honeymoon, any other resident would have found themselves cooked in their skin.   
Kili lapped at her, holding her firmly to his lips as he groaned under Filis thrusts. Amara struggled in his grasp, trying to push closer, to rock on the stroke if his tounge.  
In retaliation to his confinement, Amaras lowred herself. She traced her mouth down the planes of Filis chest and stomach as she went, licking trails of quicksilver heat that burrowed into him.   
Her teeth found the skin at the exposed base of Filis length as he withdrew slightly from Kili and she marked it with haste. Filis strangled cry and subsequent heavy thrust pulled a whimper from Kili that soon warped into a scream.   
Amaras wet mouth swallowed him whole. It fastened, I'm moving, while she sucked at him hard. Kili found himself pinned beneath his lovers, his brother working with in him, Amara trying to break him with her impossible wet pressure.  
He left himself to their care until he could be still no more. Calling up his strength, Kili pulled free, dislodging Fili with a disgruntled cry. Dragging Amara down to the soft bed, and laying her out she spread beautifully before him.   
Hands travled flushed skin, as the starshine pulled away to caress his own. He kissed his way from the juncture of her hips, over the trembling of her belly, to suckle and tease peaked nipples. He settled between her knees rutting against her center until she squirmed.   
At last he bit into her pale neck, where it sloped to her shoulder, as he pirced her swiftly with one full stroke. As he entered her, Fili scrambled to reach them.   
Kilis pace was already fevered as he drove into the nymph, and Fili had press him down, holding him still to line himself up. He plunged into his brother once more, the sound that escaped a mixture of pleasure and relief.   
As if the pain of losing his contact with Kili had been cutting at his soul. He had no more released his grip on Kili letting him up from the press into the bed and soft body, then he had to grab hold again.   
Unwilling to slow down all Fili could do was hold on as Kili pressed back against him pulling him deeper and deeper in to hot sucking heat, and thrusting forward ricking his hips into their little soul who clung to him.   
Wave after wave of satisfaction, want, burning desire, clawing need speared through them. Though they were blind to it, their skin erupted in starshine as it bled through from Amara to her mates.   
The brothers emptied into heat and sucking tightness on similar cries of release as the likeness of the lion, hawk and star erupted from the light caught in their skin. The specters lingered, floating in the darkness and twisting fire light. Gaurding the little nymph in her exhausted slumber, as she lay tangled and blissful in the arms of her husbands.


End file.
